Harry Potter and the Belonging Ring
by angelofjoy
Summary: year seven and Harry returns to complete his final year at hogwarts by request of Dumbledore, but thats not the only surprise. RAB, family and a terrible secret arises when Voldemort realizes his Horcruxes are no longer safe! please R&R.
1. Fair is foul and foul is fair

Chapter 1: Fair is Foul and Foul is Fair

Dark and difficult time had been predicted and they had now fallen. Darkness was everywhere and hatred was the foul disposition held by nearly everyone. It wasn't likely to be happy in a disheveled world, in fact, it was nearly impossible for everyone and every thing no matter what side you belonged to.

Word of Dumbledore's death reached far and wide. The magic community seemed to sigh with sadness and despair. With his departure the darkness stretched over everything. The Dark Lord and his followers became more and more prominent in every day life. It was the good forces that had retreated now.

The ministry of magic had thinned greatly in numbers, as more people went back to the dark. Azkaban prison was now deserted and the Dementors had free reign over the night. No one could stop them from using their powers however they chose and many people; both magic and muggle were being subdued by the Dementors kiss. It was no longer safe for anyone.

The order of the Phoenix had taken over as defenders of the good side as the ministry was desperate for any help they could get. What was left of their employees remained to take on the ever growing problems. Their biggest concern was the muggles, the non magical people that were witnessing much more magic than ever before. The Dark Lord's powers had spread so much that even the muggles weren't safe and the Death Eaters showed little concern for the life of the non magical people, in fact, they used the muggle involvement to help further their other plans. It was with these people that the dark followers created the distractions they needed.

Still with all of the destruction and devastation for both the magic and muggle worlds, the Dark Lord was still unsatisfied. To many time Harry Potter had slipped through his hands and still he could not find a way to be rid of him for good. There was far too much protection around him now, first with his mother and now the Dumbledore, more secrets of old magic began to spring up. Clearly Dumbledore was far wiser than Voldemort could ever dream of being. Harry was still safe with his aunt and uncle and as long as he returned to Hogwarts, as long as Dumbledore's body was close by, Harry would be safe and a great burden to the future of the Dark Lord's plans.

It was not a happy time for man or beast. Everyone, including the muggles, seemed frantic. People traveled in packs and never looked anyone in the eyes anymore. Lord Voldemort himself was always in a frantic rage, never knowing exactly why. He had been growing stronger than he had ever been, stronger than he had every dreamed, but with this power came the paranoia of losing it all again.

One peculiarly cold evening, in the middle of the summer, far outside the city of London, a gathering of dark wizards and witches congregated. Global dark wizards had been coming together to marvel at the power that the Dark Lord had been gaining. They gathered deep in the darkness of the forest, awaiting the arrival of their Lord. His powers now stretched far beyond the boarders of the UK, his reign of terror was now moving onto the global scale and yet he remained grounded in his home land. This was his own tribunal, his most trusted advisors from all over his kingdom.

After Dumbledore's death, and the loss of Azkaban as a safe holding, the ministry of magic lost holds on many of the dark wizards they had imprisoned, Lucius Malfoy being one of them. On this night, for the first time in quite a while, Lucius was reunited with his wife Narcissa. They were among the group gathered. Narcissa's sister Bellatrix was also gathered with them. This would be the first time the women faced the Dark Lord's tribunal and they were not on good terms. Lucius remained a good distanced from his wife. Rumours had started, that she had disgraced the Malfoy name and went against a direct order from Voldemort himself.

The two women huddled together, in fear, as the rest of the wizards and witches stared on disapprovingly.

"You are some piece of work Lucius," Bellatrix hissed as she watched him pass them proudly, "can't even protect your family and act as if nothing ever happened."

"I am not the one defying the Dark Lord's orders," he hissed.

"Feed your own son to the wolves," said Bellatrix growing angrier by the moment.

"He would have been a great addition to my flock," Fenrir Greyback said as he smiled back at Lucius.

"You stay away from my child," Narcissa cried as she looked horror stricken at Greyback.

"If I find him first," he laughed hungrily as he licked his lips, "it would make him much stronger you know."

"Lucius, you can't let this happen," Narcissa begged her eyes now filling with tears; "he's your son, your flesh and blood."

"There is nothing to do until he is found, woman, and even then why should I help a coward," Lucius said coldly.

"You are one to talk Lucius," Bellatrix hissed as she held her sobbing sister, "as I recall I was the one who landed in Azkaban for staying faithful and I would do it again. But you, oh no, you change your ways to stay out of that place, renounce what you knew. You deserved what you got by being thrown in there. It was a shame that your son didn't have you to show him how to do it properly. You deserve whatever darkness befalls you."

"I'll welcome it," Lucius said calmly as he turned away from the women, "men need not worry about the maternal instinct." he chuckled to the others.

"Say that to my face Malfoy," Bellatrix yelled as she drew her wand, "I'll show you how maternal instinct works against rubbish like you," she hissed, the end of her wand glowing already.

"Now, now Bella," Malfoy smiled, "what would you know about maternal instinct, you've never had a flock of your own," he laughed, "the Dementors sucked that out of you along with your looks and all of your strength while you were under their charge. I would guess that your maternal instinct is much like theirs."

The group of wizards burst into laughter. Bellatrix's face grew red with anger, her wand ever glowing, never taking her eyes off Lucius.

"Ah, now my children," a high cold voice penetrated the darkness, "let us not allow divisions to grow between us," Voldemort said as he took his place in the circle. A high backed stone chair popped out of the earth as he moved in on the quarreling family members, "now what is the meaning of this family feud?" he asked looking around.

"Please my Lord, forgive my treachery," Narcissa cried as she through herself at the dark Lord's feet, "please, spare a mother for her desperation to protect a son."

"Get away from him you filth," Malfoy yelled as he watched his wife with displeasure and disdain, "you haven't got the right to speak to him after what you have done!" he yelled as he pulled the sobbing woman away from Voldemort.

"Now, now, Lucius," Voldemort said calmly never taking his eyes of Narcissa.

Her eyes however had fallen on Lucius, filled with hatred and anger toward him now, "you have no right to speak to me that way you coward," she hissed as she stood and pulled herself away from him, "turn you back on your own son."

"I have no son!" Lucius yelled into her face, losing his temper for the first time completely.

"Silence," Voldemort yelled.

The whole of the tribunal had fallen silent now. Fenrir Greyback sat close by the action licking his lips and loving every moment of the quarrel. Wormtail stood shivering at the dark lord's side never taking his eyes off the three beings in the center.

"Bellatrix," Voldemort said looking to the woman who's wand glowed red, "lower you wand, and rejoin the ranks of the tribunal, you are pardoned and I am pleased with your faithfulness to me all these years. Please step aside."

Bellatrix looked fearfully at her sister for a moment and then fell back into the darkness of the grand jury gathered in the forest.

"Lucius, Narcissa, come and stand before me," Voldemort hissed as a large snake crept up the side of the stone chair he was sitting in and curled around the top and sides, watching ever more closely, "you've returned Malfoy now that you have been freed by my Dementors. I can't say it pleases me to see you back. How can you make me see that you have learned from your treachery against me?" he said as he glared at Lucius.

Malfoy's mouth fell open, he had not expected this reaction from the Dark Lord. He fell to his knees before Voldemort, "I have always been faithful, my Lord," he said, "I have always done as you bid and I have never renounced you."

"But you have!" Voldemort yelled his wand pointed at Lucius, "you who walked free and never sought me out, you who worked with them and lied about what you had done, changed your ways they believed and now here you are. Beg me," Voldemort ordered.

Malfoy fell to the ground and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes, "forgive my treachery, my Lord, I am faithful to you and you alone."

"I can see that," Voldemort hissed disdain in his voice, "renouncing your own son, I hate fathers like that," he said and gave Lucius a swift kick in the side.

Lucius rolled over in pain as Voldemort stepped over him.

"As for you Narcissa," Voldemort said as he walked up to her and looked her in the face.

She fell to her knees never taking her eyes off of his.

"You went against my order to your son. It was to be Draco that killed Dumbledore. Why did you stand in my way?" he asked calmly.

"It was too much for a young boy," she said as she stood again terrified, "I believe he is faithful to you, my Lord, but I don't think he is yet ready for the task at hand. You cannot blame him for his father's cowardly behaviour but simply enough he's only a boy," she said, tears in her eyes once more, "he'll prove himself to you in time."

"That boy Potter can face me, he's of the same age," Voldemort said matter of factly.

"But not even Potter would stand against Dumbledore," Narcissa stated before she even knew what had come out of her mouth.

Voldemort fell silent for a moment. He walked back to his chair as Narcissa stood alone in the center of the circle, "many of us are not brave enough to stand up to Dumbledore," he said finally his voice softer, "have we found the boy yet?" he asked.

"No my Lord," Narcissa said, her voice shaking as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Lucius get up," Voldemort yelled as he watched Malfoy stir on the ground, "face your wife as a man should."

Lucius slowly got to his feet. He looked at his wife filled with disgust and murder in his eyes.

"Narcissa," Voldemort said softly as he watched the two of them before him.

"Yes my Lord," she said as she turned to face him again and bowed.

"What would you do for me to forgive you and your son?" he asked.

"Anything," she said desperately.

"Would you kill for me?" he asked.

"Anyone, anytime, anywhere," she said more forcefully.

"Would you give your life to save your son's?" Voldemort asked.

"In a heart beat," Narcissa said proudly.

"So, you would kill anyone and die yourself if I simply said yes I forgive you for showing the love of a mother?" Voldemort asked.

A silence grew around the circle.

"Yes," she answered.

Voldemort raised one of his eyebrows, "you would kill even your husband?" he asked.

"Avada Kedavra,"

A flash of green light erupted in the circle, and before Lucius knew what hit him he laid dead on the ground before Lord Voldemort. Narcissa held tight to her wand as she looked even more strongly at the Dark Lord.

"Excellent," Voldemort whispered as he watched the snake unfurl from around him and move slowly across the grass toward Lucius' body. "I have other plans for you Narcissa, but they can be discussed in private," he whispered as he stood and pushed her wand down from its ready position. "I do not hold anything against you or your son," he said now standing beside her. "Let it be known," he bellowed to the group gathered around them, "This is what I see as faithfulness to me. And should you not obey me, let Lucius Malfoy be your example. You are to find the boy Malfoy and bring him back to his mother, unharmed!" he said as he looked strongly at Fenrir Greyback. "You may all leave me now. I will summon you when I need you," he added and turned back to his chair.

One by one people began to disapparate away from the circle. Narcissa was about to leave when she turned back to the Dark Lord once more.

"You I want to stay a moment longer," he said

And she did as she was told.


	2. Number Four Privet Drive

Chapter 2: Number Four Privet Drive

Much had happened, in the months that Harry spent away from Hogwarts. Nothing and no one was safe anymore. The seemingly quiet street that Harry had promised Dumbledore he would return to was left in a shamble after the return of the boy wizard. Harry and his family, if that is what one would call them, had been under great distress when Harry had returned with the news. Would the spells of the family hold now with Harry's protector gone? Would they see the rise of wizards around them? Were they all in danger if Harry was to stay? All of this, one night, was proved to be true. A great battle in the street, a great mess left for both the muggles and the magic communities alike and death and injuries to follow. The only thing standing between Harry and the dark sides now was his Aunt Petunia.

Harry was very surprised to see just how many wizards did live around Privet drive and the other surrounding streets. The muggles, who had viewed the commotion in the street, had all had their memories erased. The witches and wizards returned to their homes, which with a flick of the wand and a little spell here or there returned to their old, normal appearance. The only muggle to remain aware of what had happened were Harry's aunt, uncle and the urchin who was their son. It became clear to Petunia just how strong the magic that ran through her blood really was, when their home was not touched in any way by the commotion. Sadly Harry's uncle, Vernon had been returning home from work, and didn't quiet make it to the house in time. Harry was surprised, even with himself, at how well he had defended the little family he had left. And though the curses flew thick and harsh all around, Vernon only suffered minor injuries and was quickly rushed inside for immediate care from Aunt Petunia.

This one major incident occurred before the thick fog set in. It was always present now on Privet drive, making everyone and everything seem to change from its brilliance to a withering shade of brown. It always rained. The grass was brown and water logged. The trees had all lost their leaves prematurely. Not even Hedwig would leave the safety of the Dursley's house.

The only good to come from the incident was the new found respect for magic and a freedom Harry had never dreamed of having with the Dursley's. It was actually bearable and somewhat welcoming, even Dudley had taken to a better disposition towards Harry than before. Harry had been sure that the attack on Privet drive would be the last straw before kicking him out of the house completely. But the realization set in, for Petunia and Vernon that things were not as it seemed in their small community.

Harry's friends and fellow wizards were even permitted around the house. Mrs. Weasley, was a now welcomed guest as her expertise in magical remedies had helped to cure uncle Vernon's, overly dramatized, injuries. Steps were taken once again by members of the Order of the Phoenix to keep Privet drive from another unfortunate attack.

Many of the Muggles from around the circle had moved on, they supposed by their own choice. But really the Ministry of Magic had placed the ideas in their heads. Most, if not all the houses on the street were occupied by half blood families, living a life of muggle disguise and yet taking part in the protection of the Chosen One.

Harry had become very tired of the new title, he was aware of his destiny now but other things had to happen before he could continue on his predicted battle with the Dark Lord. He was still much filled with anger, at the passing of Dumbledore and his god father. But even angrier that he had risked his life and Dumbledore had been weakened by some wizard who was out on the same quest. R.A.B filled Harry's thoughts and his dreams. Nightmares had started to occur. The thought just never left him.

Ron was a constant at the Dursley house, having sworn not to leave Harry alone on something as important and as dangerous as his now life changing plans. The fireplace, in the Dursley's house was un-bricked and was made into a direct link to the Burrow. For security measures, the Ministry of Magic had been allowing only the Weasley's and Harry to travel by flew between the two homes. Not even Hermione was permitted between the two places.

Hermione also visited often enough, she had been granted a muggle permit to drive and used it often, to commute between Harry's and the Burrow. It was a welcome change to have Harry's friends permitted at the Dursley's but after the attack, and some quick remedies by Mrs. Weasley Vernon and Petunia had loosened the reigns on Harry's visitors. In fact, Vernon and Arthur Weasley had taken part in many great muggle magic conversations, while, Petunia and Molly had shared some recipes over tea and biscuits they had prepared, 'the muggle way'.

One, very warm, but strangely foggy night Harry sat alone in his room, long after everyone had gone to bed. The air on Privet drive was very hot and thick, even Hedwig wouldn't leave the coolness of the house for her evening hunt. The presence of the Dementors was about as looming as the night of the attack and nothing he did could calm the sense of uneasiness. He paced the length of the room, which was cluttered with everything and anything he could through on the floor. He knew he was safe within the house, and yet he felt a longing to be out and looking. For what, he didn't know. He had an idea in the back of his mind of what, but he didn't know where to start. This was most frustrating as his guide was gone, and he knew this was going to be something he would need to face alone, but longed so much to have someone to help him. He knew his friends would demand he allow them to help, but it would be dangerous and he didn't want to risk anymore lives.

Unlike Harry, risking the lives of muggle or magic, the dark forces were thriving with the death of Albus Dumbledore. Many more deaths had occurred and more and more sightings of Lord Voldemort had been reported. The Daily Prophet was a now welcome delivery at Privet drive as it carried more information, normally, about the strange deaths and happenings that muggle news just had no clue about. Vernon and Petunia had actually welcomed the new magic news and attention after more muggles, people they were acquainted with, were killed mysteriously by an explosion in a coffee shop. Muggle news had said it was a gas explosion caused by a leak in one of the baking ovens. But in reality, it was a planned attack on a former Death Eater. Vernon and Petunia were stunned to hear that people they had been, close with at one point in time, were under so many dark forces and that so many were in fact magic. At first it seemed almost amusing for Harry to see this new epiphany come to his once so stubborn and stuck up family, but now he began to worry even more.

The thing that worried Harry the most was losing more people he knew. Even though he did not feel close to the Dursley's before, this new realization had brought them closer or at least made living there bearable. And all though he would never forget the injustice he faced with them, he now worried that he brought danger to their lives just because of who he was. Dark wizards had started attacking and searching for him, this was made clear by the attack on the house. But a greater magic was at work in this place. This brought a strange peace and a new, more nurturing quality to Petunia and her family. Harry had almost begun to enjoy it.

He was happy to know that everyone, in this small house on Privet Drive, were safe and sound and asleep in their beds. He had placed his wand on the windowsill on his last pass of the room. He was still pacing nervously; Hedwig's eyes would open every time he passed her in the darkness. From the door, sweat rolling down his hot face, he whispered something and the tip of the wand began to glow silver. He had been practicing on his non verbal spells at every chance he got. Once he was sure he could conduct them in his sleep, he turned his mind to other charms and spells that were not considered non verbal and had managed to make them work, including his Patronus spell. He felt the need to keep this spell with him and functioning whenever the presence, or the feeling, that Dementors were around. Miraculously, as the wand sparked silver and stayed brightly glowing on the window sill he felt a peacefulness and weight drift away from him. Perhaps now he would be able to sleep.

The portrait of his mother and father seemed to sigh happily as Harry finally settled himself and had sat down on the edge of his bed. He was visibly tired and yet he had a feeling that sleep would not come to him again that night. Too many things played on his mind. But he forced himself to lay down at least, and rest.

No sooner had his head fallen on the soft pillow, there was a faint rapping at his bed room door. He sprang to his feet and snatched the wand off the window sill, "who has gotten into this house?" he asked himself as he slowly made his way to the door. He placed his hand on the knob, his wand ready in his other hand, and opened the door only the smallest crack. The hallways was dark still, "who's there?" he asked.

"Harry, it's me," Dudley whispered at the door.

"What are you doing awake?" Harry asked pulling the door open finally and letting his wand fall to his side.

"Were you going to curse me?" Dudley said, fear rising in his voice.

"I may have," Harry said walking back across the room and placing the wand back on the windowsill. It began to glow silver again as Dudley's eyes grew wider, "no one ever comes to my room, least of all you. How was I to know it wasn't some dark wizard coming in the night to this house," he added as he came back to the door. "You can come in you know. I'm not going to hurt you," he said to his wide eyed cousin.

"Th... thanks," Dudley said cautiously stepping inside and feeling a strange sense of peace and comfort in the bedroom, "it is cooler in here," he added as the air in the room felt lighter.

"Is it too warm for you," Harry chuckled a little, "would you like me to make it snow?"

"You can do that?" Dudley asked with a smile, "Change the weather and what not. Maybe make this terrible fog leave."

"Well, not that," Harry sighed.

"I didn't think so after what Mrs. Weasley had told Father," Dudley said stepping over some of Harry's clothing that littered the floor. "You know, even though we would never have admitted it before, you can tell we are cousins," he added as he sat down on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Oh really," Harry asked raising one eye brow. Harry and Dudley looked nothing alike; Dudley was short, round, blond. Harry had grown like a weed, he was tall, dark and handsome, with his brilliant green eyes and slate black hair.

"Yeah, we both live in the pig sties we call rooms," Dudley said with a chuckle.

"I haven't seen your room," Harry said matter of factly as he pulled his desk chair close to the bed.

"Oh you'll have to, it's a mess. Can you use magic to clean it?" Dudley asked lazily, "that would be wonderful."

"Accio wand," Harry whispered holding his hand out to catch his wand that flew across the room. "Watch," Harry said as he moved his wand in a circular motion and things began to remove themselves from the floor and place themselves in their appropriate places within the room. Even the fallen feathers from Hedwig's cage flew into the waist paper basket.

"Wow, tomorrow want to come and do my room? Mum would die to see it clean," Dudley laughed as he admired the now spotless room. The portrait on Harry's bedside table caught his eyes. Lily and James waved happily to him from the picture. "Am I going crazy or did that picture move?" he asked feeling a little startled.

"It moved, don't worry, you're not crazy," Harry laughed.

"Don't be so loud," Dudley said hushing Harry, "mum is sure to hear you and wake up. Father sleeps like the dead, but will be shaken awake if anything disturbs mum."

"Don't worry," Harry smiled again, "I placed a spell on the room so that no one can hear us."

"You've got all the tricks up your sleeve," Dudley laughed more at ease now. "So who are they?" he asked pointing at the picture.

"My mum and dad," Harry said looking longingly at the picture. Sad expressions crossed Lily and James' faces.

"Oh, I'm sorry mate," Dudley said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. It caught him off guard he was still getting used to this new kinder Dursley family. "It's funny though, your mum looks nothing like mine and they were sister."

Harry smiled, "they were probably more alike in other ways," he said.

"I doubt it," Dudley said, "she looks to kind, mums to much of a hypocrite."

"Thanks," Harry laughed as he pulled a book from under his bed, "would you like to see some other magical pictures?" he asked before he even realized what he had done.

"Sure," Dudley smiled as he opened the book Harry had handed him.

They sat laughing and watching the pictures for quite some time. Harry enjoyed telling his cousin all about his school friends and the fun they had, had. Even the pictures of people that had been lost to the darkness had been good to talk about. A weight seemed to leave him as he spoke about Dumbledore and about Sirius Black to this muggle boy.

"It must be hard Harry," Dudley said as he looked down at a picture of a funny looking old man in purple starry robes, "I mean the pictures move, they react to you. The only thing they don't do is talk back," he said as he and Harry waved again at a picture of his Mum and Dad and their friends. "It's almost like they are still alive, at least that's the impression I get."

"Yeah," Harry said as he looked off out the window, a thought had just hit him. Some pictures did talk back.

"Can you take magic pictures of anyone?" Dudley asked breaking the uncomfortable silence that had just developed between them.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked looking strangely at his cousin, "its like any other picture."

"So you could take one of you and I and it would work?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered still feeling confused.

"And it would move and everything?" Dudley had become excited.

"Yeah they are just like the pictures in the Daily Prophet," Harry laughed.

"I haven't looked at those before, just mum and dad have taken interest in them," Dudley said as he closed the book again.

"Then why have you taken such an interest in magic now?" Harry asked as he had finally gotten the opportunity to ask. "What brought you here, in the middle of the night anyway Dudley?"

"I couldn't sleep. Feeling really weird," Dudley answered pulling something from his pajama pocket, "I went downstairs to get some chocolate like Mrs. Weasley had told us to, and when I came back I saw the light under your door. I thought you might like one being awake as I was," he said as he handed half a chocolate bar to Harry.

Harry smiled; it was funny to see his cousin and his family taking to magical remedies. It was nice to see that they finally understood the danger and the horrors that were facing people. "Thanks;" Harry said and opened the bar. "Here, have some with me," he said and handed a piece back to Dudley, "you should be able to sleep after some of this."

"Is there any spell you can place on the house to keep them away," Dudley asked his voice sounding very much like a little child as he pointed at the window.

"I've been trying to find one," Harry admitted. "But the best I can do is small areas at a time or else the spell dies away too quickly."

"Ah well, that's alright Mate, I'm sure you need it more than we do. Besides there's always lots of chocolate in the house," Dudley smiled and rose from the bed, "but I better be off. Get some sleep Harry. The chocolate should help, you look like you need it!" he added and walked to the door.

Harry followed him to the door and opened it for him. Once Dudley was in the hallway Harry watched as he walked to his bed room door, "psst," Harry said just before Dudley entered his own bedroom.

"What?" Dudley said turning around and whispering once more.

"Tomorrow, we'll clean your room," Harry said and winked.

Dudley waved back to his cousin and disappeared into his own bedroom.

Harry laughed to himself as he closed his own door again. The chocolate wasn't the only thing that had helped


	3. Double Double Toil and Trouble

Chapter 3: Double, Double, Toil and Trouble.

The nights had never seemed so harsh and cold, in the city of London. It was the summer time and yet it always felt like autumn. The winds were cold, and the smell of rain or snow was always on the air. The leaves on the trees, were they not brown or orange, were gone and bare branches were visible like dead, outreached fingers. The streets seemed always damp, even when rain had not fallen. The grass on the boulevards and lawns was brown and dying. Darkness seemed thicker, impenetrable, to all the street lamps and houses. The lamp light fell in cones on the streets but at its edges the darkness was thick enough to cut. The stars didn't even break the veil of the sky to show their shining eyes. The moon was always covered by a grey, foggy cloak. The earth seemed to take on a life of its own, a dying, joyless life.

Seldom were any people seen in the streets, even, in the big city. The streets were bare and empty, no trolleys or busses or cars of any kind could break through the darkness. Shop windows had taken on curtains, it seemed, and even the light from inside seemed sick and pail. Changes had happened, there was to be no doubt about it. It simply felt unsafe to be out in the open when darkness had fallen. London was under a high alert, though no one could tell from what. Not since the days of the infamous Jack the Ripper did people have so much paranoia about venturing out of their homes. The governments swore it was safe and that life should continue, but when ask if anyone had enjoyed an evening meal in any of the restaurants or taverns the answer was always 'no comment'. It was clear that the environment had taken to ruling the lives of the simple and complex. It was not a matter of choice for people to stay in but a subconscious rule that they must. This was probably the best thing for everyone, Muggles and Magic alike.

Fog seemed to take to the streets every night as the sun would set. Slow moving and sinister as a guard on watch, ready to arrest anyone who would be caught by its prowling. It would creep along the streets and chase all life away to their shelters. A feeling of self loathing, hatred and joylessness would take over anyone who seemed to be caught within it. By the last chime of the church bells, at dusk, the streets would be deserted. Night walkers and street urchins had nearly completely ceased to exist. The busses and cars no longer ran their roots. Most, if not all of the pubs and bars had started to close their doors early. Even Diagon Ally had taken a new time table and a curfew for witches and wizards, at large, was put into effect. Only the dark wizards were brave enough to take to the street, for it was only a dark force that could change the turning of the tides.

"Alisianelle, come on, we're going to be late!" A tall girl with flaming red hair called up to a window from the deserted street, "Brin will be waiting for us," she called a little louder as a charm around her neck caught the lamp light and sparkled. Fog pooled around her making it hard to tell that her sneakers were white and her pants were blue but the tip of her wand glowed silver out of the edge of her sleeve. She carried a book bag over her shoulder, that seemed to weigh her down, and paced nervously beneath the window.

"Raelyn, you're going to get us caught!" A shorter girl giggled from the window above, "if you don't calm down and hold your horses I will never come down!" She laughed, her curly dirty blond hair hanging out the window, "and then were will you be?"

"Don't joke. If I stay out here much longer you know how I will get," the red haired girl sighed, "I'm just lucky an adult Dementor hasn't shown up, yet."

"You best stop talking then, or you'll lour one in," Alisianelle whispered, sounding a little more concerned, "you best come inside, I can't find it and if we don't bring it Brindalette is going to shoot us. Or worse use an unforgivable."

"Alright, I'll help you look," Rae smiled and quickly pulled her wand from the end of her sleeve. She walked close to the door beneath the window and pointed the want at the doorknob, "_Alohomora_," she whimpered. With a click and a flash of light the door unlocked and opened. Quickly she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. A small bit of the fog clung strangely around her feet, "ah get off!" she said as she kicked and prodded at it with the tip of her wand, which now glowed silver again.

"Shh," Ally smiled as she met her friend on the stairs, "dad's asleep, we don't want to wake him. Come on, we have to find the book."

"How can you loose the spell book, Ally? Really it's a huge book." Raelyn said as she hurried after her best friend.

"Well I had to hide something like that from muggle eyes, what else was I supposed to do?" Alisianelle said as she gave her friend a questioning look, "leave it on my bed for my dad to see?"

"He knows you're a witch," Raelyn retorted as she rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't help that the book is bigger than any of our school books, more warn and black. Stinks like god only knows what and has a warning on it that says, '_He shall spurn fate, scorn death, and bear his hopes 'bove wisdom, grace, and fear: and you all know security is mortals' cheifest enemy (3:5 30-33),_" Alisianelle said as she stopped in the stairs to look at her friend, "so I wasn't about to hand it to my muggle father and say here dad check out my possibly evil old book. I had to hide it!"

"And you hid it to well," Raelyn said as she pushed her friend forward, "because not even you can now find it!"

They arrived at the door to Alisianelle's room and slowly scurried inside. The room lay in disorder, books and clothing strewn all over, "I can see how you lost it," Rae laughed as she stepped over a pile of books at the doorway, "maybe if you cleaned once in a while."

"Oh do you really want to give this away, my dad would know something was up if I cleaned anything, even my own dishes!" Ally giggled, winked and pushed over another pile of cloths to look underneath, "I thought I put it under the bed with everything else that's important, but it's not there."

"Must you do everything the muggle way," Rae laughed as she watched Ally pull at a long black scrap of fabric and stuff it into a book bag, much like her own, "_accio_ mothers book," she said and watched as a pile of clothing, near the end of Ally's bed, begin to hover in mid air, "you did put it under your bed, with a pile of very important clothes," she smiled and pointed at the hovering pile, "probably your best hiding spot ever," she winked at Ally and pulled the book from beneath the pile. The clothing fell to the floor with a thud and the girls became very still and quiet.

There was a sudden movement in the hall. A door opened and closed. Footsteps were heard coming closer and closer.

"Quick hide," Ally said as she jumped into bed and pulled the covers up to her nose.

Raelyn slid under the bed and hit her head on another pile of books but fought her cry of pain.

"Ally, are you alright?" came a voice at the door as it opened a crack.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine just kicked some cloths off my bed no big deal," She said trying to sound sleepy.

"Alright, goodnight," he said and walked away.

When the footsteps were well out of the hall, and the door could be heard shutting at the end, the girls finally came forth from their hiding.

"You have too much stuff under your bed!" Rae whined and rubbed her head, "I don't know what books I hit my head on but I tell you they really hurt."

"Shakespeare, never said it was light reading!" Ally giggled and winked at her friend.

"Come on," Rae said laughing and shaking her head, "we better get going before we really get caught. Do you have everything else you need?"

"Yeah, now I do," Ally said grabbing a wand out of a pencil holder on her desk.

"Good, lets get out of here," Rae smiled and with that they fled back down the stairs.

Once out in the street, fog swirling higher and higher up the houses, the two girls broke into a full run. The fog parted as they ran though it but came falling back around them. Trying, it seemed, to catch them in its grasp. Down the street they ran and around the corner; to get as far away from as many lit windows as possible. Finally, when far enough away from the small rural neighbourhood, they stopped, charms sparkling in the moon light, wand glowing bright silver, breathing deep and excited, they pulled from their book bags their wizard cloaks. Pulling the black hoods up around their faces and the capes around their arms they smiled at one another. This was a much more comfortable setting for them even with all the unrest in the world. The half circle charms that they wore around their necks began to glow a faint gold, lighting their faces and pushing the ever rising fog back. Once again, after regaining their breath, they set off. Trees now lined the street and houses were spaced further apart. The darkness was thick and heavy. Trees reached to them like dead tangles of arms. Things looked dark and sinister and yet the girls were right at home. Smiling and giggling to each other as they raced on through the night, their destination clear to only them

Finally they reached a covered bridge that headed off into a dark forest, "ready?" Rae asked as she held out her hand.

"Yup," Ally said taking Rae's hand.

With a small twirl they both disappeared.

Their destination was a warn, condemned place. A spot no longer visited by man or beast. The perfect and obvious place for a gathering of ancient witches. The place was visibly old, run down, dirty and infested with bugs and animal. This was its outer appearance. It was clearly a building that had been boarded up on many different occasions. The remainders of a notice board boasted a warning about entering with the looming threat of plague. It was an ancient building. A building once used, in its day, for the performances of plays, but not just any plays. In its glory days, it was a house for the works of the great William Shakespeare. A theatre in the round, with no roof but many candle. A celebrated place in its time. For the rich, luxurious balcony seats. To the poorer and humble a floor fit for viewing. And for the actor a risen stage, framed by great wooden columns and boasting a beautiful centre stage garden balcony, lined with real floral garlands to replace that of the stage sets of yesteryear. Now it was a building to which the doors were boarded up and had long since seen the entrance of an actor or spectator. Trees grew up through the middle of the round theatre, their branches hanging over and stretching out to the sky. The bridge that cross the river to the city was nearly nonexistent, no one dare cross it for fears of falling in the still very live river. This was a forgotten place, a place that held only the glory of the company it was still able to keep, that of the birds and other magical forest dwellers.

Rae and Ally apparated just on the far side of the bridge, it was as far as magic could take them. It was a sacred place, beyond the bridge. An unpassable barrier stopped them from crossing to the other side. The river waters ragged on beneath the bridge. In the dim golden light of their charm necklaces a strange writing appeared, glowing golden, on the invisible magic barrier.

"_Lumos_," they both said together and the tips of their wands burst into bright flames, "_Fair is foul, and foul is fair: Hover through the fog and filthy air (1:1-11-12 Macbeth)._" The words came forth from their mouths like a whisper. The air they breathed out was like the fog of the night, it curled and swirled in the wind, but it was caught by the light of their illuminated wands and spread quickly over the bridge. By the light of the moon and the magic of their wands the bridge was made passable and lead them to their sacred place; across the river, in the round.

Once across the bridge they ran quickly to the doors of the old theatre. At the main, grand entrance, the boards had been loosens and were easy enough to move with a little magical force. Once inside, the stage looked like a mass of wood that floated in the midst of a million night blooming flowers. Colours beyond imagination opened to the moon and sky. The fog of the night to did not make its way through or over the walls. Through the opening in the top of the building, amidst the green leaves of the happy trees the moon and the stars were no longer veiled in joylessness. Roses crept up and around the walls and pillars. Ivies and other magical plants draped the stage like garlands and curtains, more magnificent than any muslin or silk. Silently in the middle of the sage, set for the great witches scene in _Macbeth_, sat a large, black, iron caldron.

"Who goes," a voice boomed in the theatre. The voice of the dead or the curse but an unfriendly voice non the less.

"We, three Weird Sisters," They said and were joined by another female voice.

The darkness was broken by the lighting of millions of candles set around the trees and flowers, balconies and railings. Everything blazed with a bright golden light as the flowers and the plants rustled in the wind. Fire flies and woodland fairies danced in the light of the candles. The colours of the flowers seemed greater in this beautiful witches garden. It was a safe place, a happy place, away from the cruel things that happened in the world.

"Where hast thou been sisters?" the third female asked.

"Where do you think?" Raelyn laughed, "searching Alisianelle's room for mothers book."

"Have you been waiting long, Brindalette?" Alisianelle asked as she pulled back her hood.

"Not really," Brin smiled as she too removed her hood and stepped out from a hidden corner of the entrance way, "Father has been gone for days with the Death Eaters."

"He's still at it, is he?" Rae asked as they slowly walked together toward the stage.

The plants and flowers parted each other in the middle of the open theatre as the girls walked on toward the stage. With the lighting of the candles came the fire they needed beneath the cauldron. It burnt hot and bright but without burning any other part of the ancient stage.

"Yes," Brin said with a sigh, "I have tried to see his ways about it but, I truly don't understand the greatness that he is blinded by."

"He'll see when the end comes," Raelyn said as she reached the steps to the stage.

"Or it is us who are wrong," Brin sighed.

"Brin, how could you say something like that," Ally said as her eyes widened, "could the great witch be wrong?"

"I don't think that is possible, not if our mothers and their mothers before them have believed so fully in the great Witch," Raelyn said as she put her arms around her friends shoulders and lead them up onto the stage, "we already know that this has all been for told. We are just here to see that the future is carried out," she smiled as they, all three, held hands circling the great black cauldron

They gathered together around the cauldron, dropping their book bags and storing away their wands. The magic they worked was far more advanced and complicated then one they would ever learn at school. It was a genetic magic passed on only to a chosen few, who would go on to greatness. Raelyn pulled their mothers book from her bag and held it up above the cauldron. It was taken by the steam and multi coloured smoke that came from within and was held in mid air.

"We three weird sister call once again for guidance," Brin said almost hissing to the book as it floated.

The books cover began to glow, the letters R.A.B erupted in gold on its cover. Flying open with a flash of life the writing in gold spread down the page.

"Good evening my daughters of magic, my beautiful girls," a sweet voice poured forth from the book, "what seek thee three?"

"The next puzzle piece," Alisianelle spoke clearly as she waved her hands, as the others did, through the multicolour smokes.

"Who is your master?" the book demanded.

"Hecate," they all said together, "the great witch."

"Is there no greater?" the book asked.

"No greater than you mistress," they replied.

"None so great in good or evil?" it demanded.

"Not with darkness or with light," they answered.

"Very well," the book swirled in the smoke and the light. It changed its form. A beautiful woman, robed in black appeared above the cauldron in a bust of flames around her feet. Her hair twisted and tangled with the smoke taking on its colours as she looked on at the three girls, "more and more you resemble your mothers and their mothers before them. Come we have much to do tonight."

With another flash of light the girls stood around the cauldron dressed much more like witches then before. Each wearing a gown that flowed to the floor. One dress in red, one in blue and one in yellow. The most primary colours known to man and wizard. The place from which all colour begins. Light past between them and casting new colours around them. Between Raelyn, dressed in yellow and Alisianelle, dressed in blue, the light cast between them was green. Between Alisianelle and Brindalette the strangest shade of purple and between Rae and Brin a fire like orange. Together the three could create all the colours know to the world. The essence that gives life to its creatures, for nothing in the world is simply black or white and even these are formed by the mixing of colours. Their black cloaks hung loosely around their shoulders as they walked slowly in a circle around the bubbling cauldron. In the coloured lights the capes cast shadows of creatures, that stalked and crept along land and sea. It was within the light and the darkness. The colours and the shades that all life was formed. Creation continued to occur by the girls and through the girls as they moved slowly and magically around their beautiful mistress.

"Bring forth your request of my great powers," Hecate stated as the girls walked in circles around the bubbling potion.

"We seek the third last item," Raelyn stated as a locket flew from her book bag and hovered near Hecate.

"We bring you two," Alisianelle said as a goblet flew from her book bag.

"We seek a third," Brindalette added.

Hecate remained quiet for a long moment as she looked at the items that floated around her. Two more appeared as images in the coloured smoke and mingled with the two that were placed before her. She finally spoke as she grasped the goblet and the locket in each of her hands, "four of the seven are now released to the heavens where they belong. One by the hand of a great, wise wizard who gave his life to save all lives," she said and the images of Dumbledore's blackened hand appeared in the fire before them, "One by the sacrifice of your mothers, who knew what was to do to fill what is to come," the image of three women, older but nearly identical to those who stood around the cauldron. And the terrible images of their final days, "One by your bravery and determination, the willingness to follow in the footsteps of all of my beautiful children," the images of their visit to the sea side cave and the locket of Hecate that was left in the basin, "Finally one by the chosen one, who will once again be present and will fulfil the greatest of the great prophecies," a sad and still image of Harry Potter flashed bright in the flames, his scare glowing red and then fading, "You now search a dark creature who's heart is close to his," Hecate said in a soft floating voice. The image of a great serpent appeared in the rising steam and smoke. It entangled itself around Hecate. Her voice changed as she whispered, in hisses, to the snake.

"A snake," Brindalette gasped as her face grew white with fear.

"It's ok Brin," Ally said trying to console her friend.

"It is the fifth to become a cage for the soul. Bring me its head!" Hecate hissed as she severed the smoke snake with her arm.

The three girls gasped at the sight. Tears filled Brindalette's eyes, "I can't stand snakes, let alone decapitate one,"she sobbed.

"You must be strong my children. Find it but be warned, _something wicked this way comes (4:1 46)_."

The book slammed shut and the fire subsided. Around the now still cauldron stood Rae, Ally and Brin. They remained dress as they had been when they had first come. Their clothing had returned to its normal state and in the bottom of the now still cauldron rested the two items that they had possessed.

"I'm getting really tired of the lack of information we get on these night," Ally sighed as she picked up the book and her bag.

"At least we know what we need now," Brin stated as she rolled up her sleeve to reach into the cauldron to retrieve the sterile items.

"But no directions, no idea where to start," Ally said as she walked the length of the stage looking out on the audience of flowers.

"But we always know where to start, where we alway start, Hogwarts," Rae smiled as she pulled her Ravenclaw scarf from her book back.

"And I suppose we know who to research, you founding head of house Alisianelle," Brindalette smiled as she pulled a rose blossom from a creeping vine and tucked it into her hair.

"That may all be true, but what if Hogwarts is closed?" Ally asked looking sad at the thought of the school and the events of the previous months.

"Well maybe that should be our task the next time we three weird sisters meet," Rae said with a sly smirk, "if anyone can make it stay open, if indeed it must stay open, then it is Hecate."

They all smiled at each other, as they descended the stage. Around them the candles dimmed, till only the light of the moon remained the guiding light for this new drama.

"_Double, double, toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble_ _(4:1 10-11)_," the three said together and all the lights went out around the great forest theatre and they fled from its walls once again hand in hand.


	4. Muggle and Magic Alike

Chapter 4: Muggle and Magic Alike

Morning seemed to come too early for Harry. The bright sun poured in his bedroom window and Hedwig had began to fuss in her cage, but he had slept so well after his visit with his cousin. He was so much more relaxed it was a wonderful feeling to have. The sun was warm and the sky was clear, for the first time in a long time. Harry could hear movement in the lower level of the house. It was clear that Petunia and Vernon were both in the kitchen and that the television had grabbed Dudley's attention once again.

Slowly Harry stretched, he felt wonderful and got out of his bed. His room was clean, he was feeling quite happy and a new day had dawned. Not to mention his conversation with Dudley had opened some new ideas that he would have to discuss with Hermione as soon as possible. He reached out for the door to Hedwig's cage. She cooed softly to him as she was released. He opened the window and she disappeared in a flash of white, out in search of her own breakfast.

Harry raced down the stairs in the small house on Privet drive. The smell of morning foods had drifted up to the second story and his stomach grumbled. A happy sounding program played on the t.v as Harry entered the kitchen.

"Morning Harry, the Prophet has already come and Dad has finished with it," Dudley said as he motioned for Harry to come and sit beside him at the table.

Petunia and Vernon were stunned at their son's behaviour. Nothing, normally, could tear Dudley away from the television but this morning he had taken an interest in reading of all things. And when his cousin, whom for the most part he ignored, had entered he seemed bright and cheerful.

Harry walked around the table, grabbing some plates on his way and placing them as he looked over Dudley's shoulder at the front page of the Prophet.

"Do you know any of these people?" Dudley asked as the images of the minister of magic and an entourage of people gathered around the gates at Hogwarts Castle for the photograph, "I recognise the tall man," Dudley said indicating Hagrid whom he had seen in pictures and met, at first, on not so good terms, "but the rest of them I don't know, do you?"

"Yes," Harry said when he had finished setting the table, "that's the minister of magic," he said rolling his eyes at the burly man who scowled up at Harry, "and a few of the professors."

"Says here the school will be staying open under the watchful eyes of Professor, Mc...Mcgon..."

"McGonagall," Harry said helping his cousin along.

Petunia stared on as she watched the two boys getting along. Vernon had gone back to his muggle news paper.

"Well that's good news isn't Harry?"Dudley smiled as he passed the paper to Harry.

"Yes," Harry smiled back and looked over at his aunt.

"What's the matter Mum," Dudley asked as he to noticed his mother staring at them, "I think something is burning..." he added as he noticed smoke from a frying pan.

"Oh goodness," Petunia shrieked as she snapped out of her daze.

Harry and Dudley laughed together, which broke Vernon away from his paper, "Can I watch something else Dudley," he asked cautiously.

"Yeah sure, whatever," Dudley said as he pointed at another article on the front page of the Prophet.

"Alright you two, what is going on?" Vernon asked as he place his elbows on the table and leaned in to look at the two boys.

"What do you mean?" Dudley asked as if nothing was different.

"Dudders, you hardly ever even look at Harry, let alone away from the TV," Petunia piped in.

"Not that it's a bad thing," Vernon said as he watched Harry and Dudley glare at him.

"Oh come off it Dad, we had to start getting along some time," Dudley said rolling his eyes, "besides we were so closed minded to magic before, I mean were you aware that sixty seven percent of the world population is magical? And fifty two percent of that are muggle born or living as muggles for protection sake," He said matter of factly, "that's more than half the world, we have to learn to understand and accept it sometime."

"What kind of a spell did you put on him?" Petunia asked fearfully not realising what she said.

"He hasn't mum, don't say things like that. Harry wouldn't," Dudley said becoming angry, "here Harry, this also came for you this morning by owl," he added and handed Harry a letter out of his pocket.

"I'm sorry Harry," Petunia said going back to her cooking.

"Don't worry about it," Harry smiled cheerfully. He found it funny but the comments hadn't bothered him in the least.

"When did the change of heart take place Dudley?" Vernon asked looking through his paper again.

"Last night," Dudley said with a smile.

"I promised to clean his room with a spell," Harry laughed.

"Yeah that's the only reason," Dudley said sarcastically looking at Harry. They both broke out laughing.

"Anything to get it clean I suppose," Petunia smiled from the kitchen.

"That's the spirit mum!" Dudley cheered, "what's the letter say, Harry?" he asked noticing Harry had refolded the letter and placed it back in the envelope.

"It was from my friends," Harry said with a little smile, "they want to know if it is alright to drop by today," he said a little shyly as he looked over to his uncle Vernon.

"That would be great!" Dudley cheered, "you and Ron could tell me more about this Quiddich you play at school, Harry."

"Yeah," Harry smiled and looked back at his uncle.

"Its alright by me," Vernon said not looking up from his paper, "Petunia?"

"As long as Dudley's room gets cleaned,"Petunia said with a smile.

A huge smiled fell across Harry's face. Never, in his entire life, had something come together so well at the Dursley's house. He jumped up from the table and ran to the telephone in the kitchen. He quickly called Hermione who would bring over the rest of his friends, "the room will take two minutes," He said happily to his Aunt, "thank you."

"Oh don't mention it," Petunia said trying not to smile when she noticed the look of shear excitement on both Harry and Dudley's faces, "just sit down and eat your breakfast."

Harry spent most of his time, while on his summer holidays, pouring through muggle and magic resources, with the aid of Hermione and Ron. Harry was at a loss, for where to start. He had no really definitive answer as to where Dumbledore had left off in his search for the Horcruxes to know where to begin his own. No where, in any of his magic or muggle text books could he find anything that pertained to Horcruxes or _R.A.B_ He needed to find some kind of direction to go in or everything would be a complete waist of time.

He hoped that the visit, that afternoon, by Hermione and his friends would yield some new dimension to his search. Or at least some avenue to travel on his journey. The more he thought about it the more it seemed like a hopeless cause. He didn't know enough about what he was looking for to actually go in search of anything.

That morning, when breakfast had ended, Harry and Dudley ran up to Dudley's room to tackle the task that Aunt Petunia had over exaggerated all through breakfast. Dudley pulled open the door and to Harry's surprised, it quite possibly was as bad as Petunia had made it out to be.

"Dudley, this may take a little longer than two minutes," Harry said pulling his wand from his pocket.

"Why, what's the matter?" Dudley asked as he walked over things to the middle of his room. There was no bare floor to be seen. Harry had to walk on top of things and hope that nothing would end up broken. Dudley didn't seem to care, he kicked and pushed things every which way.

"There is a lot of stuff in here," Harry said with a laugh.

"Yeah it all used to be in your room, cause that was my second room, but now its in here," Dudley laughed.

"Where do I start," Harry said looking around stunned.

"I don't know, anywhere?" Dudley smiled as he pulled Harry up onto his bed. They stood together surveying the damage.

"Alright," Harry said taking a deep breath and waving his wand at random things, piled around the room.

Soon little patches of floor could be seen. Dudley watched filled with excitement as the shelves in his room filled with objects. Clothing was separated, and folded or thrown into laundry hampers. Books and school supplies flew every which way and placed themselves neatly in the desk that never seemed to be used. Two televisions were uncovered and place on opposite ends of the room. Soon Harry tugged Dudley off the bed and onto the clean floor. With another quick wave the bed was made and the task was finished.

"Mum, you're going to die when you see this!" Dudley yelled as he ran down the hallway to fetch his mother, "its clean, really, really clean!" he was so excited.

Petunia did almost die when she saw the state of the normally disaster area that was his room. She leaned in close to Harry with a great smile on her face, "there isn't any way that you can teach him how to do that now is there?" she asked more joking than serious.

"No," Harry laughed.

"Ah well, I should take a picture of this while it lasts I guess,"She laughed.

"Yeah you should!" Dudley said feeling more excited, "take one now, of Harry and I. He will be leaving us soon, as he says, I want a picture of him and I!"

Harry and Petunia exchanged strange glances as Dudley ran off to fetch the camera. He came back a few minutes later, slammed the contraption into Petunias hand and wrapped his arm around Harry smiling, "to bad it wont move," he said just before the camera flashed.

It wasn't long after the room was cleaned that Dudley and Harry sat together in the family room of the Dursley's house waiting for Harry's friends to arrive. Harry was stunned at how nice the day seemed to be. Though the trees had no leaves and the grass was withered and brown, the day looked fantastic and he longed to be outside, preferably by the lake at Hogwarts. He had a feeling that a place like that wouldn't have fallen subject to the terrible horrors of the Dementors. It was probably still beautiful there.

But then there were terrible memories now by that lake. It was there that Dumbledore's body had been laid to rest. His tomb, of brilliant white, sat next to the lake. It had been his wish to stay close to Hogwarts as it was the place nearest and dearest to his heart. Harry knew just how loyal the old man was to the school. It would forever be a place that would haunt him because of what had happened. He had made up his mind never to return.

Harry watched out the window, in the family room, that looked out into the street. He was waiting to see Hermione's familiar red car pull into the drive and have his friends pile out. Dudley sat next to him on the sofa, only his attention was at a large book on his lap. It was a book Harry had told him would give him all kinds of incite into the world of Quiddich. It had captivated Dudley and held his attention for the later part of an hour.

"Someone is here," Dudley said finally looking up from the book.

"No they aren't," Harry said as he looked frantically up and down the street.

"Harry, turn around and look at the fire place," Dudley said going back to his book.

"Yeah Harry, there is a cute red head standing in your living room," Ginny smiled.

"Hey!" Harry laughed as he ran to hug her and soon Ron appeared behind them.

"Everyone else is on their ways," Ron laughed as brushed the dust off himself.

"Everyone?" Harry asked looking a bit confused.

"Yeah Hermione is bringing Neville and Luna," Ron smiled.

"When you said your friends were coming did you really mean all of them," Dudley laughed as he looked up from the quiddich book again.

Ginny and Ron were stunned to see the Muggle boy actually paying attention to Harry and he was reading no less.

"Has your cousin been cursed?" Ron whispered into Harry's ear.

"I heard that," Dudley said raising one eyebrow, "why is everyone so amazed that I could have a change of heart?"

They all looked at him and smiled, he shrugged his shoulders and went back to the Quiddich book.

"So why is everyone coming?" Harry asked still feeling a little bit stunned.

"For your birthday party," Ron said confused, "you didn't know?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Ginny said as she smacked her brother upside the head.

"Its your birthday Harry?" Dudley asked, looking up again from the book.

"Yeah, I guess it is," he half smiled.

"Mum, its Harry's Birthday, make a cake," Dudley yelled not leaving his place on the sofa.

"What kind would you like dear?" Petunia said as she looked around the corner from the kitchen.

"Harry, what kind?" Dudley asked.

"Um...chocolate," Harry smiled.

"Its probably better for us than anything else," Dudley laughed.

"Good choice boys," Petunia said in a sing song tone, "Happy birthday Harry," she added and went back to the kitchen.

Hermione arrived moments later with Neville, Luna and a piles of brightly wrapped gifts for Harry.

"It's a beautiful day today, you all best enjoy it. Harry why don't you take your friends out to the patio and open your gifts," Petunia said as she appeared from the kitchen in a frilly pink apron, "I haven't got the room in this small house for the lot of you," she smiled and Harry lead the way.

Dudley remained quiet on the sofa, the great quiddich book on his lap. Harry turned back to him as his friends walked into the back yard.

"Dudley, why don't you join us," Harry said walking back to his cousin.

"Really, you wouldn't mind?" Dudley said excitedly as he sprang up from the sofa.

"No, it may be the last time we'll ever be able to do this," Harry said trying to hide the fear in his eyes.

"Things will work out Harry, you have a great lot of friends behind you. You can tell they will stick with your through thick and thin, no matter what you say to them, or how much you tell them this is something you must do alone, they'll never abandon you," Dudley said as he smiled up at his cousin.

The thought was comforting to Harry, and even though he had never really known this side of Dudley it made him happy that he had finally gotten the opportunity to see it. Harry put his arm happily around Dudley's shoulders, "Come on, old boy, join the party," Harry said and they walked together out to meet his friends.


	5. Within the Garden Wall

Chapter 5: Within the Garden Wall.

Harry and Dudley walked out of the house and into the garden of the Dursley's small house. It was a, normally, lovely little garden with flowers and shrubs and a beautiful rod iron table and chairs but it had lost most of its beauty with the terrible things that had been happening to the summer weather. Gathered at the table, Harry could see his favourite people in all the world and with them were a stack of brightly wrapped gifts. He couldn't help but smile and they all smiled back.

"My don't you look like the miss matched pair!" Ginny said as she looked at Harry and his cousin, two people who would have never admitted to being related a year ago and people would have believe them. Harry had gotten tall and lanky, his hair was very dark and quite a mess most of the time. He wore glasses and bright, sparkling green eyes looked out from behind them. Dudley, on the other hand, was shorter than Harry now, with blond hair and a rather round face. It wasn't a secret that Dudley was a large boy but his newest hobby of wrestling had brought him into a much better physique.

"Yeah mate, never seen you two together like this before. You're normally enemies, or you're to frightened to even look at us," Ron said so Dudley looked nervously around the group.

"Harry's got enough enemies I reckon. Everyone's got to change some time," Dudley said still looking quite out of place.

"Go on Dud, they aren't going to do any magic to you," Harry smiled and sat down with an empty seat next to him for his cousin.

"Not on him," Hermione said with a slight smile, "but it is safe to do a little magic here and there."

"What do you mean?" Dudley asked nervously.

"Some of Harry's gifts are magiced, mate," Ron said patting Dudley's shoulder.

"Wont the neighbours see?" Dudley asked now in a hushed voice.

"Not to worry," Hermione said proudly as she twirled her wand in her fingers, "I've placed a muggle repelling charm on the garden. The neighbours wont see it."

Dudley looked around to see if anything looked different and didn't notice anything.

"You are inside the charm, Dudley, nothing will look any different to you," Luna said from the other side of Dudley

Dudley sighed and then looked at the pile of gifts on the table and lowered his eyes once more.

"What's the matter?" Neville asked as he looked across the table.

"I've not got anything for Harry," he said his round face turning pink.

"Don't worry about it Dud," Harry Smiled, "the party is at your house, you're hosting it. Just enjoy it all."

Dudley smiled as the group pulled their chairs into the table and Aunt Petunia brought out a pitcher of lemonade with a plate of sandwiches. She placed it on the table and walked back toward the house happily.

"Quite and odd colour for pumpkin juice," Neville said eyeing the foggy liquid.

Dudley laughed with Hermione and Harry as Ron, Neville and Luna looked oddly at them. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"It's Lemonade, not pumpkin juice," Dudley said as he stood and poured it into the glasses, "try it the muggle way," he smiled and Harry laughed at him once more.

The mood was light and the food was delicious, Aunt Petunia, in her new found kindness, had out done herself with wonderful salads and breads for the birthday tea. Dudley marvelled at the gifts that Harry had received. Hermione had brought him a new edition of _Hogwarts a History_ which she insisted would be beneficial for him to read. Neville had filled a box with jokes from Ron's brothers shop. Ron had picked up new flying goggles and Ginny got new dragon hied gloves for Harry in hopes to see him playing Quiddich again. Dudley was even lucky enough to try some of the wizarding sweets that Luna had give to Harry, complete with chocolate frogs and every flavour beans.

As the afternoon wore on and the sun began to set, Dudley sat with his face screwed up as he looked down at the brand new wizard chess set that Fred and George Weasley had sent for Harry.

"Come on, Dud, move the knight," Ron whispered into Dudley's ear.

"We heard that," Harry laughed, "thanks for the extendable ears Neville. No wonder he's winning," he said as he watched another on of Hermione's pawns go flying, "Ron stop coaching him."

"He seems pretty good on his own," Ron said as he watched Dudley move again, "I'm up to play him next."

"Dud, you would never play chess before," Harry said in shock as his cousin checkmated Hermione's king, "how'd you get so good?"

"Mum," Dudley answered as he watched the game pieces rearrange themselves for another game, "she used to make me play with her all the time. We stopped when I kept winning. It got boring then, but this is way more fun and so much more violent."

"Well Ron's brilliant when it comes to chess," Harry said as he patted Ron on the back.

"I'm up for he challenge." Ron smiled as he moved his first pawn.

"I'm not going to go easy on you Weasley,"Dudley said with a very competitive smiled.

The garden fell silent as the rest of the witches and wizard watch a battle on the game board, between wizard and muggle. They gasped and hissed as moves were made. Dudley was putting up one hell of a fight, until all that was left on the game board were the two kings, a knight and a queen.

"Call it a draw?" Ron asked staring at his knight.

"I guess we'll have to," Dudley sighed, "we are stuck making the same moves over and over."

"A draw it is then," Ron said as he pushed himself away from the table, "that was a good game," he said

"Same to you," Dudley smiled and shook Ron's hand.

"Awe look," Ginny teased, "the ministry of magic should take some lessons from you two. Magic, Muggle ties have just been made by a friendly game of chess."

"There is hope for wizard, muggle relations yet!" Hermione giggled.

Everyone laughed, including Dudley.

Soon the chess set was packed away and the group sat around the beautiful cake that Petunia had brought out to them. She lit the candles with matches, which Luna and Neville stared at, and then led the group in a terribly out of tune rendition of the birthday song. Harry blew out the candles and his friends applauded.

The cake was plated and Petunia walked back inside the house to join uncle Vernon who had just returned home. The sun had completely set now as they gathered with the chocolate cake. To Harry's dismay it was time for his carefree day to end and the conversation took a turn for a more serious topic.

"I can't believe that you would every be thick enough to think that you could face the world without the help of Hogwarts," Hermione said in disbelief.

"I told you already, I can't have school as a distraction anymore. I have to spend my time on what is really important," Harry said with a sigh.

"Hermione is right, Mate," Ron said shaking his head, "you'll get more help at Hogwarts than you'll get out on your own."

"And put the students in danger?" Harry asked, "no way. I'm not going back."

"But it's staying open," Dudley gasped, "what do you mean you're not going back?"

"It's a long, complicated story, Dud,"Harry sighed.

"Well fill me in," Dudley said impatiently, "and it better be good if you are going to ignore your best friends concern. If its not and your really are as thick as Hermione thinks you are I just might have to knock some sense into you!" he said punching one hand into the other.

So Harry proceeded to tell Dudley about everything that had happened in the past six years of his life. Not skipping any terrible details and filling in exactly how he felt along the way. Harry even got choked up when he started to tell about all the people who had already died because of Voldemort.

When he had finished, Dudley stared at him, a very blank look covered his face.

"Well what do you think Dudley," Hermione asked, "now that you know the whole terrible story, what would you do?"

"You are all going back then?" he asked the group.

Everyone but Harry nodded.

"And you are all willing to do everything in your power to help Harry, right?" he asked them, "no matter what?"

Everyone nodded again.

"Then why are you being so thick, Harry?" Dudley asked turning now to his cousin, "I mean what are you thinking you can accomplish on your own when all this time you have always had the help? Dumble...dude... had help, why can't you accept it for yourself?"

"Yeah Harry," Ginny piped in, "what do you think Dumbledore would want you to do."

"I'll tell you what he'd want," Neville said softly, "he's want you in that school where he can help you."

"How can he help me?" Harry said he face burning red, "he's dead."

"You think a little thing like death would stop Dumbledore?" Ron asked matter of factly.

"Yeah like in those moving picture thingy's," Dudley said as he jumped up, "your parents are dead but they still wave and smile and interact with you."

"But they can't talk to me," Harry said.

"But paintings talk," Hermione said as she slammed her hand down on the table, "that's it, Dudley, you're a genius," she shouted and Dudley grinned.

"What are you jabbering on about," Ron asked rolling his eyes.

"Oh think about it Ron," Ginny said, "the fat lady, or any of the other portraits in the school for that matter. They all walk and talk and move around."

"Is there are portrait of Dumbledore in the school," Harry finally asked.

"I am sure their will be," Hermione said, "one is done after every headmaster or mistress leaves the school. It will be in Professor McGonagall's office."

"And how would I get up there to talk to him?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Um you just ask," Luna said.

"Well first you kinda have to go to school," Hermione said, "and as you know anyone in the Order will help you and that includes McGonagall, I am sure that's what Dumbledore would have wanted."

Harry fell silent as his friend continued to stare at him. So many questions were running through his head and they all came down to one thing, he needed answers and the only place to find them would be at Hogwarts. And if, by any chance at all, Dumbledore did have a portrait Harry knew he could get so many answers if he could just find it.

Suddenly, before Harry could answer his friends every present stairs, a great barn owl landed in the middle of the table with a letter attached to its foot.

"Well aren't you going to read it?" Dudley asked as he reached over to the owl and untied the letter.

"The muggle seems to get wizard post better than you do," Ron joked as he watched Dudley feed a scrap of his cake to the owl and it flew off.

Dudley passed the letter to Harry and he turned it over in his hands. It was definitely addressed to him in a familiar script. He opened the envelope and pulled out three pieces of parchment.

"What is it?" Hermione asked from across the table.

"My Hogwarts letter," Harry said matter of factly.

"What does the third sheet say?" Ron asked, "mine only had two pieces of parchment."

"Yeah," Ginny, Luna, Hermione and Neville said together.

Harry's eyes grew wide as he looked down at the paper. He placed it in the centre of the table for his friends to read.

_Dear Harry Potter_

_Professor Dumbledore would like me to pass the message on for him. He says he would like to see you return to Hogwarts it is the safest place for you and he has new information involving the things that had happened at the end of last term. We expect to see you arriving with the rest of the students on September 1st._

_Sincerely Professor Minerva McGonagall._

"Well?" Hermione said as she cross her arms, "what are you going to do?"

"I have no choice. I have to go back," Harry said.

"Glad that man can still bring you to your sense, mate, would have been a very dull year without you," Ron said and the rest of them nodded.

"You'll keep me posted wont you?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah," Harry smiled, "you keep an eye out and tell us if any muggle get involved."

"You're the inside man on the outside of Hogwarts," Ron said with a smile.

"And Ron is taking my place as the Loony one," Luna said and the mood returned to the light enjoyable mood a birthday party should have.


	6. Leaving for the Last Time

Chapter 6: Leaving for the Last Time.

Harry had never expected any kindness from his aunt or uncle. Their newfound emotional attachment was a bit unnerving at first but it was making the summer fly by. He had never been so happy at Privet Drive. It was a wonderful feeling, for once, to have a family and although he was now seventeen and no longer an under age wizard, he enjoyed the mothering from his Aunt. Petunia had really become close to Harry in the short time he spent with them this summer. More and more, Harry was beginning to see the resemblance between Petunia and Lily. It was a welcome change but soon it would have to end and Harry knew it.

Summer was winding down, there were so many things he still needed answers too, and he knew he wouldn't find them on Privet Drive. Petunia had told him all that she could of what she had over heard from her sister. It wasn't much, as Petunia had only just accepted magic, but it was a start. It was now all a matter of him stepping out on his own and looking for what was missing.

Soon Harry found himself packing his trunk and awaiting departure from Privet Drive. He had been planning, with Ron and Hermione, to leave from the safety of the muggle house hold and go off in search of his past. It was the only way he would learn what was to be in his future.

Early on the planned morning, Harry had rose with the sun and began to pack his belonging. Everything that he had accumulate for the past seven year, was stored into his school trunk or flung onto his bed to be added at intervals. Petunia was the first to rise, of the rest of the Dursley family, that morning and Harry soon found her sitting on the edge of his bed folding the clothing he had yet to store away. For the first time in Harry's life, Petunia fussed over him like he was a son.

"Are you sure you have to leave this early?" she had asked, as she sat on his bed re-folding clothing they had picked up on one of Harry's first shopping trips that was meant for him. He had told them that this would be the last time he came back to them. Petunia was now in a panic to make sure Harry had everything he needed to be out on his one and to start the new chapter in his life. New clothing, shoes and a brand new watch, lay with his wizarding robes and magic books. Petunia sat sadly folding Harry's school ties. He could swear she had tears in her eyes.

"Yes," he said softly turning away from her, "there are things I have to do before I go back to school."

"You will be careful, wont you?" she asked as she smoothed his quiddich robes over her knee, "I suppose its silly of me to say these things, you live a dangerous life, not by your choice."

Harry couldn't help himself, he sat down on the bed beside his aunt and put one arm around her shoulder as tears ran down her face, "its time for me to move on, you've done all you could to protect me."

"We never wanted to," she sobbed, "I feel so guilty, I was terrible to you and my sister. Its not your fault, why did I always blame you." Tears ran thick down her cheek.

"So many people just don't understand it," Harry whispered, "but you have come around."

"But its too late," She said as she placed the robes beside her on the bed.

"Better late than never," Harry smiled as he stood again.

"What do you need to find so badly that you are leaving the safety of this house?" she asked as she watched him place more things into his trunk. His Firebolt layed at the bottom under most of his clothing. He placed his wizarding robes on top of it and looked back up at her.

"I have to find answers," Harry said softly, "there are so many things that Dumbledore didn't tell me. So many questions that need answered and they date so far back that I could never remember them. I have to go the place where it all started."

"Godric's Hollow?" she asked looking deep into his green eyes.

"Yes," Harry said turning away, feeling for the first time like she was reading him with love and concern.

"And what if Lord Voldemort is waiting there for you?" her voice was nearly a whisper.

"I'll have to deal with that when it comes," He said as he place a large slab of chocolate, wrapped in gold foil, into the trunk.

"You aren't going alone are you?" she asked as she passed him the quiddich uniform.

"No," he said with a smile, "Hermione and Ron wont let me go by myself."

"Thank goodness you have friends like that," she said as she rubbed her forehead.

"You don't have to worry about me Aunt Petunia, you have to put it from you mine," he said softly looking up at her, "I am an adult now, my life is in my own hands and knowing what you know about me, it will only drive you to insanity to worry about me."

Petunia looked sadly at her feet, "you'll go the same way as Lily," she sighed.

"If it saves lives and rids the world of Voldemort, then I have to do it," Harry said placing a shaking hand on her shoulder.

"I never realised how brave you were," he said her blue eyes sparkling with tears, "I am proud of you Harry. I know I have never told you this before, but it is the least I can say now."

Harry smiled down at his aunt. She looked old and kind, a look he had only envied when he saw it on her face, because she never used it on him. It was a look she saved for Dudley, but here she had concern on her face and fear in her eyes. He realised she was being honest.

"Thank you," Harry said softly.

"I hope you win," she said as she stood up, "work hard, and fight the good fight." she said from the door, "your friend should be here soon. I'll make you something to take on the road. What would you like?" she asked drying her eyes with her apron.

"You don't have to, Aunt Petunia," Harry said as he stood up straight and tall before her.

Harry was tall and handsome now, she had never noticed it before. He had grown strong, his eyes and face were brave but kind. He hid his fear well but she could still sense it. She rushed back into the room and hugged him tightly. Her entire body shook with sorrow as tears flowed from her eyes again, "Please, promise me you'll be careful."

"I will," Harry said holding his Aunt tightly.

"Sandwiches it is then," she said as she sniffled and let go of him.

Harry smiled at her, he had never felt closer to his aunt. He suddenly didn't want to leave but knew he had too.

Petunia busied herself in the kitchen while Harry finished packing his room for the last time. The walls were now bare. All that was left was his bed, desk and empty wardrobe. The room looked dark and unfriendly, all of the bad memories he had, had in this place he was leaving behind. Slowly he pointed his wand at the full trunk, at the foot of his bed, said '_locomotor trunk_' and it lifted itself into the air and flew before Harry down the stairs and right to the door. Harry set it down softly with a gentle wave of his wand and walked into the brightly, sunlit, kitchen. Petunia was fussing over a paper bag and her cutting board.

"I've made enough for your friends as well," she said with a small smile.

"Thank you," Harry said as he walked in and sat down at the table with his uncle and cousin.

"You its true then," Vernon said not looking up from his paper, "you are leaving?"

"Yes," Harry said looking at the paper as if looking right through it at his uncle.

"You are welcome back if you need," Vernon said lowering the paper only slightly.

"Thank you," Harry said and smiled.

The paper shot back up before Vernon's face.

"Here," Dudley said finally taking his eyes off the television and pushing a small package wrapped in brown paper across the table toward Harry, "something to take with you," he said.

Harry smiled at his cousin and unwrapped the gift. Inside the paper was a small picture in a plain black frame. The picture didn't move but it was the picture of Harry and his cousin together, smiling. The smile grew wider across Harry's face.

"Thanks," he said to his cousin, "I have something for you too," he said as he pushed a small package across the table, "had Ron send them."

"Bertie Botts Beans," Dudley said with a laugh and a smile, "thanks Harry."

"I knew you liked them," Harry laughed.

"Its an adventure with every bite," Dudley said

Harry laughed heartedly as he held the picture in his hands.

"Ah, caramel," Dudley said with a sigh of relief, "I was worried about that one for a minute."

Suddenly, their happy moment was interrupted by the doorbell. Vernon layed his paper down and walked down the hall to answer the door. Everyone in the kitchen fell silent.

"Is Harry ready?" they heard Hermione's voice from the door.

"I guess this is it," Petunia said as she wrapped the paper bag closed and walked over to where Harry was, "stay safe," she said as she hugged him again and handed him the bag.

"I will," Harry whispered into her ear.

"Send post, Harry," Dudley said as he reached out and shook Harry's hand, "it will be strange to no know what's going on, or not see any owls around."

"I will," Harry said happily, "Hedwig know how to find you."

Slowly he walked from the kitchen. As he turned his back he heard Petunia sniffle again and Dudley tried to console his mother in a hushed voice. Harry felt something sink within him. He was all of a sudden dreading this departure. Never had he ever been so hesitant to leave Privet Drive. Hermione stood in the door way, Harry's trunk already hovering off the floor.

"You ready?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes," he said as he passed through the hall and stopped before Vernon.

"Good luck," Uncle Vernon said and tapped Harry on the shoulder, "you are welcome back any time."

"Thank you," Harry smiled, he felt a lump in his throat.

Turning quickly to Hermione, Dudley's picture still in his hand, he passed through the door and left Privet drive for the last time.


	7. Godric's Hollow

Chapter 7: Godric's Hollow.

Hermione fixed Harry's school trunk into the trunk of her car, with her own, and hurried to take her place at the drivers side of the car. Harry hesitated for a minute, looking up and down Privet Drive. He could see Petunia, Vernon and Dudley in the window of the house. Sadness flooded through him as he watched Petunia dab at her eyes with a frilly handkerchief. Never had he left this place feeling more emotion than this. It was like he really was leaving something good behind this time. It was only within the past months that he had grown to love his family and now he was leaving them for good.

"Harry come on," Hermione called snapping him away from his aunt's face, "the longer you stay the harder it will get," she said and he climbed into the car.

Harry was quiet for a long time as Hermione drove. She seemed as comfortable and as collected behind the wheel of a muggle car as she did in her charms class. Harry, however, never felt comfortable anywhere, anymore. He was a lost soul always wandering, always looking for something he had to find but never getting any closer. He had found nurturing and family with the Dursley's finally and now he was leaving it. He had once seen happiness beyond compare at Hogwarts and now he dreaded being there. He knew what he had to do but was more confused than ever. It seemed like even though his destiny was already predetermined he had no path in life, nowhere to belong.

Finally, after about an hour of listening to the radio, Hermione tapped the dash of the car with her wand. There was complete silence for a moment an then sound again. The radio station changed and Harry began to listen to, not the muggle news, but a wizarding station instead.

"... we'll be back in a moment," said the new caster.

"These messages are brought to you by, Prewy's Potions and Peps," said another voice, "Feeling a bit under the weather? Can't get even the grass to grow? Then come in for Madame Prewy's Pick Me Up Potion. Guaranteed to relieve minor colds and coughs as well as pick up a pouty patch of petunias in any miserable summer garden."

The commercial ended and the woman's voice returned to the station.

"Welcome to Wizarding World News, I'm Gerda Grenadine and here is a recap of our top stories. Werewolf packs on the rise in Great Britain. Authorities say that the Dark Lord is giving the wolves reign over the forests. Please take caution at all time and never leave children alone in the garden. They have become active even without the full moon."

"Ministry of Magic officials told us today that they are facing a serious shortage of Aurors, this news couldn't have come at a worse time. 'We just haven't seen the enrollment into the program that we had wished for,' a spokes wizard for magical law enforcement told us, 'even if we did have the young wizards coming into the program it still takes three years of training to get them up to ministry standards.'"

"In other news, the Chudley Cannons have come out of their eight game wining streak with an upsetting loss to the Wasps yesterday evening. The Cannons lost by ten points with a final score of two hundred and seventy to two hundred and eighty. The snitch was caught seven hours and forty two minutes into the match..."

"Ron will be livid," Hermione sighed not taking her eyes off the road, but it was exactly what Harry needed to bring him back to earth.

"Well do you blame him?" Harry asked, "the Cannons haven't had a winning streak in... well... know one knows how long."

"True," Hermione smiled, "I've begun cheering for the Cannons myself.

"Because they were winning?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"No, cause there's no getting along with Ron if you don't," She sighed, "so Harry what do you hope to gain from this little road trip?" she asked.

"Not sure," He answered truthfully. He sighed as he watched the lazy country side roll by the car, "I'm hoping something will jump out at me."

"Like a pack of werewolves?" Hermione asked stealing a quick look at Harry and then back at the road.

"Have they been spotted near Godric's Hollow?" he asked.

"Lupin says they have been," she said mater of factly, "but he's not really worried. Your stunning charm is pretty good."

"Pretty good," Harry asked raising his eyebrow, "just pretty good?"

"Now don't get carried away Harry," Hermione said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "we can't get to confident."

"Well, I hope we don't run into anything that will cause us trouble. I am just looking for answers," Harry sighed.

The car fell silent once more, until they came to a stop outside the Burrow. Arthur and Molly Weasley met them in the front.

"Ron will be down in a minutes, dears," Mrs. Weasley smiled as Hermione opened the trunk and pulled their school trunks out.

"Wonderful," she said, "we shouldn't be any later than midnight tonight."

Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley's face showed signs of concern.

"We'll keep and eye on everything," Arthur smiled, "Molly has had the both of you added to the family clock. We'll know if anything is wrong."

Mrs. Weasley blushed.

Harry smiled at her, it was wonderful to be with the Weasley's, even if he was mothered to annoyance by Molly. She was the only mother he had know since his own passed away.

"You'll find them in the corner of the church yard, beneath a lovely flowering willow," Molly said, "it was the nicest place that we could find for them," she said and her voice cracked, "you will be looking for your parents wont you?"

"Yes," Harry said and forced a smile to cheer her up.

He had felt a sudden jump of sadness in his heart. He had not yet seen his parents graves. This would be the first time he had ever set foot in his parents village. It was the first step on his journey to adult hood and understanding where his path would lead. He felt he needed to start at the beginning once again as Dumbledore had often told him, it was a good place to start. He was scared but very relieved to have his best friends with him.

Ron came running out of the house chased by a flying, bright orange, ball. Fred, George and Ginny followed him closely laughing historically.

"Harry can you please tell Ron its not the end of the world that the Cannons lost," Ginny sighed but broke into laughter again as the orange ball zoomed around Ron's head.

Ron glared at her.

"Let's just go," Hermione said as she pulled Ron toward the car. The bright orange ball plummeted to the ground with a loud bang.

"I'll try to get his mind off it," Harry whispered to Ginny.

"You'll be back wont you?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, we need opinions on our new Quiddich line of Jokes and Apparel," George smiled, "you've just witnessed the Cannon Cap, for all those devoted fans of the Chudley Cannons. Its basically a cannon ball that will pelt at anyone who curses the Cannons, but in Ron's case it follows him lovingly for his continued support of the team."

"Brilliant," Harry laughed as he watched the orange cannon ball burn deeper into the ground.

"We'll be back tonight," Hermione shouted as she pulled Harry toward the car, "if we can leave sometime today."

This time the car was buzzing with chatter, most of which was Ron giving Harry a play by play of the last Cannons game and angrily pointing out every one of the terrible mistakes and penalties that should have been called but were missed.

Harry was happy to have the change of topic. Everything that they talked about was light and care free, from summer laziness, to quiddich playoffs, it made the time fly by as they continued to cruise down the road.

Finally, as the sun had reached the highest point in the sky, Hermione slowed the car's speed as the pulled into a small village, "well this is it," she said as tall stone fences, covered in ivy, began to line the streets.

Godric's Hollow was a small wizard settlement in the middle of the English country side. Large garden walls surrounded huge manner houses and small farm cabins. It looked like a place out of a story book, old and enchanted. Harry couldn't help but smile as he looked around. Had everything in his life not happened, he would have grown up in a small little village, that was completely picturesque, and lived happily ever after with his family. But, alas, sadness began to flood into him as a small country church drew closer and closer to the car. Hermione stopped close to the iron gates and turned to look over her should at Harry in the back seat.

"Are you ready?" she asked looking sympathetic.

"You can see the willow tree from here," Ron said pointing out the windshield at the corner of the yard.

"Yeah," Harry said as he pushed open the door, "I had better be."

They walked slowly around the church yard, peering down every so often at another name on a headstone. Some of the names Harry recognised and other he have never seen before. But soon they came to a small head stone nestled close to the willow's trunk. The stone was guarded by a white marble angel, who's face looked sad and tear filled. The stone itself had started to gather moss, and great patches of green cover small sections of its front. Still, the inscription could be seen clearly.

_Here Lay Lily and James Potter_

_Beloved Parents and Brave Friends_

_To have known them_

_Was to know love and feel belonging._

_They will be Missed._

Harry looked on sadly at the simple headstone. It had been his experience to hear of this parents second hand. Here, once more, he only knew them through words. They had both died to save him and yet they had never known that it was foretold, by prophesy, that it would be so. Harry wiped a tear from his eye as he straightened and looked around once again.

"They lived here," he said softly to his friends who had stood back a bit from him, "I wonder if the house is still standing."

"Hagrid has told us that the house was ruined when he found you," Hermione said sympathetically.

"But there must be ruins," Ron said a little louder, "do you think they are still here? Really would anyone want to rebuild on cursed ground?"

"Good point Ron," Harry said walking back toward them, "lets take a walk."

As they turned to leave the church yard, Harry couldn't help but look back to the site where his parents lay. The breeze, of the hot summer day, blew through the willows branches and the flower pedals fell to the ground around the grave stone. It was a very beautiful place for them to rest.

They made their way slowly back to the path that lead to the front gates. They had to pass in front of the church. At the entrance to the church a short man, with snow white hair stood at the door, looking down at them.

"Who do you seek in the past?" the man asked as he descended the stairs.

"The Potters," Hermione said softly, "we've found them, thanks."

But the man didn't return to his church, he simply stared down at Harry, "I've been waiting years to see you come here Mr. Potter," the old man said as Harry had turned his back to the church.

Harry jumped at being addressed but the man. It wasn't an odd occurrence for him, as he was very well know, but it was strange to know that this pastor had been waiting for him.

"I beg you pardon?" Harry asked as he turned to face the old man.

"I knew your parents, son," he said walking quickly, "they were good, caring people, and more has happened to involve them. More things than anyone knows but things that you must find on your own."

"Ok," Harry said looking more confused.

"What is it you are really looking for?" the old man asked, "memories or materials?"

"Well, both I guess," Harry said slowly, "do you know where I can find them?"

"Well the memories will not be found here," he said softly, "and the ruins of the house will not give up much, but here, these were found in the debris of the house," he said and handed Harry a small, charred wooden box.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"It's a jewelry box," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

"It was one of the only things that survived the fire," the old man said.

"He set fire to the house?" Ron asked looking more confused.

"Yes," the old man said, "the unforgivable curse one steals life, it does disfigure. With his last ounce of power he set fire to the house hoping to smother the baby and end his life another way."

"Were the body's destroyed beyond recognition?" Harry asked as he looked back toward his parents grave.

"Not completely," the old man said sadly, "your father was worse than you mother, his burns were very bad, Lily however, looked like she was merely asleep."

Harry lowered his eyes to the box in his hand. Slowly he lifted the cover and to his amazement the contents glowed bright and beautiful. Closing the lid Harry held it close to his chest, "her wedding ring isn't in the box," he said softly. He had seen the wedding ring in a picture he had acquired.

"No, she never took it off," the old pastor said, "she was buried with it."

"As it should be," Hermione whispered.

Harry fell silent again. He looked around the small church yard. It was quiet and peaceful. It would have been a happy place had he known it for what it was. But his heart began to ache the longer he stood there. Slowly he turned and took one last look to the corner where his parent lay. He felt suddenly that he had learned everything he was supposed to and his mind was sad, but at ease.

"I think we should go," he said softly, "thank you for keeping this for me," he said to the pastor.

"Good luck, my son," the old man said and turned back to his church.


	8. Memorable Weasley Moments

Chapter 8: Memorable Weasley Moments

Harry spent five, care free days at the Weasley house. It was only a short time but he knew that it would be one of the happiest times. He loved to be with the Weasleys. Mrs Weasley had been the closes he had, had to a mother for a very long time and he loved her very dearly. He knew, even after the trip to Godric's Hollow that he would be happy in a familiar place with familia people and plenty of things to keep his mind off what had happened.

When they had returned to the Burrow, after the road trip, not much was said. Questions were not asked and Harry had stashed his mothers jewelry box in his trunk before going straight to bed. He wasn't sure how to feel about what had happened. He had gone looking for answered but didn't find any, but, strangely enough, he did feel a sense of closure. He wasn't sure he would every go back to Godric's Hollow, but he was glad he had visited it once. He, at least, felt that his parents were safe where ever they were and that the memory would live on.

The next morning, Harry woke up early from hunger pains in his stomach and went quickly downstairs. The kitchen was bright and warm. The fire was high, even through it was quite a warm summer morning. The sink was filled with the clanging of pots and pans cleaning themselves. The table was set, but the plates were empty. Mrs. Weasley has been expecting him to arrive before anyone else, as he had skipped dinner the previous evening.

"Good morning dear," she called to him, not turning away from the stove.

The mood was always light and joyous with the Weasley's. Fred and George were always working, if you would call what they did working, even when they took a break from the joke shop to spend time at home. Business was booming and they had made Mr and Mrs Weasley more proud of them than they had ever done before.

"People need a release from the horrors we are all facing," George said as he came down the stairs into the kitchen.

"It's true, we provide a vital service to the community," Fred laughed and joined Harry at the table.

"Morning Mother," they said together.

"What's for eats today?" George asked as he looked around the table. Empty plates laid out but quickly they were filled with a wave of Mrs. Weasley's wand.

"Egg, bacon, sausage, toast, and pancakes," Mrs Weasley said still hovering over the stove.

"Where are the pancakes?" Fred asked as he piled eggs onto his plate.

"They are on the way," Mrs. Weasley said sounding a little frustrated.

"What on earth are you doing, woman," George asked as he watched her wave a spatula angrily at the pan on the stove.

"Making pancakes," she hissed, "well that one is ruined!"

Fred and George looked stunned at each other. They had never seen their mother so uncomfortable in the kitchen before. Normally, food just flew from whatever she had been working on, but this morning she was cursing the pan before her.

"How are they coming?" Mr. Weasley asked as he entered the kitchen and kissed Molly on the cheek.

"Watch out dad," George said looking a tad frightened as his mother cursed the fry pan again, "she's gone crazy."

"She's not gone crazy," Mr Weasley said as he took a seat a the table, "she's trying something new."

"Well not quite new," Molly said looking quickly over her shoulder then back at the pan.

"She's making pancakes," Arthur smiled at Harry.

"That's nothing new," Fred hissed, "mum makes amazing pancakes and normally in record breaking time, what's the matter? Is she under the Imperious curse?"

"Yeah, what is wrong with mum?" George asked.

"Don't be silly you two," Molly laughed, "I'm fine."

"Right," they said together backing away from the table.

Harry laughed out loud this time.

"What?" they asked looking around at him.

"She's doing it the muggle way," Harry laughed, nearly choking on his toast as he watched Fred and George's expressions change.

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" Fred asked.

"To try something new," Mrs Weasley smiled.

"You should be trying that after we've all eaten," George said as he regained his place at the table.

"Oh be patient, there is plenty of other things to eat," Molly said as she wave her spatula at him.

"Its not a magic wand, mother, its not going..." Fred said trying to be funny but then stopped.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Fred," George asked with a smile of absolute pleasure crossing his face.

"I think I am, George," Fred answered.

The two of them jumped up from the table and rushed toward the stairs. Quickly they disappeared from slight and soon they head a door shut up the stairs.

"What is with them," Hermione asked as she came down the stairs, gripping tight to the bannister.

"Genius at work," Ginny said from behind her, "sudden inspiration I am guessing."

"Magic kitchen utensils," Harry laughed.

Ginny and Hermione looked confused but joined him at the table.

"I've done it!" Molly squealed happily as she gently plated a perfectly round pancake, "look at it, its brilliant!" she said placing it on the table before them.

"That's wonderful, Mrs Weasley," Harry smiled.

Molly blushed. She waved her wand over her shoulder and the pancakes began to make themselves.

"Ah, brilliant, I'm right on time!" Ron said coming into the kitchen and scooping up the plated pancake.

"Ronald, don't even think about it," Molly cried pulling the plate away from him.

"Blimey what have I done? I've only just got here!" Ron said looking around the kitchen, trying not to meet his mothers angry eyes.

Hermione, Ginny and Harry all laughed heartedly as a plate of pancakes took up residence between the bacon and the sausages.

"You should eat it, Mrs Weasley," Harry smiled

She was still clutched the plate, "I think I will," she smiled and sat down with them.

"What's going on?" Ron asked afraid to sit down.

"I'll tell you later," Hermione said and pulled him into the seat beside her.

The rest of their breakfast was cheerful. The post came when they had finished and they all took their coffee into the garden. Mrs Weasley had been working terrible hard on her garden all summer, and it looked beautiful compared to the rest of the plant life around the Burrow. The strange weather had really reaped havoc on the land, but Mrs Weasley's garden looked better than ever.

"It just needs a little tender loving care, that's all," she said as she moved toward a rose bush filled with red and white roses.

It was a wonderful quiet place, the Burrow. There seemed to be little to worry about, even though they knew that there was plenty to fear. It was calm and peaceful, even with Fred and George working away. The days passed slower, there wasn't a lot to do but lay around and take in the warm weather. Their days passed much the same every day, Hermione would spend a lot of time in the garden reading. Harry and Ron would play chess in the morning and would be joined, after lunch, by Fred, George and Ginny to play quiddich. Going back to hogwarts meant Harry would be quiddich captain again this year, he wanted to be in perfect form for the upcoming season. It was the one thing he was looking forward to because, ever since he had decided to return, he had a terrible sinking, sick, feeling in his stomach. But the lazy days with the Weasley's seemed to make the feeling fade. He payed little attention to his destiny and much more on having fun and enjoying life. He had enjoyed it very little in the past few weeks.

On his third day, at the Burrow, the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione were met by a very familiar group of people, Mad Eye Moody, Tonks, and Remus Lupin showed up early in the morning and went with the group to Diagon Alley. They picked up everything they needed for the coming year and spent a lovely afternoon in the joke shop. Some of the new additions to the shop included the new Quiddich line that Fred and George had been introducing to Harry. The shop was buzzing with activity as hogwarts students, new and old, gathered around the front counter.

"Gather round, gather round," Fred called as he jumped up on the desk.

"Feast your eyes on our latest addition," George called.

Silence fell.

"To all you new hogwarts students, listen well," Fred said.

"And to the old, you ought to pay attention too,"

"We hold in our hands the latest list of banned items by Mr Filch,"

The crowed oo-ed and ah-ed.

"Yes ladies and gentlemen, this the ever updating, never lying, students best friend,"

"And for two galleons you can own one yourself," Fred said as he tapped the front of the parchment he held. Bright red letter wrote themselves onto the page. As it went more and more things appear. It would stop for a moment then add a little something else.

"You'll never be caught will banned material as long as you have the list with you,"

"But wait theirs more,"

"Flip the parchment around and you have a brand new list of brand new items available from Us, exclusive to those who own the Students Guide to Hogwarts Havoc," George said proudly as green writing began to appear on the opposite side of the parchment.

"Ah look," Fred said acting surprised, "what's this, new Quick Correct Ink."

"That's right Fred," George said holding up a small vibrant yellow bottle, "just released today."

The crowed Oo-ed and Ah-ed again.

"But wait there is still more," Fred burst in, "to guarantee that the Students Guide to Hogwarts Havoc never appears on the ban list itself, we have equipped the parchment with our patented Hidden High Jinks Hex. The moment a questionable person is present, can you step forward mum?" he called out.

Mrs. Weasley walked toward the counter.

"The parchment turns into a very harmless page to any text that may be present," Fred added as George held up an old battered copy of Hogwarts: A history and the parchment flung itself into the middle of the book.

The Crowd Oo-ed and Ah-ed one last time.

"Two Galleons each and we'll throw in the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes year long order plan, complete with Hidden High Jinks Hex so that you always have a means of obtaining our products," George said holding up some bright blue note books.

The crowd in the joke shop went crazy for the new arrivals. Fred and George couldn't keep them in their hands long enough. Harry motioned to the brothers who saluted him and he and Hermione followed Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley and their guards out of the shop.

"That is a rather brilliant invention," Hermione admitted as they exited, "the Hidden High Jinks Hex sounds like some pretty advanced magic."

"They got the idea from you and the DA galleons," Ron said matter of factly.

"Well I should get royalties then," Hermione laughed.

"That's why they patented it before you found out," Ron smiled.

"They are rather brilliant aren't they," Mrs Weasley said proudly.

Everyone agreed and continued down the street.

Harry's last day at the Burrow dawned bright and warm. It was a lazy Sunday even before they had finished breakfast. The post owl brought an extra thick Sunday edition of the _Prophet _and Fred and George had still not woken up on their day off. Mrs Weasley busied herself in the garden once more and Mr Weasley occupied himself with a set of American plugs, much different from the European ones. By the afternoon, Bill and Fleur had arrived and Charlie came nearer to dinner time. Finally when Percy turned up, Harry knew something was happening. He walked down toward the orchard where he found hundreds of paper lanterns, filled with fairies, hanging in the beautiful tears and a long table, covered in a white table cloth and candles everywhere. Mrs Weasley was setting out her finest china and Fleur sat quietly folding napkins.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he came down to the table and Mrs Weasley handed him the cutlery.

"Well, it was to be a surprise, but seeing as you have found us, you can help set the table," Molly smiled, "we're having a going away dinner for those of you going back to Hogwarts this year and a bit of a family reunion."

Harry beamed, it was a wonderful idea. Soon, wonderful smelling food was cooking over an open fire, near the tables. Green salads and appetizers covered the table as the rest of the family joined them for the late summer feast.

It was very hard not to feel very happy and relaxed as they dined together. Laughter floated on the wind and a general feeling of tranquility and peace surrounded them. When supper had ended and the puddings were brought to table Fred and George set off a new batch of their fireworks that lit up, the now dark, sky. As the meal finished and fatigue set in, quiet began to fall around the happy table. The colours flashed in the sky and the laughter rose and fell as fireworks chased gnomes around the garden.

"Do you think this is the last happiness we'll have this year?" Harry whispered to Ginny as they watched the stars start to show through the pitch black sky.

"Its not going to be the same," She sighed, "but lets not think of that now."

"But if it is?" he asked.

"Lets remember it as one of our happiest and most memorable moments," she said and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," he said and fell silent once more.


	9. A Return To Hogwarts

Chapter 9: A Return to Hogwarts.

The next morning was absolute mayhem as they rushed to pull everything down the stairs and out toward the waiting ministry cars. It wasn't unusual for this last minute panic to set in but every year Mrs Weasley wished they'd have been more prepared.

"Your fault mum," Ron yelled down the stairs, "had to have a family dinner didn't you!"

"You mind how you speak to me Ronald, or you'll be staying home," Molly yelled up the stairs.

Trunks flew down the stairs one after another, and were caught by Mr Weasley who loaded them into the cars. Tonks paced outside the front door, looking nervous and distracted and not wanting to cause anymore trouble with her clumsiness. Lupin sat quietly at the kitchen table, trying to calm Molly down.

"If they forget anything, you can always send it along," he said as he watched another trunk fly past him and out the door.

"They'd forget their heads if they weren't fastened to their necks," she said a but frantically.

Remus laughed at the comment.

Soon Hermione and Ron collided with each other in the stair case.

"Where is Crookshanks?" Hermione asked tears in her eyes.

"We'll find him," Ron said and passed his mother Pig's cage.

"Quickly you two," She said as they ran back up the stairs.

Harry had managed to pack and stow Hedwig away before the morning mess had arrived. He had woken up very early with a terrible sinking feeling that just wouldn't go away. From the Gryffindore tower they could see the place where Dumbledore's body had been laid to rest. He had been dreading seeing that from the moment he agreed to returned, however something strange had hit him in the middle of the night. The letter from Professor McGonagall had said it was Dumbledore's wish that he returned. How could this be possible, he wanted so badly to talk to Hermione and Ron about it but couldn't as they ran frantically around the Burrow trying to get ready to leave.

He walked slowly out of the house, and looked back at the small, but cozy, dwelling he had so often visited. He smiled to think he may return but feared that he wouldn't ever see it again.

"Well Harry," Mr Weasley said breaking him out of his trance, "ready to go?"

"Yes," Harry answered turning away from the very picturesque scene before him.

"What's bothering you my boy?" Arthur asked as he watched the expression on Harry's face change from happiness to sadness.

"I'm just a little confused," Harry said, "I'm still not sure I am making the right decision about going back."

"Oh you are," Mr Weasley said as he squeezed Harry's shoulder, "you'll have all the help you need and Dumbledore, at Hogwarts."

"But Dumbledore is dead," Harry said looking confused.

"Ah, yes, but that doesn't mean he's gone," Arthur smiled, "in fact I had a lovely chat with him just last week. His new portrait hangs in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic. They had to replace the fountain of Magic Brotherin with something."

"You think they'll be one Hogwarts?" Harry asked his face full of hope.

"Oh yes, I know there is, Dumbledore, himself said so," Arthur laughed.

Suddenly, Harry felt fifty times better about returning to Hogwarts. He would have the help he needed so long as he could talk to Dumbledore. At least now he would be able to start where Dumbledore had left off. He'd know exactly where to look. Everything seemed to be falling into place for Harry.

Ron and Hermione came running out of the house, arguing the whole way, followed by Ginny who carried Crookshanks and looked annoyed. They piled into the two cars, sent by the ministry and off they headed for the station.

It was a busy, Monday morning in the heart of London. More muggles and trains than Harry had ever seen, packed the station.

"We're so late," Molly cried as they all rushed along to the space between platforms nine and ten. It wasn't difficult to gain entrance to platform nine and three quarters with so many people around but on the other side was a totally different story. Security wizards had set up booths all along the platform and were rummaging through school trunks as the students passed through the barrier. It was messy work and the trunks were left in worse shape then how they had arrived but soon everyone made it through and were able to start to find placed on the train. Harry met up with Neville and Luna just as he came through the security check point and watched as Ron and Hermione ran off to the Prefects carriage. Hermione, however didn't wear her prefects badge anymore but head girl was printed on her badge now.

"When did that happen?" Harry asked her as she tried to rush away.

"Please don't be mad," she said looking fearful.

"I'm not made, that's amazing, you deserve it," Harry smiled.

Hermione blushed very red, "thanks," she said looking toward the end of the train, "I found out a week into the summer holidays. But I really must go, I'll talk to you about it later," she smiled and hurried off as the Hogwarts express sounded its whistle.

Harry, Luna and Neville found an empty compartment together and Ginny soon joined them red in the face and looking quite angry.

"What happened?" Harry asked as the train picked up speed.

"The Slytherins," Ginny huffed as she planted herself in a seat across from Harry.

"What did they do now," he asked.

"Oh Crabb and Goyle thought it would be funny to announce to the platform, and my parents, that I was at highest risked with you as my boyfriend," Ginny said as she cracked her knuckles loudly.

"But," Harry began but averted her glare.

Luna and Neville looked away uncomfortably.

"I... I don't want you to get hurt," Harry said as he looked at his shoes.

"You don't have to worry about me Harry," Ginny said sounding forceful yet sympathetic, "I'll do what I want, and if that means fighting by your side, whether you want me to or not, I'll do it because I want to and because I wont let you do it alone and neither will any of your friends."

"Yeah," Neville said and then turned away again.

"Thanks," Harry said as he looked out the window.

"You don't sound convincing," Luna said airily.

"We'll I can't say I am happy that you all want to risk your necks for me, and I don't want to see any of you go the same way my parents went, or Cedric Diggory for that matter, but I can't stop you, can I," Harry sighed.

"Nope," Ginny said blankly.

"So what did you do to Crabb and Goyle?" Luna asked after a long silence.

"I've got a mean right hook, that's all I'll say," Ginny grinned and cracked her knuckles again.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful. Hermione and Ron, joined them, just as the lunch trolley was passing the cabin door. Harry had purchased a pile of sweets for his friends but didn't hold much of an appetite, he simply stared out the window at the passing countryside. He was on his way to his last year at Hogwarts, only months ago he had vowed never to return and only that morning he had been excited at the prospect of going back and talking to Dumbledore, but what Ginny had said made him think and his dread had returned. He would not be able to stop his friends from fighting with him, as he had not been able to save Sirius or Dumbledore. Would he be able to handle the burden on knowing that they cared so much for him to fight at his side? Would he be able to do it alone had he been able to convince them to stay safe? Did he really know that they weren't, already, marked as dead by Lord Voldemort. There were too many uncertainties again in his mind.

"Harry," he heard his name being called from somewhere back in his present but his mind was somewhere else. He continued to stare out the window. The sky was getting dark now. Clouds were rolling in and the wind moved the leaves in the trees. It wouldn't be long before they reached Hogsmeade and be lead up the drive to the castle.

"Harry," he heard again, a little more forcefully this time. He turned away from the window slowly and stared at his friends who looked at him with confused expressions on their faces.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, looking worried, "was it You Know Who?"

"No," Harry said still not paying much attention, "just thinking."

"You seem completely lost," Ginny said as she looked at him more forcefully.

"I'm fine," he said, "what did I miss?"

"Well, we were just saying that we will be arriving soon and should put on our robes," Hermione said, "Ron and I have to head back to the Prefects cabin as well, we'll meet you in the great hall before the sorting," she said and waited for Harry to respond.

"Yeah, sure, sounds good," he said half heartedly.

"Alright," Hermione said hesitantly and pulled Ron away with her.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Luna asked as she pulled her trunk open, pushed aside stacks of Quibblers and pulled from it a rather wrinkled robe.

"Yeah fine," Harry said still not moving from his place.

"Well fine," Luna said as she stood up suddenly, "I'll leave you be for a bit," and she left the compartment followed closely by Neville, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"Alright, what's the matter?" Ginny asked as she pulled her robe over her head.

"Paranoia I suppose," Harry said not looking at her.

"Well, fine," she said, "but don't think I believe it for a second."

"Its true," Harry said more forcefully, "why can't I be paranoid that all my friends want to do is help me and that means putting themselves in danger. Why can't I be paranoid that whether I like it or not you are all, already marked as dead, just like my parents were."

"Your aloud," Ginny said softly as she moved to sit beside him, "but there is nothing you can do about it, just like there is nothing you can do about your destiny. Like it or not people are here to help you, as people risk their lives and their reputations to help Voldemort. Why should you be more of the under dog than you already are."

"You think I am the under dog?" Harry asked fearfully.

"Aren't we all?" she sighed.

The train began to slow.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Harry asked as he watched the lights of Hogsmeade come into view.

"For what, breaking my heart or just being you?" Ginny asked mockingly.

"Both, I guess," Harry couldn't help but laughed.

"Yeah," Ginny smiled, "but be warned I want vengeance. You'll pay Harry Potter." she cracked her knuckles again.

Harry shook his head and laughed. He pulled his trunk down from the luggage space and quickly pulled his robes over his head.

The train came to a stop, the doors were opened and students began to pile out. Once again the platform was covered with security wizards that led the students one by one toward the carriages that waited to take them up to the school. Hagrid called to the first years over the sound of the shouting security wizards and they made their way to the other end of the platform, where Hagrid stood with a group of other people.

"The Order," Ginny whispered as she pointed to the group gathered around Hagrid, "look all of them, Tonks, Lupin, Moody, everyone."

"They must have flown with the train," Harry whispered noticing the brooms that Hagrid held in one arm.

"Upped security at the castle?" Ginny asked as they climbed into one of the black carriages.

"I wont complain having the Order around," Harry said as he settled himself in beside her.

"Me either," she said.

The castle was ablaze with light as they drew nearer to it. The carriages pulled up one by one, to the doors, and then left again to get more students. The entrance hall was packed, but students moved quickly. The great hall looked different though. The four house table filled the length of the room and the castle ghosts floated around the room. The enchanted ceiling was littered with stars and candles that hung in mid air. The tables were topped, as always, with gold plates and goblets but no food had appeared. This was common for the great hall, but the staff table at the head of the hall was doubled, there were two of them placed on risers and above the furthest table was a giant black curtain. The sight of it gave Harry chills. They walked into the loud, crowded, Great Hall and took places close to the staff table but none of the professors came in. Hermione and Ron joined them as the tables filled, happy students with friends they hadn't seen in two months.. A great space that one end was left open for the new students. The stool had already been placed in front of the two front tables. Soon the members of the Order of the Phoenix took their places at the first table and familiar teacher took their placed at the furthest table. Professor McGonagall strolled in with Professor Sprout and took a place at the head of the staff table.

"Wonder who the deputy head is now," Hermione whispered but her question was soon answered as a burly man, taller than most of the professors but shorter than Hagrid strolled quickly to McGonagall's side. She stood, nodded to him and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she shouted and the hall fell silent, "before the sorting commences we have a few things that need to be dealt with. As you can see the school had employed a new security team. They are all members of the Order of the Phoenix and most of which are Aurors hand chosen by Dumbledore to guard the school," she said and motioned to the table before her, "also, before I can assume full duties as Headmistress, a very special ceremony must take place by the previous Headmaster, this will take place after the sorting and Professor Dumbledore will address you all," some very quizzical expressions looked up at the head table. Harry could hear whispers around him about Dumbledore being dead but more seem excited to see what was really in store. "Finally I would like to introduce to you a few of our new staff Members, Professor Maxwell Beck will be taking on the duties of Deputy Headmaster and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor," The tall burly man, who looked more like a lumberjack than a professor, bowed next to McGonagall, "Nymphadora Tonks, of the Order of the Phoenix will also take on the duties of Transfigurations Professor and Professor Snape will be returning as Potions Master," she said as the grease haired, angry looking man walked into the great hall.

Cries of outrage followed him into as students realized that he really was among them. People cried and pointed out that he was a death eater. Everyone in the room knew of what Snape had done last year. The yells didn't seem to faze him at all, he took up his seat at next to McGonagall, "silence!" she cried, but no one was listening. She simply took her seat as the members of the Order of the Phoenix all stood at once to block the farthest table at the front. The noise died down, but anger and misunderstanding remained on the faces of many. Professor Beck walked quickly away from the staff table and out a side door. The Sorting was about to start.

Harry was shocked, he caught Snape's eyes, he was staring at him now, as he sat done again. Hermione rubbed her hands together nervously. Ron and Ginny only stared at each other and Neville, who had joined them just moments before, quivered with fear.

"Are you alright, Harry," Ginny asked as she pull his sleeve to break his stare away from Snape.

"What the Hell is he doing here?" was all that Harry could say.


	10. The Phoenix Flight

Chapter 10: The Phoenix Flight.

Harry wasn't the only one who only half payed attention as Professor Maxwell Beck lead the first year students into the great hall for the sorting. He was furious with himself for returning to Hogwarts in the first place. He had never imagined that Snape would still be there when he got back, it was like his worst nightmare had come true. At one time he had seen Hogwarts as the one place where Voldemort would never get at him, and though that had changed dramatically at the end of the previous term, he had always believed Hogwarts to be a good place where good people would outweigh the bad, but suddenly it felt like everyone had betrayed him in some way. He had already made up his mind to leave the second the start of term feast was finished. He would leave and never look back.

Just as the sorting hat had been placed on the three legged stool, before the assembly of first year students, the solid door, at the back of the hall, opened again and three girl, Harry had never noticed before, walked in. All eyes turned toward them but they didn't seem to mind the attention. Each one of them was from a different house, their house scarves wrapped tightly around their necks, even though it was a surprisingly warm evening. They walked in sink with each other, never breaking step, not even when they turned toward their own house tables. All three of them sat at exactly the same time. Every person, including the professors, continued to stare.

"Have you ever seen them before?" Neville asked as he turned away from the Gryffindore girl who had just sat down four people away from him.

"Yeah, who are they and why do I suddenly care," Ron asked Harry, not taking his eyes off the girl at the Ravenclaw table.

Harry shook his head, staring still at the Hufflepuff girl. His mind had been surprisingly distracted from his anger by the three strange girls who seemed to be students at Hogwarts and who had mesmerized the whole congregation in the great hall.

"Honestly, you lot, don't any of you pay any attention at all?" Hermione asked, for the first time taking her eyes of Professor Snape, "they have all been here just as long as we have. The Ravenclaw is Raelyn Randal, we've had Herbology with her every year for six years. The Hufflepuff is Alisianelle Attilan, she's got the second highest marks in Transfigurations," she said.

"Under you, I'm guessing," Ron said a bit defiantly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "and that one," she said, hushing her voice so that the Gryffindore couldn't hear her, "is Brindalette Beauregard. She is actually a licenced seer, been making prophesies since she was little."

"I thought you didn't believe in the whole Divinations thing," Ron said.

"Its hard not to believe in it when there are prophesies being made all the time, Ronald," Hermione said angrily, "I just don't believe that it is something that one can learn. You either have the gift or you don't," she said hushing her voice once again as Brindalette turned toward them.

Everyone in the great hall stopped staring and turned toward the front when the sorting hat had cleared its throat and sprang to life. It cleared its throat, once more, louder than before, and burst into song.

_My duty is simple,_

_its what I must do._

_I'll place you in houses_

_and leave the rest to you._

_Four houses you'll go to,_

_each different in moral._

_But bring them together,_

_to win the last quarrel._

_I've predicted and warned you,_

_but my words go unheard,_

_Now our defenses are failing,_

_and I'll, have the last word._

_The castles been invaded,_

_but not in a visible way._

_The intruder is doubt, guilt and betrayal,_

_that'll not keep the darkness away._

_Why have you ignored me,_

_all these years that have pasted._

_My word were simple and binding,_

_and provided safety that would last._

_So if you are smart and resourceful,_

_you'll heed my last warning._

_Your minds and your hearts are most useful,_

_in this time of darkness and mourning._

_But I've said this before,_

_many, many times in fact,_

_and, yet, you've not listed._

_It was this action you lacked._

_Take action my friends,_

_for through you, we'll succeed._

_But ignore it and leave it,_

_and we'll never be freed._

And at that moment the hat stopped singing and fell limp again on the stool. Everyone in the great hall stared, the hats words had gotten progressively worse through the years but this last one left so many questions. The first years trembled as they watched Professor Beck unroll a long roll or parchment and pick up the hat. He began to call out names and one by one the students walked forward.

"What do you think it meant?" Ron asked, clapping half heartedly for the first student to come to Gryffindore.

"Exactly what it said," Harry answered, "battle is near and if we don't work together and weed out the traitors and the doubters then we'll loose."

"That's not what it said," Hermione butted in, "it said nothing about traitors or doubters."

"Yes it did Hermione," Harry said hotly, "I listened this time."

"No, Harry, you are taking it to literally," she said calmly, "it said the intruder is doubt, guilt and betrayal, not literally a person, its something that we could all be carrying."

"Don't be ridiculous," Harry said looking at her fiercely, "it was talking about Snape."

"I don't think so," She said looking once again up at the staff table, "something else must be going on there if he is still here."

"He's evil, Hermione," Harry nearly shouted.

Hermione didn't answered him this time. The sorting had finished, the new students had taken their places and for a second the great hall began to swarm with noise again. Harry turned away from her furiously and looked up at the staff table. The members of the Order of the Phoenix were seated calmly, though they looked very serious and extremely tired. Past this table, the professors looked just as gloomy as the Order and yet a terrible grin cross Snape's face as Harry's eyes fell upon him.

Almost suddenly everyone in the great hall seemed to notice the connection between Harry and Snape. A small group of Slytherins had noticed first and started the chatter again. Questions grew louder and louder as people tried to make themselves heard. For a moment, as the hat spoke people seemed to have forgotten that Snape was even there, but now it was all rushing back in on them. Though, only a small group of older Slytherins seemed to be happy about his return, the rest of the hall showed fury. The hats warning now echoed with that of the students anger and fear. The first years simply sat staring in fear as the hall erupted into anger.

"Silence, all of you," Professor McGonagall yelled but it took a few moments for an uneasy silence to fall over the crowd of angry students. They all seemed to judge and curse each other. No one was trusted. The hats song had done exactly what it had spoken against. McGonagall shrugged to her fellow Professors and fell back into her chair and waited for the congregation to settle.

Slowly the hall became quiet, calm had not returned as fear had taken hold of the students, but a silence had begun to develop.

Harry however was furious. He had stood up when the noise and the shouts had risen in the hall and now he could not sit down. He couldn't take his eyes of Snape, who merely grinned at him over the fearful gaze of the students. Harry had always hated the man, but loathed him now. He had seen him kill Dumbledore, he had heard the retched word come out of his mouth and he saw the sick green flash and the man run away from what he had done. The seen was clear and vivid in his mind once again, like it had all just happened. His hand shook, as they did now, to hear Dumbledore address Malfoy. To see him weakened by what they had just been through and to see Snape kill him, without warning and without remorse. He had attacked an old injured man and then left, he was a coward, more of a coward than Harry would every let himself be. He would face it head on. He stood now, with his wand aimed at Snape.

"Mr. Potter, kindly take you seat," McGonagall said as everyone was staring at him now.

"This can't be happening," Harry said as he looked at his friends, absolute horror in his face.

"Please don't make a scene," Hermione whispered.

"He killed Dumbledore!" Harry yelled, his wand aimed dangerously on Snape.

Hermione lowered her face into her hands.

"Does no one care that he is a murderer?" Harry yelled again, his voice continually rising in volume.

"That is quite enough, Harry," McGonagall said as she stood once again.

"No!" Harry screamed, "no, it's clearly not enough that he has killed Dumbledore, he's still here and you all still trust him. Are you blind?"

"Harry, please stop," Hermione said desperately.

"I will not!" He yelled, rounding on her now, "I can't believe you would just sit there and take this, just let it happen, is that what you want me to do?"

"What can we do?" Ron asked as he took, the now sobbing Hermione in his arms.

"Fight to the death," Harry said his eyes burning with rage as he turned his attention back to Snape, "I'll fight to the death because I know that I have to but clearly I'll have no help from here. You talked me into coming back, what a fool I've been," he yelled and turned toward the great solid doors to the entrance hall.

"Where do you think you are going?" McGonagall yelled as she came away from the staff table.

"I'll not stay in any place where they harbor Death Eaters," he said as he now aimed his wand at McGonagall, "and you'll not stop me from leaving,"he hissed at her, "I can't trust any of you anymore," he said loud enough that it echoed off the walls.

Silence was thick and deafening as he stood with his wand aimed at his Professor. Hagrid had gotten to his feet, to come to the aid of McGonagall, before Harry moved again and as soon as he realized, that he had been frozen in rage, he lowered his wand, turned and walked toward the door once more.

He had nearly gained the exit, of the great hall, when a crack as loud as thunder echoed in the hall. He turned suddenly, his wand at the ready, as a screeching sound filled the vast room.

A flash of golden light, like fire streaking through the enchanted ceiling, flew from above the black curtain, that hung over the staff table and all around. The brilliant stream of fire flew around the great hall, the brightness of the light made the students shelter their eyes. All at once, the fiery light shot at Harry and became solid. The students gasped to see a great red bird emerge from the flames. Another great screech filled the hall before the bird landed sharply on Harry's shoulder.

The bird was like fire itself, warm against his cheek. It cooed into his ear. The Phoenix song, that only Harry could hear, calmed him entirely. He lowered his wand as everyone continued to stare.

"It is not yet time for you to leave Hogwarts, Harry," a calm, familiar, voice filled the great hall.

Hagrid reached up, over his head, and grasped the edge of the black curtain. With one quick tug the fabric fell away from the magic that held it in mid air and a great painting was revealed.

The calm, familiar, face of Albus Dumbledore looked down, through his half moon spectacles at the great hall. He smiled at a group of trembling first years. His eyes sparkled, blue as the sky and his bear was white as snow. He was dressed in his favorite purple dress robes, that bore silver stars all around them. The robes moved as he breathed. He looked as he did when he lived and he looked happily down at the students and the school he had loved so dearly.

The students, in the hall, had gasped at the sight of the larger than life Dumbledore, but as the Phoenix song grew louder and louder, from the bird perched on Harry's shoulder, a calm fell over the hall. All eyes were now fixed on the great portrait and silence had fallen once more.

"Harry, Fawkes has chosen you once again as his charge but this time he has also chosen you as his guardian. It is now your duty to protect and serve him as he will you. It is very rare that a Phoenix would return to the place of the death of its previous master, but Fawkes, like many other, knows how important you are to the history of magic. You two have a bond already, one that has been developing over your years at Hogwarts. He has returned, as you have, to finish what you have started, that is not only your magical education, but your destiny," Dumbledore said and all eyes were once again on Harry, "you'll never be without your Phoenix. They are very loyal and loving companions and as you have learned they carry very strong magic," He said as Fawkes ruffled his wings on Harry's shoulder and settled in. His clawed feet squeezed tightly to Harry's shoulder, "now, would you please take your seat, there is still much to say."

Reluctantly Harry took a seat at the Gryffindore table, coming back into the center of the great hall and placing himself opposite Ron and Hermione.

"Please feast," Dumbledore said, "for only after you are all well nourished will I spoil the mood with the hash truth of what is to come," he said.

The golden plates, on the tables, were suddenly filled with food and the pitchers were filled with drink. Slowly people moved to fill their plates, and even slower the chatter began to rise again in the great hall. It was the most uncomfortable Harry had ever felt in a feast at Hogwarts, it was even worse than the yule ball he had, had to endure in his fourth year. The weight of Fawkes on his shoulder was nothing compared to the weight of the guilt he now felt for yelling, as he had, at Hermione and the rest of his friends. The silence in their small group had not yet relinquished its grasp on the feast. Slowly he reached across the table for a roll, he didn't feel much like eating, and broke bits of it and fed them to Fawkes.

"You need to keep your strength, Harry, eat something please," Hermione whispered across the table.

Harry looked up suddenly to see her bright brown eyes, and tear stained face looking back at him, "I'm sorry," he said. He couldn't think of anything else to say to her. She had always worked with him, always been there for him and was one person, he knew would fight to the death with him, though that wasn't really what he wanted from her. He only wanted to see his friends stay safe.

She kicked him under the table.

"Ouch," he said as he looked fearfully up at her.

A very small smile crept onto her face, "Alright you are forgiven now," She said and reached out for a plate of chicken.

Harry couldn't help but smile, and suddenly his appetite was back.


	11. The Passing of Power

Chapter 11: Passing of Power.

The start of term feast was the most subdued they had ever encountered, in all their magical education. The conversations at the tables were not that of happy summers and returning to friends but of anger and uncertainty. The enchanted ceiling grew increasingly darker as the clouds began to roll in and mimic the sky outside. Soon none of the stars were visible and the thunder rumbled outside the castle. The talk was polite and uncomfortable, Harry had not yet looked Hermione or Ron in the eyes since his outburst, but they had carried on conversation all through the meal. Occasionally the portrait, that hung overlooking the great hall, would address a student or a professor, Snape seeming to get most of Dumbledore's attention, but for the most part, Dumbledore remained silent and most eyes remained on Harry and the great red bird on his shoulder.

When the dinner dishes were cleared and the puddings arrived, Fawkes hopped down onto the table and nibbled through a bowl of fruit as Ron helped himself to an apple pie that had appeared before him.

"Alright," Ginny said as she grabbed an apple that Fawkes had tried to eat. She sliced it for the great bird and held it out to him, "I'm getting really tired of this uncomfortable politeness. Harry, either make a proper apology to your friends or I'm off to sit with the Gryffindore's in my year," she said looking at him with a very Mrs. Weasley look on her face.

Harry lowed his eyes again to the plate of pie he had helped himself to, "I'm sorry," he said to his pie.

"Come on," Ginny sighed, "at least look at us, you were a jerk, a little too full of yourself and it was uncalled for. Yes we are all angry about Snape but this is the safest place in all of Britain and he wouldn't be hear if they thought he was dangerous," she said pointing at Snape and pulling the apple away from Fawkes.

The bird screeched and she returned her hand to within the birds reach.

"Yes, but he killed Dumbledore," Harry said feeling angry again.

"We know," Hermione said, "but maybe he wanted to go."

"What?" Ron gasped, "are you mad, who would want to die?"

"There are things far worse then death," Hermione said to him.

"I don't know if he wanted to die," Harry said contemplating his every word as to not start another fight, "but maybe he knew he had to."

"See now you are thinking," Ginny smiled.

"Maybe it is all part of finding information," Hermione said as she quickly glanced up at the Portrait of Dumbledore, "he was a brilliant man, I don't think Snape could have killed him unless he was told to. If Voldemort has failed to kill Dumbledore all these years, because he was the one person he feared, why would Snape be able to do it?"

Harry remained quiet for a long time. He knew that Draco Malfoy couldn't bring himself to do it and that Snape had come in and did it for him, or that's how it seemed, but then was he playing both sides? He wasn't sure, it was a very touchy subject.

"What do you think Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," he said honestly, "it all happened so fast, we'd only know what really happened if we got to talk to Dumbledore."

"Well he is going to make a speech," Ron said as he motioned toward the painting, "I just wish he'd hurry up, I'm ready for bed."

"Oh its not going to be a short proceeding," Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked with a yawn.

"The Passing of Power ceremony is quite a long process, it starts when the Headmaster or Mistress dies and spans till Midnight of the first night of the first term in which a new Headmaster or Mistress is put into place."

Everyone at the table stared at Hermione, confusion playing on all of their faces, even the strange Gryffindore girl, Brindalette, was listening now.

"Oh my, none of you have read Hogwarts: a History, have you?" Hermione asked, more students moving in around her to hear the explanation, "well, I guess you'll have to know. When a Headmaster or Mistress is put into place, everything from the owls, to the house elves, to the security features of the castle have to pass from one hand to the other, so to speak," she said as she motioned around the great hall, "all of the previous Headmaster's secrets have to be shared with the new one."

"Well what's so hard about that?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore is dead that's what's hard," Brindalette butted in.

"Who asked you?" Ron retaliated.

"She's right Ron," Hermione said trying to stop another fight from breaking out, "the problem is that the dead Headmaster, Dumbledore in our case, was the Hogwarts secret keeper, he was made secret keeper by the Head before him."

"But to be a secret keep you must have a physical bond with the person to who the secrets are going to," Harry said.

"Exactly, that is the problem," she said, "and that is why it takes so long and that is why they have a deputy Head, to play witness to the contract. It also makes it easier for the secrets to move to the person next in line as Head of the school."

"So that's why Umbridge couldn't get into the Headmasters office back in our fifth year," Neville piped in, "she wasn't next in line and so the office had turned against her and became unpassable."

"Right," Hermione smiled, "now, however, Dumbledore is dead and the castle needs a new secret keeper and so seven days after Dumbledore's death the preparations would have been made to bind him to his portraits and keep him at the school. During that time the deputy head start the transition to a higher chair by overseeing all of the preparations for the passing of power, Professor McGonagall has probably spent her entire summer here in the castle learning the secrets and tonight, at midnight, the power will pass between them."

"And what happens?" Brindalette asked.

"I'm not sure," Hermione answered truthfully, "it doesn't say in any books I have researched, only that it is part of the secrets of Hogwarts and none of us will ever be able to repeat what we see because of an ancient magic that was placed on the castle by the founders."

"But we will see it, right," she asked.

"Oh yes, we have to," Hermione answered, "or the magic will not be complete."

Everyone around her looked more confused than before, but before Hermione could try and clarify herself, the dishes were cleared away and the torches around the great hall went out. The only light came from the millions of candles that floated in the ceiling. Without the torches, that lined the hall, the candles were very dim and they did something they had never done before. As the light faded from the hall, the candles lowered themselves from the ceiling and placed themselves in perfect lines along the tables. The portrait of Dumbledore also lowered itself to the ground as Professor McGonagall came and stood before the staff and students. She walked slowly, just as slowly as the portrait that floated from out of thin air and only touched the floor when they were side by side each other. The Portrait of Dumbledore turned sideways so that only the thickness of the canvas could be seen and Minerva McGonagall turned and faced the portrait as if she were looking into a mirror. She raised her hand, palm to the sky and held it out before her and suddenly a hand protruded from the canvas and grasped hers. A silver beam of light connected the hands and lit up Professor McGonagall's face. Then, just as strangely, she stepped backward, still holding tightly to the hand and soon a whole being stepped out of the Portrait in front of her. An astonished silence fell over the great hall as Professor McGonagall stood facing Professor Dumbledore, then suddenly the silver light that bound them broke away and the hall fell dim once more, but Dumbledore didn't return to the painting, he turned and faced the students.

He released McGonagall's hand and stepped down the stone steps that rose up to the staff tables. "Welcome back," he said as he outstretched his hands, as if to embrace the students, "to all of you who are returning, it is good to see you all here and safe. To you," he pointed toward the ends of the house tables, the ends closest to him where all the first years sat, "welcome to your first year at Hogwarts, do not be afraid," he smiled at them, "I know this may seem a bit out of the ordinary, especially for you muggle born witches and wizards, but you'll get used to the new and wonderful things that magic will offer you. As for me, you'll only ever see me in portraits after midnight tonight," he said, his smile grew wider and kinder as he walked.

Soon Dumbledore was so close to Harry he could have reached out and touched him, but, even though he could see and hear him, Harry was frightened by what he had just seen. Dumbledore reached out and touched Fawkes, who was once again perched on Harry's shoulder. He turned and faced Harry then, "you are right to be angry," he said, "but there are powers at work here, in the world, that even Lord Voldemort doesn't understand. You are above it, as is Professor Snape, but I suppose that I owe everyone, especially you Harry, an apology," at these words Dumbledore headed back toward the staff table. As he went, he motioned for Snape to stand and come to meet him around the table.

Snape stood reluctantly and came to stand face to face with Dumbledore. Even outside of the painting he seemed larger than light. He stood tall, proud and just his presence seemed to intimidate Snape. Dumbledore rolled up the sleeve of his robe, the hand that had been black and dead, looked healthy and alive. He reached out and grabbed Snape's arm and forced the sleeve of Snape's black robe up past his elbow. Snape looked furious, and yet he didn't struggle against Dumbledore. The mark, the dark mark, was so visible on Snape's arm that everyone in the hall could see it. It was black and sick, on his arm, and almost looked like it pulsed.

"I told you once," Dumbledore said looking at Snape, "that I trusted you and you told me once, I would never have reason not to trust you. Was I right in trusting you all these years, Severus?"

"Yes, Albus," Snape answered.

"And I told you once, you would have to betray me to betray him," Dumbledore said, "but you did not believe me."

"I did not," Snape answered.

"But you did as I had told you, because it was foreseen," Dumbledore said.

"I did," Snape said never lowering his eyes but staring more strongly into Dumbledore's

"Now, I will do as I told you I would, are you ready to be free of his power?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am," Snape said.

"He'll know at once that you have betrayed him," Dumbledore said.

"He knows already, as I have returned to Hogwarts," Snape said.

A smile rose on Dumbledore's face as he reached out, with his free hand, and placed it on Snape arm, over the place where the dark mark resided. As he removed his hand the mark went with it and Snape's arm was left bare. He released Snape from his grasp and no one had ever seen this man so happy. He touched his arm, in the place where the mark had been. It was gone, no trace of it remained.

"Now do you believe?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Snape answered and reached out to shake Dumbledore's hand.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you," Dumbledore said, "should you not have trust, and give trust then you'll never know what you are really up against. As I have said many times, when I lived, I do trust Professor Snape and that should be enough for you, but now you have my proof that this man has always worked for me, as it had been foreseen."

"Stop!" Brindalette cried as she stood up. Her two friends had done exactly the same, at exactly the same time. She jumped from her place, climbed over the Gryffindore table, savagely pushing people away from her, and rushed toward Dumbledore and Snape. Snape drew his wand immediately, out of instinct, and placed himself between Dumbledore and the three girls who charged toward him but he moved Snape aside with a glance. Brindalette came to a dead stop only feet away from Dumbledore, her hands outstretched before him and everyone could see a ball had appeared in her hands. White mist began to form in the ball as her eyes rolled back in her head and he head fell backward. Her hair and robes danced in a wind that seemed to encompass the small group gathered at the front of the hall. The members of the Order of the Phoenix were already on their feet and moving around the room to try and keep the crowd of students calm. Her friends stopped behind her and watched her with concern but familiarity on their faces.

"he who has betrayed is now betrayer once more," the words floated from her mouth, but were not in her own voice. The voice was harsh, dark and growling, like a wild animal had taken hold of her. It sounded like the sound came from deep within her and the power of what was happening had a complete grasp on her physical and mental being.

Harry recognized what was happening, as it had happened to him before. However, the students in the hall, seemed more frightened than they had been to see Dumbledore walk out of the painting. Students who had known what was taking place tried to calm the other and keep control that was greatly dwindling even with all the efforts of the Order but it wasn't working. Their cries of terror drowned out the sound of the voice coming from Brindalette's mouth. Harry jumped up from his seat and, not knowing what he was doing, ran to over hear the prophecy. Pushing people out of his way as he went.

"He has been marked for death by the Dark Lord but before he dies his hatred for The One will be moved aside. He will, at the risk of his own life, help Harry Potter to destroy the last bits of the Dark Ones soul," the words escaped Brindalette's mouth just as her body fell limp. Harry dove forward and caught her before she fell. Snape had reacted in much the same way, catching the tiny crystal ball from her hands, before it hit the floor. Harry stared at Snape over the limp body of Brindalette Beauregard, a terrible understanding crossing both of their faces.

"I'm so sorry," Brin whispered in her own voice, as he eyes fluttered open.

"It's not your fault," Harry whispered as he helped her to her feet.

"Alisianelle, Raelyn, take her to the hospital wing," Dumbledore whispered to the two other girls.

Harry stood next to Snape as the two girls fought to carry their weak friend through the chaos that had developed in the great hall. Snape stared at the crystal in his hand and then held it out to Dumbledore.

"Take care of it," Dumbledore said to Snape pushing it away, "no one else needs know what it speaks of. It would be safer for both you and Harry if you kept it. Now please take your seats, its nearly midnight." he said hastily and Harry rushed back to his place beside Ginny.

Dumbledore raised his arms once again to the congregation, in the great hall. Silence fell at once as Harry regained his seat. "The time has come, my friends, for you to know what you face," He said into the silent hall. Students stared at him as the clock in the entrance hall chimed the first stroke of twelve, "the Dark Lord has gained power, much more power than he had ever gained and more followers than we could have ever anticipated. We loose more and more good people each day by the hands of the Death Eaters and there is very little safety anywhere, but by my dying I have given another magic to this castle," the clocked chimed the second of twelve, "safety to all who remain within this castle and its ground. The Dark Lord, nor his Death Eaters can pass the boarders of the Hogwarts." The third chime sounded, "but I pray that you heed the warning we have given you. Unite with each other, work together to defeat the darkness or you'll be taken too by the evil that is growing." Forth chime, "I have done all that I can to help you and now I must move on." The fifth chime sounded and a golden roll of parchment appeared in mid air before Dumbledore. He reached out for it and grasped it in his right hand. The sixth chime sounded and Professor McGonagall rushed forward again and stood facing him. On the seventh chime she reached out and took the other end of the golden roll of parchment. A great light erupted, bright and golden, between them as the clock chimed an eighth time. Professor Maxwell Beck stepped forward on the ninth chime and placed his hand between theirs on the golden roll of parchment. He cleared his throat on the tenth chime and began to speak.

"Do you Minerva McGonagall, take all secret and responsibilities from the hands of Albus Dumbledore and promise to keep them till the days of your death, to protect and prolong the longevity and high magical standards of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" he asked.

"I do," She said as the clock gave up its eleventh chime.

The golden parchment melted away from between their hands and entangled itself around the group of three. The light from the golden thread that knotted around them shown brighter still. On the twelfth stroke, of the hour of midnight, Dumbledore disappeared from the bind of the golden thread. The canvas, that Dumbledore had walked out of, still stood in its place but a thick wooden boarder appeared around its edge. It teetered for a moment and fell backward into Hagrid, who had rushed to catch it. There behind the frame was Dumbledore once more.

The golden light faded from around Professor McGonagall and Professor Beck as silence fell over the great hall once again. A new power seemed to radiate off of Minerva McGonagall as she shook hands with the new Deputy Headmaster, the next in line to take a the pledge when she was gone. She then turned to the students and with the wave of one of her arms, the torches along the hall burst to life once more. The hall was flooded in light and the students groaned as the brightness came in around them.

"I would like, once again, to welcome you all to Hogwarts, for what should prove to be an interesting year, if anything," Professor McGonagall said in her first official address to the students, "I would just like to remind you that the forbidden forest is off limits to all students. Please be aware of the new security we have added to the school and remember to treat the members of the Order of the Phoenix as you would your professors. They are hear to protect you, to guard the students when the magic of the castle is not enough. It is my wish that everything carry on as it would normally. Quiddich trial will begin shortly after the start of term. Third year students and up will still be aloud their visits to the town of Hogsmeade, with the accompaniment of the members of the order. We do remind you, however, that no students should be out of their dormitories after dark and that disobeying the rules results in very harsh punishments. You've all been through a great deal tonight, but I assure you that your nice, warm bed await you, and don't fret about what you have witnessed here tonight, most of it you'll not remember in the morning. Good night," she said and turned and left out a side door beside the staff table.

The benches scraped across the floor as the students slowly rose. Frightened students huddled together as they left the great hall. The first years swarmed their house prefects. Ron and Hermione managed to escape the group and left the new Gryffindore Prefects take care to lead the first year. They hung back with Harry, who stared at the portrait of Dumbledore once again. Dumbledore waved to them from behind his frame as he stifled a yawn.

"Are you satisfied with his response?" Hermione asked quietly after a long silence between them.

"I'm going to have to be," Harry said, his mind drifting to the prophecy he had over heard, "I've got bigger things to worry about now."

"So the Prophecy did involve you?" Ron asked.

"And Snape," Harry said, "but there are to many ears around. I'll tell you everything when we reach the common room."

"Good idea," Hermione said as she walked a bit quicker, catching up to another group of Gryffindores, "its been quite a night hasn't it?" she asked as they moved along the corridor that lead to the tower.

"Yea," Harry sighed, "started off on a great foot haven't I. I'm sorry I was so terrible to you," he said for the first time looking Hermione in the eyes.

"I know you are," she smiled.

"We were just wondering how long it would take you to crack," Ron laughed, "good thing it happened so early, we have a whole year ahead of us now and now that, that's out of the way we can really focus on what is important."

"Yeah," Harry said with a smile as they came to the portrait of the fat lady, "I'll try my best to keep my temper under control this year."

"You just need to get out flying, I think," Ron said, "when do we start practice Captain?"

"Soon," Harry smiled.

"Oh boys, of course Quiddich is all you are worried about now," Hermione sighed.

"What else is there to worry about now?" Ron said.

Harry laughed and the all settled in to hear Harry's story.


	12. Narcissa's Desperation

Chapter 12: Narcissa's Desperation.

The darkness was absolute in the Malfoy manner house. A chilling cold fill the halls and a sense of dread fill all the empty spaces. Narcissa couldn't bring herself to light the lamps or even a fire in her own bed room. She had dismissed all of the house staff since the night she had killed her husband and had fallen into a dark mourning, not for Lucius but for Draco. There was still no word on the whereabouts of her only son, nor had any word come from the Dark Lord, since he last left her. She wasted away into the darkness and despair, of the night, as she sat in the tall backed arm chair, in a corner of her bed room, and waited. She felt more alone then she had every been. She shivered in her night gown but couldn't bring herself to climb into bed, believing that she would never feel warmth again. Voices played in her mind, not those of the people she cared about but strange unknown voices cursing her for the ways she was and all of the things she was getting ready to do.

The thunder rolled outside the cold black house. It was a tall, proud, old house, off on a hill, away from the village and no one dared go near it. The once wealthy family that had lived there had left, with the strange change in the weather, or that was what the villagers remembered. The doors and windows were almost all boarded up. Some of the glass, in the upper most windows, was shattered. Dark curtains hung, closed in the upper most levels of the house. The garden had become over grown and untended. Not even the wild animals dared go near the empty house.

Narcissa looked out the shadowed window, of her bed room and remembered brighter days in the dark life she had been so proud of. There was nothing left of it now, but to follow the orders of her new master.

A flash of green filled her bed room. She squinted into the now blazing fire and shivered not from cold but from a fear the grabbed her.

"Snape is a traitor," a hooded man said as he stepped out of the fireplace and into the bed room.

"How can this be?" Narcissa whispered as tears and horror filled her eyes, "he promised me, he couldn't have broken the vow."

"What, exactly, did he promise you?" the hooded figure asked stepping closer to her.

"He promised," she sobbed.

"Woman, tell me his exact words!" the hooded man grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her so violently she screamed for fear, as he vision went cloudy.

"He promised to protect my son at any cost and to help him succeed," she cried.

The hooded figure released her by throwing her back into the arm chair. He pulled back the hood from his grey, snake like face, his red eyes glowing angrily, "he is no longer one of us," Voldemort said as he paced in from of the bed.

"How is that possible," she asked weakly, "no one can escape you."

"Dumbledore has wiped him clean," Voldemort hissed, "even in death he plagues me."

Narcissa grew even more confused as she watched him, "I don't understand," she said softly.

"I don't expect you to," he hissed, "its ancient magic, something many modern wizards tend to over look," he said as he rubbed his bald, grey, head with his sharp boney fingers, "it must have happened during the passing of power. Either ways, my child, he has betrayed both you and I. My men are searching the hills near Hogsmeade in hopes of locating Draco. He did not return to Hogwarts as Snape did."

Narcissa gasped at this news. Tears welled up in her eyes once more, as she gasped for air. She felt as though her lungs would no longer take in oxygen, "do...do you think he's...he's..." she couldn't bring herself to finish.

"Dead?" Voldemort asked with a bit of a laugh, "not likely, I can still feel his power and connection. We'll find him."

"Oh thank you," she cried and fell to her knees before him.

"Get up!" he hissed angrily and with a flick of his wand he forced her off the ground and back into the chair, "I can't stand this weakness. You are lucky, if I didn't have plans for you, if you weren't so very important to my plans I wouldn't be so tolerant."

Narcissa became very quiet as she shivered with fear and cold, sitting in her own house, filled from head to toe with dread, as the most powerful wizard in all the world before her. Here she sat, in nothing more than a night gown as the man paced before her, his red eyes hungry for something. She felt as through the room were growing smaller with every pass he made and a prang of guilt rose up within her. Even in her sadness and fear all she wanted was to be of service to this man, in what ever she may be able to do.

The silence between them lasted for a very long time. She didn't dare move while he was still present.

Suddenly the fire flared again and the grate was crammed, full, with two additional hooded people and a large bundle between them. Narcissa stared as the two figures forced their way out of the fire place and laid the ash covered bundle on the bed.

"Cissy, we've found him," Bellatrix said as she removed the hood from around her face.

"Well done Bella," Voldemort said as he moved to the bed and pulled the black cloak away from the ashy bundle.

Draco Malfoy lay, unconscious, on his mothered bed. As white as death and looking slimmer than he had ever been before, he did not move. His chest neither rose nor fell with breath. His limbs were stiff and like stone. His hair was matted and dirty, the clothing he was wearing were the remains of his Hogwarts school robes.

"My boy," Narcissa cried as she recognized the body and the condition, "you said he wasn't dead," she screamed as Bellatrix held her back.

"He's not, yet, dead," Voldemort hissed, "but had we not found him, he may not have lived."

"What is wrong with him," she sobbed as she viewed the nearly skeletal form of her son.

"Enchanted sleep," the other hooded figure said pulling the fabric away from its head. Fenrir Greyback's sick yellow eyes looked through the darkness at her.

"Well wake him," she cried as she turned back to Voldemort, "you are the most powerful of all wizards, wake him! Make him right!"

"Silence Woman!" Voldemort yelled, anger in his eyes, "how dare you give me an order."

Narcissa fell silent once more, great rivers of tears flowing down her face.

"Pity we're facing one of the best potioneers in all wizardry," Voldemort said not looking at the body, "you'll have to work very hard to revive him. You may never find the proper antidote to whatever Snape has given him."

Narcissa let out another great sob.

"Let that be your punishment for ever disobeying me," Voldemort said then turned to Bellatrix, "Bella, you are to remain with Narcissa until the boy is revived or until he succumbs to his illnesses. You'll not leave this place until I summon you, both of you," he said looking again at Narcissa.

The fire died away from the grate as Voldemort and Greyback left the cold house. Bellatrix stared at her shivering sister who lay sobbing on the bed beside her son, "you're wasting time, Cissy," she said as she walked toward the door, "I assume you've got at least a stock of ingredients to make a revival antidote, don't you."

"You heard the Dark Lord, its probably impossible," Narcissa sobbed.

"You'd give up so easily," Bellatrix asked looking questioningly at her sister, "it is a place to start."

"I've only got what is left," Narcissa cried.

"Which isn't much, judging by the looks of this place," Bellatrix sighed and with a wave of her want the shattered glass in the bedroom window was mended and the fire blazed hot in the grate, "pull yourself together and I will go to the kitchen and start. Make the child comfortable and then join me. We have nothing else to do but wait for our next set of orders," she said and left the room.

Narcissa stared at the crackling fire for a moment and then to the lifeless figure of her son. A sudden hatred grew within her as she lunged for the bedside table and pulled from it her wand. With a flick and a wave the room was restored to its glory of rich velvet drapes, shining hardwood floors and reminders of the great wealth and luxury she had gained by her marriage into a wealthy family. With another wave of her wand her night gown disappeared and her rich wizarding robes wrapped themselves around her slim figure. Her hair entwined itself around a beautiful serpent clip and a chain of pearls wrapped itself around her neck. She looked stately, proud and angry all at once. Her cold, but beautiful eyes fell lovingly on the figure of her son. Taking a deep breath she waved her wand and his clothing and the filth left him. He was clothed now in dark green silk pajamas and laid in the large, four poster, bed, "rest well, my child," she said as walked over and drew this down filled duvet up to his chin, "I'll avenge you, if it is the last thing I live to do." And as she walked from the room the spell was lifted from the house. The windows and doors were hole and open again. The spaces for living were cleaned and the gardens were well kept. The villagers would be non the wiser in the morning but would fear the house and its occupants even more than they had.

Narcissa walked slowly through the halls of the house and soon found her way to the kitchen her eyes ablaze with new determination and desperation for revenge and to please the Dark Lord. Bellatrix bent quietly over a cauldron that sat in the middle of the great stone kitchen a purple mist rising from the simmering contents

"You've found what you need?" Narcissa asked as she paced before the cauldron.

"The bare minimum," Bellatrix answered and looked up. She was stunned by the change in her sisters appearance, it was almost a frightening sight to behold her now.

"The house elves know to bring with them all that is needed," Narcissa said as she headed for the door once again, "they'll return in the morning as they have already been summoned, for now I will comb the library for some clues at to what we need to do," she said and turned away from her old grubby looking sister.

"Cissy, we'll save him," Bellatrix whispered to her sisters back.

"We had better, I will not seem weaker than I already am," Narcissa hissed and left the room.


	13. The New Heads of House

Chapter 13: The New Heads of House.

Harry had slept, surprisingly, well, considering the evening he had, had. Once they had arrived in the common room and He, Ron and Hermione had a good long discussion about that evenings developments, they found themselves to tired to continue and retired to their dorm rooms as if they had never left Hogwarts. Sleep came quickly to Harry, as Fawkes settled on the head of his four poster bed. Ron had already dropped off and Neville and the other boys, that shared the dorm didn't stir at all from their sleep. He was able to shut everything out of his racing mind and drifted off into a very restful sleep.

The sun was bight in the sky before Harry pulled himself out of his bed and dressed in his new school robes. The events of the previous night seemed all misty in his mine and there were parts of it he couldn't make any sense of like it had all been a dream. Hermione had told them that most of what they saw would not remain with them but Harry hadn't believed her, until now as he paced before the window trying desperately to remember parts of the evening leading up to the prophesy, or was that a dream as well. Their dormitory already looked as it had the year before, just as it would to have five teenage boys sharing a room. Clothing was already out of their trunks and in miraculous location around the circular room. Harry looked to the mess of dirty clothing he had left from the previous evening but before he could bring himself to tidy it up Ron flung the blankets off his bed and stretched noisily.

"Morning, mate," Ron yawned as he jumped out of his bed, "don't think I have ever slept so well in my life," he added.

"Do you remember much of last night?" Harry asked hopping he wasn't the only one to be at a loss for details.

"Nope, can't say I do," Ron said trying to flatten his messy bed hair.

Harry and Ron both laughed heartedly at each other and Harry walked off to wash up. Ron followed shortly after and before long they descended the spiral stair case to the common room. It was full of first year students, to shy to head down to breakfast on their own and a few other upper year students who had just woken up.

"Good morning boys," Hermione said from a chair by the fire place.

"Morning," they said at the same time.

"How come you're not already down in the great hall. You're always so excited to get you times table," Ron said as he fell into the chair next to her.

"I thought I'd wait for you, and I've been having a lovely chat with Professor Dumbledore," she said and motioned to the fireplace.

Above the thick wooden mantel of the common room fire, rested the huge portrait of Dumbledore that they had seen the previous evening.

"Oi," Ron jumped a little, "when did they put you there sir," he asked awkwardly.

"Last night after the three of you, finally, went up to bed," Dumbledore smiled, "you do stay up far to late."

"Why weren't you placed in Professor McGonagall's office?" Harry asked, smiling up at the portrait.

"Oh, I've got a painting there too, its much smaller mind you, but it is in its rightful place among the other head masters. This painting however was much to big and was a very early request of mine, when I became head master of hogwarts. I was head of Gryffindore house first you know and a student here myself. It is one of my favorite places in the castle, always has been. So, I've got more room and one of the best views of the lake in all the castle," he said and motioned out an adjoining window at the beautiful, sparkling blue, lake.

They enjoyed a conversation with Dumbledore for a few more moments before Ron's stomach rumbled and Dumbledore shooed them away to eat breakfast and enter on their first day of classes.

"It'll be very convenient to have Professor Dumbledore there," Hermione said as they turned toward the portrait hole.

"The problem will be picking on the first years," Ron hiss as he rounded on a group of them staring at Harry.

"You're a prefect Ron, set an example," Hermione hissed.

Ron made faces at Hermione behind her back mimicking her scolding.

Harry laughed at Ron then noticed Ginny making her way through the crowd of first years, "good morning," he said and smiled.

"Hey," she said brightly and waved up at the portrait of Dumbledore, "morning sir, welcome back," she smiled.

"Thank you Miss. Weasley," Dumbledore said cheerfully. He then turned back toward the rest of them, "you really had better be off to breakfast. I think you'll really enjoy classed with Professor Beck, he really is quite brilliant," he smiled and waved them on.

"Oh yeah the new DADA professor," Ron said excitedly as the climbed through the portrait hole and out into the hall, "let see if lessons top your's Harry. Anyone's got to be better than Snape."

"Professor Snape, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore called after them.

"Sorry sir," Ron said back into the common room as his face flushed red.

Hermione and Ginny giggled.

Once in the hall, it wasn't had for the, now seventh year, students to find their way down to the great hall. The smell of breakfast foods wafted through the open entrance hall and up as far as the second floor stairs. They rushed down to the Gryffindore table, dodging lost looking first years and seated themselves together. The sun flooded in through the windows, making the gold plates and goblets glow. They had arrived just in time for the morning post. Hermione received her _Daily Prophet_ the moment she sat down and Ron received an update from his mother who had just needed something else to take her mind off things and to make sure her clock was wrong, as Ron and Ginny, as well as all the rest of the family, were always in mortal peril according to the clock.

"I wish she'd just put it away," Ron sighed as he rolled the parchment back up.

"She's just worried," Hermione said from behind her paper.

Hedwig arrived moments later with a bright pink envelope in her beak. She landed softly on Harry's shoulder and dropped the envelope into his lap.

"Who's sending you love letters," Ron laughed at the sight of the pink envelope.

"Its from my Aunt Petunia," Harry said as he pulled is Aunts pail pink stationary out of the envelope.

"Don't look so stunned Ron," Hermione said putting down her papers, "she's probably just worried."

"Yup," Harry said as he folded the letter back up, "its nice that they have taken an interest but I'd rather not get pink letters."

"People will think they are from Ginny," Ron chuckled but was shortly punched in the shoulder by his little sister.

"I heard that," she said glaring at him, "I don't have to send Harry love notes," she added and winked across the table at him.

Harry grinned and turned red just as Professor Beck entered the great hall. In his arms he carried a stack of blank times table and quickly set to work handing them out.

"Its our NEWT's year, are you ready for it?" Hermione asked nervously as she glanced around at the other students in their year.

"Yeah its going to be a piece of cake," Ron said as he stretched lazily and pushed his plate away.

"How do you figure that?" Ginny asked, "if you don't pass NEWTs mom will have your head."

"You saw Dumbledore in the common room, he'll help out Harry," Ron said cheerfully.

"And you'll ride along on coat tails?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Of course I will honey, how else have I been getting through school," he laughed and grabbed Hermione and kissed her cheek.

"Ron, stop it!" Hermione cried, struggling to be rid of Ron, but giggling all the same.

"Oh come on, everyone knows we're a couple," Ron said tickling her now.

"Yeah but we don't want to see you PDA!" Harry laughed as Ginny made a gagging noise behind Ron's back.

Ron stopped fooling around as Professor Beck came nearer to them. Hermione stood up at one, straightened her hair just as he reached them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir, I am Hermione Granger, seventh year, head girl," she said.

"Ah yes, top of the class I see. It is good to meet you as well, Miss Granger. I look forward to having you in my class and my house," Maxwell Beck smiled.

"Right, Professor McGonagall isn't the head of Gryffindore anymore," Ron said looking to Harry.

"No she is not," Professor Beck smiled, "you must be Molly's son," he said and looked from Ron to Ginny, "and you must be the one and only Weasley daughter," he said looking down at the stack of times tables, "I knew your parents well back in our days at Hogwarts," he smiled and handed both Ron and Ginny their papers, "Miss. Weasley, you have first period with me, it will be delightful I promise," he said.

"I am looking forward to it, sir," Ginny smiled.

Maxwell Beck was a tall, handsome man, but very modest compared to other professors they had, had the privilege of encountering. He wore dark grey robes, that hung loosely over his broad shoulders, plain like those of Professor Snape's, but his cufflinks were gold and he wore a red and gold ring on his wand hand. He carried himself well, strong looking, and confident but he didn't seem to carry and of the tell tale signs that other dark arts professors had, had. He had deep brown, eyes that cast a stern but kind look to the students around him and his face was young and handsome, not like that of the warn out Alister Moody, whom seemed to have gone through wars. His voice was strong and predominant, it commanded attention, though for the most part he was very soft spoken, and seemed to observe more than command.

Ginny and Hermione seemed to admire their new professor has he continued in his work of handing out times tables to the rest of the Gryffindores around them.

"He's going to be brilliant," Hermione whispered to Ginny as she casually stuffed her times table into her bag.

"Oh yes," Ginny beamed, "he reminds me of Dumbledore in a way," she said looking to Harry.

Harry didn't see it, he only saw the new guy that was young and probable very inexperienced when it came down to the dark arts, but then again he had been wrong before and Dumbledore had already said he was a brilliant Professor.

"And you must be Harry Potter," Maxwell said as came back to them and stole a glance at Harry's forehead, "we'll be needing to have a meeting, you and I, about the Quiddich team. I played back in my day you know," he said as he handed Ron his new times table and quickly busied himself with Harry's

"Right," Harry said not really paying attention to the new Professor. He was more occupied by the look on Ron's face. He looked like he was choking and poisoned at the same time, his time table grasped tightly in his hands.

"Is something wrong Harry?" Professor Beck asked, noticing the concern in Harry's face.

"Ron what's wrong?"Harry asked, still not paying attention to Professor Beck

Ron shook his head and struggled to breath. He looked horror fulled at Harry.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked frantically, looking around the table, "was it something you ate?"

"No," Ron gasped.

"What is it then?" Harry asked.

"Double Potions with Snape, right away this morning," Ron said slamming his time table onto the table.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "don't scare me like that," she said angrily, "I thought you were poisoned."

"I'd rather be poisoned then have double potions with Snape first thing Monday morning," Ron said sulking a little now.

Harry's heart dropped as he took his time table from Professor Beck. He knew he would have the same classed as Ron but the hope had been there until he laid eyes on his own parchment. There it was, blocked out in back writing, Double Potions.


	14. Potions with a Pestered Conscience

Chapter 14: Potions With a Pestered Conscience.

As if a dark cloud had fallen over Hogwarts, the mood between the three friends became dark and gloomy. So much promise had presented itself, on this the first day of their last year, and even though they knew that class with Snape was inevitable it came far to soon. Glumly they walked through the dark, cold castle toward the dungeon.

Harry, on the other hand, had a completely different, sinking, feeling in his stomach. He was aware that Snape had overheard prophesies but to be involved in them, as he was now, was a completely different avenue. Everything was, and had happened for a reason for the past six years and possibly before that but now, how would the prophesies play out? Would they mean anything to Snape? Would he find it, still, hard to trust Snape as Dumbledore had proved him to be a trust worthy man. Would Snape himself be able to put the past behind him and work with Harry. The sinking feeling in his stomach was telling him that life with Snape wasn't going to be any easier than it had been. Harry almost felt sympathetic toward Snape, knowing that once the Dark Lord marked you as dead, there was no escaping your fate.

"Well, you should look on the bright side," Hermione said trying to act cheerful as they stood in the queue, waiting for class to start.

"Oh really, Hermione, and what could possibly be the bright side of this situation?" Ron asked grumpily.

"Well, at least he's back to teaching potions and not the DADA," she said.

"Yeah, we may have a chance of passing our N.E.W.T's with a different professor in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry said almost happy, "but we can kiss a potions N.E.W.T goodbye."

"We'll never be Aurors now," Ron sighed.

"There other careers out there," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"None that would help as much with a death omen from the Dark Lord as Harry has. You would think, knowing how much you've neem through, that they would be begging you to be one," Ron said.

"They do want him," Hermione said, "just as a mascot for the ministry of magic."

"Maybe I don't want to be an Auror anymore for that very reason," Harry said remembering his last meeting with the minister of magic, "there are to many clueless people working for the ministry," he said, then covered his mouth as Ron glared at him, "I didn't mean your dad, Ron."

"Yeah, I know," Ron said laughing, "but Percy falls under that category."

"Oh yeah of course he does," Harry smiled.

"You don't think Dumbledore would want you to be an Auror?" Hermione asked as Ron and Harry got too carried away, making fun of Percy.

"I don't think so, Hermione," Harry said mater of factly, "I'd bring to much danger to the ministry just being there, like I bring to Hogwarts," he said.

"Perhaps you should leave then," Snape said behind Harry's back as they noticed that the rest of the class had already entered the dungeon classroom, "I'll take ten points from Gryffindore for your tardiness," he said with an evil smirk.

Harry, Ron and Hermione said nothing as they walked passed him and toward a table at the back of the class.

The classroom looked as it always did, dark and vial. There were less students in the seventh year potions class then any year. Harry, Hermione and Ron were the only Gryffindore students. Two Ravenclaw students, including Raelyn and two Hufflepuffs, including Alisianelle were among them. There were no Slytherin students left to take part in the advanced potions class, in fact, there were a very few Slytherin students left at all. During the sorting, of the previous evening, only twelve of the first year students were placed in Slytherin, with a great number of students going into Gryffindore, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

It almost seemed like a waist of time to have an advanced potions class with so few, only seven, students and this was clear in Snape's attitude and actions, even before he had begun to speak to the class, the students could tell it was going to be one of their worst potion classes ever.

"Everyone, move up," Snape said angrily as every student had settled themselves around the potions classroom, "as there are so few of you, this year, I will be spending much of my time working with individuals and so I would like for the seven of you to occupy the three front tables, at all times," he said and waited as the students, grumpily, packed up their things and moved to the front of the classroom. Once they had all settled, for the second time, he looked up at them once more.

"I will not be surprised if I loose the few of you I have, this year, as this will be the most difficult year in potions any of you will ever have. These potions are dark in nature. They take a long time to brew and even more concentration then any of the potions you have already been introduced to. These potions, though unlikely that most of you will ever encounter them, are some very dangerous potions if consumed and more than likely fall under favorites of the Dark Lord. I know this because I helped him make them."

A great gasp rose from the few students in the dark class room. Everyone had known about Snape's past but they have never heard him mention it around the students.

"Many of you will never have to face any of these, but, as dark times are all around us, and none of us are really safe anymore, you will all learn how to recognize these terrible potions and you'll know what to do should you or anyone you know ingest any of them. It is going to be difficult and it is going to be trying on all of you. I demand the utmost attention and concentration when working with these potions and should you not pay attention, well let us use something simple for you all to understand," he said stopping an looking arrogantly at them, "I'll use four letter words to help explain this as clearly as possible. If you should screw around in my class you will FAIL, there is the first four letter word," he yelled it into Alisianelle's ear, "but if you pay attention and WORK," he hissed at Ron, "you'll PASS," he said, "and if things go well, you just might LIVE through some of the Dark Lord's trick. Do I make myself clear?" he was speaking slowly and strictly and yet there was an air to him that said he didn't care.

The students nodded up at him as he walked up and down the front of the class room, staring harshly from one to the next. A sudden wave of his wand plunged the classroom into total darkness. At the front of the class a cauldron, smaller than any they had ever used, appeared. The contents glowed green, casting sick shadows around the front of the class room and over Snape's stone cold features.

Harry's heart sank into the pit of his stomach as he viewed the green of the potion and the darkness of the class room. It was quiet and a strange chill covered him from head to toe. He remembered so clearly the scenes that had played out only hours before Dumbledore's death, mere months ago.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" Snape asked into the darkness, "Miss Granger?"

"I'm sorry sir," Hermione said her voice shaking as they could hear pages rustling in the darkness.

"You'll not find it in you text book, Miss Granger," he said.

Hermione stopped and closed her book, she remained as silent as the rest of the class.

"You will however find an antidote in the book," Snape said as the candles were lit around the room once more, "but what good is an antidote if you don't know what you are up against?" he asked.

He paced the front of the classroom, in silence for another moment, seemingly thinking very hard on what he was going to say next. Then he spoke, "this year, we will be spending most, if not all, of our time on the most advanced potions known to wizard kind. I hope that through your education here at Hogwarts you have gained enough knowledge to handle what I have in store for you. You'll need to identify and counter act the effects and symptoms of these very dangerous potions. Many of these potions will be very hard to decipher," he said and two more cauldrons appeared before the class, each looking exactly like the next.

All three cauldrons were quite small, all three contained a potion that glowed green and not one of them seemed to give off any fumes or odor.

"Despite what you may think, each one of these potions are different. Each with different effects and each needing a very different antidote," Snape said as he paced at the front of the room, "and each of these, will cause irreversible damage if not treated right away."

All of the students, in the class, looked extremely worried as they listened to their professor. Never had he or any others shown them something so similar before. Every other potion had been very different and identifiable but these were not.

"I would like you to each stand, bring with you the text book and your wand and come and join me around the cauldrons," Snape said as he stepped up and around the cauldron to the left most side of the room.

The seven students walked forward, cautiously, their advanced potions text in one hand their wands, at the ready, in the other.

"Now who can tell me what is the first thing one would do to try and figure out what the potions is if it is not in a text book?" Snape asked.

No one moved.

"Not one of you knows?" he asked again.

Hermione hesitated the raised her hand.

"Miss Granger?" Snape asked with a smirk.

"Rule out what it is not," Hermione said quietly.

"A very basic and the bare minimum, but not practical when you are all alone facing dangerous situations, without a library full of resources but the practical answer non the less,"he said and watched as Hermione turned red, "so what is it not?" he asked.

"Well, its odorless, and the liquid is cloudy. The liquid in the cauldron is an orange colour but it gives off a green glow," Hermione said.

"So what potion does that rule out?" Snape asked sarcastically.

"Anything any of us have ever seen in a potions lesson thus far," Ron whispered into Harry's ear.

"Care to share your observation with the rest of us, Mr Weasley?" Snape snapped.

"I just said it is not a potion we have ever seen in any potions lesson, not with you or with Professor Slughorn, sir," Ron said turning as red as Hermione.

The statement wasn't all together true, Harry had seen a similar potion before. He knew it wasn't the one in this cauldron, as the liquid had been a clear, sick green and glowed just as this one did, but he remained silent.

"Yet another very basic and practical answer," Snape sighed, "but correct. Someone who spent the long months brewing this potion would not be using it with students that were not of age wizards, but as you are all now in your seventh year and I assume you are all now seventeen, I feel that it is time for you to familiarize yourselves with the dangerous potions you may encounter, as we are all at war and the rules have changed as to what we are to be teaching you. So how, then shall we determine the contents of this cauldron?" he asked.

There was much silence before he went on. Taking his wand and lighting the tip so that it glowed red with fire he placed the tip into the cauldron. The liquid fled from the fire not wanting to touch the wand. He plunged the wand deep into the center of the small cauldron and the students watched as the potion rose us the side of the black cauldron but would not touch the flames.

"Different potions act differently to different element. Earth, fire, wind and water are the most important things when testing portions and they can normally be obtained very easily. All of you know how to produce fire, water and wind with your wants I assume?" he asked.

The students nodded.

"Good, and earth is normally a neutral when it comes to potions," he said as he pulled a rock from his pocket and dropped it into the potion. Nothing happened to the rock. "So what does this tell you?" he asked lighting the tip of his wand again.

No one spoke.

"It means should you come across a potion like this, even if you don't know what it was, you could protect yourself with fire, and fire is the key to the antidote. But why is fire the key?" he asked.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Miss Granger," Snape said coldly.

"It is either because of the light or the heat, but as the class is light and the cauldron continues to remain stable and glowing I would have to conclude that it is the heat that the potion is reacting to," she said a little more confidently.

"Correct," Snape said as he transfigured an ice cube in his hand, "what will happen if I introduce cold to the equation, Miss Granger?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said softly.

"I suggest you all produce fire with your wands as protection." he said and watched as great amounts of fire burned bright around him. Suddenly he dropped the ice into the small cauldron. Bubbles began to rise quickly and violently in the orange liquid. It began spitting itself all over the floor but it fled if it came to close to the fire.

Finally when the ice had melted, the cauldron became still once again.

"What antidote would you first try if you came across this potion?" Snape asked suddenly looking from one student to the other, "if you were to hazard a guess, not knowing what it was but knowing how it reacted to heat and cold?"

"A warming drought," Hermione said flipping to the antidotes portion of the text book.

"Why?" Snape asked.

"Well, it would push the potion back," Hermione said.

"Correct, you would want to expel the potion as quickly as possible," Snape said.

Quickly he turned away from the orange cloudy potion and moved to the far right hand side of the class room, to another small, green glowing potion. His students followed him and assembled quietly around the cauldron.

"What is different?" he asked.

"Its black as tar,"Raelyn said as she stared into the thickness of the potion.

"Correct, and yet it still glows green," Snape said, "so what to do first?"

They only watched him as he lit his wand on fire again and moved it close to the cauldron. Sparks of red came from the murky potion as it reached out of the cauldron and up toward Snape's wand.

"It thrives on heat," Hermione gasped as she watched the potion multiply an nearly overflow from the cauldron as the fire of Snape's wand touched it.

"It does, which makes it very dangerous for humans, why?" he asked.

"Because we are warm blooded, meaning our body temperature is very high," Hermione said, "It would take over."

"So you stop it how?" he asked.

"Freeze it," Ron said an a jet of blue flew from his want and formed a solid slab of ice over the top of the cauldron. But the ice didn't last long, it melted away at the heat of the potion.

"Not quite, Mr Weasley," Snape smirked, "what else could we try?"

"Wind?" Alisianelle asked.

"No," Snape said, "the potion is to thick for the wind to do anything to it."

"Earth," another Ravenclaw student said.

"Correct," Snape said and produced a mountain of dirt on in his hand.

"But what do you do if the potion is ingested?" Hermione asked, "you aren't going to force someone to eat gravel are you?"

"No," Snape said, "is an external predator, the dirt will remove it from the skin but you will still have the damage that the potion has done to which you would apply cold until you could use a healing drought."

Finally Snape moved to the middle of the room and stood by the first potion he had place before them. The gathered around and Harry saw immediately a potion he was sure he had seen before. It was a sick, clear green potion.

"So?" Snape asked, "what first?"

"Water," Harry said softly not even realizing he had said it.

Snape looked at Harry silently for a long moment then splashed water from the tip of his wand. The potion turned clear as the water touched it.

"The water has neutralized the potion," Snape said not looking at Harry again, "the problem with this potion is its very quick moving. If it is ingested it moved quickly to the central nervous system. Water will neutralize anything that is left in the stomach but if it has gotten into the blood stream as it quickly does, then the drinker loses much of their strength and mental functions within minutes."

With another wave of his want the cauldrons were gone and the students stood still around the front of the class.

"Please take your seats," Snape said moving toward the black board, "I want each of you to write one piece of parchment for each of the potions we looked at today. Finding the ingredient lists and the proper antidotes to use on such potions."

A large sigh rose from the class.

"The potions we viewed today were, in this order, number one, the orange cloudy potion was enchanted sleep, number two, the black tar like potion was a flesh eating potion also known as, _spastus fascia_, and our third and final, the green clear potion, was a living nightmare," Snape said as he turned back to face the class, "three rolls of parchment, one per potion for next Monday," he added and returned to his desk.

"We'll be spending hours in the library," Ron sighed as he pushed his potion text back into his bag as the bell rang.

The seven students wanted nothing more than to leave the potions classroom. They rushed to the door at the far end of the room as Snape stared on. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the last to reach the door.

"Potter, a word," Snape called from the front of the room.

Harry stopped just as he reached the door. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look but hurried off to her Ancient Runes class.

"I'll meet you in the courtyard," Ron said as he turned to leave.

Harry sighed heavily to himself and turned back toward the front of the class room.

There, ahead of him, where it had first appeared the cauldron was back in its place glowing greener than before. Snape sat silently at the front of the room, next to him the cauldron glowed, but silence was everywhere. Harry walked slowly back to the front of the room.

"Water, eh Potter," Snape said looking toward the potion.

"Dumbledore told me, sir," Harry said not wanting to look at either Snape or the potion.

Snape stared at him for a long moment. Harry could feel him reading his thoughts, digging deeper and deeper into his mind. He didn't want Snape to see what he had done, what Dumbledore had forced him to do.

"You've been practicing," Snape said lowering his eyes finally, "you do not want me to know what happened in that cave, but I know very well without seeing it in your mind," Snape said.

"You aren't R.A.B are you?" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

"No, Mr Potter, I am not," Snape said giving Harry a questioning glare.

Harry felt his heart sink again, for a split second he wanted to blame Snape for more than he had already done but he could tell, just by the look on his Professors face, that he was as lost to the subject as Harry was.

"You'll be facing much more than a potion of nightmares, Potter," Snape said after a long silence, "as will I, unfortunately. Dumbledore has requested that I teach you.."

"Not more occlumency, I am terrible at it, we know that lets just leave it," Harry said feeling upset.

"Not, occulmency, I refuse," Snape said with a twisted grin, "Dumbledore wants you to know as much about the dark magic that Voldemort is using," Snape said coldly, "many of the potions he has employed, I've helped him with, and many of potions we'll never cover in class as they are too dangerous and should be illegal just as the unforgivable curses are, but it is Dumbledore's wish that before I am subdued by the Dark Lord, that you learn as much as you can about the potions and curses he is employing," Snape finished and sat back at his desk.

"Alright, Professor, when do you want to start?" Harry asked, not really happy about the private potions lessons but he knew it was beneficial to his survival.

"Sundays," Snape said tapping a book on his desk, "afternoon."

"Alright," Harry said.

"You may go now," Snape said and turned his back to Harry.

Harry walked slowly down the length of the class room and towards the door once more. He stopped, with his hand on the door and turned back toward the front of the class, "professor," he said into the silence.

"What is it Potter," Snape asked sounding annoyed.

"Do you know anything about Voldemort's Horcruxes?" he asked knowing he needed all the help he could get.

"I don't know what they are, if that is what you are asking," Snape said as he walked the length of the room and met Harry at the door, "I do, however know how to destroy them, if you do find them."

"Will I be learning that?"

"Yes, first and most importantly you'll be learning that," Snape said, "as I will not always be here to get you out of trouble, Potter," he said and walked passed Harry and out of the Potions Class room.


	15. Tonks as Teacher

Chapter 15: Tonks the Teacher.

Harry walked purposfully out into the bright sun light of the court yard and found Ron and Neville waiting for him.

"So what did you do now?" Ron asked lazily.

"Yeah, when is your first detention this year?" Neville laughed.

Harry sighed, it did seem like the proper start to a term, of his, at Hogwarts. It had happened often enough that is first detention was within the first week.

"I don't have detention," Harry said at last. For some reason the prospect of private lessons with Snape seemed far worse then the busy work of detention. "I've got private lesson with him again," Harry said.

"Occlumency?" Ron asked.

"No, advanced potions and dark arts," Harry sighed.

Neville's eyes grew wide, "why?" he asked, "I would have through he would have kicked you out of potions as you didn't get Outstanding on you potions O.W.L"

"I think he had to change his criteria now that we were accepted by Slughorn," Ron said as he layed himself down on the low courtyard wall.

"I guess," Neville said, "but then, why would Snape give Harry private lessons?"

"I don't think he wants to," Harry said, "but I think Dumbledore has asked him to."

A screech filled the air and a flash of fire brought Fawkes to Harry's shoulder. Seconds later Hedwig appeared and landed on his other shoulder, not taking much notice of the firey red bird.

Neville and Ron broke into wild laughter as Harry brushed feathers away from his cheek.

"You will be old man Potter, that all the kids are afraid of. The bird man," Ron Laughed histerically.

"You off your rocker," Harry said rolling his eyes, "I wont live long enough to be old man Potter."

The laughing stopped as the words left Harry's mouth

"How could you say something like that?" Neville whispered.

"Because its true," Harry sighed and Hedwig nuzzled closer to his cheek. Fawkes let out a high mournful cry. "If one of us is to live the other must dye and though I'm not going to give up without a fight, neither will Voldemort," he added and staired up at the sky as the blue was filled with fluffy white clouds.

Their break passed faster then it seemed and soon, Harry, Ron and Neville had met up with Hermione outside the transfigurations classroom. It was located on the first floor of the castle where the floor opened up to the green houses. The sun flooded in the walls of windows and outside they could see more students heading off to join Professor Sprout in green house three.

"What do you think we can expect from Tonks," Hermione whispered as more and more students gathered outside the class room.

"She'll probably be a good Professor," Neville said optimistically, "it just seems like its in her nature to be really good at transfiguring things, I mean she transfigures herself doesn't she?" he asked

"Yeah she does, but she's really clumzy," Ron said rolling his eyes, "at least we all know the Reparo charm really well. It shouldn't be to bad."

"You mean Hermione knows the Reparo charm really well," Harry laughed as he passed Fawkes over to Ron.

"You should have left them outside," Hermione said still watching Harry and his feathered friends, "Professor Tonks isn't going to be pleased," she said.

"Alright that just sounds weird," Ron said as Fawkes crept up his arm and onto his shoulder.

"What, we've never been aloud our animals in class before," Hermione said.

"Except in transfigurations," Neville smiled and took Trevor, his toad, out of his cloak pocket.

"No I mean calling Tonks Professor," Ron said as he held Fawkes back, who looked hungily at Trevor. Harry had to hold Hedwig back as well.

"Weird or not, you'll have to call her that," Hermione said with an annoyed tone.

Suddenly the classroom door swung open and students began to file out, all looking amused and chatting light heartedly with each other. It almost seemed like more animal came out of the classroom then students did as they watched the feathered and furry exiting the room with the laughing students. Soon Ginny emerged with another group of Gryffindore students.

"How was it?" Neville asked as she walked passed them, followed by a proud black cat.

"Today has been the best day," Ginny smiled as she scooped the cat, with brilliant purple eyes, into her arms, "she is an amazing Professor."

"Where on earth did you get that?" Ron asked as he looked at the beautiful black cat.

"Don't you recognise Arnold?" Ginny smiled.

"That's your Pigmy Puff?" Ron asked stunned.

"Yes," Ginny said beaming, "I did it on my first try, I told you, Tonks was an amazing Professor. Harry you had better be careful with Hedwig, Tonks transfigured an owl into a bear today," she said and went on her way.

Hedwig squeezed closer to Harry's neck at Ginny's last words.

"You'll be ok," Harry said softly as he reached up and petted Hedwig lovingly, "she'll turn you back."

Hedwig ruffled her feathers angrilly and flew from Harry's shoulder only to return moments later.

"Now you've made her mad," Ron laughed.

Before Harry could retaliate Tonks stepped out of the classroom, her pink hair blazing in the sun, a look of excitement across her face.

"Good day everyone, please come in," She smiled and stepped aside to let them pass.

Harry and Ron had to look twice when Tonks had exited the classroom to welcome the new wave of students. Her bubble gum pink hair was recognizable but not much else seemed like the care free, happy go lucky, Tonks, nor did she seem like the old, run down, Tonks that they had known the previous year. She was tall and proud, with her blue eyes shining with hope and confidence. She stepped aside and smiled brightly at the students she knew and even more brightly at the ones she was meeting for the first time. Her robes were a dark purple and floated all the way to the floor, nothing like the robes of an auror that Harry had seen in the ministry of magic but much more professional. She wore a scarf in her hair of black lace, that had ends that fell halfway down her back but that kept her hair from falling into her eyes. She looked generally happy, not over joyed, and not just alright but very content to be doing what she was doing.

"How has your first day been, Professor?" Hermione asked as she came up to Tonks at the door.

"It's been wonderful. I can't believe I didn't do this teaching thing sooner, dare I say I am a better teacher than I was an auror," she smiled sweetly at Hermione.

"I am very much looking forward to your lessons, I have heard only good things," Hermione said brightly.

"Ah, yes, I'd forgotten how fast news spreads in this place," Tonks giggled, "lets hope I live up to your expectations, Miss.Granger," she said and motioned for Hermione to go into the classroom.

The room looked very much as Professor McGonagall had left it. The brilliant sunlight filled the room through the high windows. The grounds outside were well visible and a beautiful green, healthy colour. It was hard to not admire the beauty that Hogwarts grounds always portrayed but inside the classroom Tonks had added her own touches. A lazy black cat snoozed on her desk among other transfigured items. Much of the room was left clear and there was plenty of room to work with.

The students settled into their places. Again the class was smaller then what they had been used to but it was much bigger then Snape's class that morning. They had all taken their seats and were placing their books on the tables when Tonks swept to the front of her classroom. As she passed Harry, Ron and Hermione she transfigured two perches out of think air for Hedwig and Fawkes and continued to her place at the front of the class.

"See Hermione, I told you she wouldn't mind the birds," Ron whispered as he moved Fawkes from his shoulder to the perch.

Hermione glared at him unnerved.

"Good morning everyone," Tonks said brightly as she stood in front of the class, much like McGonagall had done before all of her lessons, "for those of you who do not know me, I am Professor Nymphadora Tonks," she said proudly to the class, "I have been invited, very graciously, by Professor McGonagall to pick up where the new headmistress had left off. As this is the first class of the year it will be a little more fun and very much filled with review for you, and for myself, to see where you all stand in the extensive realm of transfigurations." she smiled at them again and with a wave of her wand a wide arrangement of items appeared on the desks before them, from tea cups to paperclips and cotton balls. After a long moment of silence as the students admired the items in front of them Tonks cleared her throat and stepped behind her desk where the same items had always been with her lazy black cat.

"Sadly for all of you, the first thing I will be doing with you is a pop quiz," she said sadly and a large grown rose from the ensemble, "please take out a piece of parchment and write numbers from one to fifteen along the margin and then we will begin," she said.

Hermione scribbled quickly and enthusiastically onto her parchment and brought her eyes back up to Tonks, who stood patiently at the front of the room. Harry and Ron sunk lower into their chairs and sulkingly wrote down their numbers.

"Alright everyone, you will have five minutes to identify all fifteen items on my desk before and after transfigurations," Tonks said when they were all looking at her again.

Frantically the students turned their eyes to her desk and their own items and crammed what was sitting on the desk into their short term memories.

"On the count of three, you may start writing," Tonks said as she brought her wand up in front of her, "one, two, three,"and with a wave of her wand all the items on her desk and on the students desks changed into something else, including the black lazy cat.

Hermione's hand shot up after the items changed.

"Yes, Miss. Granger," Tonks said acknowledging Hermione's hand.

"There were sixteen items on your desk," Hermione said almost in a whisper.

"I was waiting for someone to notice that," Tonks grinned, "it is your bonus question. Tell me what was the sixteenth item and what it became."

But the black cat had disappeared from the desk completely and nothing had returned to its place. The students looked around the classroom to see if anything had changed but there was nothing that they could see anywhere around them. Hermione grinned to herself as she wrote down her answers and double checked them.

"How many do you think you got?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I think I've gotten all fifteen but I don't know the bonus," Harry sighed as he continued to scan the room.

"Alright that was five minutes," Tonks said and waved her wand again. All the rolls of parchment flew to her outstretched hand. She smiled as she sat down at her desk and scanned through the quizzes, "you've all done very well," she said, "but only one knows my bonus object, though all of you have written down black cat to and then nothing," she said as she placed the parchments in a desk drawer and walked out from behind the desk again, "Miss. Granger, what was the bonus item?" she asked Hermione.

Hermione's cheeks turned red but she smiled proudly, "the jeweled butterfly in you hair," Hermione said.

"Correct, ten points for Gryffindore," Tonks smiled and took the clip out of her hair and set it on the desk, another flick of her wand made the clip return to its original form. The cat still slept after the transfigurations, "this is Pepper, my extremely lazy, old, cat, who is useless aside for practicing transfigurations on," she said as she scooped the cat into her arms, "he'll be here with us every day because we will be working very extensively on animagus and transfiguring living things this years. Please do bring your pets to class, I assure you that they will not be harmed as long as I am here, but Mr. Weasley I would suggest you bring you owl instead of Harry's Phoenix. Can anyone tell me why?" she asked.

Hermione's hand shot up again.

"Miss. Granger," Tonks smiled.

"Because the Phoenix can only be transfigured if they want to be changed, and as they are a very proud bird, it is not likely that one would be able to convince a Phoenix into allowing itself to be transfigured," Hermione said mater of factly.

"Very good, Miss. Granger, take another five points for Gryffindore," Tonks smiled.

Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione as Fawkes stretched out his wings and let out a loud proud cry. Harry laughed at his birds vanity but knew very well that he was quite lucky to have him and that the bird was quite deserving of a vain side as it was one of the most powerful magical creatures.

The rest of the class was spent in rounds as each person transfigured the items on the table as fast as they could while the other two people timed the transfigurations and judged the quality of the transformations. Tonks also cruised around the room watching the magic fly and teaching very simple disguising techniques to students, for them to use on their pets. Harry had successfully turned Hedwig into a brown barn owl, much to her dismay.

When class was over and all the students were heading out, Tonks slipped Harry a note. She winked at him and shooed him away as other students had started to arrive. As he walked the halls on his way to his last class, he read the note.

_Dear Harry._

_You are to come to the room of requirements tonight after midnight, wear your cloak and come alone._

_Professor Tonks._

Harry wondered for a moment why his professor was asking him to break school rules on the first day, especially to do to the room of requirements, a place he had no desire to go to and no idea what he would be looking for there. He couldn't spend much time on the note as he joined a very excited group of seventh year students outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Everyone had very high hopes of an exciting class.


	16. Professor Maxwell Beck

Chapter 16: Professor Maxwell Beck.

Harry rolled the parchment over and over his fingers as he stood in line waiting for his next class to start. Already things seemed so different that he really regretted being back at Hogwarts. He was happy to be with his friends, but this place no longer had the allure that it once had. He didn't feel like he belonged there and he didn't have a drive to learn anymore. It was like the magic didn't captivate him anymore it just seemed to seep right out of him and he felt terrible.

His stomach growled with hunger but he didn't pay attention to it. They would get lunch after their first defense against the dark arts class. His thoughts were elsewhere however. Already, with their school term only just beginning, he had more homework then he imagined ever having again and was already being driven to break the rules of the school, by the professors no less. He already dreaded the extra classes with Snape, and Tonks was not going to make it easy on any of them. He sighed heavily as he leaned against the cold stone wall of the hall ways, it seemed like the only familiar thing to him. The students chatted around him. There were birds outside the windows and yet it all didn't seem right. Nothing was right anymore but this strong stone wall that supported the collapse of all that he had come to love.

"Earth to Harry, come in Harry," Hermione said as she waved her hand before his face, "hello."

"What? Sorry, what did I miss," Harry asked as he shook his head to clear his mind.

"Where have you been all day?" Hermione whispered, "you are so out of it.

"Its because he's mister popular today," Ron laughed, "he's been summoned already."

"Summoned?" Hermione asked.

"How did you know?" Harry asked looked at Ron skeptically.

"I guessed," Ron laughed, "and I'm taller then you so I was reading over your shoulder."

"You are so nosie!" Hermione said as she smacked Ron. Harry chuckled, maybe some things were still the same.

"It's alright," Harry laughed, "it just seems odd," he said as she unrolled the parchment and handed it to Hermione, "they want me to break the rules already and with all the extra rules, and I don't have the prefect privileges to allow me to do these things. It almost seems like all the rules of the old hogwarts were whipped away with Dumbledore."

"You didn't obey the rules then, why would you do it now?" Hermione asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Its not really breaking the rules if the profs are telling you to do it," Ron said, "am I right?"

"Because I have Ronald to convince me that I am always doing the right thing even if I am breaking the rules," Harry joked.

"But I am right, aren't I. You can't get in trouble if you have a note from the profs," Ron said again.

"Yeah," Hermione said half believing and half sceptic, "you'll keep us informed wont you?" she asked Harry.

"Of course I will," Harry said, "I am just worried that they are all going to want me to do extra lessons on top of all my N.E.W.Ts courses and be captain of the quiddich team, and find the Horcruxes, and beat Voldemort, all that and sleep. Where am I going to find time?"

"Don't forget the DA," Ron said, "you are running that again this year right."

"Oh my god, Ron, cut him some slack," Hermione said as she watched Harry sigh again at the realization of another responsibility.

"I should have stayed home, with the Dursleys," Harry said as he rested his head against the stone wall, "and gone to a muggle school and studied something easy and time consuming like, Shakespeare."

"I can't believe you just said that," Hermione said.

"I like them now," Harry shrugged, "and Shakespeare is pretty cool."

"I can't believe you are not excited to have class with Professor Maxwell Beck," Hermione said as she tried to change the subject, "I've heard he's amazing. A bit odd, you don't really know what he is getting at until the end, and rumor has it that he's Dumbledore's..."

"Nephew, yeah it's true but don't tell everyone," Professor Maxwell Beck said as he cut Hermione off, "he's also brilliant and very knowledgeable."

"And does he always talk about himself in the third person," Ron laughed.

"Yeah it's a bad habit," their professor laughed and walked past them to open the door.

They all laughed and followed him into the class room. The room was left in a shambles as it didn't look like Professor Beck had, had time to set it up to his liking. Much of the darkness and vileness that Snape had left behind was still noticeable all over the room.

"Would you all please take your seats," their professor said and flashed them a smile, "and please excuse me while I tidy up a little," he said and with a flick of his wand the dark drapes that hung over the windows disappeared to let in the sunlight, "dear god, who was in here before me? The crypt keeper?" he shouted as he looked at the gloominess of the room.

"It was Snape," Ron whispered to Harry, "he could certainly be the crypt keeper."

"Mr. Weasley I heard that," Professor Beck said as he walked past their desk making more of the filth and grime disappear.

"Sir, didn't you have class in hear already today?" Hermione asked as he walked briskly around the room.

"Indeed I did, miss Granger, but at the time I was nervous, it was my first class you know and I didn't have time to take notice of my surroundings. Are there any other questions that people would like answered while I clean? It would be the best time to get that out of the way before we get down and dirty with the dark arts."

"Down and dirty with the dark arts," Harry and Ron said at the same time and laughed hysterically.

"Are you crazy?" one student piped up and nervously asked.

"People have called me worse. I believe they called Dumbledore even worse then that. I wouldn't be too concerned with the state of my mental health, I am a very capable young man." Maxwell answered.

"What did you do before you were invited to teach at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked as all of a sudden the desks and chairs, with the students still sitting at them, started to levitate and rearrange themselves around the room.

"I was a bit of a wanderer, a world traveler, and an explorer. I searched the world for new and interesting magic and spoke with many traditional magician. I learned the ways of the African medicine man and the Asian shamans. Studied the ways of Buddha and went on a pilgrimage to visit the tombs of the Pharaohs. I've learned to curse in eight different languages and counter curse in sixteen. I've worked undercover, not for the ministry mind you, but for the order of the phoenix. In my youth I raced dragons, played quiddich, excelled in my favorite school subjects here at hogwarts. I would say I have lived a rather exciting life and now I have come full circle." He said happily as he removed a layer of his wizarding robes to reveal a pair of grey trousers and a white button down shirt. He looked very much like any old professor you would see. He stood at the frount of the class now and looked at the vast open space he had made in the middle of the class, "are there any other questions?" he asked as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Is it true you are Dumbledore's son?" a girl yelled from the back of the class.

"No," he chuckled, "I am not his son, but goodness I'd forgotten how fast rumors spread in this school. I am his nephew, there I have said it, you now all know it and may pass it along to the rest of the school. He is my mothers brother and my father is a muggle and yes my father is still alive, living a lovely quiet life in a cottage in Canada where he fishes and watched for the yeti that hangs around his area. It's a quiet simple existence but he is a happy man."

"And your mother?" Hermione asked.

"Ah she was a very talented witch, much like her brother, but died very young," He said pleasantly remembering his mother.

"Was it, you know who?" another girl asked.

"Tom Riddle?" he asked, "no my dear, it was not by that lunatic, it was an accident. She was killed in a car accident. They lived as muggles for a very long time while I was in school. Mother insisted on sending me to Hogwarts instead of taking magical studies in Canada and my uncle did agree to watch over me for my education. She was killed while I was here."

The class fell silent.

"Ah, I see we have hit that point in today's lecture where everyone is uncomfortable, I suppose it is time then to get onto another subject. So, pair up, it's time to see what you can do." Professor Beck said as he paced through the room, "am I to understand that there a few of your present that were part of a defense group here at hogwarts?" he asked.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and around the room at the rest of the random DA members that were in the class.

"Come, now ladies and gentleman, we all know that Dumbledore himself would not lie," Beck laughed as he walked up to Harry.

"It's true, professor," Harry said looking at his feet.

"And am I to understand that you played the roll of professor?" Beck asked.

"I had help," Harry answered.

"As everyone does," Beck smiled, "that is jolly good. I would like you Mister Potter to show me your best," he smiled and walked to one end of the room, "if you please, wand at the ready."

"Um, sir I don't feel comfortable cursing you," Harry said nervously as everyone stared on.

"Of course you don't," Beck laughed, "and most wizards that do fight the good fight, feel the same way, but you must understand that anyone could be a death eater," Beck laughed as he cursed a cabinet behind Harry.

The cabinet sprang forward, teeth bared and growling at Harry, ready to eat him in one bite.

"Stupify!" Harry yelled and pointed his wand at the cabinet. It stopped in its tracks. But not before Beck could curse it again. The frond cabinet door swung open and out flew a Dementor.

"Expecto Patronum," Harry shouted and for a moment the Dementor was fought back by the stag but didn't stop.

"Harry it's not a dementor," Hermione shouted.

"Expelliarmus," Beck yelled before Hermione could curse the Boggart.

"Riddikulus," Harry yelled and the boggart jumped back because of the orange cannon ball that flew around its head.

"Good one Harry," Ron laughed.

"Very good indeed," Beck said as he forced the boggart back into the cabinet.

"But in all honesty professor," Hermione said as she picked up her wand, "that wasn't that difficult for Harry."

"That wasn't the point, Miss Granger. The point I was trying to make was that with everything I was putting toward Harry to face he could have stopped it all by turning his curses toward me." Beck said as he walked to one end of the room, "one of the most important things you will learn in this class, is not to underestimate your opponent. I can tell you right now, Tom Riddle will not hesitate to curse you, and so you must not hesitate to curse those around you."

"But sir, what if you accidently curse someone without meaning to?" Ron asked.

"You have to only pray that you know who is one your side and they stay on your side of the battle," Beck said matter of factly.

Suddenly the door flung open at the back of the room.

"Severus, good to see you," Beck smiled.

"And you Maxwell," Snape said as he walked to the frount of the class.

"You are right on time," Beck said and turned back to the class, "pair up everyone and be ready to work in passes of two. Professor Snape is here to assist in the test."

"Test!?" the class cried.

"Yes, test," Beck said, "two groups at a time will duel. You are to use any curses, charms and spells you know of to attack your opponent. Professor Snape and I will be present to block any curses that are not blocked and potentially harmful. I expect that most of you know of the unforgivable curse and I am telling you now that those are not to be used under any circumstances in this class room. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," the class answered.

"Very good, Harry, Ron, you will face off against Hermione and Neville," Beck said.

Harry looked at his friends and then at his professors.

"Give them all you have mister Potter," Beck said as he motioned for him and Ron to follow Snape to the other end of the class.

The duel started lightly and before long Beck had stopped them again.

"Perhaps I haven't made myself clear," Beck stated, "Ron, Harry remain in the middle of the room, Severus will you please take the place of mister Longbottom?" he asked.

"With pleasure," Snape said and walked over to where Hermione was standing.

"Good, now professor will you please curse miss Granger?" Beck asked Snape.

Hermione jumped and screamed in time to dodge Snape's first attack.

"Petrificus Totalis!" Harry yelled to counter Snape.

"Accio Hermione," Ron yelled and Hermione flew across the room and hit Ron hard knocking him to the floor.

"Stop!" Beck yelled laughing, "well that is one way, mister Weasley to get her out of harms way," he said and motioned for Snape to come to the front of the room, "now why was it easier for you to curse Professor Snape, Harry, then to curse Hermione?"

"Because I trust Hermione with my life," Harry said.

"And what would happen if Hermione was under the Imperio curse?" he asked.

Harry stopped and looked at Hermione sadly.

"Don't worry, it's something we will work on," Beck said as the bells sounded marking the end of the class, "I'll see you all next class," he said and turned back to Snape who never took his eyes off Harry. Hermione was helped up off the floor and they headed to the great hall together for lunch.


	17. Malfoy's Mother

Chapter 17: Malfoy's Mother.

Narcissa spent most of her time ordering the returning house elves to renew the splendor of the Malfoy mansion while Bellatrix continued to toil over a low boiling cauldron in the dusty kitchen. Narcissa had regained much of her composure knowing that Draco was once again under her roof and in a place where she could do all in her power to protect and cure him. But still there was a sinking in her heart as she moved about the huge empty house that overlooked the frightened little village, "they will all pay for what they have made us become," she hissed as she looked out one of the broken windows. With a wave of her wand the glass was replaced, the fire in the hearth of the dusty room was lite and the furniture was returned to its former glory, "that is much better." she said as she walked to the fire and felt its warmth.

Soon she found her way back down into the kitchen where dust was flying, sparks erupted from the boiling cauldron and Bellatrix cursed at herself when thing were not going properly and more so at Snape for concocting such a potion that she could not figure out.

"You will do as I say and you will make the young master comfortable," Narcissa yelled as she spotted a very young, very rebellious house elf out of the corner of her eye. The little elf scurried off angrily, motioning vulgarly at his mistress as he went, "oh it is so hard to find good help these days," she sighed.

"You should have never released your other elves," Bellatrix said as she looked up from her cauldron. Her face was splotched and red from the potion and being so close to the fire.

"I did not let them go, they belonged to my husband," Narcissa said angrily, "and because I killed him they will not answer to me. So I kicked them all out."

"Where has this temper come from Cissy?" Bella asked as she leaned back from the fire and whipped her brow on her dirty sleeve, "you were never this angry before. Just be calm and I am sure you will figure out how to deal with this. You were always good at that," Bellatrix said as she stood and dusted the dirt off her filthy robes.

"For heaven sake Bella, if you are going to stay here you are going to have to act like you belong here," Narcissa said and waved her wand at Bellatrix.

"What did you do to my cloths and my hair!" Bella cried as her old, black hooded robes were transformed into brilliant blue dress robes, her hair was straightened and cleaned and though nothing had happened, she felt like her skin had been scrubbed by wire brushes till it was clean. Even the dirt was gone from beneath her finger nails and a coat of bright blue polish was on them, "oh my god I look like a woman," Bella nearly screamed.

"That's what you are, and as a relation of mine you must act like it," Narcissa said.

"But you never cared before what I looked like," Bellatrix sighed.

"I'll not be know as a weakling and I will not have the name of Malfoy disgraced anymore then it has already been. I ow that much to my son," Narcissa said, "I have a reputation to uphold and if you are to live under this roof then you had better get used to living in such a state."

"You sound like our mother," Bella sighed, "its why I left in the first place and ran off with a rebel."

"You fell in love with the greatest rebel around," Narcissa said viscously, "but you were never good enough for the dark lord and you know it. It is why you had to settle for that weakling Lestrange."

"You know nothing of that subject and I would ask you to stay out of my personal affairs," Bella said angrily as she turned back to the cauldron, "and as soon as possible I will be leaving you so you need not worry about me disgracing you."

"Oh be grateful you have a place to stay," Narcissa scolded.

"I would have had a place," Bella said grumpily, "I do have many friends."

"I'm sure you would and I am sure you do," Narcissa rolled her eyes, "and how is the antidote?"

"If I knew what potion it was I would be doing better," Bella sighed.

"How hard can it be?" Narcissa said angrily, "how many enchanted sleep potions could there be?"

"Before Snape started brewing or after?" Bella said starting to feel the pressure.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Narcissa practically screamed.

"Snape is known as one of the best potioneers in the world because he's concocted so many different potions himself. This enchanted sleep could be unique only to him." Bellatrix said as she started to pace the kitchen, "I'm mixed a warming drought for Draco but I don't know if it will work."

"At least you know how to treat some of it," Narcissa said as she grabbed the vile off the table and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Why is it my task? You were always better at potions," Bella hissed under her breath and turned back to the cauldron, "heaven forbid you should break a nail or something," she said to herself looking at her well manicured hand and with a wave of her wand the colour was stripped from her nails, "that was taking it just too far, Cissy," she hissed and went back to the cauldron.

Narcissa walked slowly into the bedchamber. It was grand and dark with the fire dying down. She pointed her wand at the hearth and soon the fire blazed again. The room became warmer very quickly as the sun set outside the windows. She walked to the large window and grasped the heavy curtains as she stared at the horizon and the setting sun, "how much longer must this go on?" she asked as she sighed. Closing the curtains, she walked slowly to her sons bed side.

The colour in Draco's face had returned and though he still looked ill, he looked to be getting better. The fear that he would not make it started to fade but the dread of what Bellatrix had said was very fresh in Narcissa's mind. Could Snape have poisoned Draco so terrible even after vowing to protect him. Could such a promise be broken so easily.

She paced at the bed side for a long time before she sat down next to him and brushed his hair out of his face, "I'm sorry this has happened to you," she whispered as she pulled the stopper out of the vial that Bella had brewed and placed it against is hips, "I should have never made such a deal with such a terrible man. Who would have dreamt that Snape could deceive us in such a way. It seems almost impossible now, and yet it has happened. I am so sorry, my child, I will never let anything so vile happen to you again. I swear to you on my life," she said to him as she grasped his hand and watched the liquid in the vile change colours.

The red liquid dropped into his mouth and seemed to seep on its own down his throat, "please let this work." she whispered as she stood and began to pace the room, "I will not let them get away with doing this to you. Snape will pay and he will pay dearly for betraying us all." she said and stormed out again, "the dark lord will avenge you my son, he has to."

The potions effects were long lasting but slowly, as Draco lay in bed, the warmth of the fire and the warming drought pushed the poison of enchanted sleep from his body. It was not a potion any different in a sense that it was curable in the same way but the effects of the sleep were long lasting. Snape had made sure that if Draco was found it would not be easy to break him out of his sleep but it would not be impossible either and he had known that Bellatrix or Narcissa would have the means to save the child and therefore he betrayed them without breaking the bond. Many more days past before he woke but his mother was present to see it and with all the grace in the world she would not show Draco and ounce of fear.


	18. Care of Magical Creatures Advanced Class

Chapter 18: Care of Magical Creature Advanced Class.

The sun was high in the sky by the time Allisonelle and Brindalette crossed the Hogwarts ground and were finding themselves among the few that waited outside Hagrid's Hut and waiting for the Care of Magical Creature professor to turn up.

The beautiful summer weather at Hogwarts was a nice change from the weather of London. The Dementors were unable to pass into the Hogwarts grounds and so the summer air and sunlight was bright and warm. The grass was green. The trees were full of leaves. The water of the lake was as blue as the sky and the clouds were not grey but fluffy and cheerful as they passed over the grounds.

"I can't believe I am taking this again," Brindalette sighed as she watched Allisonelle flipping through her books, "I swore I would never take it again."

"You think there is a better way to learn about magical Snakes then with Hagrid?" Ally whispered, "who else would know anything about them?"

"We already know what we are looking for why do we need to study them?" Brin whined.

"We won't be learning about the Basilisk with Hagrid," Ally said, "they are so hard to come by and I don't think even Hagrid could handle it."

"Oh this is Hagrid we're talking about," Brin said rolling her eyes, "I'm sure he wouldn't turn down the chance to have one."

"Besides we aren't even sure that the dark lord would have a basilisk, from what I have heard the snake that he keeps with him at all time is just a snake, you can look into its eyes, though your probably wouldn't want to," Ally said.

"I hate snake, have I told you that?" Brindalette whispered as she rubbed her arms to get rid of the goose skin that had appeared.

"Yes, we know, you hate snakes," Ally sighed, "but that's what we are looking for."

"I really hope Rae is having better luck then we are in the library," Brin said as she spotted Hagrid coming out of the dark forest, "oh great, he's carrying something bloody, this is going to be a great class," she said sarcastically.

"Don't be so negative," Ally said as she watched Hagrid drop the bloody carcase of whatever it was he was carrying and he came toward his students.

"Good afternoon everyone," Hagrid said cheerfully, "its good to see that I do indeed have an advanced Care of Magical Creatures class. We will be starting with animals with medicinal purposes as we are entering into a very dark time and you'll all need to be familiar with the ingredients that go into a lot of the potions and whatever that could save your lives. So lets get on with it. Follow me if you please." he said and leaving the bloody carcase behind he walked with his small class toward the lake.

Near the lake, in a shallow part that was lined by a lovely beach the students could see a line of wire cages that were set up in the shallows.

"I would suggest that you roll up your pant legs and take off your shoes," Hagrid said as he stepped into the water.

"We're going in?" Ally gasped.

"Yes," Hagrid said, "but only up to your ankles or so, don't be so scared."

"But the Merpeople," Brindalette said, "will they not be angry."

"Lord no," Hagrid laughed, "they know we're working here."

Hesitantly the students removed their shoes, socks and cloaks, as to not get them wet, and left them higher on the shore. The boys rolled up their pant legs but the girls didn't worry as their skirts would not touch the water at all. Slowly the followed Hagrid into the water and gather around the cages.

The water was warm and refreshing on this warm summers day. Some of the students even made the best of it by splashing each other before Hagrid called them all once more to attention.

"Can anyone tell me what these be?" Hagrid asked as he leaned over the cage and picked up one of the black, slimy creatures in his hands.

"Is it a pollywaggle?" Brindalette asked as she looked at the black thing struggling in Hagrid's hand.

"That is exactly what this is," Hagrid smiled, "five points for Gryffindor," he said, "and I'll give you another five if you can tell me what they are good for."

"Pollywaggles are used in cooling droughts," Brindalette said.

"That is correct," Hagrid said happily, "they are also the babies of the Tadip, which are used in some potions to create wealth. They have a very short life expectancy because of the valuable potions that they can be used to create but if a Tadip lives to maturity can anyone tell me what will happen to it?"

"If you kiss one it will turn into a prince," one girl joked.

"Actually that is very true, or a princess in the case of if its female," Hagrid said, "but most wizards would rather have the riches over a prince and that is why we don't really have any magical princes or princesses."

"Are you serious?" Ally asked as she flipped through her book, "it just seems so far fetched."

"You don't believe the stories then do ya?" Hagrid laughed, "ay, it's true."

"Wow," Brindalette smiled, "can I keep one, I'd like a prince." she laughed.

"I'm sorry," Hagrid said, "these pollywaggles are all for the potions class and will be used before they come to maturity. It is the only reason that I was able to save them and do a lesson on them."

"Oh it's ok, Hagrid," Brin smiled, "I'm not that upset about it."

"Good," he said, "now lets get on with the lesson."


	19. Lunch

Chapter 19: Lunch.

Hermione, Ron and Harry walked quickly and silently down to the great hall. All three were deep in thought as they went. Hermione was contemplating her weakness as a woman and if she would ever be able to hold her own ground and to fight like she needed. She knew that there were hundreds of thousands of people fighting this war and that many of them were indeed women but she was not sure with her own abilities. She was disappointed with her failure and was determined to put more time and effort into her defenses then ever before. Ron was furious that anyone would go after his woman in such a way and he was also very afraid of Hermione if she could ever find out that he felt that ways. To him she had always been the rock of their group and to have any weakness or failures for Hermione was nearly impossible to think of. Harry was lost in his own thoughts and his own worries for his friends. He knew the powers of the unforgivable curses but he didn't ever think that they could ever happen to any of his friends. Had he been so naive to think that this would not happen eventually or was it just a hope that he held deep within him that they would never fall into any real danger. They had all come so far without perishing when would their luck run out? He was now questioning himself and how he would tell. It would be something he would need help with but he didn't know who to ask anymore.

It had been a very interesting class that they had just had with Professor Beck and yet they, all three of them, weren't sure what to think just yet. He had opening their minds to new possibilities and though they always worked very well together they each held concerns now that they would all have to deal with on their own and by their own terms.

The great hall was a buzz with activity as the students settled in for a bit of a break. The members of the order of the phoenix patrolled around the tables, sticking very close to the students from slytherin, and taking reports on any suspicious activity from the house prefects. But, even with their ever growing presence the mood in the great hall was light and the students seemed to enjoy the security of such a service to them.

"They are so 'no tolerance' this year," Hermione whispered as Mad Eye Moody passed by them.

"Yes, Miss Granger we are," Moody said, his back to them as he passed, "most students don't seem to mind however."

"Oh I don't mind, I think it is a very good idea," Hermione said.

"I am very glad to hear it," Moody smiled.

"Not just eyes at the back of his head, Hermione, ears too!" Ron giggled as Hermione turned bright red.

"That's going to get annoying really fast," Harry sighed as he helped himself to a sandwich.

"Maybe for you," Hermione said, "but for many students who are not used to what we have seen and the danger we have come to live with, the fear is very real. I feel safer knowing that they are here and I would not hazzard to guess that many other students feel the same way."

"We can learn a lot form them I guess," Ron said taking Hermione side, "I am sure if we talked to some of them they would participate in some of our DA sessions. We could learn a lot from real Aurors."

"That is exactly my point," Hermione smiled and patted Ron's hand, "thank you."

"You're welcome," Ron blushed.

"Get a room," Harry laughed.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger," Professor Beck said as he snuck up on them.

"Hello professor," they all said as they looked at him in a very confused way.

"What did you think of class?" he asked as he sat down with them.

"Um," Harry said feeling a little uncomfortable, "it wasn't what I had, had in mind for Defense Against the Dark Art," he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"What he means professor is that he didn't expect to have to face off against his friends," Hermione said across the table, "he was a little caught off guard."

"Splendid," Beck smiled, "the exact reaction I wanted."

"I beg you pardon," Harry said angrily.

"Ah, you are offended, I do apologize," Beck frowned, "but it is something that must be done. You see, Harry, you trust to well but you cannot trust magic."

"What?" Harry asked impolitely.

"Well, you see, magic is so unpredictable that no matter how hard you try it can always be used against you. You have to outsmart it and sometimes that just doesn't happen," he said.

"You talk of magic as if it were its own complete being," Hermione said a little skeptically, "why?"

"Because, in my opinion is to some extent is," Beck answered, "it is the one thing that makes us different from muggles, isn't that correct?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "though every person if different in their own way and it is that, that helps witches and wizards to interpret the magic that flows through their veins. You can't blame the magic you have to blame the decisions that people make. Muggles made bad decisions just as we do and those bad decisions lead to conflict for the muggles as well."

"I have to disagree," Beck stated, "because there is always an outside source to conflicts."

"What do you mean professor?" Hermione asked completely captivated by the conversation now.

"Well take for example, the second world war, why did it start?" Beck asked.

"Because Hitler had a plan to dominate European society and promote the superiority of the German people," Hermione said.

"That is incorrect," Beck said, "it was not simply on the account of Hitler's ideology, it was also because of British ideology and the idea that the civilized world is better then any other. The problem with that is all countries have a different idea of what civilization should be. It was because religion and fear. The biggest aspects in all conflict is fear. And fear over all is universal. The same problem arises with muggle and magic relations. Each group is afraid of the other. And that is the ruling figure in this war we are all involved in and that Voldemort is capitalizing on. He knows people are afraid and he will play on that. Therefore fear itself is what is to be concurred. My job is to teach you not to fear. "

"How can you teach that?" Hermione asked, "everyone had different and justifiable fears."

"Yes, which makes my job very difficult," he said, "but by teaching you have to channel your magical skills and your fear I may give you the resources you need to control it just enough to make the right decisions."

"I will not lie," Harry said as he piped into the conversations, "I am skeptic that you will be able to achieve anything."

"Why do you say that, Harry?" he asked.

"Because you started out by teaching us that we are not to trust anyone," Harry said, "how are you to concur fear if you can't trust anyone?"

"I did not teach you to fear your friends, I simply gave you a scenario for what may happen," Beck said.

"But how does that teach you to control you fear?" Harry asked angrily.

"It teachers you to recognize the weakness," Beck said.

"Hermione is not weak and she would fight an unforgivable curse with all her might," Harry practically yelled as he stood and slammed his fists on the table.

"Ah, it has been nice chatting with you, but I must run, I am needed elsewhere," Beck said looking around frantically, "this is for you Harry," he said handing him a large portfolio and he dashed away.

"Don't opening here," Hermione hissed as she watched Ron and Harry whisper over the portfolio, "there are to many people. Take it somewhere else."

"Good idea," Harry said as he jumped up from the table, "the common room is probably empty," he said and dashed off with Ron close behind him.

"But we haven't eaten yet!" Hermione sighed and ran after them.

They ran quickly and without interruption as all the rest of the school had gathered out in the school grounds or in the great hall. The sun shown in the windows of the school as they ran. Hermione soon caught up to them as the walked through the portrait hole and into the common room. The large portrait of Dumbledore was empty as they walked in.

"I told you it would be deserted, even Dumbledore is gone," Ron smiled as he flew into one of the sofas.

"That is because everyone is hungry," Hermione sighed as she conjured some sandwiches out of mid air.

"We knew you would have that covered!" Ron said as he reached over and greedily grabbed one of Hermione sandwiches.

"Ron, you are so rude," Hermione hissed.

"But you love me," Ron smiled.

"Sometimes I wonder," Hermione sighed, "what's the matter Harry?" she asked as she watched him ponder over the portfolio.

"Why should he be giving me this?" Harry asked before even opening the folio.

"Maybe it was Dumbledore's research," Hermione said.

"Or maybe its names of all the death eaters," Ron said with his mouth full.

"Or maybe its extra home work," Harry sighed.

"Well, you'll never know if you don't open it. Just get it over with," Hermione said.

"Here, you do it," Harry said as he passed it to Hermione, "you'll know better then I, if it something important."

"Well clearly it's important," She said as she put down the plate of sandwiches and took the folio from Harry, "how important is the question," she added and opened the folio.

"So what is it?" Ron asked as she stole another sandwich from Hermione's plate.

"It's a students record," Hermione said a little confused.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked as he jumped up and ran to her side.

"Yes," Hermione said passing a photograph to Harry from inside the folio.

"I've never seen her before have you?" Harry asked looking just as confused as Hermione.

"Let me see!" Ron cried and jumped up from his chair.

"What house is she in?" Harry asked, "that might be why we don't know her."

"It doesn't give a house," Hermione said as she frantically flipped through the pages.

"She looks old," Ron said as he passed the photo back to Harry, "maybe she's before our time."

"No, her enrollment date was the same as ours," Hermione said, "this is so strange, there is hardly any information in here and yet the portfolio is full. Listen to this, Helena no last name, enrollment confirmed by Albus Dumbledore. Height five foot, eye colour blue and green, pure blood from Britain. That's all that is in here. She's done her O.W.Ls and gotten excellent on everything, but she would have been in all of our classes. I've never seen her before."

"And there is nothing about house? Her previous dwelling, boarding passes for the express, Hogsmade letter?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said, "finally examinations, marks, this one sheet on who she is and the photo and this," she added as she pulled and envelop out of the folio, "it's addressed to you Harry."

"What?" Harry asked surprised.

"That is very odd," Ron said as he took his seat once again.

"You best open it," Hermione said as she handed it over to him, "it is yours."

Harry took the letter and hesitantly opened it. He glanced at it, sighed heavily and threw it back to Hermione.

"Dear Mr Potter, Do not be late, midnight at the room of requirements. Come alone. Professor Maxwell Beck," Hermione read aloud.

"It's a conspiracy, they are all in it together," Ron laughed.

"Oh this year is going to be so much fun," Harry said sarcastically as his stomach growled.

"Here Harry, eat something," Hermione frowned and passed him her plate, "we have to get back to class."

"Who the hell is Helena and why does she matter to me?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

"You'll find out tonight," Hermione said as she handed back the portfolio.

"Yippy," Harry sighed. "What class do we have next?"

"Um, well, magic history," Ron said sadly.

"Hate my life!" Harry sighed.

"No you don't," Hermione said sadly, "you're just having a bad day."

"Let's go," Harry said as he stood up.

They walked slowly out of the common room, their spirits low, but all with the same question on their minds, Who was Helena?


	20. To Be or Not To Be

Chapter 20: To be or not to be.

Harry and Ron walked briskly away from their final class and toward the Great Hall. It had not been a good day and they just wanted the school part of the day to be over. Sadly for Harry his night was pretty booked as well and he wasn't looking forward to one bit of it. Not to mention both of them suffered terrible from not eating much on their last break and could hardly concentrate in Divinations due to hunger, which prompted Professor Trelawney to predict that they we not taking care of themselves as teenagers often do.

The smell of this dinner could be smelled from the third floor and it was a welcome surprise after the day they had, had. The suppers at Hogwarts were always as exciting as the beginning and the end of the term feast and would have brought any student back simply for the food. They picked up their speed the moment they began to smell the delectable smells that wafted through the school. The lively chatter of the students filled the halls as they neared the Great Hall and as they looked in they could see all of their professors already settled in and most of the members of the order patrolling the hall.

"Doesn't it seem odd to see Tonks at the teachers table," Ron asked as they walked down the Gryffindor table to find a seat.

"I think it suits her," Harry said, "something to get her mind off Lupin."

"Haven't I told you," Ron asked astonished.

"Told me what?" Harry asked.

"That Lupin and Tonks are to be married," Ron said with a mischievous look.

"What, you can't be serious," Harry said but couldn't help the smile that crossed his face.

"No it's true," Ron said grinning like a fool, "the only catch is that Tonks will not settle until the Dark Lord is defeated."

"What? She's the one to lay down the guidelines, I thought it was her idea to be together in the first place," Harry said.

"It was, and he gave in to that. But Lupin asked her to marry him," Ron said, "and she wants to, but she will not until everyone is safe and she can devote her time to him and his condition."

"It seems so cheesy and yet I am happy for them," Harry laughed.

"I think it's great," Ron smiled, "at least they have faith that the good side will win."

"And you don't?" Harry asked.

"I do, but at a price," Ron sighed, "lets just say, I don't think we will make it out of this."

"I don't either," Harry said, "but if it makes it so that Tonks and Lupin can be happy then it would be worth it, don't you think?"

"Absolutely!" Ron smiled as they took their seats, "and for now I am going to stuff my face as if it were my last meal."

"And that is different from any other time how?" Harry laughed.

"You know me to well," Ron laughed.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked as he scanned the Gryffindor table.

"Not since we left her for our break," Ron said, "and she doesn't have Divinations with us."

"She wouldn't have Astrology now would she?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so. It's still light out," Ron answered.

"There were could she be?" Harry asked.

"Probably the library," Ron said nonchalantly, "where else would she go?"

"To see Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Doubtful," Ron said, "but maybe after dinner we should run down there and say hi, at least before our course load gets to heavy and we can't go and see him at all."

"That is a good idea," Harry said.

"There you are," Ron said as Hermione ran up beside him and sat down, "where have you been?"

"In the library," Hermione said as she hurriedly began to fill her plate, "I'm going back as soon as I am finished."

"What for?" Harry asked, "that much school work already."

"Some of us like to get ahead," Hermione said, "but I have also been doing research for you."

"For what?" Harry asked.

"That portfolio you were given," Hermione said.

"And have you found anything?" Ron asked surprised.

"A few things, I'd learn more if I could get into the restricted section, but I have uncovered some things that might be of use to you," She said and handed a roll of parchment across the table to Harry.

"You think she's clairvoyant?" Harry asked as he skimmed the page.

"It's a possibility isn't it?" Hermione said.

"If that was the case then why wouldn't she be like any one of us?" Ron asked, "Brindalette Beauregard is a seer and she is still among us."

"Oh Ron, you are the one in Divinations, have you learned nothing. There are several levels of clairvoyance. The highest levels are a threat to themselves and the people around them if they are left unattended." Hermione said in a whispered as Brindalette had moved down the Gryffindor table and was now sitting rather near to her.

"I still don't see why that would keep her away from all of us," Harry said, "I hate to be vain but am I not a greater risk to anyone at this time then can possibly be imagined? Why was I not segregated and shut up from the rest of the school, if that is your theory."

"You are hope for a better future, people need to see you Harry," Hermione said, "whether we like it or not, or if you choose not to believe it, so many people know you as the boy who lived and they believe that you are the one that will defeat Voldemort. They need to see you."

"It's so much pressure," Harry sighed.

"I wouldn't want to be in your shoes mate," Ron said as he reached across he table and grabbed a pie that he had been eyeing through all of their dinner.

"You kinda of are, Ron," Hermione giggled, "everyone knows you are Harry's best friend, you are like his side kick."

"I know it is so hard to be me!" Ron said sarcastically, "I don't know how I deal!"

"Oh shut up Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh you are just jealous because you are the side kicks girlfriend!" Ron laughed.

Hermione hit him upside the head.

"Nice shot, Miss Granger," Moody said as he passed them

"Thanks you sir!" Hermione smiled.

Harry laughed at his friends as he watched them quarrel, "you both realize that you are both my best friends and everyone knows that?" he asked through his laugher.

"I know that, but Ron's ego is to big to allow such a thought to sink in," Hermione smiled across the table.

"Yea, well at least I can play quiddich," Ron said.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Harry laughed.

"I don't know," Ron sighed, "it seemed like the right thing to say at the time."

"You are so mental," Harry said shaking his head, "just eat your pie!"

"Yes sir," Ron said as he lowered his eyes to the piece of pie before him.

Harry and Hermione laughed histerically as Brindalette moved away from them once more.


	21. A Midsummers Night

Chapter 21: A Midsummers night.

Brindalette walked quickly from the Great Hall and as she left her other two friends stood up and walked with her. They followed a few paces behind each other. Into the darkening halls of the school. They walked quickly and with a purpose. Never did any of them turn to speak to the other but they followed in the same way that seemed almost suspicious but they stayed far enough from each other that they didn't catch anyone's attention. As they went, it almost seemed like each one would follow a different path, each on heading in the direction of their respective house but they soon met up once more in a dark dungeon hallways and without speaking they followed each other to a passage that lead out into the grounds.

The charms around their necks began to glow as they walked out into the fresh night air. The stars were beginning to show in the sky as the moon began to raise beyond the lake and yet the girls did not say a word to each other. There was no fear in them that they would be seen walking across the grounds of the castle. Something protected them as they went.

The order of the phoenix patrolled the grounds and yet they did not see the girls that walked, briskly toward the dark forest. It was like they pass through the night air like fire flies all that could be see was the glow of their charms.

They past by the front door of Hagrid's hut. Smoke rose from the chimney and the windows glowed brightly. From inside they could hear voices, the familiar voices of Harry, Ron and Hermione. But still they walked on into the dark forest.

Into the dark forest the past until they came to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing stood and old, thick, black tree. Its branches reached to the moon like great dead fingers. There were no leaves on this tree and yet it still looked strong and menacing. The branches waved in the breeze as the girls came nearer to it. The stopped together, in a semicircle, before the tree and the glow from their charms united. The light flew from them and at the tree. The little glowing light hit the tree with such force that the ground shook and the girls stepped back as the light ran up and around the tree. It spread in ribbons of light through the bark and up to the sky then back down again in a strange writing and symbol patter and finally the light settled in the outline of a door. Brindalette walked forward, toward the tree, and reached out for the golden handle that had appeared. She grasped it and pulled and the door opened. The three girls stepped into the tree and closed the door behind them and the light of their charms faded away leaving the tree as they had first found it.

In the tree there was a small room. Candles floated in the air much like in the great hall, lighting the small cozy place. In the middle of the room sat a low, triangular, table and all around the table were silk pillows. Along the walls were many books and rolls of parchment. Between the rows of books there were doors. There were no windows in this room but about six doors in total. Each door looked different from the next but the largest door was the one that the girls had entered through. The other looked to lead to different places. One was beautifully ornamented with roses and filagree covering most of its surface. Another had a large wooden angel carved into it. It looked like it was weeping. The one that was right across from the entrance was black as coal. There was no decorations on this door and it didn't look like it opened at all. Another door was covered with goblins and gold writing and finally the last door looked like the night sky and was draped with theatrical curtains. Each of the girls took up a space at one side of the triangular table. It looked as if many generations had gathered in this place and finally the girls spoke to each other.

"Oh it is good to be back," Rae said as she leaned back into the silk pillows.

"I don't know how anyone can get anything done in that place. It is always so noisy, even in the library," Ally said as she pulled her school work from her book bag.

"We have nearly everything we need here anyways," Rae smiled.

"Well not everything and the library is very helpful for most things but in our cause we can get on pretty well here," Ally said as she pulled their mother spell book from in her book bag.

"You know it was very close tonight, Moody was on patrol, he would have seen us," Brindalette sighed, "we should probably limit our coming out here this year."

"You really think Moody would see us?" Ally asked.

"It's Mad Eye Moody," Rae said, "he does see everything, I wouldn't want to chance being caught by him."

"Alright, then I suggest we only come out here when we know that Moody is not in the grounds," Brindalette said as she reached into her book bag and pulled out a crystal ball, "show me the grounds," she said as she rubbed her hands over the clear class. A rise of pink smoke gather within the crystal orb and soon the grounds of Hogwarts around the castle appeared and so did Mad Eye Moody and other members of the order of the phoenix. Moody was on his way toward Hagrid's hut. When he arrived he knocked on the door and Hagrid led the three that had come to visit him out to Mad Eye who lead them away from the hut and back up to the castle, "well we wont have to worry about them later," Brindalette said as she pushed the crystal ball to the center of the table for all to see, "I'll continue to monitor Moody."

"That is a good idea," Ally said as she flipped pages and cross references her notes.

"Have you found out anything from Potter?" Rae asked as she placed a scroll of parchment on the table and a quick quote quill jumped to life as Brindalette began to speak again.

"I can't tell you all of what they talk of. Sometimes it is complete nonsense and then other times its all in whispers. I believe that Hermione Granger is the brains of the operation. Ron Weasley is a goof I don't know what good he is. As for Harry Potter he's paranoid," Brindalette said never taking her eyes off the crystal ball.

"I don't blame him for being paranoid," Ally said, "I mean wouldn't you be if you were marked by the Dark Lord in such a way."

"Are we not all marked by the Dark Lord?" Rae asked, "I mean once Potter is out of the way, do you not think he will come after us because of what we have done?"

"The mistress will not let him harm us," Ally said as she flipped more pages in their mothers book.

"What makes you so certain," Rae asked, "I don't think her powers are that far reaching or our mothers would still be alive?"

"It was foretold that our mothers must perish," Brindalette said.

"That's is exactly what I mean," Ally said, "we do not know if we've already been marked as Harry has been."

"Well we can't worry about that now, we have other things to deal with. Like finding out as much as we can about Potter and what he knows," Brindalette said, "I believe him and his friends are a bit suspicious of me."

"That would be understandable if they knew who you were," Ally said as she flipped through another book.

"I agree," Brindalette whispered, "but they are always so secretive I can't stand it."

"You haven't heard them mention us?" Rae asked.

"No," Brindalette sighed.

"Are you sure they know?" Ally asked.

"They know of R.A.B" Brindalette said, "but they don't have a clue as to who we are."

"We are safe for now," Ally said, "now lets get down to business."

"Alright, what do we know so far?" Rae asked, "aside from the fact that the snake is always with Lord Voldemort."

"Well we know that he is a parseltounge and can speak to the snake." Ally said as she looked over her notes, "I do believe he also has a name for her."

"He named his pet snake. Oh that's so cute," Brindalette giggled, "what does he call her? Fluffy? Please say it's Fluffy!"

"That would be so funny but it's not Fluffy," Ally laughed.

"Then what is it?" Rae asked.

"Its name is Nagini," Ally said.

"Oh that's a boring name," Rae sighed.

"How are we going to find the snake?" Brin asked.

"Well that's easy," Rae joked, "we just have to find Voldemort."

"Actually," Ally said a little squeamishly, "we know where Voldemort is, he's at the old Riddle house, same place that Cedric Digory died."

"Right," Rae said.

"So that's it, we need to go there and battle it out with a Snake to get its head and stop the Horcrux," Brin said, "but it can't be that easy."

"It wont be," Ally said, "there are too many spells around that snake to just let us kill it. We're going to need help."

"And who are we going to get help from?" Brin asked.

"I think our best bet would be Potter,"Ally said.

"We can't just tell him," Rae said.

"No but we can get in to his DA club," Brindalette said.

"Wont he be suspicious?" Ally asked.

"Not if we are really careful," Brindalette smiled, "I'll ask Dumbledore about it next time I am alone in the Gryffindor common room."

"Good plan," Ally said as she closed the book and packed it away in her bag, "I think that is our next step."

"But can we trust him?" Rae asked as she looked from one of them to the other, "I mean, he is very much involved in aiding Harry Potter with everything. He is like the poster child for all that Dumbledore every believed in. Do you honestly think he will give you any information?" she asked.

"No," Brin answered frankly, "I am not really in search of information. I am just wanting to practice Defense Against the Dark Arts and have heard rumor of a club." she said and winked at her friends.

"I hope for our sake, that you are a very good actress," Ally laughed and together the three of them walked out of their hiding place and into the beautiful evening breeze of the summer nights at the castle. Their charmed began to glow again as they exited the tree and quickly they made their way, without notice, back into the busy halls of the castle.


	22. A Mother's Conviction

Chapter 22: A Mother's Conviction.

The warming drought worked quicker then Bellatrix or Narcissa had hoped. But within hours Draco had woken up and his apatite had returned. After eating he felt even better and was soon ordering the house elves around and demanding all the luxuries her had been used to.

Narcissa felt a sudden relief to see and hear her son once again in the house. She would now easily resume her life and providing for her son and acting the part she had played for so many years. Her son was old enough now that he would be able to take all responsibility for the Malfoy name and the fortune that his father had left. She would be well taken care of even with her lack of magical skill. The truth was of all the Black children Narcissa had been the one that had made the least advances in school. She had done well enough to make a name for herself in potions but everything else she seemed to fail and at a young age she had decided that the only way for her to not disgrace the Black family name was to marry better then any of them. This she had done and with her husbands help she had learned enough to get by. The unforgivable curses were easy enough to preform and she had a lot of practice with them so killing her husband had been simple and she was able to keep her secret. Now with her son well again, she was at ease and very pleased with how everything was turning out.

Richly dress, and foul tempered, Draco Malfoy paced about the drawing room and his mother and aunt sat sipping their afternoon tea and waiting on information as to how to proceed.

Draco had been greatly revived by the warming drought and the care of his mother and her sister but was not feeling the oppression and anger of being held in the house and not being able to continue with what he had been charged to do. What had happened the previous year at Hogwarts was a dark patch of miss matched memories but much of what had been made known to Narcissa had been related to him in a rather bias manner and that had put him in an even fouler mood.

"Mother, why can I not go out and do what I once had done?" he asked her on this afternoon as he paced before the windows of the drawing room.

"Because the Dark Lord has forbade it for now my love," Narcissa answered, "and you must obey to Dark Lord. It is to him that you owe your life."

"But I mixed the warming drought and found him in the cave near the castle," Bellatrix said as she sat just as annoyed near her sister.

"You wouldn't have found him had the Dark Lord not pointed you in the right direction," Narcissa said calmly.

"But why has it been ordered that I remain in this place?" Draco asked.

"You dare question the Dark Lord?" Bellatrix asked, "I too have been ordered to remain in my sisters home, something that I am not completely please with, but I do not dare defy my master."

"And I believe you take great pleasure in torturing me," Narcissa said as she smiled at her sister.

"Oh I do, when ever you are not torturing me," Bella answered.

"He did not give any indication as to what is his plan or when he is to return?" Draco asked trying to break up the sibling rivalry of his mother and her sister.

"He will return when we are ready," Narcissa said with a sigh, "until then, I suppose we are being punished or must learn to be more patient."

"I was ready before you made a deal with Snape," Draco said angrily, "I can't believe you would do that to me."

"I told her not to," Bellatrix said with a smirk, "but would she listen to me?"

"She did what she believed would be best for you," a voice from the fire said, "it is admirable. Unfortunately we may all be deceived." Voldemort said as he stepped out of the fire and into the room.

Bellatrix and Narcissa stood from their chairs and Draco stopped pacing as he entered the room. Bellatrix moved aside as he walked to the chair which she had occupied and sat down. He motioned to Narcissa to have a seat beside him and he watched as the sister exchanged glances. She sat down beside him, straightened her gown and looked to her son who seemed a bit confused.

"You see Draco, Professor Snape is not who we once though he was. It pleases me greatly that you have excelled under his tutelage but he is no longer one of us," Voldemort said.

"He doesn't deserve to live," Draco said angrily, "allow me to take care of him for you."

"In due time," Voldemort smiled lazily, "I have other plans for you. Unfortunately we cannot expect to get you back into Hogwarts because of that vile woman McGonagall. I am sure if Dumbledore would have lived or we had not decided he should be dead you would still be allowed to attend the school. But we must all face certain set backs. I have another mission for you. If you will accept it."

"Anything, I want to prove my loyalty to you," Draco said hastily.

"Hear him out Draco," Narcissa said quickly and then fell silent again.

Voldemort chuckled as she turned her eyes away from him, "you continue to please me greatly with your devotion to your son," he said as he placed his hand on hers, "you will do fine."

Narcissa looked skeptically at him but remained silent.

"What do you wish of me?" Draco asked as he knelt at the Dark Lords feet.

"I would be very pleased if you would pay a visit to the Potters," Voldemort smiled.

"How is that possible sir?" Draco asked, "they are dead."

"Yes I am aware," Voldemort said and rolled his eyes, "but they continue to be very special to me. I am sending you to Godric's hollow and there you will remain."

"Yes sir," Draco said and stood, "but what am I to do there?"

"You are to be master of a great house I have had constructed for you in the neighbours hood and should Harry Potter try to visit his parents grave you are to stop him," Voldemort said, "even kill him if you must."

"I would gladly kill him the moment I layed eyes on him," Draco smirked.

"No, only if he gets to close to his mothers grave, do you under stand me?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes," Draco said.

"Good, then go, all is ready for you," Voldemort said as he motioned to the fire.

Draco stepped into the flames and quickly vanished. Narcissa jumped as he disappeared and then settled again sadly into her chair. A tear rolled down her cheek but she dared not say a word.

After a moments silence Voldemort turned on Bellatrix, "you did well reviving him," he said casually.

"Thank you my lord," she said and fell to her knees.

"Oh get us," he said, "you'll ruin the pretty dress you sister has so graciously bestowed upon you. It is a rather nice improvement. I like it," he added and she quickly rose from the floor.

"What more can I do for you?" she asked impatiently.

"I need you to go to Hogsmade but be warned the Order of the Phoenix is very strong in that place. You are to keep and eye open for three young girls," he said.

"How will I know who they are?" Bellatrix asked.

"You will know them by the charms they wear. Half rings on golden chains around their necks. They are an order of ancient witches known as R.A.B and they are getting on my nerves. You must stop them at any cost. Do you under stand?" he asked.

"Yes sir I do," She said.

"Very good, now go," he said pointing to the fire.

Bellatrix rushed into the flames and within moments she too had vanished before them.

Voldemort fell silent and bringing his hands together he tapped his fingers together, "perfect," he said to himself and then glanced at Narcissa. She did not dare look at him but simply looked at her hands folded in her lap.

"You must be wondering what is next for you," He nearly whispered to her.

"I am your servant," she answered still not looking up, "your bidding is my duty."

"Very good," he said and stood, "I will return." And with that he stepped into the fire himself leaving Narcissa all alone once more in the house of her murdered husband.


	23. A Giant's Welcome

Chapter 23: A Giants Welcome.

Once supper had ended, Ron, Harry and, after much persuasion to leave the library for another day, Hermione had fled from the castle themselves and made their way down to Hagrid's hut. The sun was setting now but the fresh air was what they all needed. Harry and Ron longed to pull out their brooms but they knew that a visit to Hagrid was in order considering they were unable to see him with all the excitement and strange occurrences of the start of term feast. They were met by Fang's excited barking and a very jolly sounding Hagrid.

"I'd wondered how long it would take you three to come down here, even though you shouldn't, I knew it would never stop you," Hagrid said as he opened the door and welcomed them all in.

"You've come to know us to well," Hermione said happily, "but we don't know how often we'll be able to visit with you this year, Hagrid," she said sadly, "there is so much to be done."

"Aye and if things get worse then they already are, you'll not be aloud out of the castle at all," he said as he placed the tea pot on the table, "so I am glad that you've come. To be honest I was afraid that after what happened last year you wouldn't want to come back here. Lord knows I almost left."

"You can't be serious," Ron said.

"This is the only home you've ever known Hagrid," Hermione said.

"But without Dumbledore I was afraid it wouldn't feel right. I mean some of the professors do respect me and I am grateful for that but other are not so keen on having a half giant on the faculty," Hagrid said sadly, "but Professor McGonagall convinced me to stay. She is going to be a wonderful head mistress you know. Fair and firm just like Dumbledore. I am glad I stayed."

"I nearly didn't come back," Harry said.

"Oh I don't blame you, Harry," Hargid said, "but I am glad you did. It's going to be safest for you hear."

"Yeah I guess," Harry said, "but it's not why I came back."

"Course it's not," Hagrid laughed, "I was there when Dumbledore told McGonagall to write to you and make sure you came back. He's got more information then he ever had before. Can get to a lot more places and talk to a lot of people that the living can't talk to. I wouldn't bet he's got everything figured out as it should be so that you can beet you know who once and for all."

"You really think so?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah, but you all didn't hear this from me," Hagrid winked, "he's a brilliant man that Dumbledore. If I didn't know better I would have thought that all this was planned long before any of us could have ever imagined it."

"But what makes you think he will tell us anything?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he is very good at keeping secrets," Hermione said.

"What secrets does he have now?" Hagrid laughed, "nothing can hurt him now and you know one of his last wishes was that his portrait be hung all over the place. It's in some of the strangest places and before he died, last year, apparently that is one of the things that he had been doing. Placing frames for his own portraits all over Britain."

"Sounds a little vain to me," Ron said as he sipped his tea.

"Aye, a little, but very smart too. He can be almost anywhere at any time," Hagrid smiled, "he's a brilliant man."

"How come you don't have a portrait of him?" Hermione asked, "he was such a father figure to you. I would think that he would have given you one."

"Oh I have one," Hagrid said and pointed to a small frame that hung on his fall between a portrait of his father and a crayon drawing that looked as if it was done by a two year old, "he hangs on my wall of favorite things. My father, and a drawing Grawp just recently done for me. He's getting along well don't you thinks. That's me and him he says."

"That's so nice," Hermione said trying to sound excited.

"Oh yeah, he's become quite the affectionate one," Hagrid smiles, "still doesn't like strangers much."

"So do you see Dumbledore often?" Harry asked still looking at the empty frame.

"Yeah, he pops in and out of his portrait now and then," Hagrid smiles, "but you know, even in death, he's a very busy man."

"I can imagine," Hermione said as they heard a soft rapping at the door.

"Who could that be at this time," Hagrid said as he rose and opened the door, "ah Alister, nice to see you, come in, come in."

"And you Hagrid," Mad Eye Moody smiled, "but I can't stay. I've been sent down here to bring those three back up to the castle."

"But it's not after curfew yet," Ron said looking at his watch.

"No, do not worry Mr. Weasley," Moody said, "you are not in trouble. Professor Dumbledore would like a few words with Miss Granger and yourself Mr. Weasley, and I believe Mr. Potter is expected elsewhere."

"Yes that is true," Harry sighed.

"Then we best be getting back," Moody said and soon the three of them followed him out of Hagrid's hut, but not before they promised to come back to visit very soon.


	24. Conversation with a Portrait and Parents

Chapter 24: Conversation with a Portrait and Parents.

The four miss matched friends made their way through the darkness of the descending evening, and back across the grounds to the main entrance of the castle. Mad Eye Moody did not say another thing to them but his one eye was frantically searching in every direction to make sure that wall was well and that they would not come across any danger.

The moon was rising now over the lake and though it was not quite full they could hear howls at the moon from deep in the dark forest. It was an unnerving sound and yet there was a peace that descended on Hogwarts.

"Professor, pray, can you tell us why it seems so calm here?" Hermione asked as they reached the main entrance and they had watched as Mad Eye Moody turned back to the open grounds.

"You need not call me that anymore Miss Granger, Moody suits me just fine, and yes I can tell you why all is calm at Hogwarts. It is because Dumbledore wanted it this way and now he has added his own special magic to this place that cannot be broken by anyone. You see, Dumbledore died to make Hogwarts safer. All the spells and enchantments he could conjure in his life would never be enough to keep the darkness away. But there are magics that are stronger that can be linked to a soul. Deep in his heart Hogwarts and the students were most dear things to him and so his soul's magic will remain with Hogwarts as Harry's mother remains with him," Moody said and just by looking at the their faces he could tell that he had said enough. Without another word he tipped his hat to them and turned back to the darkness.

"Did you ever meet a stranger man in all your life?" Ron asked finally breaking the silence as they walked through the halls of the castle.

"To be honest," Harry asked, "no, I don't think I have and I have met some strange people in my time."

"You make it sound like you are some old man," Hermione giggled.

"Well I should be for what it's worth," Harry said as they walked.

They walked through the portrait hole to find the common room nearly completely abandoned. Aside from Ginny and Neville no one else was around. The great large portrait of Dumbledore above the mantel was also empty.

"I thought he was going to be here," Ron said as he slumped into the sofa before the fire.

"He's just stepped out to have tea with a Doctor Donovan Duckworth, and will be returning shortly," Neville said, "he asked me to stay and relay the message to you."

"And I stayed to keep Neville company," Ginny smiled.

"I'm very surprised to see the common room so empty," Hermione said as she sat down and pulled her work from her book bag.

"I think it's because the rest of the students aren't comfortable with Dumbledore being around all the time," Neville said as he looked up at the portraits empty frame, "but he's very seldom in his portrait anyways so I don't know what the problem is."

"That's true," Ginny laughed, "he was here this morning and I haven't seen him again and I've been in and out of here all day. My Monday's are so easy," she said and layed back against Harry.

"Monday's are the worst for us," Ron sighed as he opened his book bag looked inside at all the work and then kicked it back to the floor.

"Are you not going to do any work Ron?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's only the first day," Ron said lazily.

"That is never the way to think Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said as he reappeared in the portrait, "if you get it done now you will have more time later to leisure."

"The other students are right," Ron said smugly, "a professor in the common room all the time is not going to be very much fun."

"Not to worry Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore laughed, "I can't make you do your work."

"How was your tea, sir, with Dr. Duckworth?" Hermione asked trying to get Ron's mind off his schoolwork.

"Oh it was Ducky," Dumbledore said as the students laughed, "no really, there were a lot of ducks. That man is obsessed I tell you. He thinks they have magical properties and even in death he is determined to prove it."

The students laughed harder and soon Dumbledore joined them. When the laughter had died down and the clock on the mantle began to strike the hour Dumbledore cleared his throat and the room fell silent.

"Well it looks like you will be leaving for you meeting shortly Harry and I best get on with the other things I've got to do this evening. If you wouldn't mind, I would like a word alone with Harry for just a tick of a moment. You should all go down to the kitchen and get a bed time snack, cookies or something, Dobby will help you I am sure," Dumbledore said to the rest of the students that were still in the common room.

"You are encouraging us to break the rules?" Ron said as he sat up straight.

"It never stopped you before," Dumbledore said.

"True," Ron nodded his head, "and cookies do sound really good right now."

"Alright let's go," Hermione said as she and Ginny stood, "would you like anything Harry?"

"No thanks," Harry smiled as he stayed seated.

A silence fell over the common room Harry's friends left and the portrait hole was closed behind them.

"Well Harry," Dumbledore said to break the silence, "I am very pleased to see that you have returned."

"You wanted me to," Harry sighed, "and so did Ron and Hermione. So I did."

"You did not wish it yourself?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Harry said.

"That does sadden me greatly," Dumbledore sighed.

"I just didn't see the point," Harry said, "no matter how much I learn, or how many people I put in danger because of Voldemort, I'll still never be ready for what I know I need to do."

"You are mistaken," Dumbledore said, "there is very much that you have already done and that has put you in a very good position against the Voldemort. He is in a bit of a panic. The ministry of magic will tell you that he is stronger then ever before. But this power that he has gained has made him a bit paranoid, which means he's not as confident as before. He knows that his Horcruxes are in jeopardy."

"He knows that?" Harry asked as she sat up a little straighter.

"Oh yes, he knows and he is very afraid," Dumbledore said, "it may not seem like it, Harry, but we are winning."

"He'll find another way to get around it I am sure," Harry said.

"Oh he had other plans, I am told, but we are not sure what they are exactly. I'm working to find it out," Dumbledore said.

"We?" Harry asked, "who else is working on this?"

"Oh Harry, you are not alone in all of this," Dumbledore smiled, "I have always told you that. The Order is there to help you and they are here to help me. In fact there were many people waiting for me upon my arrival."

"Like who?" Harry asked.

"Many of my old friends," Dumbledore smiled reminiscently.

"I see," Harry sighed.

"Harry, I know what you want to know," Dumbledore sighed, "but there are things that I just don't think you are ready for."

"I want to know if you have seen Serious, or my parent, or Cedric," Harry said, "that's all I want. And to know that they are alright."

"Nothing can hurt them now," Dumbledore said.

"I know," Harry said, "what can happen once you are dead," he added bitterly.

"What can I say," Dumbledore asked, "that will make you believed that everything that you are doing. That we have done and are doing is worth all of this."

"I don't think there is anything you can say Professor," Harry said as he looked at the clock, "I know there is nothing more for me in this life but this, and Voldemort. I don't want to do this anymore. I know I am going to die from it and most of my friends will as well. What is the point if trying to learn when you destiny is layed out before you and there is no way to change it."

"Harry, I know this has to be difficult..."

"No, you don't know. You don't know that I envy Ron because he has a family. A mother and a father and sibling who love him and he's been around them all his life. And to top all that off they are all risking their lives for what is good and right. I envy Hermione because she can live so completely in both world. I even envy my cousin Dudley and my aunt and uncle because they are ignorant to what is going on and even if they know very little of my life they have shown me some kindness that makes up for the years of what I had to go through. If there is anyone in this place that understand or has it worse then I do, it's Neville. He doesn't even have his parents. Their minds are lost to them. They are neither dead nor alive. He is the only one that would understand at all what I am going through," Harry said angrily, "and I've never talked to him about it. Because it's never seemed like the proper thing to do. Leave it to what it is," He sighed and looked at the clock again, "I have to go, I have a meeting with Tonks and Beck and who know who else you have planned to put in my corner," he added and stormed off up the stairs to the dormitory.

A few minutes later Harry came back but, not wanting to talk to Dumbledore anymore, he had pulled his cloak over his head and held the folio close to his chest. He walked slower now that he was so much taller and the cloak seemed to get smaller. He needed to be even more careful to not been seen. He tip toed through the common room, but before he could leave something caught his eye. He spun around and the cloak fell to the floor.

Dumbledore was no longer in the frame of his portrait but a woman and a man had taken his place. The woman looked as though she had been crying and the man stared off as he held her.

"There you are," the man said, "good to see that the cloak has done you well."

Harry just staired.

"Harry please say something," the woman begged.

"Mother," Harry practically whispered.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry," Lily sobbed, "I never dreamed that this would happen."

"We had no control over it," James said as he too seemed to choke up.

"I know," Harry said as he sunk into the sofa, "I don't blame you."

"If only Voldemort had not chosen you," Lily sobbed.

"It wasn't his fault either, mum," Harry said softly, "it was either me or Neville and Neville doesn't deserve this," he added, "if there is to be blame it's magic. It's none of you, and its no one here. It's just who we are and someone trying to teach us a lesson. Maybe muggle have everything the way it should be. Magic is to unpredictable to be controlled. It's our lesson and our curse."

"You are much wiser then I ever was at your age," James smiled.

"I've had a brilliant group of teachers and friends," Harry said, "I can't say that everything I've learned I ow to Hogwarts but the people that have befriended me have taught me everything I know. I wish you could meet them."

"We will," Lily said, "we are not going to hide from you any longer. We were wrong to think that you were not ready to see us."

"I probably wasn't," Harry said as a tear rolled down his cheek, "I'm a selfish teen-aged and I think only of myself most times. All I've ever wanted was to hear your voice again. But I think I always knew that you were alright and that what I am to do has always been what I have to do," he said as he stood again and the clock chimed the hour, "I'm sorry, I have to go, I am late."

"Good bye my darling," Lily said as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"I am very, very proud of you Harry," James said as he hugged his wife.

"Thanks," Harry smiled and pulled the cloak over his head again then pulled it away from his face once more, "did Dumbledore tell you I play seeker for the Gryffindor Quiddich team?"

"Yes, he did," James smiled.

"I'm also the captain," Harry added.

"That's my boy," James smiled.

"Thanks again, for coming," Harry said and disappeared through the portrait hole.


	25. Friend or Foe

Chapter 25: Friend of Foe.

Harry walked quickly through the halls of the deserted castle. It was now after curfew and the halls seemed quieter then they had ever sounded before. None of the portraits hummed with the sound of the sleeping occupants. None of the students snuck out of their common rooms. The halls were empty and not even the members of the order could be heard in them. It was a silence far different from any silence he had ever heard before. It was the same silence that had fallen after Dumbledore had died, and yet it was a different silence. There wasn't the weeping, only a stillness that seemed more fragile then anything Harry had ever encountered. It was an eery silence and as hard as he tried, Harry's feet echoed of the stone walls. This noise seemed so out of place, as did everything else in the quiet halls and Harry longed to be away from it and back to the natural noise that always followed the students.

He held the folio tightly as he walked, closed to his body and though he didn't quite understand what it all meant he was more certain then ever that it was something very important to everything. He hoped beyond anything that Helena would link everything together. That some how she was the missing link that he looked for. It was a far fetched idea but it was hope and that had been something Harry had scarcely allowed himself since he came to terms with his destiny.

His mind also wandered now and then as he walked through the halls and passed the portraits that hung ceremonial on almost all of the castle walls. He wished that he could see his parents following him through the portraits and for the first time, though he knew that somehow it had been possible, he was still very surprised. He scolded himself for some of the things he had said to them, even though they did not seem to be angry by any of his words. His father seemed very proud of him but there was still the image of his sobbing mother in his mind. He had never remembered her before, except for her scream that still haunted his dreams. He had hoped to one day hear joy in her voice as he had always imagined it, but their first meeting was not what he had expected. He wished it had been better but swore that the next time he would not allow there to be any tears.

He made his way quickly up to the sixth floor and to his surprise found that the door had already appeared. Nervously he looked from one end of the hall to the other and to the portraits that hung in this hall. Some still showed the damage of what had happened the previous year. The remains of curses that flew between the wizard left dark scorches on the stone wall and it pained Harry to remember what had happened and the silence that had fallen when all was over. It was the same silence that followed him now and he waited with horrified anticipation for the screams and the sobs that would break it. But they never came.

He was very hesitant as he reached out and grabbed the handle of the door. Something inside of him told him not to. It was to soon after what had happened. He had sworn to himself that he would never pass through this hallway, never seek out this door again but here he was by orders of his professors. It was a lot to take in and he was so very unsure of himself. He had surprised himself at just how frightened he was. His hand shook as he pulled open the door, afraid he would see what he had seen last year in the room of requirements.

Harry stepped through the door and as he did he noticed the great change that had occurred. All around him the windows that once lined the walls, when he had used the room for his DA meetings were gone and instead there were portraits that covered the walls. The strange thing about the portraits was they were all empty. Not a frame boasted the image of its inhabitant. Instead the dark back grounds and bookcases that covered the canvases were all that were visible to him.

He was a little confused by the change in the room. The clutter that had been there when he had seen it last year was also gone. There were no signs of any of the evil that had passed here and he wondered if ever the room would go back to what it had been. If he walked out of it right now would it change from what it was to what it had been if he willed it to be? A strange curiosity crossed his mind at that moment but faded as a sick sinking feeling took its place. Would not the professors of the school and the members of the Order have destroyed all the evidence of what had happened. He guess that, that would have been the case and was forced to put the idea from his mind.

He walked the length of the room, which seemed much smaller with no windows, and he marveled at the unity of the portraits. Ever single one seemed to be of exactly the same size and with exactly the same frame. The only thing that was different was the place where the portrait owner would have been painted. The only gimps of light was from windows or bright coloured back grounds and yet the room was not in complete darkness. Harry could make out the four walls and the door, but other then that it was a square box of a room. At the far end, however, there was a curtain, framed in gilded gold and thicker and bolder then any of the other frames that occupied the walls around it. It was about the size of a door and the curtain was a thick red fabric, almost like a velvet.

Harry walked slowly toward the frame. His invisibility cloak hung loosely around his shoulders now. The folio he held in his other hand and his wand was at the ready. The silence in the room was complete, even his shoes did not echo on the floor now.

"Hello?" he said, "is there anyone here?"

Suddenly the curtain parted and Harry stopped walking. A figure stepped out from behind the curtain and as it did a light fell from above, though there was no origins of the light, in a cone around the figure.

It was a woman's form. She was short, with long hair that seemed to change its colour at every angle. She had a pleasing form, even enchanting, and she moved with a gentleness that seemed to put him at ease. She wore a school uniform and yet there was not a sign of what house she belonged to. An eery feeling came over him as he was suddenly filled with a sense that he should not trust anything that he saw. Placing himself in a way that he was ready to battle, he hardened his stance and thought he did not utter a word the end of his wand began to glow and yet the figure continued to come toward him.

"You must be the chosen one," a sweet voice whispered and filled the space as it moved toward him.

"I prefer Harry," He said, "and you must be Helena."

"For now," she whispered and still came closer.

She put out her hands to him. She was un armed and he lowered his wand.

"What do you mean, for now?" Harry asked.

"You will know in due time, you do not expect me to trust you upon our first acquaintance now do you?" she asked, "and so for now you will know me as Helena."

"Ok," Harry said feeling the confusion that he was sure his face was showing.

"Why have you come here?" she asked her eyes sparkling in the light.

"I was told to meet a professor here," Harry said as he pulled out the letter.

"Yes, but why did you accept it?" Helena asked.

"Because they are helping me," Harry said but questioned it himself.

"And you trust them when they tell you to break the school ruled?" she asked.

"I guess so," Harry answered.

"You are too unsure, I cannot help you with anything," Helena said abruptly and turned away from him and walked through the curtain.

"Wait," Harry shouted and tried to follow her but as he reached the curtain he could not find where to part it and pass through to the other side, "what is going on?" Harry shouted angrily as he spun around.

Once again light erupted from the ceiling, falling in cones on the floor and causing round spots of light to make like a poka-dot pattern all around him.

The door at the end of the room opened and Tonks, along with Beck, Snape, and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix walked in.

"I am sorry to leave you so long," Tonks said as she walked to him.

"It's alright Professor," Harry said as he tried to calm himself.

Tonks smiled for a moment then turned back to the rest of the Order, "will you please ready the space?" she asked Moody.

He nodded and with a wave of his wand the room was filled with a solid light, not just the strange cones and a long table and chairs appeared. With the light the portraits on the walls filled as well. Harry could see all kinds of people all around him. He recognized Dumbledore right away and very near to him he spotted his mother and father as well. But for the most part the people in the portraits he didn't know.

Tonks motioned for everyone to sit as the door opened again and Professor McGonagall walked in and took the place at the head of the table. Harry was ushered to a spot at her right and Beck took the place at her left. McGonagall reached out and shook Beck's hand and then turned to Harry.

"It is good to see you Mr. Potter," She smiled and held out her hand.

"And you as well Professor," Harry said a little shakily but shook her hand.

"Welcome everyone," McGonagall said as she motioned for everyone to sit, "I believe this should be enlightening," she added as she sat down and looked to Harry once more, "Harry," she said once everyone had grown quiet, "there are a few things you must know, on this your last year here at Hogwarts. We, and by we I mean the order of the Phoenix, are vowed to aid you in any way you may need. This place," she said and motioned around the room, "though it may hold very negative memories for you, it is meant just for you and your cause. To everyone else it is but the room of requirements and will take on the form of what ever they need it for, but for you, you will always have this place as a place where you will find us."

"You will always be here?" Harry asked confused.

"Someone from the order," McGonagall said, "there are portraits for each of us that are direct links to offices, and there are portraits of very important and influential members of the order that you know have passed on," she added and motioned to Dumbledore's portrait, "whenever you have any questions or may need information you will be permitted to come to this place at any time."

"So long as you pass through the halls unseen," Beck added with a wink.

"I can do that," Harry said, "but why are you allowing me to break the rules?" he asked.

"Because it is imperative that you are as prepared as you can be if you are to do good," Tonks said, "we are all very determined to help you in anything you may need and my fellow Aurors and I plan to use all of our expertise to help and train you for anything."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said, "but what about my friends? They are in just as much danger as I am."

"You may bring whom ever you choose here," Beck said, "provided you are not breaking to many rules by doing so. We would be pleased if you had a chaperone if you are going to do anything after curfew, but otherwise you can bring whom ever you choose to this place."

"We would also like to have a weekly meeting with you, and if you feel it is important, Hermione and Ron," McGonagall said, "they may be involved in the meetings as well. As for your Defense Against the Dark Arts club, we would be more then happy to encourage you to run it and if you need any help at all the aurors as well as your professors would be more then happy to help you."

"I will talk to Hermione and Ron and see what would be a good time," Harry said after he was silent for a moment, "then I will tell you when we will have practices and I would be more then happy to have anyone that would like to come and help."

"That sounds splendid," Beck said, "allow me to give you my full support. I would, indeed, like to take on that club."

"Then it is settled," McGonagall said, "Professor Beck will be your official advisor for the DA."

"Ok," Harry said.

"Do you have any other concerned," McGonagall asked, "I know this was short notice and a bit of an unorganized attempt but in the weeks to come I am sure you will be able to establish a list of concern or questions you may have for everyone."

"Um, I guess first of all, I would like to know how I can get access to the restricted section of the library," Harry said thinking instantly of Hermione, "it would be of great use for research."

With a wave of her wand, parchment and a quill were on the table before McGonagall, "I am going to assume that you would like Miss Granger to have the access," she smiled and wrote out the permission form.

"Yes," Harry said and coloured a little.

"Is there anything else?" Beck asked.

"Yes," Harry said as he put the portfolio on the table, "why was I given this?" he asked.

"Ah, did you not meet Helena?" Beck smiled.

"I did, but I think I offended her," Harry said.

"What did you say?" Beck asked.

"She asked me why I came here?" Harry said, "I told her because I was told to and she came to the conclusion I was indecisive and that I was wasting her time, I guess."

"Ah yes," Beck chuckled, "that does sound like her. No worries you will see her again in this place. Just make sure you know why you want to see her."

"Is she really to be trusted?" Harry asked.

"We'll find out I suppose," Beck said as he shrugged his shoulders, "there is still much to know about her."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"If I knew that I would tell you," Beck said.

Harry was growing angry now by the lack of information and seriousness he was feeling from the group.

"Is there anything else Harry?" Dumbledore asked from his portrait on the wall.

"I guess," Harry said. He looked around the room hesitantly for a moment and then speaking to Dumbledore in almost a whisper he said, "is there anymore information and the 'you know what'?"

"Ah, the horcruxes," Dumbledore laughed, "don't worry Harry, everyone in this place knows about them now and we are all working to locate and understand them."

"So what do we know?" Harry asked the people at the table.

"Well for one we know that four are destroyed," Moody said.

"Four," Harry asked, "how do we know that?"

"Well Dumbledore took care of Slytherins ring and you took care of the diary," Moody said, "our sources tell us that two others have been located and destroyed by a group out side of the order."

"Do they go by the initial, R.A.B?' Harry asked.

"Yes, though there have been two groups that we know of that have gone by those same letters, which means there could be more then one group looking as we are looking," Remus Lupin said.

"And we know nothing more about RAB?" Harry asked.

"We have a few leads, but nothing concrete can be found in the ministry, we hope that Hogwarts may unearth something a little more substantial," Moody said.

"Alright, well I hope it does," Harry sighed, "what about the rest of the Horcruxes, how many are there?"

"We are sure now that he indeed made seven," Remus said, "though I don't know how he could have divided his soul into so many piece."

"What are they?" Harry asked.

"We believe that he has made Ravenclaw's spectacles into one," Tonks said, "they went missing years ago from the ministry. We believe that the worker charged with the theft was under the imperious curse and was working for Tom Riddle at the time."

"Also we believe that he keeps a snake and thought it is uncommon, we believe that he has made a living creature into a horcruxes as well," Beck said, "which would give us some indication as to why his appearance has become so reptile like. He is becoming one with the snake."

"And last, and this is the most vague," Moody said, "is the belonging ring."

"The belonging ring?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it is the name that Voldemort has given the final horcrux and it was the last to be created before Voldemort lost his powers to you," Moody said, "but that is all that is know about it."

"I am devoting much of my time to said ring," Dumbledore said, "I am hoping to find something berried in the minds of some of the dead."

"Alright, and I will put my focus on the spectacles," Harry said.

"Why would you not go after the snake?" Snape asked, "you already know it is Nagini."

"Yes, but Voldemort keeps Nagini with him at all times," Harry said, "and I want to put off meeting up with him until we can guarantee that all the horcruxes can be destroyed."

"That is a smart plan," McGonagall said, "what good is Harry if he faces off with Voldemort too soon."

"He's faced him before," Snape said.

"He got lucky," Remus said angrily.

"What if Voldemort has gathered the Horcruxes to him?" Snape asked, "he knows that we are after them."

"It defeats the purpose of splitting your soul and hiding it," Moody said, "I believe he thinks he has a lot of time before we find the last three. And I believe he is confident that no one will come after Nagini."

"Good point," McGonagall said, "not to mention he is planning something."

"Do we have any idea of what?" Harry asked.

"Not yet," Beck answered, "Sirius Black is working on it."

"Sirius?" Harry asked as he spun around and looked to the portraits on the wall. There in a frame beside his mother and father stood Sirius, looking handsome and strong. Older then Harry had seen him in the pensieve but he looked way better then the last time Harry had seen him.

"Yes," Beck said, "he has access now to many of the darkest wizard families."

"Finally it is paying off to be a Black," Sirius said and Harry could hear his father laugh at Sirius' joke.

"Alright," McGonagall said after a moments silence, "is there anything else Harry?"

"No," he said with a sigh.

"What's the matter Harry," Tonks asked as she watched him close the portfolio.

"I want to know when am I supposed to have time for school work, quiddich, extra lessons with Professor Snape, the DA club and this," he sighed again and pulled the invisibility cloak up around his shoulder once more, "I guess I just wont sleep."

"I know this is a lot for you," McGonagall said, "that is why we are hear."

"And I do appreciate it," Harry said, "thank you."

"You are welcome," she answered.

"Can I go now?" he asked looking very tired and disappointed.

"Yes," McGonagall said and they all turned and watched as Harry pulled the door open and pull the cloak over his head. The door shut slowly behind him.

The assembly around the table began to disburse and chatted to each other as they began to leave the room. Some hung back chatting with the portraits before heading off to their regular duties in the castle.

"Do you think it's to much for him?" Snape asked as he walked up to the portrait of James and Lily.

"No, it builds character," James said.

"He's just a boy," Lily said as she looked at her husband.

"And you never had to deal with anything as dangerous as he is now so how would you know it builds character?" Snape said, "you have no idea what hard work really is. Harry is in for it."

"What are you saying?" James asked angrily.

"I'm saying that I know he doesn't have your work ethic and it might be that difference that keeps him alive," Snape said, "I think everyone has come to the conclusion that he will die but when and how is the question."

"I know of no prophecy stating anything of the kind," James said.

"I've heard rumor of one," Snape said, "a very vague one at least."

Lily gasped.

"Will you watch out for him?" James asked.

"I have to, I have no choice," Snape sighed angrily, "it's been foretold."

"Thank you Severus," James said lowering his eyes.

"That's the first time you've ever thanked me for anything," Snape said and walked away from the portrait.


	26. Rise and Shine

Chapter 26: Rise and Shine.

Surprisingly enough Harry slept very well after returning from one of the strangest nights he had ever experienced in the Hogwarts castle. The shear volume of responsibilities that he was expected to take on really hit him as he sat surrounded by members of the Order and without actually agreeing or disagreeing to take on the projects he was volunteered to do so. He didn't know when he would find time for anything and as he left the meeting he was feeling very down trod and helpless. He had made his way, by the quickest root, back to the common room. The portrait of Dumbledore was still empty and he rushed up to his room and his bed before anyone could catch him. He worked quietly to get himself into bed, in the darkness of the room, and without waking anyone up and as his head hit his pillow he drifted off, almost immediately, his mind clear and calm.

He had over slept the rest of his dorm mates but didn't mind having the dorm to himself. He hadn't heard any of them get up or leave. Ron hadn't bothered to wake him and he didn't stay in bed himself as they had most of Tuesday morning to themselves. The sun was high and bright in the sky before Harry pulled himself out of bed. He could tell that there was a bit of a breeze as the water rippled across the lake as he looked out the windows. It would be a perfect day to head out and spend some time on his broom, even though he had not spoken with any of the other member of the Gryffindor team he would be happy to fly himself or with Ron and Ginny if he could find them.

He got up quickly, dressed and pulled his broom out of his trunk then, debating whether or not he should just go out into the grounds, he left his broom behind to see if he had missed all of breakfast. Running down the dormitory stairs and into the common room he noticed Dumbledore was in his portrait and chatting with someone in a high winged arm chair. Not wanting to interrupt them he tried to make his way across the room and to the portrait hole before he was stopped.

"Ah Harry there you are," Professor Beck said from the arm chair as he motioned for him to come over to them, "I am happy to see you are finally awake, not that you didn't deserve it after last night. You are just the person I have been waiting to see."

"Have you been waiting long?" Harry asked and then looking up at Dumbledore said, "good morning sir!"

"It is a fine morning," Dumbledore smiled, "and I have wasted enough of it. I have work to do. I will talk to you both later, ta!" and with that he disappeared from his frame.

"He's like that," Beck said, "always has been, always will be."

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting," Harry said as he sat down across from Beck.

"Not to worry Harry," Beck said and waved his hand, "I've been having a rather nice conversation with my uncle and I very rarely have the opportunity to do. So I am not angry to have been waiting."

"Have you been waiting long?" Harry asked.

"No not at all," Beck said, "but I am rather surprised that you have slept so late. I would think you would be one of the first ones up and outside to enjoy the day before the weather turns on us."

"I do have plans to get out into the grounds," Harry confessed, "maybe even to the quiddich pitch."

"It's already booked for the Slytherins," Beck said.

"Already, it's only the second day!" Harry said with surprise.

"Oh yes," Beck laughed, "Professor Snape is trying to make up for the lack of Slytherins that we have this year. It's nearly a completely new team, hand chosen by him to play this year and they need a lot of work."

"What does he know about quiddich?" Harry said angrily.

"A whole lot of nothing," Beck laughed, "there is no need to worry. And besides that gives us the chance to get a head start with the Gryffindor team. I trust that you have all your team still?" he asked.

"Most of them are in their seventh year or younger, but yes all of last years members are still with us," Harry said.

"That is jolly good news," Beck said as he rubbed his hands together, "I think we should get on with the practice as soon as possible, even though Professor Snape is trying to hog the pitch for his amateur team."

"What will we do then?" Harry asked.

"Practice elsewhere," Beck said, "it's just a matter of planning when and where."

"I can pull the team aside today," Harry said, "and see when is best for everyone."

"Good, good," Beck said, "and I will find us the practice space. You leave that to me. I am very glad we've gotten that out of our way. I am even excited to see how this Gryffindor teams fairs. I believe you've won with them?"

"We've come close, last year was short," Harry said but would go in depth.

"Ah yes, I understand," Beck said, "and you deserve to play this year. I don't want to sound mean toward the other houses but I do expect a lot from the Gryffindor team."

"As do I," Harry said.

"Good, good," Beck said again sounding very pleased, "well I have one last thing I would like to ask you."

"Oh what is that?" Harry asked.

"When and how many people do you think we shall have for the DA this year?" he asked.

"I'm not completely sure," Harry answered truthfully, "we didn't really have a club, per say, last year. It was more a group of my friends and I."

"And who were they?" Beck asked.

"Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and myself," he answered.

"Ah yes, that will not do," Beck said as he stroked his temples, "do you think you can get more this year?"

"I don't know," Harry said, "I guess."

"You don't seem to enthusiastic about it," Beck said, "do you not want to do it?"

"Well, I don't want anyone else endangering themselves, that's all," Harry said, "it is bad enough that my best friends are risking everything to work with me."

"Ah you do have a good heart," Beck smiled, "but you cannot do this all on your own. Now you will always have the small group that you trust above anyone else but I believe that you must do all you can to bring up you alliance. You need man power as Tom Riddle has rallied his troops."

"But I do not want to be like him," Harry said.

"Then you will most definitely fight a brave fight but his numbers will succumb and you will die before any good can be accomplished. You need an army Harry and though the Order is behind you one hundred percent, we need more bodies," he said.

"But who do we trust?" Harry asked.

"We will find that out in due time," Beck answered, "for now we need an army."

"I'll see what I can do," Harry sighed.

"Don't be discouraged Harry," Beck said, "you are not alone in this," he added, "I am, after all, the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and I do have some very brilliant students. Would you be incredibly angry if I brought some members to you?"

"Not at all," Harry said with a half a smile, "that would lessen my work load. Besides I am not the best person at approaching people and asking them to risk their lives for the cause."

"Ah yes, and students will do what they are told when their professor tells them," Beck chuckled, "but I am sure I can conjure up a few more members for you."

"Then perhaps you should speak with Hermione," Harry said after a moments silence, "she took care of all the people. She would be able to tell you were to start."

"Ah that is a fantastic idea," Beck smiled, "I shall do that right away," he added and stood, "I will leave you now to have some breakfast and devote you energy to learning," he said and headed for the portrait hole, "oh and I hope to see you all very soon for Quiddich practice, but there is no pressure alright?"

"Alight," Harry said and watched as he disappeared out of the common room.

"More and more he reminds me of Dumbledore," Harry laughed as he got up and headed for the halls himself.


	27. Strange Girl Behaviour

Chapter 27: strange girl behaviour

Harry doddled around the great hall for a half hour as he picked through the remains of what was left for breakfast. Dobby scurried around him with clearing away dirty dishes and speaking nonsense as he ate. None of the other house elves would come near Harry, but Dobby would work on no matter who was present.

"Dobby is so happy to see Harry Potter back at Hogwarts. Dobby was worried he would never see Harry Potter again after what happened to Dumbledore," Dobby said as he jumped up on the bench beside Harry.

"I am happy to see you too Dobby," Harry smiled, "why did you stay here?"

"Because Hogwarts is the best place for Dobby and his friends. Dumbledore was very kind and generous to Dobby and the rest of us. He gave us all things and beds and gold for working here."

"And the rest of the house elves accepted things from Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Not at first no, they had thought they had been bad house elves and were crying and unhappy and wanted so very badly to stay in the castle but that was not what Dumbledore meant by giving things to Dobby and his friends. He meant to make us more happy and we all are. First he gave us better housing. We have beds and pillows now to make our nests in and it is warm and we have fires to keep warm by. Then he gave uniforms to the house elves to wear that all said Hogwarts on them. Some of the other elves were confused by the new items because by giving us clothing he would set us free but because of the words that linked us to Hogwarts we had to stay. Then he started giving gold and items that elves want to put in nests and keep as treasures to keep us all here," Dobby said, "Dobby feels very lucky to be working at Hogwarts because now with Professor McGonagall, what Dumbledore was doing is being carried out for all of us. We are happier and work harder and are loyal. And more elves come all the time. It is known as a refuge now for elves."

"That is so nice to hear," Harry smiled as he finished his food, "Hogwarts is one of the best places in the world."

"Oh the best, the best indeed," Dobby shouted, "Dobby is the luckiest elf in the world to be here, lucky, lucky, lucky."

"Oh I guess I should go to class," Harry said as he looked at his watched and then looked to the windows of the great hall.

"Yes, yes, Harry Potter must go to class," Dobby said, "and Dobby must clean the hall so that it is ready for lunch."

"Alright, then I will leave you to your cleaning," Harry said as he stood from his place and pulled his book bag over his shoulder.

"Yes, good, good and Dobby will leave Harry Potter to his learning," Dobby said and waved at Harry, "good bye Harry Potter," he called after him.

"Good bye Dobby," Harry laughed and waved back to the little elf.

Harry walked quicky to the green houses and found Neville and Ron standing in the line for their next class. It was a beautiful day and even though the green houses were already open to the students, Professor Sprout was nowhere to be found and so they remained in the yard to enjoy the sunshine.

"Well look who finally got out of bed!" Ron laughed, "late night eh?"

"Oh yeah," Harry laughed, "very."

"What was it all about," Neville asked.

"Everything and nothing all at the same time," Harry answered.

"Did you see your parents?" Ron asked, "they were with Dumbledore when we got back from out cookie hunt and then they left with him for some secret meeting of great importance."

"It couldn't have been that important," Neville said, "or else he wouldn't have laughed and winked at us before he left."

"Yeah, I saw them," Harry answered, "they were at my meeting."

"They do get around," Ron said with a sigh, "but you would have thought that they would have come to see you sooner. Do you think they meant to stay away?"

"Yes," Harry said sadly, "I'm not sure why."

"Well that's just rude," Ron said.

"They much have had their reason," Neville said softly.

"I'm sure they did," Harry said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked after a long silence between the three of them.

"I haven't seen her," Harry said as he reached into his pocket, "I have something for her."

"Sure you get her presents," Ron sighed, "but what do I get?"

"You get to play keeper for the Gryffindor quiddich team and Hermione gets into the restricted section of the library," Harry said, "what would you rather have."

"Quiddich!" Ron said happily, "when do we start?"

"As soon as I can get the team together," Harry smiled.

"There you are!" Hermione said as she ran up to them, "I have been looking all over for you."

"We've been right here waiting for you,"Ron said as he watched Ginny and Luna come up to Hermione.

Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear as Luna reached into her book bag and stuffed something into Hermione's.

"no you haven't!" Hermione said impatiently, "I've already come here looking for Harry and you were not here."

"Well we have been here quite a while," Neville said softly, "how long ago were you here."

"Only minutes ago," Ginny said before she grabbed Luna by the arm and pulled her away.

"Were you using a time turner?" Ron whispered.

"Absolutely not!" Hermione said angrily, "I told you I would never use one again."

"Then you must have missed us or didn't see us," Ron said.

"No," Hermione said angrilly, "you were not here."

"But we were," Harry said trying not to sound annoyed.

"What would you know anyway?" Hermione practically yelled and stormed off.

"Where is she going?" Ron asked.

"Class starts in minutes, do you think she would really miss the first class?" Neville asked nervously.

"It's not like her," Harry sighed.

"She's gone berserk," Ron huffed, "we've been here the whole time."

"Yeah and what was up with the other two?" Harry asked.

"Not a clue," Ron said, "girls are so strange. If I didn't like them so much I would swear them off all together."

Hermione didn't return to the class that day. Professor Beck had come to the class minutes after the class had started and asked that Hermione be excused on account of a project she had undertaken for him. He stated that she would return for the following class and that it would not happen again. It was clear to many of the students present in the class that Professor Sprout rather fancied Professor Beck and so she remained giggly and completely compliant until Beck left, then she was back to her strict normal self.

Brindalette and walked in nearly unnoticed after Harry, Ron and Neville and when she noticed that Hermione had not joined their table and saw that there were two empty seats she settled in with them.

"I hope you boys don't mind me joining you for Herbology," Brindalette whispered as Professor Sprout started, "you are the only other Gryffindors in the room."

It was a true observation but Brindalette was never one to hang out with the Gryffindors on a regular basis. She seemed to prefer the company of the Ravenclaws or the Hufflepuffs, to anyone else and there were plenty of those students in the herbology greenhouse, but the boys didn't protest and she settled in between Harry and Neville.

"I don't mind," Neville said as he pulled his gloves on and offer her a pair as well.

"And you?" she asked Ron and Harry.

"It's fine with me so long as you understand that I am a slacker and I will entrust you with as much work as possible," Ron said as he leaned back in his chair.

"I can handle that," Brindalette giggled, "I do consider myself rather good at all this plant stuff," she added.

"Not as good as Neville I bet," Ron said, "he's got the greenest thumb I have ever seen."

"Hence why I would want to be seated with the smartest person in the class," Brindalette said as she winked and Neville and he blushed.

"What about Hermione?" Harry asked as he looked around again, "you heard Beck she's got an excuse today but what about next week?"

"There's another chair," Ron said as he pointed across the table, "besides we are now grouped with the smartest in the class, do you know how great this will be for our marks."

"You can't copy everything," Neville sighed.

"No, we don't plan to copy," Ron stated, "we only hope that you are prepared to tutor when it comes down the end of term and the NEWTs exams and we don't know what the hell is going on."

"Speak for yourself Ron," Harry said, "I plan to pay attention this year."

"When will you find time?" Ron laughed, "you are going to need just as much help as me!"

"Will you four settle down?" Professor Sprout shouted from the front of the class.

"Yes ma'am," all four of them answered.

"That wouldn't have happened if Hermione was here to put a charm on the table to stop her from hearing," Ron huffed.

"Here," Brindalette said and with a wave of her want that was sheltered by her gloves she blocked the Professor from hearing them.

"She can stay," Ron said as he leaned back again.

"Thank you Ron," Brindalette smiled.

"No problem," he answered as Professor Sprout moved off into the class and the rest of the students started work on the knobby plant that was placed in front of them, "did you get all that, Neville?" he asked as he pulled on his gloves.

"Aye," Neville frowned, "but I can't handle this plant?"

"Why not?" Harry asked as he broke out of his train of thought and rejoined the conversation.

"Because it only likes to be handled by women," Neville said and fell back into his chair.

"Well I guess it is good you sat with us after all," Harry said to Brindalette and sat back and watched and she proceeded to handle the harvesting of the knobby plants buds and leaves. She then passed them on to the boys to milk or dry and they continued on in easy conversation for the remainder of the class.

As it ended Brindalette hurried off with her friends who had come to meet her and Harry and Ron made their way to the great hall, once again, for lunch. They found Hermione waiting for them and looking rather annoyed as she drummed her fingers on the table top.

"There you are," she said.

"Class just finished. Where were you?" Harry asked.

"Trying to do some research and preparing something important for Professor Beck," Hermione said.

"If it has to do with the DA," Harry whispered across the table, "I already know."

"How could you?" Hermione asked in astonishment.

"I told him to go to you," Harry laughed, "I can't take every last one of the responsibilities around here. I need help!"

"Who told you that?" Ron asked sarcastically, "you are the chosen one. You are going to win on sheer luck!"

"Don't joke, Ron, this is very serious," Hermione said as she reached into her book bag and pulled out a wad of cloth and unwrapped it to show Harry, "I've been trying to get the coins to work again but I can't make them disguise themselves against all of the new charms and curses that are on the castle. Ginny and Luna have been helping me round up all the coins that I had given out and have been asking the people that still have the coins if they are willing to participate in the DA still. Many are very interested as they are sick of just sitting around and doing nothing. I suppose fear does that to people and after a while everyone just going to want to act on it but I still think we should exercise some discretion on how many and who are admited into the DA. What do you think Harry?" she asked.

"That's is up to you and Professor Beck," Harry stated, "I will be there to work and to learn and to teach. Aside from that I can't worry about it with everything else that I have going on," he said.

"What else did you learn at the meeting," Hermione asked as she leaned across the table and whispered, "do they know anything else about the Horcruxes?"

"Yes," Harry said, "they are almost certain they know what they all are."

"Are they going to be easily found?" Ron asked.

"Well one is," Harry answered.

"What is it?" Ron asked excitedly, "I can't wait to get into this, it sounds like such an adventure."

"Voldemort's pet snake is one of them," Harry said.

"Nagini?" Hermione gasped.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Alright, I am not so excited now!" Ron sighed.

"What else do you know about the Horcruxes?" Hermione asked.

"Not much," Harry said, "that's another bit of searching I am not looking forward too and I have no idea when I will find the time."

"If only I could get into the right books in the library," Hermione said, "I am sure we could find something in there."

"Would this help?" Harry asked as he handed her the permission slip and watched as her eyes grew wide as she read it.

"How did you get this?" she practically screamed.

"I asked for it," Harry said.

"And they just gave it to you?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Harry said sounding bored, "anything that will help in the cause. I told them you were the person that would know where to look. So Professor McGonagall had no problems giving you access to all of the restricted books you will need to look into."

"I love you!" Hermione said as she jumped up from her seat and ran off out of the great hall.

"What is going on?" Ron sighed, "is she literally going mad?"

"More like mad for literature," Harry laughed

"She is far to excited by books," Ron added, "something must be wrong with that girl."

"She needs to get out more," Harry said in agreement.

"Women are so weird," Ron said with his mouth full of food.

"Yes they are," Harry added and began to eat himself, "but she'll find what we are looking for."

"And we wont have to do any work!" Ron smiled.

"Only the really hard work when she finds out what we are looking for," Harry said.

"And the battling it out with another giant snake," Ron sighed, "you better see if you can get Gryffindor's sword back."

"Oh that's a good idea," Harry said, "I'll have to ask for that at the next meeting."

"You are having more?" Ron asked.

"Oh yes, once a week," Harry said, "and next week you and Hermione get to come."

"Don't tell her till closer to the meeting," Ron said, "she'll sucker us both into millions of hours in the library if she knows she needs to look smarter at the meeting."

Harry laughed and finished his lunch. He knew what Ron was saying was merely for fun but at the same time it was true. And sooner or later they would all have to give up the care free mood and turn to a more serious nature, but for now he had only to worry about quiddich and when he and Ron had finished, they rushed off in search of the Gryffindors team.


	28. Unlikely Allie

Chapter 28: Unlikely Allie

Harry was very surprised and a little distressed at how fast the first week of classes passed him by. Even with his fowl disposition toward returning to the castle, the time he spent within it flew by. Classes were difficult but very enlightening and though he was disheartened by the amount of work the Professors had piled on, he was happy to see other plans falling together.

As quickly as it had all come about, Harry gathered his quiddich team and they agreed to meeting in the afternoon on Sunday after his lesson with Professor Snape. Harry knew that he would need some kind of cheering up after spending the morning with Snape but he also knew that he would be tired and out of spirits to do much else. He would be able to get his frustrations out on the quiddich pitch rather then sulk around and take it out on his friends.

Hermione spent even more time in the library, if that could seem possible, and had managed to improve her summoning coins to the point were not even Professor Beck could tell the difference at first glance. The newly formed group of DA members would also be meeting in the next week and would start almost immediately to bring their skills up to par, or at least as close as they could hope to get to be ready even for the smallest conflict. The truth remained, no one really knew what they were really going to be up against, except for Harry, and even he did not feel up to the challenge.

The one thing Harry had not been looking forward to came along far to quickly and before he knew it, it was Sunday and he was on his way to lessons with Professor Snape. He walked quickly through the school and down to the dungeon, not wanting to have his tardiness be a means for Snape temper.

Harry arrived early at the door to the dungeon class room, knocked once but there was no answer and so he stood and waited. Minutes later Professor Snape could be heard in the hall scolding some Gryffindor students and Harry knew that it would not be a good class just by the tone in Snape's voice. Soon he rounded the corner and came toward Harry. His eyes were dark and blood shot and his usual composure seemed shaken. He nodded a greeting to Harry and walked right pasted him into the class room. Harry hurried after him and watched as Snape stripped himself of his heavy black cloak and through it to one side. He then walked to the side of the room, rolled up the sleeves of his black shirt and stood at a wash basin. He sighed heavily as he rested his hands on the edge of the basin.

"I hope you are ready to learn," Snape said as the water steamed in the basin, "I am in no mood for foolishness or attitude, do you understand."

"Yes sir," Harry said as he sat down.

"Alright, take off your robe and come here," Snape said as he sunk his hands into the steaming basin and washed his hands thoroughly.

Harry watched as the water steamed and soap suds cast strange colours in the water. After a moment Snape stepped aside and motioned for Harry to do the same. Without a word Harry did as he had seen and when he was finished he turned back to Snape.

In his hands Snape held a shining gold bottle with a glass stopper in it, "hold out your hands," he said and poured some of the golden liquid into Harry's palms.

The golden liquid was warm and it grew warmer as it sat in his palm. Snape put some in his own palm and rubbed it in. The colour of the liquid remained on Snape's skin, and on Harry's as he did the same. Harry stared at his hands as Snape moved away to another cupboard and pulled out a white apron and pulled it on. He then turned to Harry with another, but Harry had not followed him.

"I've not got all day, Mr Potter," Snape said impatiently.

"I'm sorry sir," Harry said as he rushed across the room.

"Put this on," Snape said and shoved the apron into Harry's hands, "and follow me," he added and headed for the front of the class room where there was a door that lead to Snape's private chambers.

"Where are we going?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"My lab," Snape replied.

"Should I bring my books?" Harry asked as he hurried after Snape.

"No," he answered.

They walked through the door and into a small room where a bright fire burned and all that was there was another door and a bed. The room looked like a cell for a prisoner and strangely enough Harry believed that would suit Snape perfectly well but he blocked that thought in his mind because he new that Snape would be continually prying into his thoughts.

They walked through the cell and into another, larger room. In this room, more light burned then in any other dungeon room Harry had seen. It was bright and filled with all sorts of apparatus that he had never seen before. On the tables that littered the room things bubbled and simmered away filling the room with a strange, almost musical, rhythm.

"This is where we will be having our lessons," Snape said as he walked to a desk at the far end of the room.

There were two chairs, very much the same at the desk that faced each other. Snape motioned for Harry to take a seat in one of the chairs and Snape took the other. On the desk were sheets of parchment, quills and books of all kinds but none of the sheets or the books had writing on them.

"Do you know where your father and his friends got their ideas from?" Snape asked after a long silent and Harry had never looked at him until this moment.

"Ideas for what?" Harry asked.

"For that map," Snape said angrily.

"No," Harry said looking down at his hands again.

"From me," Snape said as he pulled out his wand and tapped one of the sheets of paper, "I am the half blood prince," he said and the books and papers came to life. Green writing spread across every surface in a miss mash of scribbles and diagrams and manuscripts of potions and antidotes.

"There is enough here to write a book," Harry gasped as he looked at everything that lay before him.

"Several volumes to be exact," Snape said proudly, "many of them are not quite ready for common wizard practice, however, and that is what makes them so valuable."

"For Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Snape said, "most of the potions or objects that he has created I had a hand in," he said as he leaned back in the chair proudly, "and some of the potions do not even have antidotes yet."

"Did Dumbledore know this?" Harry asked felling uncomfortable.

"Of course he did," Snape hissed, "why would I be aloud to have a private laboratory of this nature in a place where there are children?"

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

Snape stared at Harry for a long time and Harry could feel him looking inside his mind. He would not look at Snape and did all in his power to block of parts of his mind that would put him more at the mercy of Snape's powers.

"You have improved," Snape said after a long moment, "I am guessing that Lord Voldemort has not invaded your mind recently has he?"

"No sir," Harry answered.

"Good, then you will have to block most of what you see here. There is no doubt in my mind that Voldemort is going to try to find out more about my betrayal through you. If there is anyone that has penetrated these walls, by any means, they will know that I have been instructed to help you and so he will be looking for answers through you," Snape said, "I do not believe that he will think that I will give up my secrets so easily to someone I despise so, but as we both know I am marked for death someone must know my potions and how to break them."

"Are you certain I am the person to be you apprentice in such a thing. Should you not have your best potions students do this for you?" Harry asked, "I myself am marked for death and so I do not think my knowing your secrets will ever be beneficial to anyone."

"These potions are not just for anyone," Snape said, "they are dangerous and very dark, most of them. It is up to you to break them and keep them from surfacing. Many of them should never been seen by anyone but people working to stop the dark wizards from winning."

"Then why did you create such things?" Harry asked.

"I worked for the Dark Lord, he promised me fame and fortune for my talents," Snape said, "I was filled with greed."

"Then why did you turn on him?" Harry asked.

"I know that you believe that I am evil and that I will always be that way in your mind, but I was not always like that and it is not who I am now," Snape sighed, "you know already that I am marked for death and that it is my job to do whatever I can to help you, though I would rather not, I had made a promise long ago to a very dear friend that I would someday do good. No one mourns the wicket, Harry, that life is not worth it."

"Do you think I can win?" Harry asked for the first time looking into Snape's eyes.

"No," Snape answered truthfully, "not on your own. If you were meant to defeat him you would have when he first gave you that scar. It is not up to you to take on this battle on your own. You have to have the help of many, very brilliant and skilled wizards behind you if ever you are to defeat the root of all evil and even then you will never win. You and your army may be able to wipe out the dark lord but you will never silence the darkness and there will always be dark wizards striving to put an end to the good and kind. And do you know why that is?"

"Because there is evil in all of us," Harry answered.

A smirk crossed Snape's face. It was the first time Harry had seen anything like a smile on his face, "you are right. Perhaps I have misjudged you all these years."

"How do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Your father would have never admitted to something like that," Snape said as he walked away from the desk and motioned for Harry to follow him, "your mother on the other had was quite possibly the root of all that was good. Hope for the world, as naive as that sounds."

"What was she like?" Harry asked.

And for the first time Snape looked on Harry with sympathy, "she was full of life, aside from Dumbledore, she was by far the only person that was convinced of my goodness. She never thought to hate people. It was not in her nature and she was so very angry when ever anyone was cruel to other people."

"Then how did she end up with my father?" Harry asked.

"I suppose that is just how love works," Snape said, "maybe she thought she could change him, in the beginning. Or maybe we are all blinded by something in our lives, fame, love, greed. It is quite possibly the downfall of humanity. We are weak."

"In the beginning?" Harry asked.

"Your mother had to come to the conclusion that the world was an evil place," Snape said, "the first time Lord Voldemort's powers were growing she was so very torn between love and hate. She didn't understand how the darkness could fall over people so quickly and she was torn by her love for your father to join the order of the phoenix or just not believe that evil of this caliber could happen."

"Did she know she was going to die by the hands of Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Snape said after a moment of silence where he really put a lot of thought into his words, "I am going to be completely honest with you Harry, she did know and it was probably the one thing that completely destroyed your mother before the death sentence was given out. You see she believed that some how someone would be able to convince Voldemort that he was in the wrong and in doing so he would repent. But there is no changing a man like him. By the time his power was so great and he was so little human anymore that he could not be changed. She felt that as the greatest failing in her life."

"How did you know so much about her?" Harry asked.

"She was the one that pulled me back from the dark side," Snape said, "when Voldemort first heard of the prophecy that would tie him to a child and the loss of all of his powers he sent me to kill the children before they were even born. I knew that Lily was pregnant with you at the time and I went to her and she knew why I was there and what was to happen. But she did not beg for me to spare her life."

"What did she say?" Harry asked.

"She asked me what had gotten so bad that made me need to be evil," Snape said, "and I could not answer her. She brought me, that night, to Dumbledore and so it was that you and Neville slipped through the cracks. I returned to the Dark Lord and told him that all the children were destroyed but Mrs. Longbottom and Lily had gone into a protected solitude at the Hogwarts Castle. It is another reason why Dumbledore was so close to this place. He vowed his soul to the castle as a sanctuary for good and when that safety was threatened last year he gave his life to keep it forever safe, as your mother gave her life to keep you forever safe. You will not die by the hand of Voldemort. You cannot because of your mother protection but at the same time you cannot be the one to kill Voldemort. You will both die trying. It is up to someone else to kill him for good."

"But who?" Harry asked.

"That is unknown," Snape said, "all that is known for now is that one cannot live without the other."

"So I will not live to see a peaceful time," Harry said, "I think I have always known that, but I didn't think that I would allow myself to actually admit to it."

"But you are," Snape said, "as did your mother."

"I just hate to feel like all of this work is in vain," Harry sighed, "but I suppose that is my greed."

"But why can it not all be true?" Snape said as he walked to a potion on a counter, "this is the horcrux potion," he said and pointed at the potion, "if you destroy all of Voldemort's Horcruxes then you may be able to live. Without his soul he cannot live forever and though the battle will rage on he will be weakened and soon good will triumph."

"But I am not to live if he is not living, isn't that the prophecy?" Harry asked.

"It depends on how you see living," Snape said, "your whole idea of life has always been this life and death battle that you have been fighting from the moment he gave you that scar," Snape said pointing to his forehead, "if Voldemort is gone and peace, to an extent is restored, what kind of a life will you lead?"

"I never thought of it," Harry said, "I just always believed that I would be fighting for my whole life."

"Exactly, the way you are living is what cannot continue without Voldemort," Snape said, "could you ever go back to an idle life, like that you were living before you knew about the magic?"

"I don't think so," Harry said.

"Well then you will have to find another path," Snape said, "for now, there is nothing saying that you will live or if you will die. There is only information enough to tell us that one cannot exist without the other. That is you cannot kill him and he cannot kill you, it cancels each other out. Look at it in the same way you would look to potion and antidote. He is the vile, the danger, the unknown that may cause serious harm, the evil. You are the hope, the cure, all that has to work against the potion to make it harmless. Do you understand? It is this that will cause the fall of the dark empire and will lead the way to the cleansing of the magical world, and so you must put your task not to Voldemort and an epic battle but to the small things that will neutralize him."

"So how do I destroy the Horcruxes?" Harry asked as he watched the potion before him bubble.

"Destroying them is not the hard part, getting around his traps is what will stop you," Snape said, "there are potions that you will have to deal with that no one has ever seen before but myself and it is those that I can help you with."

"Do you know where they are?" Harry asked.

"No," Snape said, "I was not privy to that knowledge. He was very secretive about that."

"Alright," Harry said as he rolled up his sleeves, "what do I need to know about these potions of yours that will save my friends lives?"

"Plenty," Snape said as he smirked and raised on eye brow to Harry, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Harry said, "I need to start making decisions for my own life. And this is one of them. If you will help me Professor."

"I promised your mother long ago that I would do so," Snape said as he reached out and shook Harry's hand, "all I ask in return is that you never forget why and who you are fighting for."

"I wont," Harry said and with that Snape returned to his serious grumpy self but they worked hard and long into the after noon, toiling over potions that bubbled and simmered in the musical clanging of class and metal.


	29. Push to Act

Chapter 29: Push to Act.

With a very open mind Harry left his lesson with Professor Snape. He never thought he would learn so much in a short time and though there was a dread of returning he knew he would have to. Snape had for the first time really put things into persective. It was no longer about just defeating the Dark Lord, Harry and his friends would have to outwit him as well and to do so he would need all the lessons and all the experience he could get. This would be the one thing, though he knew that Voldemort had an army, he did not trust anyone and this, Harry knew, would be the one thing that would help him to prevail. For the first time he realised that he was not alone in all of this and he was glad to see that his friends would stand up with him and work for the greater good of wizard kind. Never before had he ever though of his professors not as above him but as equals and, though he would have never admited it before, he realised that his best ally was someone he had despised for a very long time.

For the first time Harry had rather enjoyed a lesson with Snape, an understanding and a sense of trust had been formed there for the first time. He knew better then to push his luck with Snape and he would never see a preferential treatment that the Slytherin students had seen from their house master but he knew that Snape was the one person that would be able to lead him in the right direction when it came down to breaking up Voldemort's power. Harry was even guilty and remorseful for the fate that Snape would ultimately face. Harry had never before liked Snape but he knew that he would never wish upon him any serious harm, but to know of his being marked, as his parents had been, brought a great dread and quilt to Harry's heart and mind. The most frightening though, however, was what was Voldemort planning. He could no longer rely on the Horcruxes so he would have to find another way to live forever.

He was almost more worried now about what was to be Voldemort's new plan then how they would locate the last horcruxes and destroy them. The potions surrounding the horcruxes were very complicated and took a long time to brew, as Harry had learned that morning but they were breakable and there were other potions that Professor Snape had been working on that would possibly cure many of the illnesses or counteract a lot of the curses that Voldemort would use. Snape had sent him away with many loose sheets of parchment and potions he had developed, to become familiar with and with Snape's help the brewing of the potions were clearer to understand. Harry had learned more in one lesson with Snape then he had ever learned in a potions class before, even though it was with the same professor he was almost shocked at the changes that had occurred in Snape.

The one thing now, to set Hermione's mind to, would be to figure out what Voldemort was planning. Harry would plant the idea in Hermione's head and she would be off to comb the resources at her disposal in the library and he would be left to quiddich as he so very wished to get into.

Harry reached the common room to find Hermione curled in an arm chair her nose in a book and Ron and Ginny, already dressed in quiddich gear and playing wizard chess.

"You look surprisingly unscathed," Ginny said as Harry walked in, "how was it."

"Really good actually," Harry smiled.

"Why are your hands gold?" Ron asked.

"Oh it's a repelling potion that Snape devised that makes it easier to handle delicate things so that gloves do not get in the way," Harry answered, "it should come off easily he says, when it stops repelling water."

"And when will that happen?" Hermione asked excitedly as she dropped her book and ran to Harry and looked at his hands.

"In a few hours," Harry said.

"What about quiddich, is it going to repel everything?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry said, "I'll be wearing gloves then!"

"I am shocked that you enjoyed a lesson with Snape," Ginny said as she walked over and felt his forehead, "are you feeling alright?"

"Yes," Harry laughed, "I am fine, it was very enlightening and I have a pile of work to get done before next Sunday but I did find out a lot."

"Like what?" Hermione asked as she walked back to her chair and the book she had left there.

"Like how the Horcruxes are made, and how to destroy them once we've found them," Harry said.

"I was just reading about that," Hermione said happily, "it was the first book I found in the restricted section."

"Well learn as much as you can about them because now that I have a general knowledge of them I am not going to be bothering with them," Harry said.

"Why not, isn't that the goal?" Ron asked.

"No, there are more important things to worry about right now," Harry said, "and Snape is going to prepare me for them. But I have something different for you Hermione."

"What is it?" she asked as she put the book down again.

"Voldemort knows he can't rely on the Horcruxes forever, so he is planning another way around the living forever thing. Can you look into it?" Harry asked.

"Where do I start?" Hermione sighed.

"Eternal life, I suppose," Harry said, "we already know about the horcruxes and about the philosophers stone so you can leave those out. But maybe there is something else out there that is so recluse that we would never otherwise hear about it."

"I'll do my best," Hermione said as she stuffed her book into her bag and began to leave, "I guess I have nothing better to do while you are all off playing quiddich," she sighed.

"As soon as Quiddich practice is over, I will join you in the library," Harry said to her as she looked down trod, "there is a lot I need to talk to you about because I know you will understand it and take it seriously. I am not supposed to share this with anyone but I trust you so I am leaving it with you," he said and slipped the parchments from Snape into her book bag."

"What are they?" she asked.

"Potions," Harry smiled, "really good ones."

"And what am I to do after quiddich?" Ron asked felling left out.

"Do you want to spend your evening in the library?" Harry asked.

"Not really," Ron said honestly.

"Then we shall put you to another task," Harry said as he reached into his book bag and pulled out a list of plants and minerals that he had been given, "you can get Neville to help you gather these up for me.

"What are they for?" Ron asked looking at the list a little confused.

"For potions, apparently Hagrid will have most of them and the rest are just ready with Professor Sprout. There is a note from Professor Snape to get the ingredients," Harry said.

"Alright, this will be better then sitting around in the library," Ron sighed, "I hope Neville doesn't mind the leg work."

"He wont," Hermione said, "he loves plants."

"And what am I to do?" Ginny asked looking just as cast down as Ron.

"You need to convince who ever you can that the DA is a good thing and that we need as many people as we can to fight. It's a noble cause but a dangerous one," Harry said, "it is more important then ever that we all be very, very prepared for what is to come."

"Alright," Ginny smiled, "I can do that. Plus I will distribute more of your coins Hermione, now that they are working."

"That is a fantastic idea," Hermione said as she reached into her book bag and pulled out a velvet bag and handed it to Ginny. She then turned back to Harry and with a confused look asked, "I need to know Harry, why this sudden change of heart toward everything?"

"Because there is some hope," Harry smiled, "and it took me long enough to find it. I am ready to accept whatever comes my way now. Besides, we are going to need something to present to the Order tomorrow when we attend the meeting."

"I wish we could all go," Ginny sighed.

"I am going to make a point of asking that you all be aloud," Harry said finally, "I need everyone to be in the loop with this, or else it just isn't going to work."

"I agree with you there," Hermione said.

"Thanks," Harry smiled, "and now I need to get ready for Quiddich," and with that he ran up the stair of the dormitory to get ready.


	30. Bring Your Broom

Chapter 30: Bring Your Broom.

It only took Harry a few minutes to find all of his Quiddich things, within his trunk and to change from his street cloths and school robe to his Quiddich training uniform. He pulled on his boots and his gloves quickly and hoisted his broom over his shoulder before he left the room.

Down in the common room Harry found the six other members of his team dressed and ready. The case that contained the quiddich balls laid in the middle of the floor under a pile of brooms and they all sat around the fire waiting.

"This just came for you," Ginny said as she handed Harry a scroll of parchment.

"I hope it's not to cancel quiddich or a note saying that the pitch is already booked," one of his Chasers said.

"Oh the pitch is already booked," Harry said, "I already knew that. Professor Beck promised to find us a different practice space," he added as she unrolled the parchment.

There was but a single line of text scrolled on the parchment, 'meet me in the room of requirements, bring your brooms and balls.'

"Well Harry, what does it say?" Ron asked.

"We are going to the room of requirements," he said as he stuffed the parchment into his pocked and motioned for everyone to take their brooms with them.

Walking quickly and in the lead Harry made his way toward the room of requirements followed closely by his team, many of which had never seen the room before. When they reached the sixth floor they found the door in place and Ron, looking at Harry a little strangely wondered what was going on.

"Come on," Harry said in response and pushed open the door.

Inside the were amazed to find the room looking bigger and higher then it had ever looked before. On the floor of the room were the markings of a regulation size quiddich pitch and at either end were the poles and the hoops that marked the goals. The walls were covered in very high peaking windows that let the after noon sun flood in and the ceiling looked to be endless.

"Wow," most of the players said as they looked around the room.

Harry walked into the middle of the pitch and was followed by Ginny and another chaser. They placed the box filled with the quiddich balls at the center of the pitch and looked to Harry for instructions.

"We may as well warm up!" he said as he mounted his broom and kicked off the ground.

It felt amazing to be in the air, though it was not the freedom of the open sky, Harry felt a freedom that he longed for. The rest of his team followed him and flew laps around the pitch. Some of them shot up toward the ceiling and came plummeting to the ground.

"There is no end to it!" Ginny said from high above them, "it's like as soon as you get close it jumped away from you again."

"It's this place, it's always changing," Harry said.

"The only problem will be the near perfect weather conditions that we will have in here," Ron said as he flew over to Harry, "but this place is going to be perfect."

Suddenly the door at the end of the room opened and Professor Beck walked in with a group of people that were not all familiar to Harry. They were all dressed in old quiddich robes, but they were not all professors or even members of the order. Each one of them carried brooms and looked ready for a match.

"Hello everyone," Beck said as the students landed and lined up, "I'd like you to meet some friends of mine. The are all former Gryffindor Quiddich players. All have at one time or another won the house cup and are here to help you with your game. But for now we have a little challenge for you."

"Oh really?" Ron said as he rested his arm on his broom, "what do you have in mind?"

"A friendly game," Beck smiled, "you're gryffindor team against mine," he added as he looked at Harry.

"That sounds fair," Harry smiled.

"But go easy on us," Beck said, "we are old and out of shape."

Some of his members laughed heartily as he spoke.

"Wait," Ron said after he scanned the team that Beck had brought, "I know you from somewhere," he said as he pointed at a man with bright red hair and who was just about as tall has he was, "you look so familiar."

"Ah, this is Gustav Harbist," Beck said as he introduced his team mate.

"The Gustav Harbist?" Ron asked stunned, "keeper of the Cannons."

"One in the same lad," he smiled.

"I've died and ended up in the Quiddich hall of fame," Ron said giddily.

"So you've stacked your team," Harry laughed as he looked to Professor Beck.

"The best way to learn to win is to loose and take it like a man, or woman," Beck said as he noticed the annoyance on Ginny's face, "we are here to offer our assistance, and by request of some former Gryffindor students we have been asked to allow for some spectators if that is alright with everyone?" he asked.

"I don't mind," Harry said as he looked around to his team and they agreed that it would be just as well to have the spectators if a match was to be played.

Minutes later, as the two teams flew their warm ups, Madame Hooch walked into the room of requirements followed by a line of order members who carried chairs and a few very large portraits. Dumbledore's portrait from the Gryffindor common room was among them and he seemed torn between the team he was read to support. Sporting a large lion head hat that looked rather warn out and that has ceased its roaring for a faint, more kitten like meow, he seemed ready to be entertain.

Among the other portraits were other older wizards and witches that no one but Beck's team seemed to recognize until the last frame was graced by its occupants. Harry stopped in mid air and staired into the frame. He flew down to get a better look, convinced that his eyes had been playing tricks on him, but to his great surprise Serious, James and Lily filled the frame.

"I can't believe that you are here," He said as the joy spread across his face.

"Serious told us how good you've played," Lily smiled, "we are just happy that we could be here for you."

"Do me proud, son," James said, "you are playing against some of my fellow team mates. They are good men."

"And old," Serious added, "you should have no trouble beating them. Even with the newest brooms they have to be slow as slugs! You get that snitch, but not to soon, I want to see something before I have to get back to work."

"I can't believe Dumbledore still has that hat," James whispered to Harry, "he got it for the final game of my last year at Hogwarts, it was for the match that Gryffindor won, and it was as annoying then as it is now."

"More so now as it only whimpers now," Serious laughed, "the whining, pathetic beast."

"You two will never change," Lily scolded, "you sound like it is your match all over again. Don't listen to them Darling, you try your best and know that we are proud of you no matter what," she smiled and James and Serious nodded in agreement.

"Harry are we going to get started?" Ginny asked as she flew down to meet him, "oh I am sorry for interrupting," she said as she noticed who he was talking to.

"Not to worry young lady," Lily smiled kindly.

"Oh, mum, I'd like you to meet my girl friend, Ginny Weasley," Harry said as Ginny blushed as red as her hair, "Ginny this is my mum, and my dad, who is not paying attention."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Potter," Ginny said timidly.

"And you," Lily smiled happily, "I am happy Harry has found someone that shares in his passion for Quiddich, do keep him in line," she added with a wink.

"I will try, Mrs. Potter," Ginny giggled and watched as Harry blushed as well.

"Oh, my boy you best get to them before they completely tire themselves out with laps of the pitch," James said still not paying attention to the introduction that had just occurred, "nice to meet you by the way Miss. Weasley, I am sure you are a fantastic Chaser, we had this one young lady on the team back in my day, could she ever fly, there were times I felt she would take my pace as seeker," James raddled on.

"Oh yeah, that blond one," Serious said as he nudged James, "I think she had a thing for you."

Lily cleared her throat loudly.

"But she was nothing compared to Lily," Serious said hastily.

"Never, no, nothing at all," James said.

"Shall we get back to our son, and his game," she asked with a very disappointed look on her face, "I for one would like to see my son play for once, but if I must remove the two of you from the pitch, as I have had to do in the past, I will," she added.

"No ma'am we'll behave," James and Serious said together.

"I am taking lessons from your mother," Ginny giggled, "it's the only way Hermione and I will keep you and Ron in order," she said and mounted her broom, "shall we play now?"

"Yes!" Harry smiled, waved to his parents and shot up into the vastness of the rooms ceiling.

"So, I am your girlfriend then?" Ginny asked as she flew over to him to take her place in the starting formation.

"Yes," Harry blushed a little again, "why would you not think so?"

"Oh, just because of the things you'd said last year," she said, "what if I choose not to accept such a title?"

"Um.. I... guess I should have asked you first," Harry said as he suddenly felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach.

"Don't worry," Ginny said and winked at him, "I forgive you, but don't you ever say something that hurtful to me again, or I may never forgive you."

"I promise," Harry smiled.

"Good," she said and the game began.

Madame Hooch's whistle sounded sharp and clear off the stone walls of the room of requirements. The game had started and the bludgers were released as well as the snitch and right off the start the Gryffindor Alumni were in fine form, scoring the first point. A great cheer rose from the gallery of spectators followed by the minuscule meowing of Dumbledore's hat and followed by a double by the Gryffindor students. Ron was caught off guard by the first goal by the Alumni but it was enough to force him into is groove and soon nothing was getting past him. Ginny, after scoring the second in the double had gained bragging rights for scoring on her brothers hero.

"It is no wonder the cannons keep losing," She whispered to Harry after the point was marked by Dumbledore.

"I know," Harry laughed, "but they are putting up a good fight, don't you think?"

"Oh yes, their chasers are great, but then again that might be because none of us want to tackle our Professor and head of house," she said.

"Just go for it," Harry winked, "it's just a game."

The whistle sounded again and the bludgers game very close to smashing the windows. A loud gasp rose up from the gallery as a flash of blue stop the bludger before it hit the window.

"The castle will protect itself," Beck hollered over the cheers and the oos, "just keep on them!" he sounded out of breath.

"Point Gryffindor Students," Hooch shouted and the gallery cheered.

"You're not paying attention Professor!" Harry laughed as he taunted Beck.

"It's still anyone's game," Beck said as he flew by, "you don't have the snitch yet," and with that he was passed the quarfel and score the Alumni's second point.

"Don't worry Ron," Harry yelled as the whistle blew again, "we'll get it back!" he shouted as a flash of gold crossed his view. He was off like a shot and Serious and James cheered over everyone. Within seconds the snitch was in his hands and the match, though fast paced was over in a very short time. The bludgers were stunned and put back into their crate alone with the other quiddich balls and it was locked once more.

"Thank god for that," Beck huffed, "I'm not as young as I used to be," he said as he walked over to Dumbledore."

"I told you they would win!" Dumbledore laughed and his lion hat meowed.

"That was brilliant Harry," James said as Harry and his team landed and walked over to the gallery, "you can really fly, I mean that snitch moves faster then I can remember. Good show my boy, good show!"

"Thank you," Harry smiled, "but it wasn't that great, we will have to really work on endurance if we want to keep the cup in Gryffindor this year," he added and a chant of 'Gryffindor' rose from all around them.

"Well now that I know what you are like," Beck said as he wiped his brow with the back of his hand, "I know where to work you. I also know that I need a younger team to pit you against because I am getting to old for this!"

"You played very well professor," Ron said as he reached out to shake his professors hands.

"Same to you Mr. Weasley and Miss. Weasley bravo for that lovely score on Gustav!" Beck said.

"Thank you sir," Ginny blushed, "all in a days work."

"Speaking of that, I've got more to do," Beck said as he rallied the spectators and the portraits began to move even though the occupants didn't want to leave, "next Sunday we shall run a better practice. One with more structure and whatnot. What do you think of the practice space?" he asked.

"It is perfect," Harry said, "minus the weather conditions."

"What is wrong with the weather?" Beck asked.

"It's too perfect," Ron answered, "there's no tempest to test us as there always seems to be when Gryffindor ends up on the pitch," he added and the rest of the team laughed with him.

"Well that can be changed," Beck smirked just before he left the room and with a wave of his want the ceiling of the room of requirements clouded over and rain began to pour to the ground.

The students screamed at the chill of the rain the pelted them inside the castle and rushed after Beck who could still be heard laughing as he left the room, "that is for beating us," he said as they all arrived in the hall soaked through, "we are even," he said and walked down the hall way.

"He's a sore looser," Ginny said as her teeth chattered.

"Come on lets get back to the common room before we get in trouble for dripping all over the hall," Ron said as he hoisted his broom over his shoulder.

The team headed off together as Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny, who shivered with cold.

"So, spending all night in the library?" she asked.

"I'm sure I could find some free time for you," he smiled and they head for the common room arm in arm.


	31. Hermione's Mind

Chapter 31: Hermione's Mind.

Harry ran with his team back to the common room and waited while most of the team disbursed to do their own thing. Ron was ready to accept his task of locating Harry's supplies and Neville had been waiting in the common room for them when they got back. A group of Ginny's friends had also gathered and waited for her and her coins that they had been promised. Harry was happy to see that everything was falling into place. He ran up the stairs to his room and changed from his uniform, he then made his way back through the school and to the library where he had told Hermione he would meet her.

Hermione was very serious when it came to helping her friend and she knew that she was probably the best person for the job. Her favorite place had always been the library and now with access to everything she was in her glory. But it was a bit lonely to be there by herself and though she dove into her work she was ready to have someone to talk to.

Harry found her quietly, tucked into her favorite corner of the library with a mountain of books and only her head popping up behind it. It was always a site to be seen when Hermione was put to a task and though most of the book moved and growled at her she was still quite content to be with them.

He sat down by her side with time only to put his bag on the table before she pushed rolls and rolls of parchment toward him, "I can't believe some of things people will do to live forever, and yet there is nothing that works as well as the philosophers stone. Even the horcruxes are unreliable at best. Why anyone would feel the need to live for all eternity is far beyond me," she said as he unrolled the parchment.

"Their has to be some reason to live forever don't you think?" Harry asked.

"Not if you can't take everyone you love with you. It's not worth it to be alone forever," she answered, "did you know there was a pirate who once cut out his heart to live forever and rule the sea?" she asked as she pushed another book toward him, "he cut it out because he didn't want to feel love anymore because the pain was to great."

"And he lives still?" Harry asked.

"No that was the catch," Hermione said, "if someone found the heart and stabbed the heart then he would die."

"He must have had a lot of enemies," harry said.

"He was a pirate of course he did," she laughed.

"Do you think Voldemort would try something like that?" harry asked.

"He can't, not with the horcruxes they have already taken whatever human heart he had and divided it up," she said, "really I don't know how he will live. There is nothing here that is canceled out by the fact that he has divided himself between seven objects."

"You mean the horcruxes have canceled everything out?" Harry asked.

"It would seem so," Hermione sighed, "the man no longer has a soul to save."

"If he ever had one in the first place," Harry sighed.

"Do you honestly believe he was born wicked?" Hermione asked as she rested her elbows on the table.

"He had to have been," Harry said, "where else would he get all the evil from."

"There is a book here that talks about his life. It continues to update itself as he lives. He wasn't always evil I don't think, he was born into evilness and corruption. No one is ever born completely evil. This book tells of everything that he experienced, I think that is how Dumbledore knew as well as anyone that Tom Riddle was who he was," Hermione said as she pushed the small volume across the table towards him, "it is being written as we speak and by the sounds of the things he is determined that his newest plan will work."

"Who started this book?" Harry asked, "is it not like a horcruxes itself?"

"No," Hermione said, "its one of Dumbledore's volumes, based on the horcrux technology he was able to bind the deeds of Voldemort to the book without giving him any inclination that it exists. It has written everything that could have passed in Tom Riddle's life. It is actually quite interesting to read such a biography."

"This could possibly be a gold mine. Does it say where the horcruxes are?" Harry asked.

"No," she said sadly, "it tells of how they are made but the locations are secret and so he has hidden their identity away from everyone. But there are hints and I am sure that you will be able to decipher them. I would take that book with you. But don't get caught up in it."

"Why not?" Harry asked,

"You'll never get anything else done. As you read more appears and it keep on going. Its almost mesmerizing. I am very surprised I managed the will to shut the book."

"From what you have read, do you have any ideas, anything at all as to what he may be planning?" He asked as he looked into her tired eyes.

"From all I can detect of what is being written he could be planning anything. He knows he's not going to live on forever and so he needs to pass on his powers and by that live forever. I think, and this is only a hunch, that he wants someone to have his child."

"That's it?" Harry asked, "its as simple as getting some woman pregnant?"

"No," Hermione said, "what kind of child can it be if the father has no soul to pass on? If ever I believe that a baby could be born evil it would be that one."

"I think you are right," Harry said after a long pause, "what kind of a child indeed and I am sure I have seen it among Snape's papers. Did he not brag that he could bottle power and fame? That would be how Voldemort could live forever."

"But who would ever accept such a man?" Hermione said as she shuttered, "it would just not be right."

"Maybe not for someone like you with a good heart but I am sure that there are hundreds of women among his army that would find it a honor to be chosen as mother of the most powerful dark wizards child," Harry said as he stood.

"It does make sense the more I think about it," Hermione said as she looked over her parchment, "he would have to put a lot of thought into the one he chose. He would want her to be more devoted to the child then to anyone else and so if anyone came up with the idea to kill her and the baby as he decided with you then she would do what your mother did and the child would be your downfall."

"It would make perfect sense," Harry gasped, "this has to be what he has planned. Could it possible be anything else?"

"Its our best shot for now," Hermione sighed, "what else have we got to go on?"

"Lets hope the order finds the next horcrux and we can get those out of the way," Harry said as he packed up his bag again, "I think we have had enough of this for one night. You should spend some time with Ron."

"And you with Ginny," Hermione tiredly smiled.

"Yeah, that was kinda the plan," Harry smiled as they walked together away from the library.

"Just don't be a jerk ok," Hermione said, "you really did a number on her last year I am surprised that she still speaks to you."

"Yeah, I do regret that," Harry sighed.

"Good," Hermione said, "its what distinguishes you from Voldemort. You have a good heart Harry Potter and your friends know it."

"Thanks," Harry blushed, "and I think you are right. Who would really want to live forever if you haven't got your friends."

"Exactly, it would be a dull and sad place," She said as the sun began to set out side of the Hogwarts castle.


	32. Practice Patience

Chapter 32: Practice Patience.

With morning came the knowledge that only classes separated Harry from a long and unpredictable evening ahead. He had another meeting with the order to endure as well as the first DA meeting of the year; a meeting that was shaping up to be more popular then he had first thought it would be. Aside from the number of coins Hermione had first made, she was constantly being asked by her recruiters, as well as Professor Beck, for more. Harry wasn't entirely sure how he was going to deal with such a number of students.

He passed his morning half paying attention in class and half dreading what was to come. When potions had ended and Snape had taken every opportunity to hassle Harry about his lack of attention, even going as far as taking ten points from Gryffindor, Harry slammed his booked into his bag and proceeded to leave, but before he could reach the door Snape called him back.

"How can it be that your mind should be elsewhere when you know perfectly well that I am teaching you the things that will be imperative to your survival and the survival of your friends?" Snape asked from his desk.

Harry sighed, knowing that Snape was right, and walked back into the room, his stomach growling with hunger and his mind running circles around him, "I'm sorry sir," he said slowly trying to keep his anger in check and not wanting to let the block in his mind slip.

"Something is bothering you more then usual," Snape said after a long pause, "have a seat Mr. Potter and tell me what it is."

"I'm overwhelmed I guess," Harry said as he slumped into a chair, "how do you manager everything? Deal with students all day, planning for the next day, trying to piece together puzzles that are missing way to many pieces, all while you know you are marked for death?" he asked extremely quickly as his anger rose.

Snape chuckled a little and leaned back in his chair, "you work to get used to it and don't worry about the future so much, just worry about the day, this one day and how it leads to the next," he answered.

"One more thing to add to my ever growing list of duties that I have to work around," Harry sighed.

"We also rely heavily on each other as professors to help wherever we may need it," Snape said.

"Everyone is doing so much already. I don't want to ask for more help," Harry sighed.

"Sometimes you just have to," Snape said as he stood and began to pace the length of the room.

"Would you be willing to help with the DA?" Harry asked after a long period of contemplation

"Yes," Snape said, "there will be much I can teach you that will benefit the group."

"Really?" Harry asked practically jumping out of his seat,

"Yes," Snape said as he looked at him strangely, "much of what you and your army will face, I'll know a lot about. There will be curses that no other professor will think to teach you, aside from maybe Mad Eye Moody, whom I believe tried to teach you the unforgivable."

"Well, that wasn't actually Moody," Harry said, "but yes there are a few of us who know of the unforgivables."

"I dare say you are the only one who has tried one?" Snape questioned.

"Yes," Harry said guiltily.

"Don't worry yourself to much about them, Harry, you are going to have to use them if you want to survive. A stunning charm is only going to get you so far."

"I know," Harry sighed, "there is so much I still need to learn. Why should I be running such a class as this?" he asked, honestly looking to Snape for guidance.

"It is so that you can practice patience and learn to be a good and fair leader," Snape said as he walked over to where Harry stood, "whether you light it or not people are looking to you to lead them. We are here now for the purpose of setting you on the right path."

"Thank you professor," Harry said as he began to really believe that Snape was working with him, "I really do appreciate everything you are doing. I don't know how I will ever repay you."

"Just do your best to restore peace to our world and I will know this has not all been in vain," Snape said as the stern looked returned to his face, "were you going to tell me when and where your little club will be meeting?" he asked.

"Here," Harry said as he reached into his pocket and pulling out one of Hermione's coins, "it will summon you when we are assembling and turn to ash if something bad happens. To stop the summon if you are around any one of a questionable nature toss the coin in the air and catch it saying 'break the bank' and it will just look like any other regular coin, as it does now," Harry said.

Snape took the coin and turned it over in his hand. Aside from the small, almost invisible ruby that was the lions eye on the face side of the coin, it looked just like any other, "and how am to know not to spend it?" he asked.

"Put it with other coins and see what happens," Harry smiled.

"Snape pulled out a small leather purse that he hung on his belt and placed the summoning coin among them. The summoning coin turned a dull rusty color and if one looked closely enough, they could see that the coin actually repelled the real coins.

Snape's eye brow rose as he examined the coins, "someone has improved on my method," he said and tucked all of the coined back into the purse.

"Hermione took a summoning potion as well as the same kind of spell that was placed on the marauders map and crossed it with a repelling charm and a camouflage transfiguration. I'm very surprised she got them all to work so well together," Harry said.

"She is very bright," Snape whispered, "I am very impressed. For this coin I will give you back the ten points I took from Gryffindor but you cannot tell anyone why," he said.

"Not even Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well just her because I am sure she had professors like myself in mind when she created the repelling part of these coins," Snape said.

Harry laughed at the comment and nodded, "yes, that is true sir. She put all that work into it, only to have me hand one over to you. Some friend I am."

Snape smiled at the thought and was happy to see that Harry's mood had changed but he had to bring the conversation back to the serious. After a moment he cleared his throat and asked, "do you have any idea as to what you will be teaching tonight?"

"Not really," Harry answered truthfully, "but I was thinking I would try to put together a lesson plan on my study break."

"Good call, " Snape said then added, "if I may suggest a review of summoning, stunning, reversal and repelling charms as well as a basic patronus spell to those who don't know it may be a good place to start."

"I agree," Harry said, "we'll work our way up to more difficult things as we go."

"Just be patient," Snape said, "like potions, it takes time to train an army."

"Let's just hope we have time," Harry said with a shrug.

"That is the one thing working against you, I suppose," Snape said, "and now you have even less time to eat before your next class. Time is against you already," he added and shooed Harry out of the class room.


	33. Brainstorming

Chapter 33: Brainstorming.

Harry had very little time to think until his afternoon break and when it had finally arrived he rushed off to the library leaving Ron and the rest of his friends to enjoy the day. When he arrived in the library he was stunned to find it nearly over flowing with students and deciding it was just to crowded to concentrate. He took his things and made his way up to the room of requirements.

When he arrived on the sixth floor he found the door waiting for him and inside, he found the long meeting table just waiting for his attention.

Taking a place at the head of the table he pulled all of his things out of his book bag and set himself to work. In no time he had planned out how he would proceed how he would divide up the class and who would work with who to maximize their time and the resources they had.

When his lesson plan had come together he looked to the rest of the work he had brought with him and decided that his best course of action now would be to try and put some ideas together for the order meeting that would follow the DA club. As he pondered his questions and wrote down in detail what he and Hermione had come up with on further inspection of the text books he began to hear footsteps in the room. He turned suddenly to see that Helena paced along the windows starting out into the clear day and the grounds of the Hogwarts castle.

"Why are you inside on a beautiful day like today, Harry Potter?" she asked as she noticed she had gotten his attention.

"I have a lot of work to do that I've left to the last minute," Harry answered, "why are you not outside," he asked.

"Because I am not aloud to leave the castle under any circumstances. I am a very dangerous witch. Didn't you know?" she asked.

"No, I am sorry, that wasn't mentioned in your file," Harry said.

"Really?" she asked, "well that is very odd."

"Why are you so dangerous?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she answered as she walked to the table and flipped through some of Harry's papers, "apparently I have powers that I can't control. I have periods of black outs and whatever happens in them I don't know about. Dumbledore had been trying to get me to channel the powers but he died before we could make any real progress."

"That is strange," Harry said as she looked at her a little differently now, "you don't know of any of your powers?" he asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I know of some of them, I dare say I know about most of them," she said angrily, "like I know I can tell the future and I know of places that I have never been. I know many, many things that are important. You just need to know what kinds of questions to ask me or I can't give you in-depth answers," she said as she sat down at the table and picked up one of Harry's text books and began to read it.

"Is that so?" Harry asked as he folded his arms over his chest, "can you tell me who R.A.B are?"

"Yes, they are an ancient group of witches who serve the great witch Hecate," Helena answered.

"And do you know their identities?" Harry asked.

"They have been many people over many years," she answered.

"So they are not always the same people, they are not immortal?" Harry asked.

"No, no, no, no, noone is truly immortal," Helena answered.

"Can you tell me their identities right now?" he asked.

"They are three daughters of three witches that were three before them. They are the keepers of the great magic and work to keep the balance," Helena answered.

"Are they here at Hogwarts?" Harry asked as he started to put the clues together.

"Yes," she relied.

"Do I know them?" he asked.

"Yes, but by name only," she answered.

"And what names are those?" he asked.

"You already know that," Helena said angrily, "they are R.A.B," she yelled and stormed off through the curtain again.

"Why does she have to be so difficult?" Harry asked the room.

"Because!" came the answer from somewhere beyond.

Harry knew at that moment that he had gotten all the information he could from her and that it was probably about time to leave the room of requirements. He had finished what he had come to work on and so he decided that it wouldn't hurt to go outside and enjoy the rest of his break with his friends. It wouldn't be long before the days of warmth would be gone and winter would come to Hogwarts.

He found his friends gathered by the lake around a tree that looked out over the grave of Dumbledore. It had always made him nervous to be around it but everyone else seemed to be getting used to it.

"You know," Hermione said as Harry settled in beside her, "I can understand why Dumbledore would have wanted to be here. It's just so peaceful."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "and then you turn around and head back to the castle and all the work and professors and annoying younger student and your peace is destroyed."

Harry laughed as Ginny punched her brother in the arm, "that's for calling the younger students annoying!" she added and she moved over toward Harry and settled in beside him, "you know, he's is right to an extent," she added, "when are we going to be able to just hang out like this again?"

"Probably not for a long time," Harry answered, "after tonight's DA meeting and the meeting or the Order that I have to go to, I will probably never see the light of another day."

"Oh you will," Ginny said, "when you get to play quiddich."

"It wont be a clear day," Harry laughed, "you know that Gryffindor never gets a clear day for a game. It just never happens that way."

"You're right," She giggled, "we are doomed, it's the Gryffindor curse."

"I wouldn't go that far," Hermione laughed, "I think the Gryffindor curse will always be being the brave ones."

"No its being the ones who are nosy and find ways to get involved in everything," Ron said, "you never seen Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs getting involved in the kind of crap we get into."

"Actually that may not be true," Harry said, "according to my sources their may be a Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff or a Slytherin, involved in something or the other."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I had a rather confusing chat with Helena today," Harry answered,

"Where?" Ron asked.

"In the room of requirements," Harry answered, "I went up there to plan out what we are going to do tonight at the DA meeting and low and behold she came to me. I asked her about RAB and apparently they are here at Hogwarts!"

"They are students?" Hermione asked now very intrigued by the subject.

"Yes," Harry said, "apparently they are three daughters of three daughters who go back to ancient times that are protectors of the great magic of the great witch Hecate," He said.

"As in the Hecate from Macbeth?" Ginny asked.

"I guess so," Harry said.

"That is very interesting," Hermione said, "its something to look into."

"You have any ideas where to start?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione smiled, "there was a book on the great magic in the restricted section of the library."

"One more thing to add to the ever growing list," Harry sighed, "lets not worry about it for now."

"It may be something we should bring to Dumbledore's attention," Hermione said, "he may be able to tell us all that we need to know."

"Yeah he's had access to all student files," Ron said, "he should know everything."

"Actually," Hermione said after a moment of thought, "it is something we should take to Professor McGonagall, because when the power is past and all the secrets of the school go to the new head master so do all knowledge of student records."

"And how do you know that," Ron asked.

"Again, I found it in the restricted section," Hermione smiled.

"Its her new favorite place," Ginny giggled.

"Its actually is. It's the one place in the library that never has anyone in it!" Hermione said.

"Well if anyone can find anything it's you," Harry said, "I hope you don't mind all this work I am digging up for you."

"Not at all," she said, "I find it fascinating."

"You wont have time for that tonight," Ron said as he checked his watch, "we have class again."

"Well lets get it over with," Ginny said as she stood.

"Do we have to?" Harry asked as he pulled her back to him.

"Yes," She giggled, "come on Harry Potter get your tush moving! You have responsibilities."

"I hate that word," Harry sighed.

"Yeah we all do," Ginny shrugged, "but one day it will be all over and we will be free to be happy."

"Well if you put it that way," Harry said sarcastically and followed her sulkingly back to the castle.


	34. Dumbldedore's Army

Chapter 34: Dumbledore''s Army.

When classes were over for the day and the students had been well fed, Hermione tested her DA coins. For each person who held a coin they would feel the summon of the coin, then they would remove it from its hiding place, when it was safe, and it would begin to react to its location and soon it would draw for them, in mid air, a map to where they would have to go. They would have a very short time to read and memorize the map before the red trial would disappear and the coin would return to its original form. It the coin holder got off track the coin would react in a negative way, shocking the student and sending them back on the right track.

Soon Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves in the room of requirements, joined by all the coin holders of the DA and including a hand full of Order members and professors.

"These coins work extremely well," Professor Beck said as he stood near the students.

Soon Snape arrived and, though the displeasure of the students was voiced, he took his place at the table with the other senior members of the DA.

Harry watched from his place at the table as the students began to settle themselves on the benches that had appeared in the room . Silence fell quickly all around them as the candles began to light themselves with the setting of the sun.

Suddenly the door swung open once again.

"Sorry we're late," Fred Weasley shouted.

"You weren't going to start without us, were you?" George asked.

"You know we can't apparate onto the ground and so we had to run," Fred added.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked looking at his brothers a bot shocked that they had come all that way.

"We are original members of the DA aren't we?" George asked.

"Just because we aren't students anymore doesn't mean we don't want to fight," Fred answered.

"I sent them the new coins," Hermione said, "they deserve to be here as much as any of the new members and they want to be here, that has to say something."

"I agree," Harry said from his place at the table, "anyone who wants to join our side is welcome here. They need not be students and so after tonight we will send the order out to anyone that they know and they will be able to invite whomever we can get."

"I second that motion," Beck said.

"I with also agree with Harry," Snape said.

"Whoa, Snape is here?" George jumped at the sound of his voice.

"It's a long story," Hermione said as she grabbed George and Fred and pulled them to the benches, "I'll explain everything, just come and sit down."

"Now that we are all here I think it is time we begin," Harry said and unrolling a piece of parchment before him on the table he stepped out in front of the students and alumni and began. "So, um, this has to be strange and I am as uncomfortable up here giving orders as I can imagine you are taking them from a fellow student, but I suppose it has to be done," he said as he nervously paced in front of the students, "for those of you who are returning DA members, things are going to be run a little differently as we will have... mentors... yes that is what we shall call the professors and the members of the Order of the Phoenix, for this club. They will be here to help you. To answer your question and to teach you but they are all under the understanding that this is not to be run as a teacher student relationship. In this club, this army or sorts, we are here to fight for a common goal and to share all the knowledge we can with each other. We are basing this one equality and unity or else we will never succeed in our mission. To the new members of the DA, I say welcome and thank you for stepping up to the challenges of such a task as those that we face. This is a very serious and dangers business we are undertaking but it is for the good of our kind and the reestablishment of peace. I cannot pretend that I am not scared of what may happened but at least we can provide you with some additional training and knowledge so that if ever you are called to battle you do not enter in to it blindly. I understand that if you choose, after tonight, to not return because of your own personal reason or because you do not agree with how or why we are doing this then that is fine I do not blame you. I would never lie and tell you I was not scared of this. I am terrified. I cannot pretend that I do not want to turn around and run away but I cannot. I have no choice in the matter but you do and I thank you for make a choice to come here tonight. This is a great opportunity for all of us to learn and experience what it may be like for the mentors, who have lived through much more of this then we have. I look forward to having them all here and learning from what they have to show us. Please join my in welcoming the mentors to the DA." Harry stopped for a moment and an applause rose from the students.

"Thank you Harry," Professor Beck said, "and thank you to all of your for coming. I am sure I speak for everyone here when I say we are happy to be able to provide you with whatever knowledge and experience we can. You are the future of our world and hopefully you will be able to fix the messes that we have made."

Another applause rose from the students. Harry smiled to know that he was being backed one hundred percent by the men and women who had come to mentor him and his friends. He could also feel the pride in himself in knowing that he was gaining the trust and the encouragement, by his peers and his mentors, and was no longer just some kid. He was evening out the playing field and opening up his friends and his generation to an equality that they would need to make a difference in the world.

He had gained everyone attention and could fell the respect that was building. He looked to the mentors, who urged him on. Pausing still he put together his final thoughts and addressed his peers once again.

"I am very proud to see some familiar faces tonight," he said with a smile, "I know of your dedication and I thank you for everything. I am also very proud to see all of you new faces. I thank you for having the courage to accept this invitation and the danger that may face you. Though I know some of you will not stay with the DA, I have confidence that those that do will add a strength to our numbers and a passion to the cause that we have yet to know. So I welcome you all and invite you to take up your wands and be at the ready to learn."

He concluded his speech and was met with great applause once again. The gathering of students were in high spirits and determination. There was a sense of the urgent in them all but it was a mood that came upon them that radiated the determination to do good and make right what was going wrong. They listened as they were divided and separated around the great room for their first activities.

Harry was calm for the first time all day. He believed the hardest part was over. He had gained their trust and won their respect and could now work to mold their skills and his own. And yet there was a sinking feeling in his heart as he looked around at the room full of people all working for the same cause. He wondered for a moment how many of them would actually die for this cause. Who of them would end up like the Longbottom's and who among them would parish like his parents in cold blood. But most of all he saw the determination in their faces that he had seen in the faces of those who had fought before and he remembered looks in the faces of the members of the order when they first battled Voldemort in the Ministry of Magic. There was a determination and a fear on all of their faces, that same look was on the faces of his peers now. He wondered who among them would slip through and be lost forever and who would live and what would be the better if things did not improve in the world of magic.

The students were set to refresh their skills and while paired up, and told to stun each other, they were divided into advanced and beginner groups. Snape worked with Moody and the advanced students, while Beck and Tonks helped the younger students to catch up. The other members of the order or professors that had joined them worked with all levels moving about the room, correcting stances and healing any wounded students. Harry wandered around the room praising the students for their efforts and taking the time to perform demonstrations with the mentors.

By the end of the meeting Harry and Snape did a demonstration for the whole class using unspoken curses and Harry even volunteered to she the students the effects of the Imperious and Cruciatus curses. He did so well that he was even able to break out of both unforgivables, by closing his mind so completely, before Snape could release him. As a final show Harry produced a perfect Patronus and so did Neville to beet back the dementors that Snape and Beck conjured our of mid air. Neville was praised for his techniques and beamed with pride to have done something so difficult so well.

When the three hours of the meeting were over Harry released the students to return to their common rooms while Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny and the Weasley twins stayed behind to take part in the Order meeting that was to follow.


	35. Ravenclaw's Spectacles

Chapter 35: Ravenclaw's Spectacles.

When the DA meeting was over the golden portrait frames, that hung around the room of requirement, began to fill with their occupants and soon the table and the chairs that had been in the room doubled in size, making way for the growing number of people that would be present.

The mentors for the DA had remained and soon more and more teachers and order members, that had taken up residence in the school, joined them in the room of requirements.

Professor McGonagall was the last to arrived fallowed by a wave of order members that were not constantly at the school. Ron's parents were among them and they took up their seats with their sons.

Harry took his placed to Professor McGonagall's right and Beck took his place to her left. Most of Harry's friends and DA members remained on the right side of the table facing across to the members of the order. The room was loud with chatter until a loud pop and a flash of fire brought Fawkes into the room and he settled on Harry's shoulder.

"The meeting is now in session," Professor McGonagall announced, "Miss Granger would you be so kind as to take the meetings minutes?" she asked.

Hermione graciously accepted the tasked and hastily transfigured parchment and a quill out of thin air.

McGonagall looked to Tonks who beamed with pride and Hermione was awarded ten points to Gryffindor for her outstanding aptitude with her transfigurations.

"Our first order of business shall be the DA. Harry would you like to report on the first meeting and how things are running?" McGonagall asked.

"I think it went as well as can be expected," Harry said a little nervously, "it was a good start, everything was orgranised and the members got a lot of hands on experience from the mentors that have been invited to participate in the meetings."

"I was generally very surprised by the advanced student," Snape added when Harry had finished, "many of them have mastered some very complicated charms and spells as well as some very useful curses. Their minds are very clear and blocked to almost everything. Many of them have even showed an adaption to Occulmency that was astonishing."

"You've been working Occulmency with all of them, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just to block their minds, I myself haven't gotten enough knowledge of the craft to really be able to teach that," Harry answered truthfully.

"And yet they have all managed to some extent to pick some of the basic techniques up," Snape said.

"Well that is very good to hear and I hope that you do continue to study it and work as much as you can with the students. It may prove to be the key to blocking some of the unforgivable curses,' McGonagall said, "is there anything else to report on that front?" she asked. When no one spoke again she continued, "then we shall move on. What have we learned of Voldemort's activities?"

"He seems to be laying low," Arthur Weasley said, "Death eater activity is up in all sectors as well as serpent attacks, but there have been very few sightings of Voldemort himself."

"Do we know anything of what he may be planning next?" Harry asked.

"He's been very secretive," Remus Lupin answered, "the forest is very quiet right now."

"Hermione has found a book that may give us some insight," Harry said as he reached into his book bag and pulled out the small volume.

"What is that?" Beck asked.

"It's my biography of Tom Riddle," Dumbledore said excitedly, "well done Miss. Granger."

"You have a biography of Tom Riddle?" McGonagall asked, "and never told me?"

"It wasn't a Hogwarts secret," Dumbledore shrugged, "I hid it in the library last year when things started to get ugly and I am glad it wasn't found by the wrong people."

"And what does said biography tell us?" McGonagall asked as Harry passed it to her.

"Almost everything," Dumbledore said happily, "Oh I do look forward to knowing what has happened since I last read it."

"It is continually writing itself," Hermione said, "by what I have read Voldemort is very agitated right now. He's looking for something or someone so that he may live forever but he doesn't know exactly what he wants."

"We have a theory," Harry piped in

"And what might that be?" McGonagall asked.

"Well because he can no longer rely on his Horcruxes, we believe that he is going to try and pass on his powers to someone else," Harry said.

"Is that possible, Snape?" McGonagall asked.

"In theory yes, I would assume it could be possible. He can bottle almost anything from memories to spells and right down to even parts of his magic itself now that he is so unconnected with his soul. There are many potions that can be altered to do such things but I don't think it is very likely. He does not trust anyone enough to bestow such a gift on someone. He is a greedy being he wants to keep everything all to himself," Snape said.

"What about a child?" Harry asked.

"What about a child?" Snape asked back.

"What if he handed his powers and spells and memories down to his own child?" Harry asked.

"There is no such child," Snape said.

"No, but that would be one way to pass on a line," Harry said, "I believe that, that might be his last attempt to pass on his genes to live forever and using what my mother did for me as his deciding factor, I believe he is going to find a woman that will do anything for her child. A woman that would die to protect even the worlds most evil child."

The room fell silent as Harry finished. The horror of the idea was evident on all of their faces as the idea began to sink in.

"I'll keep and ear to the Black family, to see what I can find," Serious said from his frame, "he would undoubtably look to a pure blood."

"Good idea," McGonagall said as she kept her eyes trained on the book, "and I will analyze this book with Dumbledore's help. The rest of the order, outside of the castle, you'll have to take action. Keep an ear open. Look into all of the known women death eaters still of child baring age."

"That could be any number of people," Arthur said, "the ministry has some files on women that escaped Azkaban."

"Keep in mind, he'll probably want a pure blood wizard," Harry said.

"He's not a pure blood himself," James said from his picture frame, "why would that be any deciding factor for him?"

"Because he will not admit that he, himself was tainted by muggle blood," Snape said, "he's build his powers up so much that he considers himself as pure in magic as anyone in the world."

"Snape is right," Dumbledore said, "he'd look first to the purest of the pure."

"We will have to exhaust the ministry as far as we can," McGonagall said, "as it will be our best place to start. Look into all women of pure blood and narrow down your search from there. Now are there any other ideas?"

The room fell silent once again.

"Does anyone else have any business before we call this meeting to a close?" McGonagall asked still looking at the book of Riddle.

"Oh I do," Dumbledore piped up.

"What is it, Professor?" Harry asked after a suspense building pause.

"I've found the fifth horcrux," he said.

The room gasped as they stared at the golden picture frame where Dumbledore beamed with pride.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"It is among the burial treasure of the only magical and richest Pharaoh to buried in the Egyptian valley of the kings," Dumbledore said.

"Well, let's go get it!" Harry said as he jumped up from the table.

"Not so fast," Snape said and motioned for Harry to sit again.

"Severus, how long before the potion of greed and glory ha an antidote brewed?" Dumbledore asked.

"Mr. Potter and I have been brewing one for almost two weeks now, it should be finished by Sunday if all goes accordingly," Snape answered.

"Good, you'll need it," Dumbledore said as he paced his frame, "and what of mummies, what do the children know of them?"

"Very little," Hermione piped up, "we know only of what professor Lupin was able to teach us in our third year. We have no hands on experience with them. I'll get right on some serious research," she added.

"And I will work with them for battle sake," Beck added.

"I'll brew a desert fever antidote as well," Snape said

"Good, good," Dumbledore said, "Minerva can you develop a portkey for them to Egypt?" he asked.

"Absolutely," She answered.

"We'll get Bill to meet you in Egypt or to come to Hogwarts to help with the curse breaking," Molly Weasley offered.

"He may be very useful on our expedition to Egypt," Beck said with a smile, "it would be best to see him as soon as possible."

"Do we really have time for all this?" Harry asked impatiently?"

"We have to," Snape said, "would you rather not make it out of Egypt at all?"

Harry fell silent as the plans were made. It was decided that Ron, Hermione, Harry and Beck would be making the trip along with Snape and Bill Weasley to Egypt. They would train in the arts of battle and curse breaking with Beck and Bill Weasley, to whom an owl was sent directly, for the week leading up to the expedition on Sunday. They would be waiting only for the brewing of the greed and glory antidote and whatever other potions Snape may think necessary to bring with them. Harry would be spending much of his spare time in the dungeon labs with Snape for preparation shake.

Then it was decided, they would depart, at dawn, from McGonagall's office by portkey to Egypt on Sunday morning.


	36. The Pharaoh's Tomb

Chapter 36: The Pharaoh's Tomb.

With the expectation of their dangerous exhibition looming, Harry, Ron and Hermione became extremely over worked and nearly impossible to locate. The DA meetings for the week were minus their leader and ran completely by aid of Hermione, Ron and the rest of the mentors. The Gryffindor Quiddich team was unable to practice and Harry was spending all of his free time with Professor Snape in the Dungeon, brewing the potions that would be needed.

Bill Weasley had arrived within hours of his summon and was put up in the castle as one of the members of the order. Every night, after the students were safely tucked away in their snug little beds, Harry, Ron and Hermione were escorted, by Beck, to the room of requirements, where they were put through intensive training and testing for the exhibition.

Through their exhaustion they worked their way through the week and by the time Saturday arrived they were ready to crash completely.

Harry spent Saturday morning in the dungeon bottling potions that needed the rest period of twelve hours before they could be used. He then spent lunch with his friends and they prepared for their final lessons before the exhibition.

"I'm so tired I can't eat," Ron said as he yawned.

"Don't whine," Hermione scolded, "at least you got to sleep in this morning."

"When did you get up?" Harry asked, "you were still snoring when I left this morning."

"About fifteen minutes ago," Ron said as he looked at his watch, "and as soon as we are finished with Bill, the slave drivers and Beck the looney, I am going back to bed," he said.

"I think it would be smart if we all got some rest tonight," Hermione said as she picked at the food on her plate, "we'll need to be as alert as possible tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, and eat as well," Harry said, "we'll need all of our strength tomorrow," he said as he finished his meal.

"Do we know what time we'll be heading off on this exhibition," Ron asked.

"Dawn was decided, was it not?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "which means we will need to be awake well before dawn to be in McGonagall's office and I believe that we will not be returning until after most of the school has gone to bed."

"It's just wrong to be awake before even the sun has risen," Ron whined.

"You wanted to be involved in this, you volunteered remember," Hermione said angrily, "so don't complain because you brought this on yourself."

The three friends entered into their last practice feeling the pressure of the task and exhaustion that weighed them down. Beck and Bill were ruthless in their tactics and before the lessons were over Madame Pomfrey was called to cure and bandage many wounds. Silently they ate an early dinner and found their way back to the common room. All three of them climbed into their beds before the sun had set and remained there all night.

There was no signs of the sun on the horizon when Harry and Ron were shaken awake by Beck and given orders to be quick in their dress and report to the common room. Quickly they moved and rushed down the stairs together to find Dumbledore in his portrait and Bill, Beck and Snape all seated around a coffee table that had been covered with an early breakfast. Dobby served coffee to the three men as McGonagall came down the girls dormitory stairs followed by Hermione.

"Harry Potter will promise Dobby to be very careful," Dobby said as he hands shook and he handed Harry a plate of eggs.

"I will promise you that," Harry smiled taking the food.

"And Hermione Granger?" Dobby asked.

"Of course Dobby," Hermione smiled.

"And Ron Weasley?" Dobby asked his great big eyes filling with tears.

"Yes, we'll be careful, Dobby, you don't have to worry," Ron said, "our professors are coming with us, we should be just fine."

"Dobby does not know what he would do if Harry Potter and his friends do not come back from Egypt!" Dobby said as he began to sob, "watch out for the elves of the Pharaoh's," Dobby added, "they are mean and they are very strong and will fight for their masters."

"Is that true?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes," Bill said, "of all the curse and mummies and spells that protect the tombs of the Pharaoh's the ancient elves that serves them are the most viscous you will find anywhere."

"Thanks for the tip Dobby," Harry said as he sipped his coffee, "we will be careful and we will come back so you had better make sure that you have something waiting for us in the common room when we finally do get back."

"Dobby will do that for Harry Potter," Dobby said happily, "Harry Potter has honored Dobby with such a request!"

"As long as you are happy Dobby," Harry said with a laugh.

"Oh very sir," Dobby said and scurried off.

When they had finished their quick breakfast, the whole party followed McGonagall back up to the Headmistresses office.

"You will have twelve hours to complete your task," McGonagall said as she unwrapped the silver amulet that was the portkey, "if you do not get back to the portkey in time you will have a long way to travel to get back to the school."

"The six of you will have to be very careful and make sure you come back with Ravenclaw's Spectacles," Dumbledore said from his frame in the headmistresses office, "Severus you can destroy the horcrux when you get it back to Hogwarts."

"Yes, sir," Snape said.

"You best be as quick and as careful as possible," McGonagall said, "it's almost dawn now, step up and take hold of the portkey."

With a flash and a pop and a movement that would turn even the strongest of stomachs, the six travelers were transported at the speed of light farther then any of the young people, aside from Ron and Bill, had ever traveled before in their lives.

They landed with a thud in the middle of the desert, sand blowing everywhere on a strong wind that burnt. The sun shown brought and hot as they arrived. It was so uncomfortably hot that it burnt to breath and the sand whipped so violently that their eyes stung and their skin felt as thought it would be blasted off their bodies.

"What kind of curse is this?" Ron yelled as he tried to cover his face with the edge of his cloak.

"It's not a curse," Bill yelled back as he transfigured a large tent in the middle of the desert and rushed the rest of his companions into it, "it's a sand storm and unless we are very close to the entrance to the tomb we'll have to wait till the storm is over," he yelled over the sound of the wind against the thin tent.

"We don't have time to wait," Harry yelled, "there has to be something we can do."

"I have an idea," Hermione said as she knelt onto the sand and pulled her summoning coin from her pocket, "show me the entrance to the Pharaoh Auckmagi's tomb," she said to the coin. With a flash of red the coin sprang to life and traced the shape of a rock door beneath their feet, "oh Professor McGonagall is very good," she said as she straightened up and put the coin back in her pocket.

"Why doesn't my coin do cool things like that," Ron asked.

"Because I made them and so I keep adding to mine," she answered.

"Well done Miss. Granger," Beck said and pointed his wand at the ground, "alohamora," he said.

The stone that covered the entrance to the tomb and as it did a blast of light met them. A sweet humming sound filled their ears and drew them forward into the cavern.

"Wait," Snape said as he grabbed Bill and Ron by the backs of their shirts, "drink this before you enter," he said and passed a shining gold vile of liquid to each of them.

They drank and before their eyes the light turned to darkness and the sweet sound to screaming.

"What is going on?" Ron yelled as he covered his ears.

"What was the first effects of the greed and glory potion that was pained all over the tomb," Beck said as he illuminated his wand, "that is probably the only thing that we were really prepared for. Be on your guard now," he added and headed into the darkness of the tomb.

"They all slowly descended a long stone stair case before they came into view of anything. It was dark and hot in the stairs of the ancient tomb. Even by the light of their wands they couldn't see their feet thought the thick darkness. A sinking, despairing feeling came over Harry as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

"Wait," he said over the screaming that rose all around them.

"Silencio," Beck yelled. His wand flashed and silence fell finally on the stairs.

"What is it?" Snape asked from the back of the line.

"Don't you feel it?" Harry asked.

"What?" everyone asked at the same time, as they tried to see through the darkness.

"Stand aside," Harry said and pushed his way to the front of the line. The feeling followed him like fingers on the back of his neck, "Expecto Patronum,"he yelled and a silver stag burst from his wand and cut through the darkness, pushing back the juvenile dementors that occupied the cavern.

"Good call," Beck said as he resumed the lead.

"Here," Snape said as he pulled a chocolate bar out of the bag he carried over his shoulder.

"Thank you," Harry said as he took the chocolate and continued to follow Beck.

When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs, they found themselves looking out on a giant room filled with things. There was a think, path lead through the mountains of objects that were piled high. The walls could not be seen at all and the darkness in the room was complete as the stag stood at in the middle of the room, still pushing back the juvenile dementors.

They stopped in a group, their wands lighting as much as they could and looked around them. There were jugs and furniture all around them. Pots that glowed and all kinds of other thinks that would have belonged to the Pharaoh.

"That is the greed and glory potion," Snape said as he walked over to a glowing jug, "I am very surprised it has lasted this long."

"It has probably been replaced," Harry said as he looked around.

"Do you think Voldemort monitors this place?" Hermione whispered.

"I don't know," Bill shrugged, "it looks very untouched, which is good."

"What is this place?" Ron asked as he continued to look around.

"It is the anti chamber," Bill said as he took the lead, "it is full of all the things that the Pharaoh would need in the next life. All of his magic, potions, any tricks he would use, I can understand why Voldemort would choose a place like this. He would want something like this for himself."

"I agree with you," Snape said as he looked around, "he sees himself as a king."

"It seems fitting doesn't it," Beck added, "but there is something not quiet right in here."

"Don't touch anything," Bill said, "we don't know what kinds of things could be haunting this place."

Slowly they moved along, careful to stay on the path and soon they all reached the next door. The lock was met with a charm from Beck and the heavy door moved aside. A sick green stench moved through the air as they walked into the next room. It was a darker room but empty compared to the anti chamber and much smaller in comparison.

"Where are we now?" Ron asked but was quickly shushed by his bother.

"Who dares interrupt my slumber?" a voice growled from the darkness.

"Oh no," Bill whispered.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Who dares to interrupt my slumber?" the voice asked again more angrily this time.

Snape stepped forward and reaching into his bag he pulled out a glowing potion. It was so bright against the darkness that everyone squinted from its brightness. He through the vile, violently at the floor and it smashed. The liquid from within the bottle did not stop glowing when it hit the floor, in fact it spread and began to light the room. Soon the whole room was bathed in light and before them stood a giant sphinx, its eyes glowing red with anger.

"We mean no harm," Bill said as he stepped forward.

"You are not to be trusted, grave robber," the sphinx hissed, "I can smell it on you. You are the greedy that have robbed the tombs of the pharaoh before this. You will perish in this tomb."

"I'll just stand over here now," Bill said as he backed away.

"You will all perish here," the sphinx said as it started to stand the sick stench of its breath filled the room.

"What do we do?" Ron asked.

"There is another door behind him," Hermione whispered to Professor Beck and pointed to the door at the far side of the room.

Before anyone could say anything else the sphinx sprang into the air and bounded toward them.

"Run!" Harry yelled as he ducked out of the way.

"The door," Hermione yelled and headed across the room.

The sphinx laughed manically.

"Stupify," Harry and Snape yelled at the same time.

The sphinx cowered back, shaking its head and blinking its eyes but was otherwise unaffected by the stunning charm.

"Any other ideas?" Harry yelled as he and Snape ran to catch up with the others.

"Yes one," Snape said as he stopped, turned and aimed his wand at the sphinx, "Avada Kadavra!" he yelled and a bolt of green shot from his wand.

The spell hit the sphinx and in seconds it had crumbled to a pile of rubble at one end of the tomb.

Everyone stared for a moment as the dust settled around in the room. Suddenly there was a movement by the anti chamber door and in rushed a group of elves.

"You've killed it," the elves screamed, "you've killed the masters pet!"

"Not good," Bill said as he rushed to Snape's side, "Stupify!" he yelled but there were to many elves.

Beck ran to the next door and after trying the alohamora charm and that didn't work he turned back into the room, "I don't think this is the door," he said in a bit of a panic.

"It has to be," Hermione said as she pushed him aside, "expelliarmus," she yelled and with a blast the huge rock flew out of the hole, "quick," she said as she ran into the room. The rest followed her before the elves could catch them, "reparo!" she yelled next and the huge rock replaced itself before the elves could catch them.

"Nicely done," Bill said as he looked around.

This new room glowed bright gold all around them. It wasn't as bright as the potion that snape had used in the previous room but it was very brilliant.

"Has that potion worn off already?" Ron asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"No this is really the treasury," Bill said as he looked around, "the gold is probably cursed, I would suggest not touching it unless we have to," he added and pointed to the other end of the room.

There was another door on the other side of the sea of gold. It looked pretty plain compared to the richest that were all around them. Just a plain wood door on plain iron hinges.

"That is probably where we will find the body of the Pharaoh and the horcrux," Bill said pointing to the end of the room.

"Protected by the mummy no doubt," Beck said.

"Isn't it rather odd to see a wooden door on hinges in an ancient tomb?" Ron asked after a moment.

"Yes," Bill said, "you're right Ron, that is very odd."

"Odd is good," Harry said, "it means some one more modern then the Pharaoh has been here and has reenforced that room. I think it will be our best bet."

"We will probably find far more modern curses and spell through there," Beck said as he followed Harry to the other side of the treasure.

Everyone, with wands at the ready stood around the door and watched as Harry and Beck tried the lock on the door. It was unlocked, unlike all the other doors in the tomb.

"That's not a good sign," Harry said as he looked at Beck, "it just means that something far more dangerous is waiting for us on the other side."

"Well we have to go in," Beck said as he motioned for Harry to stand aside, "I'll take the lead."

They all watched as he stepped into the room and they soon followed. Inside the room was dark and all around them were the star like glints of hundreds of thousands of little lenses. Like a starry sea before them rose thousands of pairs of unused, discarded spectacles.

"Oh this is going to be hopeless," Ron said as he looked around.

Once again he was shushed by his brother.

In the middle of the room, high on a stone pedestal was the golden sarcophagus of the ancient magical pharaoh.

"Why don't you just accio the spectacles?" Ron asked after a moment of them simply staring at the sea of glasses all around them.

"I am sure that as soon as you touch them something is going to happen," Harry said remembering what happened the last time he went in search of a horcrux, "and that is probably the only way to get them."

"Yes, there will be but one way and it will be the most obvious and it will be cursed all at the same time," Beck said as he looked around, "so you best be ready for everything."

"Well lets get it over with then," Harry said as he stepped forward, "be ready for anything. Accio Ravenclaws spectacles!" he yelled and a shudder ran through the room like an earth quake.

Suddenly the spectacle sprung out for the sea and flew at Harry.

"Don't touch them!" Beck yelled as he dove in front of Harry and grabbed the spectacles out of mid air and he fell to the ground choking.

"Professor!" Hermione yelled as she raced to him and pulled the spectacles out of his hand and wrapped them in her cloak before she too began to choke.

"What's happening to them?" Ron asked.

"It's desert fever!" Snape said as she pulled the vile of the antidote out of his bag.

"But if they are already choking how are they going to take the antidote?" Ron asked as he watched Hermione turn blue, her eyes full of fear and her breath completely stopping.

"They can't swallow it!" Snape said as he pulled a syringe out of his bag as the ground began to shake.

"Now what?" Harry asked as he looked around.

Suddenly the sea of spectacles began to move, like waves on an angry sea, and soon they rose from around them. Mummies, hundreds of thousands.

"We'll hold them off!" Harry yelled to Snape as he pulled Ron away from Hermione, "you administer the antidote and get them as far away as possible.

"Stupify!" Bill yelled at the first of the mummies that came close to him and then with a silver dagger he drove it into the mummies heart. It melted to sand and fell to the floor, "there are just to many of them!" he yelled as he stabbed the next one.

"We have to get out of here," Harry yelled.

Snape filled the syringe as best as he could though the shaking of the floor and jammed it into Hermione's leg. She began to breath properly but passed out from the effects of the antidote. He then did the same to Beck with the same effects, "we have to get them out of here and back to the castle for Madame Pomfrey to curse the effects of the antidote."

"What do you mean the effects of the antidote?" Ron yelled as another mummy became dust by his hand.

"They are in enchanted sleep now," Harry said, as he went to Ron, "we have to get them out or they will sleep forever!"

"You will never get out of hear!" a loud booming voice filled the burial chamber with a manic, horrific, laughter.

They all turned suddenly to look at the sarcophagus that stood in the middle of a sea of mummies. There before them stood the spirit of the magical Pharaoh Auckmagi.

"You who have disturbed my after life will perish to my fury, you will never see the light of another day!" he screamed and with a loud bang disappeared. In his place was a dark humming cloud.

"What is that?" Ron said as he grabbed his brothers arm.

The buzzing grew louder as the cloud began to move and the ground began to shake more violently.

"They're bees!" Bill yelled.

"Run!" Ron screamed as the swarm flew down on them.

With a wave of his wand Snape lifted Beck and Hermione and levitated them out of the burial chamber and back into the treasure, Ron, Harry and Bill ran after them stunning mummies as they ran.

As then reentered the treasury they noticed the change that had happened to the gold, it was no longer the brilliant treasure that they had first seen, instead in its place were cockroaches, and ocean of coin sized cockroaches.

"What is with all the bug!" Ron yelled.

"Bug are big in Egypt!" Bill yelled.

"Yeah they are huge!" Ron practically screamed.

"No, they are mythically big in Egypt!" Bill said, "they believe that they have magical powers."

"I don't want to find out if they do or not!" Harry yelled back but they were met with the huge door that Hermione had replaced.

"The elves, they are still behind that door!" Harry yelled to Snape just as a huge bolder fell from the ceiling and smashed to the floor only feet away from them.

"We are doing to die in here," Bill screamed, "if not by the bees by the collapsing of this chamber!"

"What do we do?" Ron asked turning to Snape.

Snape handed his wand to Harry and pulled his out of his hand. Flicking it once to make sure it would react to his magic he crumbled the rock with a destruction charm. He motioned for Ron, Bill and Harry to follow him and they did. In front of them were an army of Egyptian elves. Behind them bees, cockroaches and mummies and from above the weight of the desert was bringing the tomb down all around them.

Never losing his cool Snape flicked Harry's wand once more and a huge pile of snakes appeared before him, "Harry tell them to attack the elves!" Snape yelled as he pulled Harry toward the wriggling pile of Snakes.

Harry whispered to the snakes and before the elves knew what had happened they were running from the serpents that began to chase them.

Bill screamed as the bees finally hit them. They were stung by millions of bees all at once and still the mummies were closing in on them.

A sudden pop and a blast like a scream filled the tomb with fire. The bees eased up enough for the four still conscious to see what had happened. Fawkes flew in a great circle around them casting fire in rings around them and pushing back the bees and the mummies.

"He's a handy pet," Snape said as he grabbed his wand from Harry and gave him back his own, "can you move?"

"Yes," Harry said as he grabbed Bill and Ron, one by each arm and started to run after Snape.

The pain of the pee stings was intense as any sting normally was but these bees were enchanted and as they ran the sight faded from their eyes. The poison of the bees rushed through their blood and slowed them down. Harry forced his way onward but could feel that he was losing Bill and Ron. He spun around to see them fall over. Fawkes let out a great cry as the rocks around her began to tumble to the ground.

"Get out!" Harry yelled at the Phoenix and a great bang saw her disappear. He flicked his wand suddenly at Bill and Ron causing them to levitate and continued to run up the staircase as the walls fell in around them.

"We're almost their!" Snape said from a few paces ahead.

They reached the top of the stairs and fell to their knees as Snape replaced the stone that covered the entrance to the tomb. The wind still whipped all around them.

"We need to get them all back to Pomfrey," Snape said as the sweat rolled off his forehead and his hands shook.

"We have to get to Pomfrey too," Harry said as he could tell that he and Snape were both very near passing out.

"Take the portkey!" Snape said as he held out the amulet and grabbed both Hermione and Beck's hands.

Harry did the same and with a flash, a swirl and a pop they returned to Hogwarts castle just before everything went dark.


	37. The Hospital Wing

Chapter 37: The Hospital Wing.

Harry awoke to the sound of someone pacing in the room and the bright clear sun streaming onto his face. At once he knew he wasn't in his dormitory or it would not have been so bright. Regretfully he opened his eyes to see Snape in a white dressing gown pacing in front of a row of bed. To his left, Harry could see Ron still fast asleep and to his right he could see Bill Weasley but Hermione was nowhere to be found.

Snape looked rather strange in white. Harry had only ever seen him in black but the stern and annoyed look that he always carried with him was prevalent on his face.

"Is everything alright professor?" Harry asked startling Snape a bit.

"You are awake," Snape said as he walked to Harry's bed.

"Yes how long have I been out?" Harry asked.

"I believe two days," Snape answered, "Madame Pomfrey will not tell me anything more, that insolent woman."

"Why not?" Harry asked, "you look fine."

"I feel fine but because we went through such an ordeal," Snape rolled his eyes, "we have to stay here for observations."

"Where is professor Beck then?" Harry asked.

"In the teachers wing," Snape answered, "you didn't think they put us all together did you?"

"Then why are you here?" Harry asked.

"Because this is as far as that woman would let me go," Snape grumbled and resumed his pacing of the room.

"And where is Hermione?" He asked, "is she alright?"

"She's behind that curtain," Snape said as he pointed to a far side of the room, "and she should be fine, as far as I can tell. I would have revived her in minutes you know but Madame Pomfrey thinks it best that she take every precaution to not injure her mentally or physically.

It turned out that they had been the first to recover from the ordeal in the desert and had landed unconscious before Professor McGonagall as she paced her office waiting their return. The sleeping drought that Snape had mixed to counter act the desert fever had worked to well and Professor Beck and Hermione were still in quite a lot of danger. Bill and Ron were suffering a terrible bit of a desert sands curse that sucked the water out of them and so they were being constantly pumped full of water that was still being sucks out of them by the enchanted sands. Harry and Snape had made it out of the desert relatively unscathed and were treated for exhaustion and dehydration, as well as the effects of a touch of the sands of the desert but were relatively well off. By the afternoon, Bill and Ron had woken up but were still unable to leave and Harry and Snape were given back their clothing, changed from the medical whites, that they were given, and shooed away very quickly by Madame Pomfrey.

"One minute you can't leave and the next she can't get rid of you fast enough," Snape grumbled.

"She just doesn't want us... well me... to get to far behind I suppose and you wanted out of there pretty badly," Harry sighed as they walked past windows and he could see the Gryffindor team was out on the quiddich pitch practicing without him and Ron.

"I think it would be best, Mr. Potter," Snape began and Harry's heart sunk. He know what Snape was going to say.

"I know I can't go out there," Harry sighed, "I just got out of the hospital wing and I've got mountains of homework and my study partners are stuck in the hospital so who else is going to keep us caught up. Plus there is that essay on invisibility potions that you asked for, and professor Tonk's want two rolls of parchment on human transfigurations, and Beck wants a half roll on what to do when faced with mountain elves and lord knows what I've missed in herbology, history of magic and alchemy. Not to mention Hermione talked me into an intro to medical magic, which Doctor Radinski is running once a week for half a term as an elective on Saturdays," he said as he sulked down the hallways.

"I would have never said this to you under any other circumstances but these, but I think you deserve to play," Snape said as he too looked outside, "besides, you've been in the hospital and I know you are not lying about it as I was there as well and so I have to give you and extension on the paper as do the rest of your professors," he grumbled, "so go, get your broom and join your team. You don't know when you'll be back in the hospital as I am pretty sure it will be often."

"Are you serious?" Harry asked a little stunned.

"Yes," Snape said as he looked at Harry with a questioning look.

Harry started to say something, then turned on his heals took three steps and turned back to Professor Snape, "who are you and what have you done with Severus Snape?" He said as he drew his wand on his professor.

"Harry, I'm fine, go outside, the air will do you good," Snape said as his eye brows rose.

"Are you sure you haven't been cursed?" Harry said letting his wand slip a little.

"I believe Madame Pomfrey would have found it if I were," Snape laughed.

"Then why are you being so nice to me?" Harry asked, "it's a bit odd."

"I just think you've been though enough," Snape said after a long silence, "and you are nothing like your father. Well, maybe a little, but you have Lily's compassion. I've been wrong to treat you in such a way for so long. I'm sorry."

Harry was speechless for a moment. He was just getting used to the help and the encouragement that Snape had been giving this year but he still wasn't getting any better in his treatment of anyone. Harry had just accepted that there was always going to be something harsh and mean about Snape because that was who he was, but he was beginning to see what Dumbledore had been saying was there for years.

A grin began to appear on Snape's stone face as he watched Harry and saw the changes in his thoughts.

"I will tell you this much," Snape began again breaking the silence, "I will always be a harsh and dark person, you need not worry that I have gone soft on you. The Professor Snape you love to hate will always be in the potions class room when there are students around. I feel all the students need that push and they need to fright to remind them just how important and dangerous this can all be, but you know that already, and you know that you can always come to me if you need anything, Harry, I have nothing to loose anymore and so I can only hope to do good while I can."

Harry looked at Snape for a long moment. He could see a definite change in him now. He looked older, the lines around his eyes were deep. His face had always been like stone but there was a tired man behind his eyes. Harry in that moment felt very sorry for Snape. Here was a man who had been alone all his life. And outsider on both sides of the spectrum. It was a great mystery to Harry that Snape had been able to pick a side, both sides had never really been good to him and now he was the one who would die because of it.

"I'm really sorry we can't change the prophecy," Harry said, it was the only thing he could think of to change.

"I am ready to die," Snape said, "it's just something else to face and I deserve it."

"I don't think you do," Harry said, "not to be marked like that. I don't think anyone does. It's not our place to decide when a person's life ends or not. You should be able to live out your life and go when it is your time to go. Not by your hands or by my hands or by anyone else's. You should be let alone to live your life until that life is not to exist anymore. No one deserves to be cut it short."

"You are wiser then people give you credit," Snape said, "but you two are marked."

"I know, and it's not fair and that is why my purpose in life is to stop Voldemort from doing this to anyone else," Harry said, "I can't live knowing that other people will die because of his will. He should not have this power over us. No one should."

"But what is to be done when he is gone?" Snape asked as he leaned on a window ledge and looked at Harry, "you are still getting advice from those who have passed before you, who's to say that if you do kill him he cannot continue to teach and to gather an army to fight in his name. You can bet that every death eater alive will have a portrait of Voldemort with them always. We will never really be rid of him."

"We can always fight for what is good and right. My purpose is to stop him. So that no one shall die again by his hand. If the death eaters continue to follow in his memory then we will all have to continue to do the same. But it will be easier then with him alive and killing as he wills it." Harry said as he looked out the window again, "I really don't think, with all the wonderful things that magic can do, that he is meant make such an impact as he has on us. It's like my fame, I don't deserve it. I am just one person who really hasn't done anything that great ever. It's not who you are that makes you great. It's the things that you have done and the people who remember you."

"And I will always be remembered as the man who killed Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of our time," Snape said.

"Dumbledore told you to," Harry said, "did he not?"

"Yes but that is besides the point, not everyone knows that and so I will be remembered forever as an evil man," Snape answered.

"I do not think you are an evil man," Harry said, "and as long as I am alive I will always take your side, as Dumbledore had always spoken good of you and would do the same."

"I know," Snape said as he stood again, "and I thank you for that."

"You've done enough for me," Harry said, "you need not thank me, it is I who should be thanking you, for everything that you have put me up to and brought me down from. For keeping me in line and putting that fire in me to prove you wrong. What would I have done without Professor Snape all these years to spur on my eagerness to disobey the rules?"

"It has made you a stronger person, I only hope that you have learned enough to help you on your way, I wont always be here to help you," Snape said.

"No but your teaching and your advice will always be with me," Harry said.

Snape smiled at him again. Harry was starting to get used to seeing a smile on Snape's old tired face. For so long that face had been a sign of horror and anger for him but now he seemed to just be a man, a man trying to do the right thing. All the years of anger and hatred for Snape had now faded away and as he was shooed away by the professor who would have, in a second punished him for lingering, he heard Snape tell him to enjoy the sunshine while he still could and so he did. Harry rushed outside, with his broom, to the cheers of his team and eagerness to be back in the air.


	38. You Have No Choice

Chapter 38: You have no choice.

Owls came daily from Draco to his mother as he passed many a unhappy day in seclusion in the small town of Godric's Hollow but there was nothing the loving mother could say that would make things any better. Draco had been given orders by the dark lord himself and they were so indebted to him that there was no way any of them could refuse him now. Narcissa continued to write back to her son in praise of his task and to keep him in his place, rather then defy the man who ruled over their lives and Draco knew that he took his life in his own hand and only marked himself for death if they disobeyed the dark lord again. So he sat quietly and keeping watch over the small town, sending the same complaints to his mother every morning and getting the same responses back every night. Nothing of any interest was happening in their lives. It almost seemed like they had been forgotten.

The rest of her time was spent alone. Bellatrix was now gone on her journey's and put to many, many more exciting tasks and bragged in her letters to her sister as her adventures had freed her from that house, but Narcissa had been ordered to remain at home and so she did. Long hours were her companions as she paced the halls of the huge empty house but it was what she was charged to do that was always on her mind.

The dark lord hadn't given her any indication, other then quiet muttering and the odd sentence that meant nothing to her. She tried very hard to put things together, in her mind, but nothing seemed to make sense. The dark lord was a mysterious man and the only real proof that she had a task to prepare for was his continued utterance that she was to be apart of his plans.

Finally, on a very warm night for October, as Halloween drew nearer, she paced between her bed and the fire on a very clear night when suddenly the fire erupted in a flash of green and Voldemort walked into her bedroom. From his looked and his manners she could tell that he was not in a good temper and she walked slowly to an arm chair and sat down as he took up the pacing of the bed chamber.

"You know what is happening?" he asked her in a low angry tone.

"No my lord I do not," she answered as he walked past portraits on the walls and turned them around. The occupants of the portraits didn't dare make any rejections to the moves and even those within them were terrified and awed by his powers.

"That boy, Potter, is getting on my nerves," he said, "really, really getting on my nerves."

"You'll defeat him my lord, there is no one stronger then you," She whispered in praise to try and calm him.

"He's been building an army," Voldemort said as he walked to her, motioned for her to get out of the chair and took the seat himself.

Narcissa gave out a little, wicked giggle and looked back at the man that was in her most intimate space, "and he thinks an army of his little friends could defeat you and your army of dark wizards, how droll and naive, who would have put a silly idea like that in a child's mind," She asked, "surely he could not be using you for his example, my lord, he is so pure of heart."

"I believe it is Dumbledore," Voldemort said, "you do not think that in death he would leave me be."

"Oh of course not, but what can he do? He's dead," Narcissa said as she shrugged off the idea, "he will build up his Order and they will die. How could they even think they could win?"

"You know someday I will die," Voldemort said, "and then who will carry on in my name?"

"Surely all of your followers," Narcissa said as she knelt down beside him and looked up into the snake like eyes of the man she idolized, "surely you of all people can cheat death, you've done it once."

"Yes with the help of my horcruxes," he answered.

"Then we should not be worried about you passing on, my lord, you will live forever," Narcissa said as he stroked her cheek with his long, grey fingers.

"The horcruxes have been compromised and as that boy has a very strong ancient magic protecting him I fear that I need to find another way to live forever," Voldemort said as he looked into her eyes.

"Send someone to kill him my lord, his army cannot be well developed, yours is strong and ready, send them and they will save your horcruxes and kill the boy and you will never have to worry about them again."

"It cannot be done," Voldemort said, "there are to many protections for them at Hogwarts and that is were they are assembling."

"Curse that place, and curse all that dwell within it," Narcissa said as she angrily got up from her place at his side and kicked one of her slippers into the flames of the fire.

"Be calm my pet," Voldemort said as he tented his fingers and looked at her in the light of the fire, "I do have another plan."

"And they will be sorry when they come to cross you," She said as she walked back across the room to him.

"I know you are anxious," Voldemort said softly as he motioned for her to sit down in the chair that he had produced for her next to his. She sat. "I am confident that everything that is to happen now will work to my advantage but I am keeping it as secret as I possibly can." he said as he reach over and took her hand from where it rested on the arm of the chair, "you are to be the only person to know of this plan as it is by you that it shall be accomplished and I believe you to be ready."

"I am, for anything you bid of me, my lord," she answered as she held his hand and looked into his eyes.

"Yes, I knew you would say that," He said, "but your body was not ready until now."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she pulled her hand away.

He sniggered at her as he stood from his chair and began to pace again. He removed his heavy robe to reveal his bare torso and his trousers, "you see my pet, I am quite fond of ancient magic. It is so much stronger then any other magic and so much harder to master. But sometimes it is very simply done. You know there is an ancient magic that protects Potter, a magic his mother passed to him through her death. Now I cannot do such a thing because I do not love as people ought, perhaps that is because I have split my soul, a consequence to living forever, one I have gladly taken, but you see my soul is in danger because of that boy and his army and that crazy old man that continues to plaque me in death. Yes, so I cannot count on my soul, but I can count on yours." he said as he rushed across the room and grabbed her by the arms pulling her to him.

She screamed as he pulled her across the room, his face so close to hers she could feel his breath on her neck. It was cold like the wind and she shivered in his ice like hands.

"What are you saying?" she asked fearfully as he whole body began to shake in his grip.

"I am saying you are to give your soul to me and my seed," he whispered in her ear, "I will live forever through you and you will die for my child giving it what Lily Potter gave to hers."

Struggling against his grip she managed to push herself away from him and put space between the two of them, "why me?" she cried, "is there not another way?"

"What, you think of refusing me?" he asked, "Lord Voldemort, the greatest Dark Wizard of all times. I have chosen you because of your devotion to your child and your will to destroy all that stands in your way. You are a strong woman and think of the glory you will receive when it is known that you were chosen among thousands to be the mother of my child." he said as he walked toward her.

The fire flashed in her eyes as he spoke and so did the benefits of his demand.

"You are to be the most important woman in the world, do you not understand the honor I place upon you. You are ready to night, your body calls to me now. Take my seed and I will give you all my powers. You are the most powerful woman in the world stand at my side."

Her breathing grew quick as the colour ran to her face. She stared at him the fire light, half naked, the most powerful man and he wanted her.

A smirk crossed his face as she moved out from behind the chair.

"That's it, my pet, you have no choice but to accept me," he said as he reached out his hand.

She walked slowly across the room, their eyes had locked and he caressed her arm. His touch was no longer like ice, but warm and full of lust. She backed him toward the bed and there he leaned in and kissed her. She felt his power, and it pulled her forward. Suddenly she could not withstand him any longer. She pushed him with all of her strength onto her husbands bed and pounced onto his chest as he ripped from her the dressing gown and kissed her with all the passion of a lover.


	39. Truth in Trees

Chapter 39: Truth in Trees.

Brindalette watched from the Gryffindor common room window as Harry ran across the grounds, in the beautiful sunlight, toward the Quiddich pitch. She rubbed her pendent until it began to glow before she moved away from the window. She was pacing the common room for day waiting to see Harry again but couldn't get any information from anyone about where he was or what he had been doing. It angered her to know that she was not in the know and that everyone in the DA weren't given any information as to what kinds of business they were attending to. The only reason she was in the DA was to get information that may help her.

Harry finally caught her eye as he passed through the common room at a run to get his broom and was gone again before she could stop him. It was like he didn't see anyone else when he had something on his mind, which made her even more angry. Finally she grabbed her black cloak from off and arm chair and put it on. Pulling the hood up over her head she headed out of the common room and toward the entrance hall.

Raelyn and Allisonelle waited in the entrance hall for her as she arrived. They were all dressed alike in plain street cloths and their black cloaks.

"Do you have news?" Allisonelle asked as Brindalette appeared, "only that Harry Potter has shown up again."

"Where has he been?" Raelyn asked.

"No idea," Brin answered, "he's out on the pitch now."

They walked out of the castle together and toward the pitch and up into the stands. They watched for a long while as the sun set and the Gryffindor team practiced. Harry seemed well enough. He flirted with Ginny Weasley as he took up his keepers place the goal and the women chasers on his team tried to score on him. But no new was brought forward as they played. When it looked like the team had finished for the day the three friends made their way quickly down to the doors to where the team would exit the pitch and before they knew it they caught Harry and Ginny coming out of the pitch and talking loudly about the hospital wing and why Ginny's brothers had not yet been released. Brindalette stepped out quickly to catch them as they past.

"Harry," She yelled as he walked past and her friend followed her.

"Um.. Hi," Harry said as he noticed that the girls that were in the stands in their black robes were actually waiting for him.

"Just a quick question about the DA," Brin said as she smiled at Ginny, "I wont waist anymore of your time I promise."

"Ok," Harry said looking at her strangely as he friends didn't seem to make a sound.

"I've been trying to get a hold of Hermione to ask her but I can't find her so I though I would ask you," she said, "was the meeting canceled this week or was it moved?"

"Oh, um, it was canceled," Harry said as he looked a Ginny, "Hermione, Ron and myself came down with some illness, Madame Pomfrey wont tell us what it was and so we were all in the Hospital, we'll be having one very soon."

"Oh I am sorry to hear that, are they better yet? I mean you look very well and were flying wonderfully, I am sure Gryffindor will win the quiddich cup again this year," Brin said.

"Hey, I thought you said that you weren't going to take sides!" Allisonelle said as she smacked Brindalette in the arm.

"What do you mean? I am a Gryffindor I have every right to cheer for them!" Brin said, Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Fine then we are totally dragging you to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff practices to prove to you that Gryffindor is in for a run for their money!" Raelyn said as she tapped her foot on the ground.

"I heard you've been put on the Ravenclaw team, Raelyn, what position are you playing?" Ginny asked.

"I am in for one of our injured Chasers, I am kinda nervous but excited," Rae said proudly.

"Looking forward to seeing your game on Friday against Slytherin, I can promise I will cheer for Ravenclaw," Ginny smiled.

"You had better, who in their right mind would cheer for Slytherin," Rae laughed.

"I'll be cheering for both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff if they can knock Slytherin out before we have to take them on," Harry said.

"Sure make us to all the hard work," Allisonelle laughed.

"As long as no one gets hurt in the DA you'll be fine," Brindalette said, "really I think that is what we should be worrying about."

"No, quiddich is a good thing to worry about," Raelyn said with a smile, "I mean we can't always be occupied with Voldemort can we?

"I wish that were true," Harry sighed, "but we have to get back to the castle, curfew and all, its getting dark."

"Yeah we should be going to," Brindalette smiled, "hope to see you soon and give our well wishes to Ron and Hermione."

"We will," Ginny smiled.

Brindalette, Allisonelle and Raelyn walked off in the direction on Hagrid's hut while Ginny and Harry watched them.

"They are rather odd don't you think?" Ginny asked.

"What else is new?" Harry laughed, "everyone is odd around here."

When Ginny and Harry were well out of their sight Brindalette darted away from the path to Hagrid's and off into the forbidden forest, her two friends followed silently as the sun dipped behind the forest casting shadows in strange placed. They made their way quietly guided by the light of their charms and up to the tree that they occupied. Once inside they through off their black robed and passed through the door that looked to be covered in theatrical curtains. On the other side of the door they found themselves, once again, among the beautiful flowers in the seclusion of their theatre in the round. The cauldron stood on the empty stage and the moon was beginning to peak over the open roof.

"An illness my ass," Brindalette said angrily as she walked onto the stage, "do I look like I'm dumb."

"You didn't think he would come out and say they were on some kind of a mission do you?" Raelyn asked as she tried to calm her friend down.

"He doesn't even trust his own army," Allisonelle added as she join Brindalette in her anger.

"Well honestly I wouldn't trust us either," Raelyn said as she pulled the book from her book bag.

"Who goes?" a voice boomed through the darkness.

"We three weird sisters!" the girls answered as fire erupted beneath the cauldron.

"Good evening my daughters, how goes your quest?" the beautiful witch asked as she appeared in the flames and the smoke of the bubbling cauldron.

"Slowly," Allisonelle sighed.

"We want to know why Potter and his friends have been missing for three days," Brindalette said before the witch could be angered by Allisonelle's comment.

"The boy wizard and his army are at work to destroy the last of the horcruxes," Hecate said as the spectacles appeared within the potion, Snape has destroyed them leaving two to be found."

"How are we to find and kill the Snake?" Raelyn asked as she looked into the colourful smoke.

"The Boy wizard is the key to your quest, find him and bring him to the place where the Triwizard tournament doomed our world," Hecate said, "there you will find the bones of the Dark Lord's father and in that place you will find her. Cut off her head and bring them to me."

"She has more then one head?" Allisonelle gasped.

"No," Hecate said, "I wish to meet the boy wizard for he is the key to the belonging ring."

"What is the belonging ring?" Brindalette asked.

"Your final Horcrux," Hecate answered and disappeared into the now still cauldron.

"Well at least we know that they have gotten the one of the horcruxes," Raelyn said as she stuffed the book back into her bag.

"But not the snake," Allisonelle shivered, "we still have to go after the snake."

"Harry is going to do all the work," Brindalette said, "we just have to get him there, it shouldn't be hard."

"No, not at all," Raelyn smiled.

"Beware," a voice boomed in the darkness of the theatre, "the boy grows closer to knowing who you are and finding me."

"How?" Brindalette gasped as she spun around.

"Helena!" the voice boomed.

"Who is she?" Raelyn asked, but there was no answered only the chirping of the crickets and the buzzing of the fairy wings were heard in the moonlight.


	40. Family Sword

Chapter 40: Family Sword.

Thankfully Ron and Bill only remained in the hospital wing a few more day and even though Hermione and Beck had been woken from their sleep they had a long wait before Madame Pomfrey would allow them to leave. Bill stuck around the school, however and enjoyed his time with the order of the Phoenix. Harry and Ron managed to spend most of their free time catching up as Hermione had urged them and a meeting of the DA that was rescheduled went extremely well, with Professor McGonagall taking Professor Beck's place and showing them some very advanced transfigurations that would aid in their not being detected. Harry was even more pleased when Friday rolled around and all they had to worry about was the quiddich match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. It was a long and fast game, Raelyn flew well and scored most of the points for Ravenclaw before the snitch was caught marking a loss for Slytherin. Harry, Ginny and Ron waited by the quiddich pitch gates to congratulate Raelyn on the win and compliment her on her flying.

"You were fantastic," Ginny said as Raelyn came out with the rest of the team.

"Thank you," Rae beamed, "I was so nervous I was sure I was going to drop the Quarfel."

"If you were in Gryffindor we would absolutely have you on the team, you are going to be a force to reckon with in the finals," Harry said.

"That's so nice of you," She beamed as her friends came over.

"Gryffindor will still beet you," Brindalette said as she heard Harry's comment.

"We'll see if they make it that far," Allisonelle said as she to had to get in on the conversation, "you never know what hufflepuff has up their sleeves."

"That is our first match this season," Harry said to Ginny and Ron, "we'll be up against Hufflepuff first."

"The Hufflepuff team is the best they have had in years!" Allisonelle said.

"It's true, we've seen their practice this week, they are going to be tough competition," Raelyn said.

"That's exactly what we want," Harry smiled and before he could get another word in Raelyn was hoisted up by her house and carried off to the castle to celebrate. Her two friends ran after the crowd leaving Ginny, Ron and Harry standing the sunlight of the beautiful autumn day.

"What shall we do now?" Ron asked as he watched the leaves in the whomping willow fall to the ground in a violent shake of its branches.

"I think it is too nice to be inside. I mean this weather can't hold out forever. I wouldn't be surprised if we have snow before morning," Ginny said as a cool northern wind blew her firey red hair out of her face.

"I agree," Harry smiled as they walked toward the lake, "we should enjoy it while we can." he added but before they could reach the lake to sit under their favorite tree, professor Flitwick came scurrying across the grounds.

"There you are Mr. Potter," Flitwick said as he came up to them, "Professor McGonagall wishes to see you in her office as soon as possible. May I escort you to her?" he asked.

"Sure," Harry said as he turned to his friends, "I'll be back as soon as I can I promise!"

"We'll be here," Ginny smiled.

"Yeah," Ron added, "you can't be in trouble you haven't done anything. It shouldn't take long."

Harry nearly had to run to keep up with little Professor Flitwick. They moved quickly across the grounds and even faster up the stairs of the entrance hall until they reached the giant stone statue of the phoenix that led to the head mistress office. Flitwick whispered the pass word and the stone statue began to move.

"Go on, go on, she's waiting for you," he squeaked and rushed off in the other direction.

Harry practically ran up the stairs, two at a time until he reached the silver knocker on her door. Taking it in his hand he knocked once and the door opened.

The office looked just as Dumbledore had left it only a wee bit tidier and Dumbledore's bowl of sweets was missing and replaced with a large bouquet of red roses and an old gramophone played the Bach Goldberg Variations and McGonagall stood by a window over looking the lake. It was out on this tower balcony that Dumbledore was killed and that had been the last time Harry had been in the office.

"you know, Professor Dumbledore loved chamber music, Bach was one of his favorites," McGonagall said as she turned to face Harry, "the Goldberg variations were a gift from Dumbledore last year before he died, I must say I had never had such a love for music as I do now. It is a magic far beyond our comprehension."

Harry sat for a moment as the first movement came to a close, "it is very beautiful," Harry said as the second movement started much faster and more cheerfully.

McGonagall walked to the gramophone and lowered the horn to make the volume softer. "I've asked you here today because Dumbledore has requested that I return something to you. He believes you may need it more then the school does," she said as she walked to a large case on one wall where the sword of Godric Gryffindore was hung, "you know, Dumbledore believes that if Voldemort could have gotten his hands on this artifact it would have been one of his Horcruxes. It would have been a great insult to Godric Gryffindore and I am happy that Dumbledore was able to keep it so safe."

A flash of fire and a cry brought Fawkes back into the head mistresses office. The perch that had once been its constant home was still where it had been but was avoided by the bird and she preferred to take up her place on Harry's shoulder.

"It must be very difficult for you to be in here," McGonagall said as she looked at the bird and at Harry and returned the record to the beginning aria movement. The light, delicate piano filled the office in a mournful way once again, "I can only imagine what it is you have been though, as I am not an Occlumentic like Dumbledore and do not wish to be I would never see into your memories. A lot of bad has happened to you at this place, I almost regret ever allowing you to live this life. Some time I believe that you would have been better off a muggle but it was Dumbledore's decision as your legal guardian to bring you back to this world."

"But the Dursley's were my legal guardians weren't they?" Harry asked.

"No," McGonagall answered, "Petunia was a blood relative of you mothers and the ancient magic would only work with her and therefore you protector she was to be, but on the day that you were born and your godfather Sirius Black as named your guardian, but only in half, you see you have two godfathers. Dumbledore was also a godfather to you and the keeper of all of your family belongings. It was one of the reasons he was unable to be your family's secret keeper. He feels that it is now time that you knew all of the truth."

Harry's mind raced with the knowledge that he had just been given. What else was there that was kept from him. What more was he to find out. Were their more secret?

"What else have I not been privy to knowing?" Harry asked angrily as the music took a sudden change in variation and McGonagall looked at him sadly.

"There are things I wish you should never know," McGonagall said with a tear in her eye, "things I cannot tell you as I have been sworn to the secrets. But you must know that someday I have the hope that you will be able to look back at this life and be happy."

Harry sighed trying to stifle his anger, "I would not have ever been happy with the Dursley's. Please don't ever regret my being here. It has made me happy to know who I am."

"Then it should make you very happy to take this artifact back to where it belongs," McGonagall said as she reached into the glass case and pulled out Gryffindor's sword and placed it in a long mahogany box that sat on the desk, "it rightfully belongs to an heir of Gryffindor, that which you are,"she said and Harry's eyes went wide, "the Gryffindor name has long died away but the heirs live on in you. Your great, great grandmother was a Gryffindor, your great grandmother married a Potter and so sons have carried on the Potter name."

"And why would Dumbledore keep all this from me?" Harry asked as McGonagall placed the long mahogany box in Harry's hand.

"Because the Potter's asked him to, until a Potter was ready to tell you," she said.

"But there are no Potter's left and so he left it to you," Harry said sadly.

"No, it was my decision to tell you. It did take a long time but it was one of the secrets that we've kept for a very long time. As far as anyone knows the Potter's are dead and Dumbledore was keeping a family secret that I had made him promise to. You see my brother was a potter, your grandfather," she said.

"But then that would make you," Harry stuttered.

"My husband Marku McGonagall died long before you were born, fighting the good fight as we always say. It was with his death that the Potter prophecy's came to be public and so my family secret was guarded by Dumbledore and your parents. I was born Minerva Melody Perja Potter. I am your great aunt, Harry."

Harry dropped the mahogany box into a chair and ran to Minerva, tears welling up in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I wanted to tell you," she whispered through her own tears, "but you have to understand why I couldn't," she said as she held his face and looked into his eyes.

"We are in to much danger," he whispered. She nodded. "The secret is safe with me," he said as a band of silver flew from his wand binding their secret to one another but for the first time Harry knew he was not the only one.


	41. A Wealth of Knowledge

Chapter 41: A Wealth of Knowledge.

Harry walked away from Professor McGonagall's office with his head full of questions. The mahogany box that contained the sword seemed to way a thousand pounds as he walked on. There was nothing that matter now. He was happy to know that he wasn't the only one left but heart broken that he should put his family in so much danger. He had never known Professor McGonagall to be a fearful woman but in that moment he had seen the years of horrors written across her face. How could she have put up with it all, and still feel sorry for him. He was also confused as to why it had taken so long for him to find out. Why was it kept so secret when everyone had known that all he wanted was a family.

He had forgotten completely about leaving his friends behind as he made his way to the common room to dispose of the sword before anyone else saw it but, as he wasn't paying much attention to where he was going, he nearly crashed into Brindalette as she came up one of the stair cases. The mahogany box fell to the floor in a crash and the sword fell out onto the stone floor.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry," Harry said as he scooped the sword back into its box, "are you hurt, I didn't cut you did I?" he asked frantically as he looked at her.

"No, I don't think so," she said as she couldn't take her eyes off the mahogany box, "what are you doing with a sword like that? Surely students aren't aloud weapons of the kind."

"Um.." Harry said as he frantically searched for an excuse, "it belonged to Dumbledore."

"Clearly, it says Godric Gryffindor on it who else would it belong to," Brindalette said, "why do you have it?"

"Because it was given to me back in my second year and I asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for me and now I believe I may need it," Harry said as he turned and headed toward the common room.

Brindalette followed quickly behind him, "why should you need such a sword?"

"I used it to slay a basilisk in second year," Harry said.

"And you think you will find another just roaming the halls?" she asked sarcastically.

"Why do you have to ask so many questions?" Harry asked felling a bit annoyed and just wanted to get away from her.

"Why can't you trust your own DA?" she asked as she ran and stood in front of him, "you need us to follow you and fight the good fight and all that bull shit you fed us the first night but you can't tell us anything other then the end is near!"

"If you don't like it I am not making you stay," Harry said, "everyone has secrets! I am sure you have a few too many and you wouldn't want me barging in and asking you a million questions as to why you wear that silly little charm around your neck all the time."

"It belonged to my mother," Brindalette said she showed him the charm, "she died when I was a child. It is all I have of hers."

"I'm sorry," Harry said as he lowered his eyes.

"Don't be," she said as the sadness faded from her face, "she was an evil woman, one of you know who's supporters and when you defeated him back in the day she tried to carry on his work and ended up struck down rather then being fed to the Dementors."

"You are not fond of her decision?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm in Gryffindor aren't I?" she said with a strange look in her eyes.

"Well I am sorry non the less," Harry said as the awkwardness grew between them.

"Do you have anything else you would like me to answer for you?" she asked, "I really don't have anything to hide."

"No, I think I have said enough for now," Harry said as he walked on.

"Oh come on I know you have billions of questions about my prophecies, probably if I have made any about you, or if I remember them all or if I have any control over it or if I am better at making prophecies then Professor Trelawney," she said as she rushed to keep up with him.

"Clearly you want to tell me," Harry said as he stopped and looked at her, "but I really don't understand why."

"I want you to trust me Harry, and if that means telling you all of my secrets then I will," Brindalette said, "I think you need to trust us if we are to fight with you. Or else we would all be like Voldemort's Death eaters following him on his every command. It's rather blind and seems like the wrong reason to follow you, to me at least." she said.

"I'm really sorry," Harry said, "but there are some secrets that I just can't tell you. I'm bound to the secrets I couldn't even tell Ron and Hermione if I wanted to or risk breaking a vow."

"I understand that," Brindalette said, "but you could at least tell me why you think you would need such a weapon as that. Surely, even that is no match for Voldemort."

"I'm not even sure why I have it to be completely honest," Harry said with a great sigh, "I don't deserve a treasure like this."

"Oh I think you do," Brindalette said as she began to walk toward the portrait of the fat lady, "bobby pin" she say to the lady and the portrait swung open, "you'll know in time Harry, and I am sure it will be of the most use."

"Thank you," Harry said as he stepped through the portrait whole, "and I do want you to trust me and not follow me blindly, and I am very sorry about your mother."

"Hey don't worry about it," Brindalette said, "wait till I tell you about my father, then you will really feel sorry," she grinned.

"I'll hold you to that," Harry laughed and portrait closed behind him.

"Oh I am sure you will, Mr Potter," Brindalette said as she stroked her pendent till it glowed and rushed off back the way she had come.

Allisonelle stumbled out of the Hufflepuff common room to find Brindalette already waiting for her, "what news have you?"

"Harry Potter as an enchanted sword," Brindalette whispered, "the time to act is soon!"

Raelyn joined them near the great hall as they came down to meet her, "you have news already?" she asked still in her quiddich robes.

"Everything is working out perfectly for us," Brindalette smiled, "and Potter has already slain a giant snake once remember!" she giggled.

"Oh yes!" Raelyn smiled, "in our second year."

"We'll have the horcruxes dealt with before Christmas," Allisonelle said happily.

"When shall we make a visit to the Riddle bones?" Brindalette asked as she looked wickedly at the great clock in the entrance hall.

"Halloween should do the trick," Allisonelle said as the clock in the hall struck the hour and echoed through Hogwarts Castle.

"Then it is agreed?" Brindalette smiled, "on Monday we will take Potter to Nagini, I am sure he is simply dying to see her."

"Oh her, him," Allisonelle giggled.

"Oh mother will be proud," Brindalette smiled as she turned to the stairs again.

"So I can go back to my party then?" Raelyn asked as she tapped her foot on the stone.

"Yes I suppose that would be a good idea," Brindalette smiled, "but keep and ear to your charm we have other things to worry about," she added and disappeared up the stairs just as Ron and Ginny came back into the castle and followed her back through the school to the Gryffindor common room.


	42. Helena's Secret

Chapter 42: Helena's Secret.

Hermione and Beck were released from the Hospital wing by the Sunday morning and all talks of DA practices and Halloween feast resumed by that evening. Harry had apologies to Ginny and Ron up and down for not returning to the lake on Friday afternoon and they had forgiven him with the knowledge of his having such a great artifact in his possession. Hermione saw it differently though and encouraged Harry to have the sword on hand whenever possible as he did not know when he would be called away to use it, but it would not be an easy article to hide. Harry began wrapping his invisibility cloak around the sword as tightly as he could and strung it from the belt of his trousers but it was still a burden to have it always with him weighing him down.

No one was privy to the knowledge of Harry's family connection. Even though he had wanted terribly to say something he was unable to bring the words to his lips and he felt the true power of his promise to his professor. He wanted to believe he saw something different in her as he watched her at the staff table at the feast on the eve of Halloween, but as she avoided his stare he felt that he would have to relinquish his hold on the idea of any kind of a family bond, besides what had happened to any of his family that he believed he may be happy with? They ended up dead and he knew that this was Professor McGonagall's biggest fear.

When the feast was over and all the students were stuffed to the brim Harry found himself moving slowly from the great hall with the hoards of other students. Hermione was, even beyond her fatigue, determined that she needed to make a final stop in the library before returning to the common room to try and catch up on all the work she had missed with her stay in the hospital. Harry heaved a heavy sighed as he fell back behind Dean Thomas and Ron who had gotten into a overly heated debate about the Chudley Cannon's winning streak.

"It is the best team they have seen in years with the addition of their new seaker!" was the last thing Harry heard Ron said as they walked on.

The sword at Harry's side was becoming increasingly heavy as he walked, dragging his feet up to the common room, he wanted nothing more then to fall into the soft fold of his bed and leave the sword in the bottom of his truck for a whole.

"Hello Harry," he heard a voice from behind him as he walked.

He looked over his should to see Brindalette and her two friends following him, "oh hi," he said then stopped in his tracks, "why are you two coming to the Gryffindor common room?" he asked as he turned to face the three of them.

"We aren't going to the Gryffindor common room," Raelyn smiled, "the Ravenclaw common room is this way too," she said as she motioned up the stairs.

"Ok, but the Hufflepuff common room is in the dungeon, is it not?" he asked as he instinctively moved his hand toward his wand while he staired at Allisonelle.

"Don't do anything stupid Potter," Brindalette said as she moved behind him.

"We don't want any trouble," Raelyn said as the hall cleared and they were left behind the crowd of sleepy students.

"It wouldn't be wise to try and mess with us," Allisonelle added a she drew her wand and Harry watched as their charms began to glow together.

"What do you want?" Harry asked as he lowered his voice to a whisper and glared at Brindalette, "you want me to trust you and you do stuff like this?"

"My parents are dark wizards what do you expect?" she laughed.

"Then what is it you really want from me?" he asked.

"Oh you know, a little of this and a little of that," Brindalette said in a sing song voice as the three of them began to herd Harry up another stair case.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he was forced deeper into the school.

"We are going to be asking the questions tonight Potter," Raelyn said as she rubbed the charm around her neck and a strange light began to cast itself around them.

"Yeah, first of all we want to know if you have that wonderful sword with you tonight," Brindalette asked.

"What if I do?" Harry said.

"Then you probably have your invisibility cloak too," Allisonelle smiled, "which may or may not prove useful for to nights little excursion."

"You are expecting me to help you?" Harry asked his grip tighter on his wand, "go with you somewhere and break school rules by being out of bed?"

"It's not like it stopped you before!" Raelyn laughed.

"Yeah and you don't have much of a choice as to whether you come with us or not," Allisonelle smiled.

"You aren't going to need that either tonight," Brindalette said motioning to his wand with her own. As she did it flew from his hand and landed in hers, "if you survive tonight I'll give it back, for now you best keep a hand on your sword and a ear out for snakes."

"Snake?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Allisonelle said, "you are a parselmouth aren't you?"

"You don't need to answer we know the truth," Raelyn smiled.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked as they stopped by a large door that seemed to appear in a solid wall.

"Knew it was hear as long as he was with us," Allisonelle said happily as she pushed open the door and Harry was ushered inside.

"What do you want with the DA room, you knew it was hear," Harry said as the girls through their cloaks onto the table never taking their eyes off Harry.

"Yeah, but there is something else in here that we think you may find interesting," Brindalette smiled, "a very dear friend of ours."

"Helena," Raelyn called, "are you present tonight?"

The curtain at the end of the room fluttered as hundreds of candles appeared on the floor all around them. The heat from all of the candles was extreme and the light that they gave off was blinding. Helena walked ghost like up to Harry. Her eyes were black as the darkness that had been around them, not even the whites of her eyes could be seen in the dark blackness that had taken over. She circled the girls for a moment and then sat in the middle of the floor crossed her legs and remained as if she were meditating.

Suddenly he hair began to swirl in the invisible wind that took over in the room and her body began to float above the ground.

"Who dare's disturb me on this, my most holy of nights?" a strange voice that was not her own escaped from Helena's mouth.

"We three weird sisters," the girls answered.

Helena closed her eyes and when they opened again her appearance had completely changed. She was dress all in white, the gown that she was now wearing floated on the wind. Her hair was a mass as to whirled and twirled around her. She floated in mid air looking at the girls and then to Harry.

"I am pleased my darlings you have bought the boy who lived," the voice said as she walked toward Harry. It was a strange and frightening sighed. She moved like a ghost, her feet never touching the ground.

"What do you want with me?" Harry asked.

"Is it not you who has been seeking me?" Helena asked.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I am the greatest witch of all time," she answered.

"Greater then Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?" Harry asked with a sudden burst of bravery.

"Those women feared me, they would not speak my name. They would never dare as many would not," she answered.

"Then what makes you so great?" Harry asked, "what have you done."

"I have seen kingdoms rise and fall, I have build armies and crushed them with one whisper, I am the great, the ancient, the most powerful Hecate!" she said as flames burst beneath her feet and the temperature in the room burned Harry's skin.

"Then who are you?" Harry yelled over the violence that had taken over the room as he moved toward Brindalette who was bathed in a soft golden glow from her charm and looked like nothing around her mattered.

"We are the sisters," Brindalette answered.

"The witches three," Allisonelle sang.

"We are RAB" Raelyn laughed as their charmed glowed and their clothing changed.

"You are RAB?" Harry asked as he fell to his knees. He felt like his clothing would burn off him.

"Yes they are my daughters," Hecate said with a morbid laugh as the fire and the heat died away, "I work by a much greater power, and ancient magic that is the root of all magic. There is no good or bad with this magic only balance," she added as she finally set a foot on the floor and for the first time she looked like Helena had looked, "Harry for now we are working along the same path, you need to go with these girls if you wish to defeat the dark lord." she said the voice that was finally familiar to him.

"Why should I trust you?" Harry yelled into her face.

"Fool!" the angry voice burst back at him, "you have no choice in the matter, I command you now!" she screamed and forced Harry, with a movement of her hand, to his knees nearly pressing his face to the floor, "take him through the door, to the grave of the riddle and there you will find her." said the voice as she pointed at the three girls.

"Yes mistress," they answered.

"Bring me back its head!" Hecate laughed another morbid laugh.

"And the boy?" Brindalette asked pointing at Harry.

"If he lives he lives. If he dies leave him there," Hecate said as the wind died down and Helena was left her eyes black as the darkness once more.

She turned silently and walked back along the room of requirements and back through the curtain and the room fell completely silence except for Harry's gasping for air.


	43. The Wind Whispers of Snakes

Chapter 43: The Wind Whispers of Snakes.

Harry's pulse pounded in his ears as he nearly lay on the cold floor of the room of requirements gasping for air that his lungs just didn't seem to want to take in. His skin felt raw and burned and the coolness of the floor soothed his burning face. The silence all around him was thick and yet he could not move. His body was so exhausted from the ordeal, like the life had been sucked out of him, all of his strength had left him in that moment. It was a feeling not like any he had felt before. Like he had been suffocating and yet her screams still echoed in his mind. Was this really happening to him.

Everything became so real when Brindalette spoke again, "get him to his feet, make sure he still has the sword and contain him until we can get out to the grounds." he heard her say and then he could feel two of them lifting him up off the ground.

"Should he use the invisibility cloak?" Allisonelle asked as Harry weakly swayed on the spot.

"No, then we wont see him and he'll be able to get away," Brindalette said as she pulled her cloak back around her shoulders.

"He's not going any where, Brin," Raelyn said with a sigh, "just look at him. He'll be killed by the snake for sure!"

"So what if he is?" Brindalette asked angrily, "we are not here to help Harry Potter, we are here to stop the dark lord and if that means leaving him to die and killing the snake ourselves then we will."

"We should just take the sword and leave him behind then," Raelyn said feeling just as angry, "why risk his life."

"Because that is what we have been ordered to do," Brindalette said, "what do you think Ally?"

Allisonelle looked from one friend to the other, her face still covered in fear and a worry of betraying one or the other, "don't make me choose," she said weakly, "you know how I feel about snakes!"

"You have to!" Brindalette scolded.

"Don't let Brin bully you," Rae said angrily.

"Stop squabbling," Harry yelled, "do you want to kill the snake or not?"

The girls were stunned by his outburst as he had finally managed to steady himself.

"You are going to cooperate?" Brindalette asked as she trained her wand on him.

"Do I have much of a choice?" Harry asked angrily as he pointed to his wand on the table, "besides if you wanted to you couldn't leave me behind I am the parselmouth remember," he said as he stepped forward toward the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Rae asked as she ran in front of him and trained her wand on his face.

"Where ever it is you want me to, my lady," Harry bowed sarcastically before the three girls, "come on, lets get this over with!" he hissed.

"Body bind him," Brindalette ordered.

"Good idea," Raelyn said and with a wave of her wand Harry felt his whole body go ridged.

"Now even if you were planning something stupid like trying to get away you can't," Brindalette said as she stepped haughtily before him, "levitate him Ally and keep him in the field of the charms, no one will suspect anything then."

Harry felt his body lift up off the ground and then felt the soothing light of the charms surround him. The three girls moved silently through the empty halls of the school. At one point they came upon Peeve's who floated right by them not seeming to notice them at all.

Harry wondered what is was about this strange magic that made them impervious to everything around them. Down through the school and past the main entrance they walked in silence.

Once out in the dark grounds the light from the charms began to glow brighter and brighter as the darkness closed in around them. Down past Hagrid's hut they traveled and deep into the dark forest. Deeper then Harry had ever traveled before and yet the girls were not afraid and soon they came to the tree. Harry was set down on the ground by the tree and released from the body bind.

Before he could say anything to the girls the light from their charms bound themselves together and shot, violently at the tree. Golden lines traced shapes on the truck and before his eyes the dark bark of the tree turned into a solid door and swung open to greet them.

"Go," Brindalette said as she jabbed her wand into Harry's side and pushed him though the door into the tree.

"What is this place?" he asked as the girls entered behind him and he saw the doors all around him.

"That really doesn't matter," Raelyn said as she walked across the room toward the door that bore the appearance of a tomb stone.

"You may want to have the sword ready," Allisonelle whispered to Harry as Brindalette and Raelyn rushed to magic the other door open.

"Are you all coming with me?" he asked as he looked at the white face of the fearful Allisonelle.

"Yes," she said softly, "we have been ordered to."

"Come on," Brin said impatiently as the next door swung open and the cool, gloom of the grave yard could be seen though it.

Harry walked past the three girls and was struck by what he saw. From the door he has stepped out of another tomb stone and right into a clearing where so much had happened before. He remember the sight well. The cauldron that sat in the middle of the clearing. The sounds and the sights of the dark lord rising again and the pain he had felt so see Cedric lying dead before him. His eyes still open, the fear locked within them. Harry's heart pounded hard in his chest but his scar was surprisingly calm while he walked close to the riddle grave and turned to see the girls following him.

He clutched the sword in his hand but felt naked without his wand, "would you please give me back my wand, I will probably need it."

"No," Brindalette said as she pocketed his wand and pulled out her own.

The light faded from around the tomb stone and returned to their charms as all four of them stood in the darkness of the thick evening.

"Now what?" Allisonelle whispered fearfully as she stood close to her friends.

"I don't know," Raelyn said as she looked at Brindalette, "maybe we should have had a plan before jumping into this," she said with a glare.

"I do have a plan," Brindalette said haughtily.

"Oh would you care to share it with the rest of us?" Raelyn asked angrily, "or were you just going to let us fly by the seat of our pants until it was all over?"

Brindalette glared back at her friend as she moved toward Harry, "call the snake," she said to him and pointed her wand at his face.

"That's easier said then done," Harry said, "you do realize that Nagini is always with Voldemort and he's also a parseltounge and so if I call his snake out here he's going to hear me."

"Oh good plan Brindalette," Raelyn laughed sarcastically, "what's plan B, disarm one of us and call out the dark lord, or shall we wait till the snake sneaks up on us and devours one of us?"

"If you have a better plan?" Brindalette said angrily as she turned on her friend.

"Hold on," Harry sighed and reached out and pulled Brindalette's wand from her hand.

"What are you doing?" Brindalette said angrily as Harry balanced her wand in his hand.

"Well you wouldn't give me mine so I took yours!" Harry said.

"Fine here," Brindalette said thrusting his wand at him and taking her's back, "now what are you going to do."

"Fly by the seat of my pants," Harry said as he tucked the sword back into his belt and pulled the invisibility cloak around his shoulders, "I suggest hiding if you can but stay close if we are attacked by death eaters in case this doesn't work, "_serpensortia_," Harry whispered and from the tip of his wand a flash of white and a long trail of black landed on the ground. The snake coiled itself ready to strike as it looked hungrily at the three girls.

"What are you doing?" Allisonelle nearly shrieked as her friends readied their wands.

"He will not hurt you," Harry said as a strange hissing followed his words and the snake turned to look at him and became very docile.

"Here," he said to Allisonelle who was nearly in tears at the sight of the snake and motioned for her to come and stand behind him.

"You are going to trust him that easily?" Brindalette said in a disgusted voice as she watched her friend move toward Harry.

"By the sounds of things you would be the first to feed me to that snake," Allisonelle said as hot tears spilled down her face, "you know of my fear and yet here we are. You never stick up for me and you've never been as kind to me as he has. So yes I trust Harry Potter."

"She's right Brin," Raelyn said as she hurried to Allisonelle's side and took her into her arms.

"Mother will be very disappointed with the both of you," Brindalette said through her anger.

"Not if we bring back the Horcrux destroyed," Raelyn said angrily, "that is our goal right now and she didn't tell us how to do it so if Harry has a better idea that means not having Allisonelle frightened half to death, because you know of her phobia of snakes, then I will do whatever Harry wants me to do."

"Fine," Brindalette said as she leaned against a tomb stone and her charm began to glow a bright red with her anger, "do whatever you want."

"This may take a while," Harry sighed as a silence fell between the girls. He hissed to the snake and it slithered off around head stones and through the grass, "now we wait," he said and moved toward Allisonelle, "I expect your charms will keep you protected?" he asked.

Raelyn nodded her head as her charm began to glow.

"Good," Harry said, "and my cloak will have to do for me but because you clearly need to trust me I will take Allisonelle under the cloak with me and so one of you will be with me at all time. I will also keep any snakes from attacking you," he said to Ally as she moved closer to him.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Brindalette said angrily as she stared down Ally.

"Yes," Ally said and disappeared beneath the cloak.


	44. Serpent's Rage

Chapter 44: Serpents Rage

The night wore on, the stars were high in the sky, but they were veiled in a strange moving fog. Minutes pasted like hours as they sat in silence on the hard ground at the base of the Riddle grave. Harry felt so tired and sore from all that he had been through, his skin was burned, he was swore and bruised and yet, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl that sat by his side shivering constantly, as her tears has dried and streaked her face with blotches.

"Are you ok?" he whispered beneath the cloak.

"I will be," she said, her voice shaking.

"Stay under the cloak when the snakes return," Harry whispered, "they wont see you and I'll keep them away from you."

"Thank you," she said, "I'm really sorry it all came down to this."

"It's not your fault," Harry said as he moved his eyes from Allisonelle to her friend who sat angrily apart from each other, "do you fight like this all the time."

"Nearly constantly," Allisonelle sighed, "it's because Brin and Rae have really strong leadership qualities and I am a coward," she said as tear dripped down her cheek again.

"I don't think you are a coward," Harry said as he conjured a handkerchief out of thin air and handed it to her.

"Oh but I am," Allisonelle said, "I would be just pleased to simply move through life in a simple way but I have been caught up in this mess."

"You can quit can't you?" Harry asked.

"Now that would really be cowardly of me," she said, "but I would if I could. We've been bound to serve Hecate since we were infants. Our mothers presented us to her when we were born as the ones to carry on the line. It's all very old magic. I can only hope that I never have a girl to put through this horror. I will die serving this witch, as every woman in my family has done before me. It's a terrible cures."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Harry whispered.

"I can't believe I just told you all of that," Ally said with a sigh.

"Your secret is safe," Harry said as he tried to smile.

"Thank you," she said sadly and pulled her knees up to her chin and the silence fell between them once more.

Finally, as dawn began to show itself on the horizon and the strange fog drifted off to the terrible heat that had been scorching the days, even in October, the black snake returned to where it had been created. It coiled itself in the middle of the clearing and waited for Harry.

Harry slipped out from beneath the cloak into the fading darkness and hissed softly at the snake, he then turned and returned to the invisibility cloak.

"What is going on?" Brindalette asked as the black snake slithered away into the undergrowth.

"I set it free," Harry said as he watched the snake disappear.

"Oh that's brilliant, and what are we to do now?" Brindalette asked angrily.

"We wait for Nagini to return from her hunting," Harry said, "my serpent tells me that she is not within the house and that she has not been there all night. It is whispered from within that she is hunting on her masters orders and she will have to be returned to him by sun up. Which will be soon, so be at the ready."

Allisonelle trembled beside him as she drew her wand and watched the ground where the black snake had fled.

"Maybe you should go back through the door," Harry whispered to her as she trembled beside him.

"I can't we all have to do it together," Allisonelle said as her voice dropped and they stared into the darkness.

A hissing unlike anything the girls had heard before filled the small clearing. It was harsh and agitated and Harry understood every heart stopping word.

"He knows," Harry whispered as his face went white, "Voldemort knows we are here," he said as he through the cloak off of himself, "go back to the school," he ordered angrily as Nagini entered the clearing and a dark evil laughter filled the graveyard.

"So we meet again," Voldemort's high voice echoed off the tomb stones.

"Show yourself!" Harry ordered as the girls huddled behind him

"I think not, I will leave Nagini to finish the girls," the voice said and hissing followed as Nagini began to coil herself up and strike at the girl, "then I will come for you Potter."

Harry drew the sword of Gryffindor and held it shakily out before him. He hissed at the great snake who hissed back in a manic kind of laughing way and continued, forcing herself toward Allisonelle who was nearly faint from the terror of the ordeal.

"Harry please stop her," Allisonelle begged as tears streamed down her face.

"Stun her," Harry said to Ally, "you can do it."

"No I can't," Ally sobbed fear taking control of her entire self.

"Stop being a baby," Brindalette said in a panicked tone as her charm began to glow faintly, "we can't protect ourselves if you don't fight your fear."

"I can't," Ally sobbed again and the light from her charm went out.

"We'll loose her!" Raelyn screamed as she watched Nagini coil and strike more violently then before.

Ally fell to the ground, blood gushing from her side as he face drained of all color. Nagini recoiled and began to strike again before Raelyn could break from her paralyzed fear. The two girls watched as again the great Snake sank its teeth into Allisonelle while Harry tried his hardest to stun her.

"Fawkes!" Harry screamed as Allisonelle's eyes rolled back into her head. Her uniform was covered in blood. A sick hissing from the great snake filled the air as she turned on Raelyn.

"Ally no!" Raelyn sobbed as she watched her friend fall limp on the ground and her own charm secede its glowing.

Like a crack of thunder something split the sky and the snake recoiled in fear. Fire erupted from all around them and with one great swipe Nagini's head was separated from her body. A sick black smoke issued from the wound as the snake lashed and twitched until all the life had left its body. Harry stood breathing heavily, the sword held tightly in his hand, as an angry yell filled the night air.

"Quick!" he yelled, "back through the door."

"We can't go back that way!" Brindalette said, shock on her face unable to move.

"Voldemort is coming!" Harry panicked as he gabbed the charm from around Allisonelle's neck and grasped it tightly. Fawkes landed on his shoulder as he scooped Ally into his arms, the sword hung at his side still drenched in the snakes blood.

Suddenly light burst forth from Harry's hand, but not one of the other charms and the door appeared in the tomb stone. He kicked Nagini's head with all his might and it flew through the opening and into the tree and he rushed past the two girls that stood staring at him.

They were still paralyzed when he turned back to them, grabbed them by the hems of their cloaks, and pulled them back through the door. The last thing he saw before the door finally shut were the terrible red eyes and a blast of green, then there was darkness and it was at that moment that he felt the searing pain that came from his scar.


	45. Harry's Anger

Chapter 45: Harry's Anger.

Harry fell to his knees. He felt the pain in his forehead was intense and the those terrible eyes were etched to the inside of his eye lids. He felt Fawkes swoop down off his shoulder and then heard a terrible sob. His eyes few open as he saw Brindalette cowering in a corner. Raelyn had fallen to her knees and the bloodless body of Allisonelle rested, her head on Raelyn's lap. Nagini's head stared up at Harry from where it had landed and a great crack, that oozed with a black tar like substance, had appeared on the door that looked like a tomb stone.

"What is it doing?" Raelyn asked through her tears as Fawkes hoped up and down Ally's body, "get it off her, leave her be." she said and tried to the shoo the bird away.

"He's trying to help," Harry said as he rubbed his head and dropped the charm onto Ally's chest, "she's still alive or he would not be trying to help her."

"Are you sure?" Raelyn asked.

"Yes," Harry said softly, "Phoenix tears have healing powers. She'll be ok."

A strange gurgling sound filled the small room as Allisonelle began to breath again. She sat up suddenly and spit blood onto the ground as she gasped for breath. She was covered in her own blood but as Fawkes flew from her side and landed on Harry's shoulder again, she seemed to be unharmed.

"You should go to the hospital wing, just to get checked out," Harry whispered as he knelt down and looked into Allisonelle's still terrified eyes.

"Oh Harry thank you," she sobbed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried, "you save my life without even thinking and here we are working for ourselves. I feel so guilty. You should have left me there."

"It wasn't your fault," Harry said as he pushed her gently into Raelyn's arms.

Silent tears streamed down Raelyn's face as the two friends embraced.

"If I were you," Harry said as he walked toward the door that seemed to glow as he approached it, "I would rethink what really matters to me. Hecate or my friends. I know I would choose my friends." he said an walked past her, kicking Nagini's head along with him and scooping his invisibility cloak up off the floor. It was still soaked in Allisonelle's blood. Reaching down at his feet he pushed Nagini's head into the bloody invisibility cloak, not wanting to lay a finger on the sick serpent head, and he tossed it over his shoulder.

Brindalette backed away from Harry as he wiped the sword of gryffindor on one of the many pillows that lined the walls and walked out of the tree.

"Wait come back with that head," Brindalette yelled from the door.

"No," Harry said as he turned on her and drew his wand, "I will take the Horcrux and I will tell Hecate how I feel about all this shit, and you will go back and apologize and comfort your friend." he yelled at her, his rage was high. His hand shook through his anger to know that all the girl was thinking about at the time was the bloody snake's head, "there is no glory in this!" he yelled as he stormed away.

The door shut behind him and he was left, steaming with rage at the way Brindalette had behaved and full of adrenalin at what he had seen that he didn't even mind making the trip pack through the forest.

"Expecto Patronum," he yelled and the silver stag burst from the end of his wand. The stag led him through the dark forest as dawn started to show itself through the leaves of the over head canopy.

As he entered the school grounds again the stag disappeared and his paced picked up. As the sun rose so did his rage.

Why was this happening? So many people in danger because of him. So much fear and for what? A balance is what the girls had called it. To keep the balance in the magic world. There was no balance in Harry's mind.

He walked quickly up the steps and into the entrance hall and nearly ran up the stairs to the next levels of the castle. Students gasped as they past him on their way to the great hall for breakfast. From the bundle he held over his shoulder all they could see was a what looked like a pool of blood that hung in mid air and a steady stream that dropped on the floor behind him. But Harry didn't stop. Fawkes flew circles around him and he marched onward and upward into the school until he reached the sixth floor.

"Mr Potter what is the meaning of this mess!?" Harry felt a shiver run up his spin as he turned angrily. There stood Snape and three other Slytherin students.

"No now old man!" Harry hissed under his break.

"Go," Snape said to the students that were with him as his own rage was visible in his eyes now, "what did you just say to me?" he asked Harry in almost a whisper when the students were out of ear shot.

"I can't take this anymore!" Harry yelled, turned on his heals and walked down the hallway.

Snape followed him silently until Harry turned into the Room of requirements.

"What is going on Potter?" Snape asked his anger on the tip of his tongue.

"Helena get out here right now!" Harry bellowed into the silent room ignoring Snape.

The curtain at the back of the room fluttered and like mist Helena floated along the room as the candles re lit themselves all around her.

"The boy who lived," Helena's voice was not her own, echoed through the room

"Your girls nearly died out there," Harry yelled rage filling his body.

"They are replaceable," she said cooly as the flames licked at every part of her body as she moved closer to Harry.

"What magic is worth this?" he yelled.

"All magic, magic that is stronger then you or anyone will ever understand," she said as a dark cackle rose and echoed in the room.

"You are worse then Voldemort," Harry spat on the floor.

"No," Hecate said, "I am the root of all power. It is through me that magic was created. It is through my daughter that is has been passed on. If my balance was not in the world then nor would you be," she said and for the first time Harry saw the full extent of her look. Helena was no longer present at all and the woman that stood before her seemed to radiate a magic that was incomprehensible. It was made up of light and darkness. Matter and non matter. All things that had being and now being. She was beautiful and hideous all at the same time and as she moved closer and closer to Harry he felt a greater disgust for everything.

"You can take it all back!" Harry screamed, "I don't want it! None of this, I don't want to see any more of my friends die!"

"Harry," Snape had reached out to him and pulled the sword away from him, "be calm."

"I will not be calm!" Harry yelled, "it is through magic that I have no parents. It is through magic that I have been tortured through school. It is through magic that every person that has ever been close to me had died. And it will be through magic that I loose you too!" he yelled as he grabbed the front of Snape's robes.

"It is all part of the balance, boy," Hecate cackled, "you cannot stop it and you cannot give it up. You are made for a reason."

Harry held tightly onto the invisibility cloak as he swung it over his head. Nagini's head flew from the bundle and landed with a thud on the floor. It rolled a few feet and came to rest, staring up at Hecate.

"This is what magic does!" Harry yelled as he trembled all over, still holding onto the front of Snape's robes.

"Another Horcrux destroyed, well done," Hecate as said as flames burst around the decapitated head. The scene from the grave yard replayed in the smoke and the screams of the girls, the fear in Allisonelle's eyes and the wicked, terrible sound of Voldemort's voice all echoed off the walls as Nagini's head fizzled and faded into ash, "it is good to see that your bravery is reliable." she said and turned and walked back through the curtain.

Harry balled his fists angrily as tears swelling in his eye. He wanted to hit something. He wanted to yell. Snape was right there, he could attack. Spinning on the spot Harry flung his fist at the great table that remained in the room of requirement. His force was so much that his fist went right through the wooden surface leaving a whole and Harry's own blood there. He gasped for air as he withdrew his hand from the broken table, shaking from head to toe, and staring down at the blood that trickled from his self inflicted wound.

There was a ripping noise as Snape stepped slowly toward Harry once again.

"Come here," he said as he held up a tattered piece of the hem of his own robe that he had just ripped off, "we'll wrap your hand and take you to Pomfrey."

"You could just magic it and make it right," Harry said as he finally looked Snape in the eyes. Harry's face was tear stained and bloody. The bags under his eyes were as dark as Snape's and his head was soaking wet with sweat.

"What has happened to you?" Snape asked.

Harry turned his face away as he felt Snape's gaze upon him, "have you found what you wanted to see?" Harry asked angrily.

"No," Snape said, "you've produced a fair enough wall that I will not do anything to break it."

"You've seen everything though in the fire that burned the snake," Harry said.

"That leaves you with one less Horcrux to worry about," Snape sighed.

"And brings me one step closer to facing my own death," Harry said bitterly.

Snape fell silent again as he pulled splinters out of Harry's knuckles before he wrapped his bleeding hand in the black cloak fabric. "I think you have had enough magic for one night. And I don't think that I am the person that you really want tending you now. When you are finished with Pomfrey come to my office. We'll talk," Snape said as he tired a knot in the torn piece of his robe around Harry's bleeding hand and walked him to the door. "Here," he added as he tapped his hand with his wand and a roll of parchment appeared there.

"What is it?"

"And excuse to miss your classes today," Snape sighed and fell silent again, "remember come to my office after you are finished with Pomfrey, I'll have a sleeping drought ready for you."

"I don't need one," Harry said bitterly.

"You may sleep but your dreams will be tortured," Snape said, "take the drought. You'll get the rest you need and leave your mind to be tormented during waking hours."

Snape walked silently with Harry up to the Hospital wing and left him at the door.


	46. Calming Sleep

Chapter 46: Calming Sleep.

Harry opened the door to the hospital wing and walked into the stark whiteness of the sterile conditions. The sun from the morning shown in on the bright first of November and yet Harry was longing only for the darkness of a secluded spot. He was exhausted now that all was over and he was trying to calm himself down but the anger still boiled up inside him. Even the pain that he felt from head to toe, from the burns, from his scar, from the self inflicted hand wound, he could still see the eyes and still hear the bickering and above all her head Hecate's voice and he hated her for it and for all the things she said were her doing. For a moment he stood watched as Madame Pomfrey moved around someone behind a curtain.

"I really think you should rest, even though I don't understand how there can be so much blood and no wound to be seen," she was saying to someone.

"It was a phoenix, Harry Potter's Phoenix," came Allisonelle's voice before he saw her.

"Mr. Potter, come to see your friend?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she moved the curtain aside and just the sight of him startled her.

"Yeah and I was told to have you take a look at this," he said and held up his bandaged hand.

"What in gods name have you been up to tonight?" she asked angrily as she unwrapped the make shift bandage, "burns all over your arms, and this, would you just look at this arm, how did it happen?"

"I punched a table," Harry sighed,

"You did what?" Pomfrey gasped.

Allisonelle giggled.

"I got mad and I punched a table. Professor Snape found me and told me I should come and see you," Harry said as she motioned for him to climb up on a table and sit down.

"Why didn't he magic it?" Pomfrey asked.

"Because you are the professional," Harry half asked have stated.

"At least someone knows better then to mess with things they don't understand," she huffed as she waved her wand over Harry's hand and a small needle began to sew up some of the deeper cuts. Harry cringed as he watched the needle puncture his hand, though he didn't really feel it.

"As for you, Miss Attilan, I think it would be best if you stayed here today," Madame Pomfrey said.

"But Madame Pomfrey, Professor Sprout was going to start venomous water plants today," Allisonelle stated nearly in tears again.

Harry laughed and thought of Hermione.

"You need rest," Pomfrey stated, "I will not have you running about getting stung by a pond tendril in this weakened stated."

Allisonelle sighed and fell back against her billow.

"As for you Potter, drink this," she said as she held a clear blue vile of liquid to his mouth. The cooling liquid rushed through his veins and hit his burns and they disappeared. She watched him with a satisfied look on her face, "yes, that will do you well, you should be fine to return to class," Pomfrey said as she snipped the thread and the needle fell into a stainless steal dish. A bottle of green cream was poured onto his hand and the rest of his cuts sealed up right away, "all right off you go," she said.

"I have a note from Professor Snape, I am to go to detention in his office," Harry said as he unrolled the parchment and read, for the first time what Snape had written.

"It must have been an important table if you have been given detention Mr. Potter, did you damage school property?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," Harry said and looked at the floor.

"Then it is off to detention with you, now go!" she said.

Harry gave a wave to Ally and mouthed that he would see her later and sulked out of the hospital wing.

He moved slowly down toward the dungeon as the bell rang and students started to pile out of the classes.

"Harry," came a familiar voice from behind him.

"Hey Ginny," he smiled weakly as she walked beside him.

"Where have you been? Ron said you didn't go back to the dormitory at all last night, is something wrong?" she asked concern written all over her face.

"I know telling you not to worry isn't a good idea," Harry said with a little smirk.

"You are damn right Harry James Potter, it is not a good idea," Ginny said looking very much like Mrs. Weasley.

"But alas, I must tell you not to worry and that I will explain everything later," Harry smiled weakly.

"Yeah right," Ginny sighed angrily.

"Believe me, I would tell you everything right now, but I have detention with Snape," Harry said and handed her his note.

"What happened to your hand?" she gasped as she noticed the stitches.

"I punched a table," Harry stated.

Ginny stared at him blankly.

"Really I did! Go check it out. There is a whole right through the table in the room of requirement," Harry said.

Ginny laughed, "I'll ask you why later," she said as she passed him back the roll of parchment, "and you will tell me everything."

"I promise I will," he said with a smile.

"Oh I know, I have ways of making you talk," she said and flounced away.

The crowds in the halls dispersed as Harry walked deeper into the dungeon. He stopped out side of Snape's office, took a deep breath, but before he could knock Snape was behind him.

"Have you been waiting long?" he asked.

"No," he said holding up his hand, "Pomfrey just finished she had other patients this morning."

"Is Miss Attilan going to be alright?" Snape asked as he held open the door for Harry to go into is office.

"She seems ok, but I don't know if she will ever really be alright after that," Harry sighed as she slumped into the chair in front of Snape's desk.

Snape did not sit, he moved about the office. He removed his cloak and pulled on a white, almost doctor looking lab coat, before he continued to work

"She was bitten I take it by Nagini," Snape asked.

"Yes, multiple times," Harry said as shiver ran down his back, "she's not going to be cursed or anything is she?"

"No, snake bites though poisonous and that poison was probably quite similar to the basilisk venom that you have encountered she doesn't have to worry about turning into a snake at the full moon if that is what you are thinking," Snape said with a bit of a laugh, "but I would recommend you sneak her this if you can," Snape said and passed Harry a smile vile of pink liquid.

"What is it?" Harry asked as it glistened in the vile.

"It will help her nerves," Snape said, "she does have an extreme fear of snake if I am not mistaken, that will calm her mind and her nerves and she may be able to sleep well enough not to have that terrible reptile haunting her dreams."

"Clearly it is a well known fact that she's afraid of snakes," Harry said as he stared at the pink liquid.

"No," Snape said as he looked over his shoulder and continued working, "we were working with dried snake skin for a shifting potion when Crabb bewitched the snake skin and it flew across the room at her. I don't think he knew she would shriek like she did but they did get a good laugh out of it. The poor girl could hardly ladle her potion at the end of class. She's had that potion before." he said, "she'll be glad to have it I am sure."

"I really don't understand them," Harry mumbled more to himself then to Snape.

"Understand what?" Snape asked as she picked up a towel and began drying his hands.

"The three girls, Raelyn Randal, Allisonelle Attilan and Brindalette Beauregard are RAB. They work for Hecate as you saw before and yet when they saw Allisonelle being attacked by that snake they did nothing. They fought with each other, taunted her for being frightened and completely gave up when the snake attacks were turned on themselves. What kinds of friends are those?" Harry asked with a sigh as he continued to stare at the pink potion.

"Not everyone is as completely devoted as you are to your friends," Snape said as he moved across the room. He placed a shining bottle in front off Harry, removed his lab coat and sat down at his desk, "maybe they were never really meant to be friends. They were thrown together I suppose," he half asked.

"By the sounds of things I would say yes," Harry answered, "they were initiated into this RAB thing as infants, as I understand."

"Three people who are from three different houses who would not be friends under the same set of circumstances. You know that Brindalette Beauregard is from a family of very dark wizards. Her father and his brother are very close in Voldemort's circle. Her mother also worked as a death eater when she wasn't off doing her own thing, I am guessing now she was playing the part of double agent."

"Much as you were," Harry said contemplatively.

"Yes, you could put it that way," Snape said and looked darkly at Harry, "some people just don't know what true friendship really is." he added as he clenched his fist on his right arm.

"Do you?" Harry asked.

"Contrary to popular belief yes, I had a best friend once, she's long since felt this dreadful world but I must say their was not a person on this earth that would have turned me against her. Although she may not agree with that. She was the closet thing to my heart ever and what I do now, was not because of Dumbledore but because of her," he said contemplatively as the pain was visible on his face.

"Is something wrong, professor?" Harry asked as he watched Snape flinch.

"Punishment," Snape sighed as he held out his arm and Harry could see the dark mark there as dark as ever and moving along his forearm twisting and turning as if it were trying to squeeze all the blood from his arm, "Voldemort is summoning his death eaters, he's very angry."

"I saw him tonight," Harry said and cast the image into Snape's mind.

Snape flinched as the image was thrust upon him, "how did you do that?" he asked looking at Harry very seriously.

"It just happens," Harry said.

"I don't know if this is beneficial," Snape said sounding a bit frightened, "can you do other things to peoples minds?"

"I've never tried," Harry said with a yawn.

"Good," Snape said as he shifted, "back to the fact, I believe that Voldemort knows you are very close to destroying his Horcruxes."

"We have one left," Harry said, "and for the longest time my mind has been blank to him. I think he has blocked me out."

"More then likely," Snape said as he rolled the bottle between his hands.

"But tonight the scar," Harry said as he unconsciously rubbed his forehead, "it just burnt and I felt his rage."

"I could tell," Snape said as he stood up and began to pace, "I felt it just now when you pushed the memory on me. Those eyes that burned, I can still see them."

"Me too," Harry sighed.

"Harry, I think that he was trying to see what you have planned," Snape said as he walked back over to his desk again and leaned on it, "did he see anything?"

"I don't think so, all I could see myself was Allisonelle and saving her. Nothing else was on my mind."

"Good," Snape said as he relaxed a little, "you are a good friend."

Harry shrugged, he didn't feel like a good friend. He was so angry with that he had seen and heard from the girls.

Snape watched him closely as he shifted in his chair, "I don't think he saw anything," Snape said as he handed Harry the little bottle of silver liquid, "I'd take this now if I were you."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I want to be sure that you will be going directly to bed, you look terrible," Snape answered and fell back into his chair.

"Yeah well you don't look like a bouquet of flowers either," Harry said sarcastically.

"I'm not supposed to, I am Professor Snape, the meanest most vile professor in the school. I am supposed to look like dragon dung," Snape laughed.

Harry laughed out loud at his professor, "I'm really sorry about earlier," Harry said as he took the stopper out of the bottle and poured it down his throat.

"Don't worry, I am an old man," Snape said as he motioned to the door, "you will have about enough time to slip that into the hospital wing and get back to Gryffindor tower." he said from the back of the room as Harry reached the door.

"Thank you," Harry said.

Snape leaned back in his chair and sighed out loud.

"Thank you Severus," a woman's voice filled the office.

"You don't have to thank me Lil," he said as he turned to a small wooden frame that sat in the corner of the desk.

"You know you were that kind of friend to me," she said and smiled, her green eyes sparkling, "and it means the world to me."

"No I wasn't," Snape sighed.

"Yes, you were," she said and disappeared from the frame as well.

Harry ran as fast as he could to the hospital wing, feeling the potion taking over quicker then he though. The wing was empty except for Allisonelle who sat up in her bed.

"Harry what are you doing here?" she whispered, "you should be in Herbology."

"I have the day off for detention," he said and winked at her, "here, Professor Snape has sent you this." he said and handed her the pink potion.

Her eyes lit up at the sight of it, "you will thank him for me wont you?" she asked as she uncorked it and drank it right away.

"I will, but I have to go," Harry said with a yawn.

"It's a sleeping drought isn't it," Allisonelle whispered.

"Yup," Harry smiled and dashed out of the hospital wing.

Up he climbed and through the portrait hole he just as the next bell was ringing. He slipped up through the boys dormitory and crawled into bed, a place he had been longing for since the previous evening. He was feeling surprisingly calm as his head touched the pillow. He did not remember much of anything after that moment.


	47. Parental Advice

Chapter 47: Parental Advice.

Harry slept through all of the day and most of the following night. He did not dream, as Snape had predicted, but when he woke and the dormitory was still dark, the images of what had happened flooded back in around him. Ron's snoring filled the silence of the dormitory but Harry couldn't sleep any longer. He slipped out of his bed, check his clock and decided that, as it was nearly dawn, there would be no sense in trying to stay in bed. He go up, dressed and left the dormitory.

He had left the bloody invisibility cloak in the room of requirements and even though he did not want to think of the creature he had slain he did not want to leave the treasure behind. So, with the marauders map in his good hand, he left the common room and crept up to the sixth floor.

The invisibility cloak lay in a heap near the table, the whole that Harry's fist had made was a dark gap in the wooden top of the sleek piece of furniture. The blood was now dray and hard in the silvery, liquid like fabric. He hoped that Snape would have an idea as to how he could get the precious gift clean again. He stopped suddenly as someone caught his eyes. From a portrait behind him he saw his own eyes staring back at him.

"Why are you awake my son?" Lily asked from her portrait.

"It's nearly dawn and I just couldn't stay in bed any longer," Harry said as he walked closer to her, "the sleeping drought that Professor Snape had given me has now worn off."

"How is your hand?" she asked.

"Madame Pomfrey fixed it up well enough, it doesn't hurt," Harry said as he looked at the stitches, "you saw it?"

"Yes," she sighed, "you have your fathers temper. Professor Snape was very patient with you, he never used to be like that."

"This is the first year he has been that way toward me," Harry said, "he used to hate me, because of dad I think. I think he still does deep down, he's just dealing now."

"I don't think he hates you," Lily said with a little sigh.

"You have to say that, you're my mum," Harry smiled, "but you don't know what it was like all these years."

"I am very sorry, dear," she said, the sadness was prevalent on her face.

"It's not your fault," Harry said, "you did your best and I thank you for that. I mean what would have become of the wizarding world if you hadn't stood up to Voldemort to protect me. I think we would have all been worse off."

"You are probably right, and yet things are as bad as they ever were," she said, "and it seems so unfair that it should all be up to you to deal with."

"I have a lot of help," Harry said.

"Yes," she answered, "but so many people are in so much danger. There are times I wish I was a muggle."

"But you would have never met dad then and you would have never had me," Harry said, "I think it's better this way."

"I guess that is true," she said with a small smile, "but yesterday you were so angry and my heart broke for you."

"It's just hard sometimes," Harry sighed as he fell into one of the chairs that circled the long table, "I don't get people."

"I don't think anyone ever does," she laughed, "I didn't when I went to Hogwarts and I mean I had friends turn bad and I just didn't understand it."

"You mean Peter Petigrew?" Harry asked.

"Peter didn't surprise me as much as someone else," Lily sighed, "I had a feeling that someone close to us was going to do what Peter did. Now that I know better I know it had to happen. But the person that surprised me the most was Severus."

"Professor Snape?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Lily answered, "he's come around now but why he went to the dark side in the first place I don't know. People blame it on being in Slytherin house but I don't think that is the case."

"But if you are around those people all the time how can you not be influenced by them?" Harry asked.

"You have to decide who is influential and who is not. It's all a matter of how you see things and aside from class Professor Snape, for the first few years, didn't have friends in Slytherin," she said, "sometimes I think he did it out of spite or to get revenge but then again I knew him to well to know him to want to be that way, at least I thought I did."

"You were his best friend?" Harry asked as he stared at his mother.

"We were childhood friends, from before we came here. We fell apart when my blood status became the problem," Lily sighed.

"It's so unfair," Harry said as he rolled his wand across the table.

"Life is never fair Harry," Lily smiled, "I mean look at your Aunt Petunia and I. How fair is it to have a sister who loved you, hate you so much because of who you are. I am sure she felt the same way toward you when she knew you."

"She got better this past summer," Harry said, "but yes, sometimes I think it was more Uncle Vernon then Aunt Petunia but then again..." Harry trailed off as he though about how his relatives had started to treat him, "I think they would be upset now if they knew what kinds of things were happening."

"Like you fighting the most power dark wizard in the world?" she asked, "no they would blame it all on you. You got into this mess and it is you who has to find a way out."

"Yeah I guess you are right," he said.

"The thing is," Lily said as she brushed her red hair out of her eyes, "it's really no one's fault but Voldemort's. He's the one making the bad decision that are affecting everyone else."

"Yeah and now Snape will die because of him," Harry said as he felt a prang of guilt rise up inside him, "and so will I."

"You believe that you must die to defeat him?" Lily asked her eyes glistening with tears.

"Yes, but I think, if it is for the good of all man kind, so to speak, then it has to be so and I will do all in my power to get there. I have been blessed and cursed to have these powers and so I have to make my own decision on how to use them and I choose to do good."

"I am so proud of you," she said with a great smile.

"But I have one question," Harry said as he looked deep into his mothers eyes.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Did you always want to be a Gryffindor?" he asked.

"No," she answered truthfully, "I wanted to be in Slytherin with Severus, he had made it sound so grand, but I knew that it would never happen because of my blood status, even when I was young I kinda knew."

"The sorting hat said I would have done well in Slytherin," Harry sighed, "sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had been put in that house."

"I think you would have still made the same decision you've made," Lily said, "you know right from wrong Harry, and that is the biggest challenge you have faced and yet it has probably been your easiest decision."

"You are probably right," Harry said as he leaned back in the chair and rocked on the back legs, "I don't like to see people treating each other badly and so I don't think I would have fallen subject to the idealized vision that some people have of the dark side. It just doesn't feel right, you know."

"Oh yes," Lily smiled, "I know exactly what you mean. And I believe that is the biggest reason why the sorting had put me in the house that I was in."

"Good point," Harry said as he watched the sun start to peak over the dark forest.

"Your friends will be wondering where you are, dear, perhaps you should go back to them," Lily said as the sun began to fill the room and shuffling could be heard from some of the other portraits that lined the walls.

"Yeah, thanks for the chat mum, I feel better," Harry said as he stood to leave.

"You are welcome, I have enjoyed it myself," she smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled.

"I've been wanting to tell you that for a long time," she said, her eyes twinkling.

"I've wanted to hear it!" Harry said.

He stood from the table, pulled the soiled invisibility cloak into his book bag, waved at his mother portrait and headed for the end of the room and the great door that stood before him.

"Mum?" he asked as he reached the door and turned back into the room.

"Yes dear?" she asked.

"What do you think life would have been like if you and dad would have lived?" Harry asked.

"I don't think it would have been a very good life for you. We would have constantly been fighting and you would have been living in constant fear of what may happen to us. I think that as you grew older, the idea of losing your parent would have been more traumatic then it was when you barely knew us. And what happened was bound to happen. I think we all knew it. I am glad it happened when it did," Lily said, "I did miss you, more then you can imagine and I wanted so badly to see you and for you to know what it was to be a wizard but...," She paused, "it would have been so hard for you and you wouldn't have understood why you would not be with us. Why I couldn't hold you or comfort you. It would have been terrible for a little boy of three or four who could still remember his parents and not really understand why he saw them but couldn't touch them."

"Can you ever forgive Petigrew for what he did?" Harry asked.

"I have," she answered, "that is what you have to do or it will drive you mad and in your madness you make the wrong decision. Peter will suffer worse then we have by his betrayal because he will be punished for all eternity. But people that can, do forgive, and that is the key. You will see happiness if you can put that behind you. Do you understand?" she asked.

"I think so," he said, "but how long before the anger goes away and you can forgive?"

"Sometimes it takes a very long time," she said, "and other times you just know that you must to move on."

"I think I need to forgive the girls," Harry said.

"I think you do too and because you took your anger out on the table I believe you should find it rather easy to forgive them. They, on the other hand, may never feel like they deserve your forgiveness, and that will be the hard job, convincing them to accept it."Lily said watching him very carefully.

"It really is true then, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"What?" she asked.

"It is easier to forgive then forget," Harry said.

"No one is asking you to forget what has happened, it will help you grow and make you stronger. It's just that you can't dwell on all the bad things and focus your energy one the good." Lily smiled, "and on classes!" she added giving him a stern look, "and if you don't get going you will be late for class and you already missed class yesterday so go on!"

"Yes mother," Harry sigh then laughed at himself, "that actually felt really good." he said and waved.

Lily giggled to her self as James entered the frame.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"Just our son being an angst filled teenager," Lily smiled.

"We are so lucky to have missed most of those years," James laughed.

Lily rolled her eyes as the rest of the portraits around her started to fill up.


	48. The Belonging Ring

Chapter 48: The Belonging Ring.

As Harry left the room of Requirements the walls came to life as all of the portraits filled with their inhabitants. Many looked quite warn out while other very rested and refreshed from a good nights sleep. Dumbledore looked bright and cheerful as he entered his frame.

"So what news have we?" he has as the gathered assembly became hushed.

"Harry has destroyed another Horcrux," Lily said from her frame, "the head of Nagini was brought back here and it was destroyed by Helena or Hecate or whatever it is she goes by."

"Ah, then she showed herself to Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, but not on purpose, three girls, one ravenclaw, one hufflepuff and one Gryffindor forced him into the room. It was then that Hecate told them what to do and he was taken away from her," James explained.

"That leave us with one last Horcrux to find," Dumbledore said as he stroked his long white beard, "have we any leads?"

The room fell silent as people of all ages looked around at one another but the silence remained.

"There is no one?" Dumbledore asked as he looked around, "I have a hunch as to what it may be," he said, "but I need more proof."

"What kind of proof professor?" Lily asked as he face turned red.

"I think you know my child," he answered.

"What is it, Dumbledore, tell us," Sirius said from his frame next to Lily and James.

"I believe that the last horcrux was made the night that Lily and James died," Dumbledore said.

There was a great gasp from all around the room as witches and wizards fell silent, hanging off of Dumbledore's every word.

"Not Harry," Lily gasped.

"No," Dumbledore said

A sigh of relief rose.

"I believe it to have something to do with you," Dumbledore added.

"me?" Lily asked as James took her in his arms, "how, it can't be me, I'm already dead."

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "but there is something that lives on."

"And what is that?" James asked, "if it's not Harry?"

"I can't be completely sure," Dumbledore said, "but I am curious to know where you got that ring."

"What ring?" James asked.

"The one your wife wears on her wedding finger," Dumbledore said.

Lily gasped as she looked to her hand.

"It belonged to my grand mother," James said, "passed on from generation to generation..." he trailed off as he spoke.

"Yes," Dumbledore said as he looked at them over his half moon spectacles, "but have you heard of the belonging ring?" he asked.

The room brook into chatter at once.

"Quiet!" Sirius yelled, "the belonging ring is the stuff of myth Dumbledore, it was never really a serious school treasure."

"Or was it?" Dumbledore asked, "nearly all of the items that have been horcruxes, aside from Nagini of course and the diary, have a specially significance to Hogwarts, which the diary did have, come to think of it. Salazar Slytherin's ring and his locked, Helga Hufflepuff's goblet, Rowena Ravenclaw's spectacles, but there was nothing that belonged to Gryffindore, aside from the sword that people knew about."

"But I thought, if the story was true, that the belonging ring belonged to Ravenclaw," James said.

"On the contrary boy, what story have you been told?" A very old looking headmaster asked, "the ring belonged to both Gryffindore and Ravenclaw, that was what made it the belonging ring. Rowena wore it until the day she died and it was on her death bed that she returned it to the man that gave it to her." he said.

"What is the story then?" Sirius asked.

"It is said that Godric loved Rowena," a wispy ancient witch said dreamily from her picture frame as she fanned herself with her handkerchief, "they loved each other so desperately that the ring was formed to bind them, but the rift between the founders of the school was growing stronger and Salazar knew that whatever he did he would never be as powerful as Godric but to take away his love he would have the upper hands."

"So he tried to kill Ravenclaw?" James asked.

"No, no, no, he tried to woe her," the old witch said, "but her love was to strong. She devised a plan to keep their love a secret and by which she would be able to keep the balance as long as she could, within the four founders of the school. The ring was worn on a red ribbon around Rowena's neck. It was at one time to be the wedding ring that bound them together but she captured her love within it. It is said that anyone who wears the ring knows that their love is undying," the old witch finished with a flutter of her handkerchief.

"When Rowena died the ribbon was untied and Godric, heart broken gave the ring to Rowena's younger brother who had fallen madly in love with a beautiful young witch and so, at his side Godric blessed the union and saw that the image of his love for Rowena lived on," Dumbledore said.

"But how do you know that the ring that Lily is wearing is the belonging ring," Sirius asked.

"I don't," Dumbledore said, "that is why I have asked Lily for some information."

"Anything you need Professor," Lily said.

"Are their runes engraved on the inside of the ring?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Lily said, "but as you know I had taken many runes classes and these are not decipherable, they are in none of the ancient magic languages that I have studied."

"No they wouldn't be," Dumbledore said with a smile, "that was Rowena's cleverness for you, she did not use magical runes as her engraving," he chuckled, "Rowena's was clever enough to know that if her secret was to be kept safe she would have to look outside the magic world for the words to say what she meant."

"Then how do you decipher it then?" Lily asked.

"Very simply," Dumbledore smiled, "cast your lumos charm at the ring and tell me what happens."

Lily did as she was asked. She removed the ring from her finger, placed it in the palm of her hand and cast the spell. As the spells light touched the gold of the ring and five lines appeared running horizontal to each other and causing the symbols to be divided. Some between the lines and some on the lines.

"But what does it mean?" Lily asked as she looked at the strange runes.

"It's music." Dumbledore said excitedly as he ran from his frame to hers, "each symbol corresponds with a note. When the music of your ring is played, under magically altered circumstances, you will hear Rowena singing of her love and how the belonging ring was created."

There was a shuffling of feet and a swishing of cloaks as Witches and Wizards followed Dumbledore from frame to frame. He stopped abruptly in a large frame which held a very beautiful girl, who sat at a piano forte and looked very worldly in her empire gown and red gemmed tiara.

"Lady Elizabeth may I borrow you piano?" Dumbledore asked the young maiden.

"Of course dear sir, it would be an honor to have you play this instrument, it is the best of its kind," the young woman said as she slid gracefully off the bench and stood to one side.

Dumbledore ran his fingers over the keys gently then motioned for Lily to come forward, "you will have to keep the ring glowing and spinning long enough for me to get the basic outline of the music. I believe it should come quite naturally as I play it a few times."

Lily did as she was told and for the first few minutes only the sweet sound of Dumbledore playing could be heard. The turn of the piano rang out in the Room of Requirements as Dumbledore played over and over again the music that he was reading until he knew it by heart and could play it without looking. It was at this point that a sweet voice filled the room.

_Let ring my song of love Devine._

_Pure, bright and young and new._

_I sing to bring your heart to mine,_

_and mine I give to you._

_With love flow on for years to come,_

_a secret wish I bring._

_For none can know our secrets dear,_

_for then I'll cease to sing._

_With heavy hearts we hid our love,_

_from friend and foe t'is true_

_But bring to me you heart of gold,_

_and mine I'll bring to you._

_Keep safe for now this love I hold,_

_in song and secret vow._

_Belong to me and I to you_

_and love will live for now._

_You eyes do light my waking time,_

_you voice does calm my fear._

_For friend is foe and foe is friend,_

_in all that we hold dear._

_So know my song is yours alone,_

_to hear when secrets last._

_Belonging rings of heart too true._

_For now our sorrows past._

_So bind me to this ring I wear,_

_but not in wedding vow._

_Our secrets must be locked away_

_our love I must endow._

_So keep me close and calm my fear,_

_and know my love is true._

_One day together we will be,_

_to sing our love anew._

The singing stopped abruptly with a terrible screaming, screeching noise as Dumbledore jumped up and caught the ring that left from Lily's hand.

"Lily are you alright?" James asked as he coughed his wife, who had fallen back wards.

"It burned," she said as she held up her hand and there in her palm was a red burn mark, "how can this happen, we cannot be hurt in death." she said.

"It just proved all of my suspicions," Dumbledore said as he held the ring in his hand, "I believe that it is safe to say that this is the last casing for the terribly distorted soul of Tom Riddle. The last Horcrux and Harry has to destroy it."

"But how?" James asked, "the ring is buried with Lily's body, you don't expect our son to go and dig up his mother grave," James asked angrily.

"I'm afraid," Lily said as she looked into her husbands eyes, "that is what he will have to do."

"It will be poor Harry's most difficult task yet," Dumbledore said as he handed the ring back to Lily.

"Oh James, how are we ever going to tell him?" Lily asked as her eyes filled with tears.

"I don't know, but we have to," James said and took his trembling wife into his arms, the ring still glowed in her palm.


	49. Last Christmas at Hogwarts

Chapter 49: Last Christmas At Hogwarts.

The winter holiday was a welcome distraction to Harry and his friends. The snow had finally come to Hogwarts late into November and with the snow came the change in temperature from the abnormally warm to a frigidly cold, colder then many had ever felt before. It kept the students in the school and close to the always burning fires. The warmth of the holiday feasts and the coziness of the common rooms and the general sense of safety at Hogwarts kept more students at the school the would normally remain for the holidays.

All of the Slytherins had left, even though there wasn't a large number of them anymore at the school. But for the first time there were none. No emeralds fell in their house counters. No points taken from Gryffindors for looking at a Slytherin the wrong way. It was lovely to be rid of them, even if they knew it was only for a little while.

Harry had managed to catch up on his homework, which he had, had a lot of. Hermione was pleased with his work and displeased with his allowing Ron to look over his papers before he had finished his own. But his extra potions work was very interesting for Hermione and even though the DA had started a few defensive potions, under the direction of a surprisingly calm Snape, they were enjoyable and educational papers to proof read.

The information about the final horcrux had remained very vague. Harry had searched, had tried to get information out of Dumbledore and many more of the portraits around the room of requirements and still he was not given the knowledge that many already knew. Lily had sworn them to secrecy as to not ruin his holiday.

Allisonelle was released from the hospital wing as the holiday started. She had found Harry, Hermione and Ron in the library just after she was released and before her own friends had been giving the information that she was alright.

"I wanted to just come and say thank you for all the homework and stuff," she said to Harry in a hushed voice as she stood nervously at the table.

"It was nothing," Harry said with a smile, "good to see you are feeling better."

"Thank you," Allisonelle smiled, "I don't know if I will ever feel completely well again, Madame Pomfrey seemed to think that I wont because she doesn't understand what happened, but I feel well enough."

"That's good to hear," Harry said, "and don't let your friends push you into stuff like that again. You really don't have to do it."

"I wish that were true," she sighed, "but I must."

"If you need help just ask," Harry said and Ron nodded to her.

"Thank you," she smiled again and turned and left.

"I feel sorry for her," Hermione whispered as she watched Allisonelle leave the library, "her friends don't sound like friends at all if you ask me."

"I agree," Harry sighed and fell silent, concentrating on another potions assignment Snape had given him.

Harry had been avoiding the Room of Requirements, or at least going there alone since his last incident with Helena. It just made him uncomfortable now to be there and the hole in the table had still not been repaired. It was a terrible reminder of what had happened.

The order of the phoenix meetings had also died down for the Christmas break. They had planned one more meeting for Christmas eve, but Harry seemed to be dreading it.

When the night finally arrived and the Christmas Eve feast was over, Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed up to the sixth floor and into the room of requirements. They found it already full and there seemed to be a very heated argument going on between people at the table and people in the portraits.

Dumbledore's voice silenced the room as Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way to the table to take their seats.

"There is no time to waist!" Sirius said from his portrait, a tone of urgency in his voice, "we have to move now or risk waiting to long and Voldemort winning."

"Are you completely certain that this is the case Sirius?" McGonagall asked.

"Absolutely," Sirius said with a huff.

"What is going on?" Harry asked as he looked up and down the table.

"We have some news we need to discuss," Dumbledore said before Sirius could blurt out all that he had found out.

"What kind of news?" Hermione asked.

"News about Voldemort's next step," McGonagall said.

"Even if everything is true," Lily said from her frame, "I don't think it would matter if we waited a few days or not. Let the kids enjoy their holiday and then let them get back to work."

"Voldemort didn't wait when he decided to kill you now did he Lily?" Sirius asked angrily.

"I want to know now. What is going on?" Harry asked feeling his cheeks go hot with anger, "there is no point in keeping secrets."

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"You see," Sirius said with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"I agree with Sirius," Snape said from his place at the table, "the sooner they know the better."

"Do you think that they are ready to deal with something like this?" Lily asked as she glared at Snape.

"Yes I do," he answered as he staired back at her.

For a moment there was a tense silence between them but in the end Lily gave up and allowed the meeting to proceed.

"At last," Sirius said as he shifted in his frame, "the news we have is a bit shocking."

"Tell us," Ron blurted out.

"Alright," Dumbledore said as he raised his hands and the room fell silent, "we have it on good authority that our suspicions of Voldemort are true. He is trying to continue the blood line."

"Not trying, succeeded!" Sirius said, "Narcissa Malfoy is pregnant with the Dark Lords Child, all the Black family are talking about it. It is the biggest honor in their opinions!"

"Oh my goodness," Hermione gasped.

"She is due in June," Sirius said, "and the longer we wait the more likely the plan will go through.

"What is the plan?" Ron asked.

"To wait out the pregnancy, have the child and allow Narcissa to die for the baby. If she does this then the Dark Lord believes that the child will have the same protection that Harry has and will be able to live safely and learn from his fathers spirit and his followers how to destroy everything that it touches."

"So what do we need to do?" Harry asked, but felt sorry he had asked the moment the question had left his mouth.

"We have to kill Narcissa," Sirius said, "and the unborn child."

"You want us to kill a pregnant mother?" Hermione gasped.

"It's going to be very difficult, not only on a moral level. Security around Narcissa Malfoy is going to be very high. I am sure that is the idea for right now. All death eaters that can be spared will be on duty for her protection, not to mention the Dark Lord himself." Dumbledore said sadly, "but I don't think it is the only thing we need to worry about. I believe that our main priority is still the Horcruxes, there is one left."

"And do we know what it is yet?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

"No, please don't tell him that," Lily cried.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked as he stared at his mother.

"We know what the last Horcrux is, we have known for a long time," Dumbledore confessed as he saw the anger growing in Harry's eyes.

"You've known and not told us? We would have had it dealt with by now!" Harry yelled.

"It was to protect you," James said as Lily broke down and cried.

"I don't need protecting, not anymore," Harry said, "I demand to know what it is, right now!"

"It is your mothers wedding ring," Dumbledore said as he watched Harry over his half moon spectacles.

The words cut like a knife, deep down to his very soul. They stung as they echoed in Harry's mind. He knew what this mean. He knew where to go and where to find the ring. But it was the last thing in the world he wanted to do.

"I'm so sorry Harry," Lily sobbed.

"It's not your fault," Harry said as he got up from the table and walked out of the room of Requirements alone, into the cold silent castle on Christmas eve.


	50. Family Ties and Lies

Chapter 50: Family Ties and Lies.

Harry wandered through the school feeling less like he belonged then ever before. What had he done to deserve such hardships? He was filled with regret, recourse, darkness and a sense of mourning he had never felt before for the loss of his parent. He felt so much dismay on a night that was supposed to make new life and beginnings. He couldn't bare with it and wanted so badly to escape but around every corner were the signs of the season. It was, after all Christmas eve. The joys that he should be feeling with his friends felt like they were mocking him instead, he who had been always unable to feel the love and the joys that they had felt. There was no room for love in his heart. All he felt was despair.

He wandered down into the darkest hallway he could find and sat, his back against the cold stone wall, his cloak wrapped tightly around him, and the darkness closing in all around. His face burned with anger and his eyes stung with tears as the sounds of celebration haunted the halls. Even in this darkness he could not escape.

"Is it really worth all of this?" he asked himself as he sat in silence, "I'm just going to end up alone anyway. Why do I care so much?" he asked as a shiver ran down his spine, "can I really be thinking these things?" he asked himself and stared at his hands, "do you really think you could do anything other then what you are doing? If you had joined the dark side instead, would none of this have happened?" he asked as the disgust for his own thoughts rose and his face grew warm with anger, "don't be stupid, you know you have to do this. There really isn't any other choice. The dark arts took this away from you. You can't let it happen to others!" he said as he stood and punched the air in front of him, "so help me, I will never let you win. You will never ruin Christmas for anyone as you have for me, ever again." he said to himself and marched off into the light of the cheerful castle.

Half way through the entrance hall Harry saw a flash of green and heard the swish of a cloak. Before he knew it Professor McGonagall was staring down the stairs at him, as she had done on his first day in Hogwarts. The look on her face was that of anger and sternness. She looked as though she was ready to scold Harry for being out in the halls after curfew.

For a moment they just stared down the stairs at each other. There was no change in her face as Harry watched her. He was sure that his expression had changed from shock of being caught to guilt of being out and then sadness seemed to come over him once more. He knew deep down that this was probably not the best Christmas his head mistress had ever had either.

Slowly McGonagall motioned for Harry to come to her. He did as she wished but by the time he reached the top of the stairs she had turned away from him and began walking toward her office. Harry followed silently. He was sure he was about to get detention but McGonagall was so silent that he was curious to just have her speak. He wanted her to break the uncomfortable silence, or even just to look at him. The change in her attitude and her actions had caught him off guard.

The soft tone of her voice, in a whispered, was all Harry heard as they reached the stone gargoyle and it began to turn. She motioned for him to follow once again and he did as he was beckoned to do. They walked up the stairs slowly and in silence once more. Harry reached the door first. He pushed it open and watched as she stepped in before him. She walked to her desk, sat down in silence and with a flick of her wand a this black curtain covered each and every one of the portraits that hung on the walls. Their was a moment of protest, as muffled sounds of angry head mistresses and master complained about their suddenly being cut off from the room but silence fell again shortly.

McGonagall didn't looked at Harry as she sat at her desk. She stared at her hands. Her wand fell from her grip and rolled nearly to the edge of her desk but stopped before it fell. She breathed slowly as if she were filled with rage but trying her best to keep herself under control.

"I suppose I should ask where you have been," she said finally breaking the silence and motioning for Harry to take a seat. Her voice cracked as she asked the question. But she didn't move, nor did she look up at Harry.

"I was trying to clear my head," Harry said, deciding that honesty was probably the best policy given his situation.

"But we have a policy about being out at this time of night," she said still not looking at her, "but, I believe we have all be trying to do that," She whispered, "but where did you go? Professor Snape and Myself have been combing the Castle for you."

"I was down in the dungeon," Harry answered, "no one came down their."

"Hmm," she made a sighing noise as she finally looked at him, "I don't believe Professor Snape was looking very hard, I can't say I was."

"But you found me," Harry said.

"Yes," McGonagall sighed, "but I suppose I was more wandering then looking, myself."

"Am I in trouble?" Harry asked, his confidence growing as he watched the old woman before him.

"Do you think you should be?" she asked, her eyes glistened with tears and yet she had a terrible look of disappointment on her face.

"Yes, I was breaking the rules," Harry sighed as his confidence failed him, "it's not a very good example to be setting."

"I'm not going to punish you, Harry," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek, "maybe it's the season, but I am feeling rather generous tonight."

"Are you alright Professor?" Harry asked as he watched her pull her handkerchief from within her robe.

"I don't believe I am," She sighed, "I am rather shocked."

"About the ring?" Harry asked.

"The belonging ring?" she asked through her tears.

"Yes, I suppose that is what we have to call it" Harry whispered.

"The eldest child was given the ring in every generation to bind his love to her or hers to his. A woman has always worn it in the Gryffindor family," she said through her tears, "your great grand mother wore it, your grandmother and your mother. I'm so sorry Harry, I don't know how anyone could have found it out."

"We've been betrayed many times in the past, it's not your fault," Harry whispered.

"I know, but I could have stopped this," she said as she covered her face and sobbed, "I, who knew what it was, I could have saved your mother the trouble. I could have removed it from James' life, but I was to afraid for my own life. It could have been hidden, had I know what it was to become. I am so sorry," she sighed.

"Don't blame yourself," Harry said as he stood and walked around the desk and placed a hand on the old woman's shoulder, "how could you have known, did Dumbledore share such a secret with you?"

She shook her head.

"I didn't think so," Harry sighed tears fell from his own eyes, "it was all to protect you and our fate was sealed with a prophecy, whether my mother wore the ring or not, she still would have died."

"What are you going to do?" she asked as she looked into his tear stained green eyes.

Harry quickly whipped his own cheek with the back of his hand.

"I have to destroy it," Harry said sadly.

"I know where it is," McGonagall said.

"So do I," Harry said, "I've been there. There was a man at the church. He gave me a box and her wedding band wasn't in it as it should have been. I knew then and there that she was buried with it. Why wouldn't she be. It was probably what Voldemort had been hoping for when he made his last horcrux. I wonder if he even knew what he was doing."

"I don't know how he could know," She whispered, "it's been a family secret for generations. We don't speak of it until the ring is passed on."

"It needs to be destroyed," Harry said with a strong and determined air to his voice.

"Yes, as they all have," McGonagall said as she stood and looked into the poor young mans eyes, "I'm sorry you had to learn this on Christmas eve."

"Don't worry," Harry said as he reached out and hugged Minerva McGonagall, "I know, now, at least, that I do have family," he said as he looked into her eyes, "and I promise that I will do all in my power to protect you."

"I know you will," She whispered, "you are a good man, Harry Potter."

"Thank you," he said and moved slowly toward the door, "don't let tonight ruin your Christmas professor, tomorrow is another day."

"That it is," She said with a little smile.


	51. The Prophet Snape

Chapter 51: The Prophet Snape.

Harry walked away from McGonagall's office not feeling like he had, but not really feeling any better about the situation. He was angry, to be sure, and didn't know how he would do what he had to do, but he knew it had to be done and it would be done for the greater good of all man kind.

He walked more quickly, now that the halls of the school had grown silent and dark. The wind outside had picked up and sent an eery howling through the school. It was not a comfortable place by any stretch of the imagination and Harry wanted nothing more then to be in his dormitory where he could hear other people and knew that he was not alone. It was strange how one's mood will change and the desire to have other people around grows stronger. Harry wanted to be around people even though he didn't want to tell them what was going on. He wanted to keep his secret until he knew it would be absolutely safe to tell it and he wanted to try and think of a way to go about things. He didn't want this to be something Hermione planned out, although she too would have her ideas of how they should work together, but for some reason this was far more personal to Harry, and rightly so, it was his mothers final resting place they would be disturbing.

Harry took the final set of stairs leading up to the Gryffindore common room two at a time, in his rush to reach his bed and nearly ran right into someone waiting at the top of the stairs.

"It is about time that you came back here," Snape said as he grab Harry by the wrist and headed back down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed as he tried with all his might to free himself from Snape's grasp but it was of no use. Snape had a purpose and Harry was not getting away this time.

Anger grew high in Harry's face as Snape dragged him silently back down to where he had already been. Down deep into the dungeon they traveled at a very quick pace. Harry stumbled as he tried his best to keep up with his determined professor. Finally Snape pushed Harry through the door of his office and forced him into the chair before his desk.

"Do you know what this means?" Snape asked as he pushed a picture frame across his desk.

There was nothing in the frame but a burning fire and a tall ruby coloured chair that resembled that of the chairs in the Gryffindore common room.

"No," Harry said angrily, "you forced me down here to show me an empty picture frame?"

"No," Snape spat, "this is a portrait of your mother," he said.

"Why do you have a portrait of my mother?" Harry asked, "and why do you keep it on your desk?"

"That is none of your business," Snape hissed, "but what is your business is why she is gone."

"And why is she gone?" Harry asked.

"Because there is news and the Order of the Phoenix is assembling, but I am stuck here because you decide to run off and hide in the most remote places under that blasted invisibility cloak of your fathers. Why can't you just be responsible for once?" Snape spat angrily as he slammed his fists onto his desk.

"I wasn't hiding, and if I had, had my invisibility cloak you wouldn't have caught me at the top of the stairs," Harry yelled back.

A searing pain crossed Harry's head as he was forced back into his chair.

"I would have caught you," Snape hissed, "I've always known where you were!"

"Well what is so important then," Harry was trying so hard to bite his tongue.

"You don't understand what this all means do you?" Snape sighed as he fell back into his own chair, "to busy thinking about yourself as always."

"I was not!" Harry yelled, "do you understand what I have to do?"

"Do you understand what any of us are going to have to do if Narcissa has that baby?" Snape asked.

Harry stopped for a moment and stared at his professor as the severity of what was ahead hit him, "we are going to have to kill the child," Harry nearly choked.

"Worse," Snape sighed, "that child cannot be born. Narcissa cannot have the chance to do what Lily did for you."

"What, you mean kill Narcissa, now," Harry said fearfully, "that will be nearly impossible if Voldemort knows that she is with child."

"Exactly," Snape sighed, "he just needs to see her to her full term and see that the child is born. If that happens then he has many, many dark things awaiting that child."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"There are far more ways to pass something along," Snape said as he mimicked a move Harry had witnessed from Dumbledore. A long silver strand was pulled from somewhere on Snape's head by the tip of his wand. It hung in mid air for a moment before Snape bottled it and placed it on the desk between the two of them, "in there are all of the things I did while I worked for the dark lord. Not his memories that were stored or his powers that he bottled but how I did it and how they will work if he can pass them on. It is a very dangerous, even gruesome thing that I have done. Potions I would never let see the light of day. They should be destroyed and never spoken of ever again. But they were done and for dark reasons and so Voldemort has everything he would need so long as he made some one able to use them."

"Who better then a child," Harry sighed.

"Exactly and under the tutelage of so many dark wizards and witches that child could be worse then Voldemort himself," Snape said, "If the child lives and Narcissa is killed for it then not only will it have all the same protections that you have Harry but it will also carry the same grudges and will be forced to live a life of anger and revenge, as you have done. Only you were born to good and just parents and you have been brought up in a good and just way. Any child or the darkness will be encompassed in the darkness and all it will ever learn are the ways of the Dark Lord."

"It can't happen like that," Harry said.

"No, but how are we to stop it now that it is begun?" Snape asked.

"We have to do the unthinkable," Harry sighed as he fell back in his chair, "we are no better then Voldemort. We have to do what he planned to do to me."

"You we're already born," Snape sighed.

"Then we are worse," Harry said as he sat bolt upright, "that child wont even have a fighting chance."

"And neither will we if it is born," Snape said.

"Oh we would fight," Harry said.

"And we would loose," Snape said, "I don't think you fully understand the extent of what Voldemort has in his arsenal. What that child will have and what we do not have."

"You created most of the potions?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Snape said, "but they are mainly preservatives for the things Voldemort himself would not tell anyone else. I believe the Horcruxes may have great secrets or that the ideas of such dark magic have been highly interpreted and exploited by Voldemort. I could destroy the potions if I knew where they were but that doesn't me what is kept within them will be destroyed as well."

"So there is a whole other set of Horcrux like materials out there that we will have to find or Voldemort can rely on those as well," Harry sighed.

"No," Snape said, "they are no go to him anymore. Once he has removed such magic or duplicated it he can't use it again. Once all of his horcruxes are destroys then so is he. But a vengeful child will have all of it's fathers memories and magic bottled for its own use. They would be useless I believe if there was no one to use them."

"You don't think his death eaters would ever have that information and be able to use them if they found them," Harry asked.

"They would never know how to deal with such things. They would be to reckless, to uneducated in what they are. They would probably only work to a parcel tongue like yourself or his heir. No I believe Voldemort would not share the proper information with anyone but his own blood. Not even the mother would ever know. She is not his blood. No, we need to destroy the child to destroy Voldemort's plans," Snape said.

Harry sighed heavily, "I don't know what will be worse," he said as he stood and yawned, "disturbing my mothers grave or killing an unborn child. They both seem so morally wrong."

"I'll deal with the child," Snape said as he set the picture frame back in its spot on his desk, "I have no problems committing that murder, I'm going to die anyway at least I shall be able to do one good thing before all is said and done. I did help him develop the potions. I shall take responsibility for what has happened."

"But you will certainly have to face Voldemort, he will kill you before you can even get close to Narcissa Malfoy," Harry said.

"Oh I am sure there will be a great battle. I will take, at least I hope, I'll have some support form the Order," Snape said got up from his desk, "I'll take you back to the Gryffindore common room. No use in having Filch find you and bring you back here tonight." he added before Harry could protest. He walked quickly to the door in silence and Harry followed.


	52. Brindalette's Dilemma

Chapter 52: Brindalette's Dilemma.

Words had not been spoken between Brindalette and her friends since Allisonelle had been returned to the school and placed in the Hospital wing. Raelyn and Allisonelle stuck close together but would turn the other way when Brindalette would arrive. Their charms had not glowed in nearly a month and when they had it had been ignored by everyone but Brindalette. It was now turning out to be a very lonely holiday for her as she sat alone in the Gryffindore common room, watching all of her fellow house mates enjoying their time with there friends.

As the feast ended on Christmas eve and darkness and silence fell over the school, Brindalette made her way back to the common room and sat quietly with a book by the warm fire. Students came and went and crawled happily into their snug beds as she sat in her corner. Late into the evening her charm began to glow faintly but for the first time in all her life she ignored it until a strange prickling sensation began behind her eyes. She closed her book placed it gently on her lap and closed her eyes, hoping that the strange sensation would go away.

With the darkness of her eyelids the sensation grew worse, painful even, until she was not sitting but standing before a large, regal looking building, a window to the far left glowed faintly behind the green curtains. The stars were high in the sky and the snow glistened in the moon light. She couldn't take her eyes off the building.

"Do you know where you are?" a voice asked her.

"No," she answered never taking her eyes off the house, "where am I mother."

"You are in a place of great evil," the woman answered as she stepped into focus beside Brindalette, "it is in that place where there shall be an heir, the next heir of Slytherin, the child of the darkest and most evil wizard of all times. The balance has been broken."

Brindalette stared up at the house again. It was a dark house and as the words sunk in the house looked evil. A cold shiver ran down her spine as she turned away from the house and looked at the woman who stood beside her.

It was not how she was used to seeing Hecate, she was but a girl the same age as Brindalette, the girl she had seen in the castle but the gown she wore was that of Hecate and her eyes burned with the fire that the great witch possessed.

"What am I to do?" Brindalette asked.

"You are to risk everything to save another," Helena answered, "you and your sisters must put your differences aside to restore balance."

"Where are we?" Brindalette asked as she looked around once more.

"This is the Malfoy manner and you are to work quickly, or soon there will be no way for you to gain entrance, even my magic will not protect you if you do not work quickly. You must kill the mother and child. Be sure that all is destroy or the balance will never be the same. Do you understand how serious this task is?"

"Yes," Brindalette said as she shivered.

"This will be the last step in your work for me," Helena said as she turned and walked away.

"What do you mean?" Brindalette said.

"I will no longer need you or your sisters after your final task is complete. As you can see I have been born again and so I will be alive again to keep the balance. I am like the phoenix," Helena said as the fire in her eyes glowed and all around her a fire erupted, "the doors will lead you here. Choose carefully." she added and disappeared with a flash of light.

The cold of the night faded from around her an all became dark and warm again. She could hear the crackling of the common room fire but the image of the manor house was burning on the inside of her eye lids. Brindalette's eyes flew open as the sound of the portrait door opening to allow someone else into the common room.

Something heavy mad a thud onto the book in her lap. She caught the rolling orb before it fell to the floor. Shaking with fear and an urgent sense of secrecy she shoved the orb behind her back but rose only to find Harry Potter staring down at her.

"My guess if the prophecy has to do with the Malfoy's," Harry said as he stared at her and the glass orb she brought out from be hind her back.

"How could you know that?" Brindalette gasped.

"Because everything is connect and something terrible has broken the balance," Harry said, "what are your orders?"

"That has nothing to do with you," Brindalette said angrily.

"Yes it does," Harry said filled with rage as he jumped at Brindalette and shook her so hard that the glass orb fell from her hands and smashed on the floor.

The low whisper of her voice filled the common room.

"_The heir has conceived and the balance is broke. Time is short before the balance cannot be restored. Many will die to save man kinds. The dark lord waits for his heir."_

"are you satisfied!" Brindalette yelled she shook so violently with fear that her knees gave way beneath her and she fell from Harry's hands to the floor.

The charm around her neck began to glow brighter then every before engulfing all that was around them. Harry felt the searing pain of his scar and heard the terrible screaming of his mothers last moments before his eyes focused on what was all around him. Brindalette stood cloaked in white, huge tears rolled down her cheeks. Behind her stood women. Many, many women. All dressed in the same white robes.

"What is this place," Harry asked.

"It is not a place you will soon see again," Brindalette whispered.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he watched two figures moving through the crowd of women. They came to Brindalette stared at her for a moment and turned to face Harry.

"How are you doing this Brindalette?" Allisonelle asked fearfully as she stood beside her.

"What have you done?" Raelyn asked as she turned to look at the women behind her, "oh my," she gasped as tears filled her eyes.

"What is it?" Harry asked, "what is going on."

"It's my mother," Raelyn sobbed but as she ran to a woman that stood near them, her arms outstretched, she could not reach the beautiful woman that looked just like Raelyn, "why can't I touch her." Rae screamed as she fell to her knees.

"Because we are not dead...yet," Brindalette sobbed.

"What have you done!" Allisonelle screamed as she drew her wand and pointed it at Brindalette.

"It wasn't her fault!" Harry said as he stepped between Brindalette and Allisonelle.

"It's been foretold," Brindalette hiccuped through her tears and sat down on the ground.

"What is going to happen?" Raelyn whispered as she walked to her friend.

"We have been charged with our last task," Brindalette said as she put her face in her hands and sobbed.

"What," Allisonelle asked completely filled with shock. Like the wind had been knocked out of her she too fell to her knees.

"Who will take our place?" Raelyn asked, "we've no daughters to take our places. How are we to pass on the power," she asked frantically.

"We don't need to," Brindalette said as she looked up and looked to Harry, "the phoenix is born again. Hecate has been born to a new form. She no longer needs the children of the earth to do her bidding. She has come to keep the balance and we are to take but two more lives to restore the balance once more."

"What lives?" Allisonelle asked as she dried her tears on her sleeve, "who must we do in to loose our own lives?"

"Narcissa Malfoy and her unborn child, the heir of Slytherin," Harry said as he looked at the girls and Brindalette nodded.

"There has been to much evil unleashed," Raelyn said as she too dried her tears and helped Allisonelle to stand, "we must do this and do this now."

"Let Snape handle it," Harry blurted out, "it is Snape who know that it needs to happen, he told me all that he had done to aid the dark lord in his plans. This is something he has to do. He's going to die anyways. Save yourselves. Don't listen," he said frantically.

"No," Brindalette said as she finally forced herself to her feet again, "there is something that was not in the prophecy that has been foreseen, we will die to save one," she said and looked deep into Harry's green eyes.

"You have to destroy the last horcrux and put an end to this once and for all," Allisonelle said as she came toward Harry, "we've known we needed to die for a very long time. It just came to quickly."

"It is our duty," Raelyn added, "you may warn him all you like, but he will live because the balance needs to be kept and so we are charged with mending it."

"We will be with our mothers soon," Brindalette said forcing a smile, "I can't speak for my friends but it has been what I wanted all my life and so I accept my death. I will fight, I will succeed and I will die," she said.

"As will I," Raelyn said and her charm began to glow.

"And me," Allisonelle said.

The three charms glowed as one and flew from the chains that hung around the girls neck and became one before their eyes. A perfect ring. Gold and glowing brightly. Brindalette reached out and took the ring that floated in mid air and handed it to Harry, "you'll know what to do with it when the time comes," she said and with that the brightness of the light faded and they all stood in the middle of the Gryffindore common room.


	53. Frenzied Flights

Chapter 53: Frenzied Flights.

A faint glow still radiated from the girls who stood before Harry, still robed in white. The looked sad but ever determined and very inhuman all at once. It was a shock to see the girls that were not Gryffindors in this place and for the first time they looked around. But it wasn't for long.

Everything had started. The time was ticking down now to what was to be and what was not to be. There was no skirting around the differences, the past, all that mattered now was the present. It was time

"Hecate's power cannot protect us for long," Brindalette said as she looked at Harry, "we must go now."

"Quickly, to the tree," Allisonelle said as she placed her wand back within the folds of her gown.

"Get us out of his common room," Raelyn said as she rushed to the door.

"You can't go now," Harry gasped, "you have no plan."

"But we do," Allisonelle said and with that they disappeared through the portrait hole.

Harry stood shocked for a moment before he could think of what to do. He clenched the ring in his fist and knew at once what was to be done. Everything has started so quickly. He ran up the dormitory stairs and shook Ron so violently he nearly fell out of his bed.

"Get up, we have work to do," he yelled.

Neville sat up in bed, "is it morning already."

"No Harry's gone mad," Ron sighed and rolled over.

"No I haven't, we need to work right now," Harry said, "go back to bed Neville,"

"No I want to help," Neville said as he jumped out of his bed, "you need an army and I am going to be there and you wont stop me." he said and flipped his coin from his bed side table into the air, "and I don't think the rest of your army is going to let you deal with this alone."

"What did you do that for," Harry sighed.

"Because you'll need help," Neville said as he walked to the side of Ron's bed and shook him so hard, again that he did fall out of bed this time.

"Ok fine," Harry said as he turned to the door, "gather whoever you can and try and come up with a plan to get us to Godric's Hollow to destroy the last Horcrux."

Neville's face looked stunned, "hor...what?"

"We're going now," Ron gasped as he jumped up from the floor and looked at Harry.

"By the sounds of things everything is going to happen tonight," Harry said and ran out the door, "be ready," he yelled back over his shoulders.

Door's flew open as he ran and students either stared awe struck or followed Harry down to the common room, half dressed with wands in their hands. Most still sporting their slippers and the sleep was still in their eyes.

"Harry what is going on?" Hermione asked as he entered the common room, "why has the battle charm been activated?"

"What?" Harry asked as he stopped and stared at her.

"The coin, it has a warning to battle," Hermione said as she held hers up and it blinked red.

"Does it do that for the professors as well?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Good," Harry said as he ran to the portrait, "think of a way to get to Godric's hollow, tonight we do battle."

Harry ran from the room, and down the corridor. He ran down the stair nearly jumping from landing to landing as he made his way to the dungeon.

"Open up!" Harry yelled as he reached Snape's office door.

"What is it Potter?" Snape asked angrilly as he stood looking just as awake as Harry had left him.

"R.A.B is a group of three girls under the power of Hecate and they have been charged with their own deaths. There is a tree in the middle of a clearing in the forest. This will lead you and it will take you to the Malfoy mansion, they have already gone, they are going to die to kill Narcissa," Harry spoke so fast but Snape seemed to understand every word.

Harry reached out his hand to Snape and dropped the now whole ring into his hand, "take whoever you need but they are students and they will need help." Harry said and turned and began to run again.

"Where are you going?" Snape yelled back.

"Godric's Hollow!" Harry yelled from behind him, "Tonight we do battle on both fronts."

Snape pulled the coin from his pocket and held it out before him. In one hand glowed a brilliant golden ring and in the other a gold coin that flash red in his eyes. It was true. The time had come. He turned once more into his office. Walked quickly to his desk and grabbed the portrait.

"Lily, tell Dumbledore that the battle is beginning," he said to the frame.

"How is that possible," Lily gasped as James poked his head into the portrait.

"Is it possible?" James asked.

"Harry is going tonight to Godric's hollow to pay you a little visit," Snape said as he placed the ring and the coin on his desk before the portrait.

"Go with Harry," Lily gasped.

"But the child," Snape said as he looked at the ring, "who will do that, they are students as well and they do not know what they are getting into."

"We'll send the order," James said and disappeared again.

"Go and protect my son," Lily said once more as James left.

Snape staired down at the coin and the ring that lay before him. He then looked back at Lily, her green eyes sparkling with tears.

"I do this only for you," He said as he scooped the coin off his desk and ran out his office door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello All,

I hope you are enjoying the story so far as it does look like there are a lot of you. I thank you for reading and as that you please post me a review. I'd like to know how everyone is liking the story so far. I don't normally beg for reviews but as this story is nearly finished and I just ended this chapter with a twist that even I didn't see coming I guess I would like to know what you think. Thanks again for all the faves and the C2's and the alerts you all rock!

Angel.


	54. McGonagall's Charms

Chapter 54: McGonagall's Charms.

Harry left the dungeon and ran as quickly as he could to the headmistresses office. She was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for him, the coin glowing brightly in her hand.

"What is going on?" she asked the fear was prominent in her eyes.

"I am going to Godric's Hollow tonight. There is no stopping the evening that have been put into motion. I have no choice I have to do this now." Harry said, "it can't be stopped."

"Why then, are you wasting time?" She asked, "Quickly come with me," she said and rushed passed him and up the stairs of the dark castle.

McGonagall reached the portrait of the fat lady before Harry and whispered the password, preceded him into the common room.

There in the entrance stood Professor Beck and an army of students, not only Gryffindors but students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well.

"What is going on?" one girl yelled from Ravenclaw.

"Is it true that students from our houses are all in great danger?" another student yelled.

"Yes it is true," Harry said as he walked into the middle of the room.

"Well then we have no time to loose," Beck said.

"I see that you are all ready to fight," McGonagall said as she walked into the center of the room and addressed the crowds of students, "but you cannot all go to Godric's Hollow. You must know that and accept the fact that we will need you here. All of you willing to fight will be asked to fight. All those who do not wish to fight return to your common rooms and stay where it is safe."

There was no protests from the students and none went to leave. They knew what was coming, they had known about it for a very long time and they had been preparing themselves for this moment for just as long. There wasn't a fear in the room but a sense of pride and duty. Everyone knew that it was for each other that they would be fighting.

"We do," Neville said as he stepped forward, "but we are all ready to fight for what is right. I stand here ready to do this for my parents."

There was a cheer that rose from the crowd of students.

"And so we are all ready to do as Dumbledore has ordered," He added and the students around him nodded in agreement.

McGonagall looked up to the portrait that hung over the common room fire, "and what are your orders?" she asked Dumbledore.

"I am sure you know what they are Minerva, we have discussed the plan many times," he answered, his eyes sparkling from behind his half moon spectacles.

"Alright then," Minerva said as she looked to the crowd of students, "you, the senior most students of the Dumbledore's army are to go to Godric's Hollow. The rest of you will take up positions around the castle to protect the people within it. There will be battle on many fronts and there is no need to sugar coat anything anymore. It will be bloody and it will be fierce but we must work together to protect what this castle and what wizards and witches all over the world have been fighting years for. We are at war once again," She said and turned to Professor Beck, "you professor will take the lead with the castle defenses. The senior students follow me," she said and hurried out of the portrait hole.

The students she had addressed followed her closely. They could hear Beck shouting orders and incantations at the students and soon the booming sounds of foot steps could be heard in many of the corridors.

Harry, Ron and Hermione, followed by Neville, Luna and Ginny as well as a few other original members of the DA followed Mcgonagall down through the castle. In the entrance hall they stopped. There at the base of the stairs were gathered the Order of the Phoenix as well as the rest of the Professors.

"Professors, you will be needed hear at the school. Please find professor Beck and get to work. Conjure any protective spells you can think of to hold of the darkness. They will not hold forever but they have to work for now," McGonagall ordered.

Flitwick, Tonks, Sprout and Hagrid ran off in different directions of the school to find whoever they could on the faculty to put them on their guard.

"They rest of you are to go to Godric's Hollow," McGonagall said to the assembly in the entrance hall.

"Wait," Harry yelled before she pushed open the doors, "there are three students, Raelyn of Ravenclaw, Allisonelle of Hufflepuff and Brindalette of Gryffindor, who have gone to the Malfoy mansion to dispose of Narcissa Malfoy and the child she is carrying," He said as silence fell in the entrance hall.

"How is that possible?" Remus asked as he staired at Harry.

"They are the group known as R.A.B it is their innicials and they are under the command of Hecate. They have gone alone with the orders to kill Narcissa and with the knowledge that they will be dying themselves tonight. Shouldn't someone go with them?" he asked.

"Yes," McGonagall said as she scanned the room, "Alister, you will take most of the order, with the exceptions of Remus and the Weasleys to the Malfoy mansion. I believe it is there that you will find Voldemort," she said.

They nodded their agreement and ran out the large oak double doors.

"As for you," She said as she looked to the DA, "it won't be long before Voldemort is aware of what is going on, if he is not already aware of tonight's events. You must get yourselves to Godric's hollow as quickly as possible and do what you need to do. Fight together and get out as quickly as you can. The protections of this castle cannot help you when you are away and so I tell you, you must return swiftly," she said, "do you have everything you need?" she asked.

"Yes," Hermione said as she rushed forward and began to hand out what looked like small crystal balls, "these are concealment charms that I have been working on with Professor McGonagall," she said as they began to be passed out, "when they are broken they will either conceal you within a glass bubble or they will obstruct people from around you. The charm doesn't last long but they will help you. And Harry, I took the liberty of bringing you this," she said as she pulled from beneath her robes the Invisibility Cloak and the Sword of Godric Gryffindor.

"Thank you," Harry said as he took the sword and stuffed the cloak into his pocket.

"Good, we must go," McGonagall said and stepped passed them out the large oak doors of the castle.

The cold winter air was sharp on their faces as they followed her to the gates that lead into Hogsmead, "listen, and listen well," she said as she turned and looked at the young people gathered around her, "the charms of Hogwarts will fail the moment you step beyond these gates. You must go fast and you must stick together. All I can give you is this," she said and pulled her wand from within the folds of her robe.

She waved her wand in a way that they had never been taught before and without words the gates of Hogwarts castle opened not on the village of Hogsmead but on the dark edge of an unfamiliar town. The students looked at the new village with puzzlement but Harry recognized at once the church and the grave yard before them.

"Go quickly," she said to them, "Hermione knows what to do to get you home."

"You will stay here with the castle?" Harry ordered more then asked.

"It is my duty to protect this school with my life and so I must stay," she answered, "now go!"

And with that the DA ran through the gates of Hogwarts and into the Village of Godric's Hollow and out of McGonagall's sight.


	55. Godric's Slytherin Protector

Chapter 55: Godric's Slytherin Protector.

The darkness of the winter night was starting to fade as the students began to made their way though the quite town of Godric's hollow and up to the grave yard where Harry's parents were buried. There were still no lights in the dark sleepy houses but the whiteness of the snow made it very easy to see. The snow began to fall again as they made their way up the path toward the church.

"Harry I really don't feel right about being here," Hermione whispered as they stuck close to each other, "there's just something about the place this time."

"Yeah, mate, it's got a bad vibes," Ron said as he walked not trying to conceal his wand anymore.

"I think it's because you guys know what we are going to do," Harry said.

"How are you going to get the ring?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know yet," Harry whispered.

"Well I will not be giving you the time to find out," A voice said from behind them.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Harry asked looking at him with anger and disgust.

"What do you think I am doing here, Potter, I am baby sitting your parents grave while my mother is forced to do things that she doesn't want to do," Draco said angrily, "and if I kill you now she will be safe."

"You're mother will never be safe Malfoy," Neville hissed, "not when she's been tainted by the Voldemort."

"You know nothing Longbottom," Draco laughed, "my mother is strong and knows that I will protect her."

"she's as evil as you are," Harry hissed as he drew his wand.

"I don't think so Potter," Malfoy laughed and with a wave of his wand the ground around him began to shake.

"What is he doing?" Luna asked.

"Watch out all of you," Remus yelled, "get out of the grave yard now!"

"What's going on?" Hermione screamed as a boney cold hand grabbed her leg.

"Inferati," Fred and George Weasley shouted at the same time.

"Don't you dare disturb my parents grave," Harry yelled as fury rose in his body.

"Too late Potter," Draco laughed, "get them!" he yelled and with another wave of his wand the DA were surrounded by hundreds of walking corpses.

Harry spotted at once what he dreaded to see. Coming first from the ground and then heading straight for him were the bodies of his dead parents. They looked cold, grey, their clothing falling from their bodies as they moved. And there, shining brightly in the cold winter air, on his mothers dead cold finger was the ring. Beautiful and bright, it gleamed as though it had been struck by a thousand rays of sun light. It did not look tarnished at all but it seemed to radiate its own light.

"What do we do?" Neville shouted as he looked fearfully at Remus.

"Fight, stun them, push them back with your lumos charms, force them back with a confundus spell. Just remember, you can't kill them or hurt them, they are already dead!" Remus yelled and the spells began to fly.

Lights began to flash all around the small village. Spells that missed. Lights in the houses that began to be roused by the sound of the battle. It was a surprise that the priest of the church rushed from his own dwelling place and into the streets of the village casting spells on the muggles to remove their memories and send them back to their nice warm beds. For the wizards, both good and evil were called to the battle and they did join in. The inferati attacked everyone, friend and foe but would not go near Draco. He however had his sights on Harry.

"I'll kill you for this Potter!" He yelled as he rushed through the crowd toward Harry.

"Not before I finish what I have come here to do, Malfoy!" Harry yelled as he shot a stunning charm at him.

"Is that all you ever learned Potter!" Draco laughed, "try something a little stronger like this! Crucio," he yelled.

Harry felt a searing pain run through his body.

"Harry fight it!" he heard a voice from somewhere beyond the pain, "you know you can."

"Accio Malfoy's Wand," Harry yelled and suddenly the pain ended. Draco's wand fell at his feet and Harry staired at it for a moment, "I really didn't think you had that in you Malfoy," Harry said as he looked up at him, "deep down I wanted to believe that there was a glimmer of hope for you but I was wrong. You are as evil as you mother and father." Harry said as his fist began to shake with rage as he stared at Draco.

"Harry don't let your anger control you," the voice said to him again, "you have to keep control and keep your eye on what you are here to do."

Harry bent down, picked Draco's wand up off the ground and snapped it over his knee.

With the snapping of the wand the inferati stopped the attack and dropped to the ground. Harry turned around with the pieces of Malfoy's wand still in his hands to see where the voice had come from.

"The battles not over," Snape said as he looked sternly at Harry.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Not now," Snape yelled as he shot a spell over Harry's shoulder.

"What have you done?" A booming voice silenced the battle.

A chill ran down Harry's spine as his scar began to sear with pain.

Draco ran from where he was standing in the direction of the booming voice. Harry could hardly see through the pain in his forehead but he knew at once who the voice belonged to.

"What have you done here?" the voice ordered again.

"I was trying to protect the graves," Draco said as he fell to his knees before the dark lord.

"That doesn't mean raising the dead," Voldemort scolded, "what good are undisturbed graves if you, yourself have been the one to disturb them," he screamed.

"Harry you know what you need to do," Snape said as he stood and ran toward Voldemort.

A popping sound plagued the air as Harry tried to regain his balance and fight off the pain of Voldemort's presence. The battle had begun again as the popping quieted. Harry could hear the shuffling of more people all around him.

"Harry get up, you have to or your dead where you stand," Ron shouted as he rushed to his friends side.

"Is Hermione safe?" Harry asked through his pain.

"I'm here," Hermione said, her voice shivering.

"I saw the ring," Ron said.

"So did I," Hermione said.

"Voldemort went after it," Ron added, "but Snape got to him first."

"Snape is battling Voldemort," Harry gasped as he forced himself to his feet. A sudden bout of courage cleared his vision as he searched the battle field for his potions Professor. He saw him not far off. He looked like a mouse in the grasps of a large cat. Voldemort was torturing him and he wasn't fighting it, "not like that," Harry yelled and there was a crack of sound like a shot gun the echoed through the air. He ran with all his might to the center of the battle where Voldemort stood laughing over the quivering body.

"You are a fool Severus Snape," Voldemort said.

"That may be so," Snape said weekly, "but at least I have made things right."

"Then you will die with a clean conscience," Voldemort laughed.

"No!" Harry yelled as the green light flash from the end of Voldemort's wand. Glass shattered as Harry dove at the body of his professor.

"What have you done?" Snaps's weak voice came in a soft whisper.

"I don't know," Harry said as he looked at the spot on Snaps chest where the curse had hit him. The curse had burned a hole right through his black robes that were still burning and the mark like lightning was visible on Snaps chest.

"I am supposed to die," Snaps whispered, "do you have the ring?"

"No," Harry answered as flashes hit the crystal that seemed to surround them.

"You need to get it and destroy it because you are the only one that can do it," Snape said as he forced himself up on his elbows, "leave me here."

"No," Harry said as he looked sternly into Snape's eyes, "I have had enough of listening to your orders."

Suddenly an evil cackle broke the sounds of the battle that raged around them. Voldemort had moved on to where the body of Lily Potter lay and there by her side now laid Remus Lupin. His body a lump, motionless and Voldemort bent over him.

"No," Harry whispered as tears welled up in his eyes.

He stood his wand before him, breaking open the crystal ball that had protected him, "accio mothers ring!" he shouted before he knew what he had said.

The ring flew from Voldemort's hand and all he could do was stair as Harry reached out into the air and grabbed the ring. A searing pain coursed through Voldemort's body as the ring touched Harry's hand. A wisp of green smoke flew into the air as the ring seemed to melt away between his fingers. Droplets of gold ran down Harry's hand and before long the ring was no more.

"You're finished now Tom," Harry said as a sick silence fell over the graveyard.

"How dare you address me in such a way," Voldemort hissed, "I can still destroy all that you hold dear," he said as he looked straight at Ron and Hermione.

"No you can't," Harry said as he drew the sword of Godric Gryffindor and hurled it with all his might at Voldemort.

The sword pieced his skin and a sick green smoke billowed from the robs that he wore. Voldemort stared blankly at the place where the steal of the sword had pierced him. He could not scream through his shock but there was a white hot burning that filled his whole body.

"You will never hurt another person ever again," Harry said as he walked up to Voldemort grabbed the sword by its hilt and withdrew it from Voldemort's body.

It was at that moment that Voldemort let out a blood curdling scream before his body collapsed into a pile on the battle field. And in that moment the battle was over. The members of the order of the phoenix stood triumphantly over the death eaters that were captured others had led when the last Horcrux was destroyed. A silence had fallen over the small town, a sick, mournful silence. Harry felt it deep into the pit of his stomach. The battle had ended in their favor but not without a price. Lupin was dead and so was Draco Malfoy and countless other from both sides.

"Harry, come on lets get the survivors and get back to the castle," Hermione said as she walked over to him slowly.

"Take them back Hermione and tend to the injured, Fawkes can only do so much," Harry said as he fell to knees beside the half decayed body of his mother.

Hermione left him and cast the spells that Professor McGonagall had taught her and one by one the survivors passed through the gate and up to the castle.

"Don't remember her like this," the old priest said as he came to Harry's side, "she was a beautiful strong woman and she would have been very proud of you," he said and with a gentle flick of his wand the body of Lily Potter was wrapped in silk cloth and placed back into the ground by her head stone.

"But I am no better them him," Harry said as he looked to the place where Voldemort's body had been, "I took a life."

"You are," the priest said as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "you are a thousand times better then he ever was because you looked beyond the magic that gives you power and saw that he was just a man as the rest of us are. No one can live forever Harry, it's impossible and you proved that today. You did what you were meant to do and you did it on your own terms. No magic dictated how he would die. You took everything from him in a way that he could have never fathomed. You did it of your own strength and for the good of all mankind, not just magic, but everyone. There will always be this battle to fight, because there are always people that believe that they have power and rule over other people. It is the cause of all wars. And in all wars people die. They die because they are just like everyone else. You, however, know the difference between good and evil. You feel remorse for what you have done, even though he would have never felt remorse for killing. That is the true test of what it is to be human. I am thankful that we have you."

Harry watched as the old man walked slowly around the grave yard putting it back to the way it should have been. The bodies were replaced and the snow that fell covered the places where the battlers had been. Soon it would look as it did once more and the sleepy village would be none the wiser.

"Harry, we have to go back to the castle," Snape said as he limped slowly back to where Harry stood.

"Why did you come here?" Harry asked him once more as he stared at the mark that was still visible through Snape's burnt robes.

"Because your mother asked me to," Snape said as he looked off toward her grave, "I made a promise to Lily years ago. We were very young and she was the only person I ever really called my friend. I promised her in secret that I would protect you. It was on that night that I truly turned my back on the dark. It was the night I found out that you were meant to die."

Tears rolled down Harry's cheeks as he looked at the graves of his mother and father.

"Come on," Snape said as he put an arm around Harry's should, "you're going to have to help me get back, I was supposed to die you know," Snape said.

"Yeah," Harry said as he turned away from the graves, "I can't tell you why you didn't die, but I am guessing it has something to do with my mother."

"You are probably right," Snape said as he placed the golden ring that had belonged to Allisonelle, Brindalette and Raelyn back in Harry's hand, "I was going to go to save the girls like you asked, but Lily reminded me I promised to protect you."

Harry stopped and looked up into Snape's face, "you were supposed to die at that house."

"Yes I think so," Snape said as he cringed with pain.

"Come on we need to get you to Pomfrey," Harry said and he slowly helped Snape through the gates to the Hogwarts grounds.


	56. After Math

Chapter 56: After Math.

The injured and the surviving students, as well as the bodies of the dead, were carried through the gates to the castle but the castle didn't look right in itself. Thick black smoke billowed from some of the roofs, windows were cracked and broken and the ground about the castle was stained with the blood of the wounded and the bodies of the dead still lay among the falling snow. Cries of panic still plagued the air as students and professor rushed about to set the castle right again.

"What happened here?" Hermione asked as she looked at the scorched figure of the castle.

"The battle was fierce," a voice echoed through the morning snow, "but the balance is restored."

"What did you see," Harry asked as he rushed forward, leaving Snape to lean on the Weasley twins.

"I saw it all, Harry Potter," Helena said as she floated across the snow and came to a stop before him, "you did not think that I would let the battle rage on if the balance was restored. There was no use in it."

"Who is dead?" Harry asked angrilly.

"Professor Beck, as well as students and death eaters. They led the charge valiantly and are now rewarded with everlasting sleep. I am sure memorials will be erected in their honor all across the land as they will stand for you as well," She said whimsically.

"You have no heart," Harry said as he pushed his way past her.

"It is not my duty to have a heart, Harry Potter, that was your duty," She said as she walked toward the gates of the grounds.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he watched her.

"My work is finished here, you may never see me again," she said and disappeared.

"Take the dead and the wounded to the hospital win," Harry said to the group that followed him, "the rest of you see if you cannot find something to do to help with the castle."

"What do you want us to do?" Hermione asked as she and Ron stood beside Harry.

"You are the top student in the school, they'll need your expertise to set the school right again," Harry said to Hermione.

"And me?" Ron asked.

"We need to get the news out that Voldemort is dead and that the battles are over. We need to try and give descriptions of all the death eaters that fled when Voldemort was killed and we need to know what to say to the ministry of magic when the minister and all his lackeys show up," Harry said.

"We need to find professor McGonagall," Ron said, "I'll get on that, you should probably go to the hospital wing."

"I'm going to do what ever I can first to help the castle. I think you should do the same," Harry said as he and Ron walked slowly into the entrance hall through the opening where the oak doors once stood.

Inside the castle the scene was much the same. The battle had been fierce outside but it continued to rage on the inside. There was blood on the stairs but the bodies had been cleared away and the students that looked to be in shape enough to help, did what they could. Not much was said to anyone as they worked through the morning and into the afternoon to set the castle in order.

A meal was not served in the castle until supper and it wasn't until this time that Harry was really able to see the losses they had suffered. Many students from all houses were bandaged and bruised. Madame Pomfrey had been so swamped that she was unable to heal the minor breaks and so many of the student had done their best with the limited medical magic they knew to bandage each other up and set to work on reviving the castle. The ceiling in the great hall has been blown off by the battle. It had been replaced but it was no longer enchanted. The candles along the walls lit the great hall as the snow continued to fall outside. At the staff table the scene was just as depressing. Missing from the ranks were Beck, Tonks and Snape. Beck had been killed in the first way of attack on the school. Tonks was in mourning at the passing of Remus and Snape had been rushed off to St. Mungo's to be treated. Of the remaining professors Hagrid, Flitwick and Sprout were injured and not fully healed but were able to attended the feast before returning to set the castle straight. The groups with the most fatalities were sadly that of the order of the phoenix and the student army. With the passing of Remus in the grave yard, Harry also learned that Alister Moody was killed along with a few other companions from the Order.

Finally when the meal had ended Professor McGonagall stood. She looked warn and tired but her injuries were minor. She cleared her throat to gain the attention of the subdued students and began, "it is with great regret that we have to announce the passing of our students. We now know exactly who has left us. Among them are Allisonelle Attilan of Hufflepuff, Raelyn Randal of Ravenclaw and Brindalette Beauregard of Gryffindore. They fought valiantly before their lives were stolen from them by the death eaters and Voldemort himself. Draco Malfoy was also among our students lost and Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood have been rushed to st. Mungo's with injuries that were undisclosed. There are other students as you can see that have been lost in the battle and fire here at the castle, but at the requests of the families we are not releasing names, although those of you in houses and who have lost friends will know who they are." she said as she fought back tears, "tomorrow we will be under investigation by the ministry of magic to see if the school will be closed or not. But for now, we want to thank all of you for your courage and your work in today's battle. It was never something we wanted to see happen at Hogwarts, but we knew that it would one day happen. We can never be prepared for what we witnessed today and it is with very heavy hearts that we will mourn our friends that have passed. Please, try to get some sleep. We will be asking you to remain in your common rooms until a professor comes to fetch you or to tell you what is happening in the castle. Breakfast will be served in the common rooms tomorrow morning." she added and fell back into her chair and broke down into great sobs.

Sleep didn't come to the castle. The prefects didn't stop the students from leaving their common rooms to aid in the repairs or to console their friends. The common rooms remained quiet empty for the most part, but by morning the castle was nearly completely repaired and the inquiry by the ministry was more to get statements about the battles. By the noon hour the announcement was made that the dark lord was officially dead and that Hogwarts school was to remain open. Aside from that the school was very quiet and secluded from the rest of the celebration that happened all over the wizarding world.

Harry did not want to see or talk to anyone that day. All he wanted was to crawl into the darkness and let his emotions take their tole. He had asked his friends as nicely as he could manage for the time to himself and he left, bundled in the warmest clothing he could find, and sat himself down by the frozen lake to think. It didn't take long, however till he was interrupted.

"Mr. Potter, what on earth are you doing down here?" McGonagall asked having trouble disguising the surprise in her voice.

"I'm sorry Professor, I just wanted to be alone," Harry said as he stood.

"I am sure we are all feeling that way," McGonagall said as she walked past Dumbledore's grave and walked back to Harry, "but sometimes it is best to talk about these things."

"Will you tell me what really happened here?" Harry asked as he looked deep into her eyes.

"It is not permitted that I should disclose school business to a student," she said sadly, "but seeing as you are also family, I don't see why I should not be able to confide in you. It was terrible. I'd never seen such violence before. The death eaters were frenzied. They knew that the people that had killed Narcissa were students and so they took out their anger and frustrations or fear, I'm not sure what it was that was motivating them to do such things, but they took it out on the students. There was no mercy Harry, not even for the youngest, they wanted to burn the castle to the ground and so they tried." she said as tears rolled down her cheeks, "the students could do nothing but attempt to keep up with the blaze. Hagrid, god bless him, pulled out that pink umbrella of his and he cast the best aqua spells and charms I had ever seen. The younger students were helpless, but those in the upper years I don't know where they found the courage but they stunned the death eaters and cursed them with all the knowledge they had. There will be inquiries into a few of the sixth and seventh year students for unforgivable curses but I am almost certain, given the circumstances, they will get off."

"they used unforgivables on the death eaters?" Harry asked.

"What more could they do, Harry, there was no stopping the death eaters. I honestly believed it was the end of Hogwarts, but then something happened. Like magic stopped and nothing work. None of the wands could curse, all of the enchanted fire went out. It was like magic was suck clean out of all of us and it stopped. That girl, Dumbledore insisted she be kept in the school, she walked out of the room or requirements and through the halls and it seemed like she turned back the clock. All the fires went out but the castle was still severally damaged and then you returned and Voldemort was dead and magic was returned to us," she said as she looked at her hands.

"Helena is something that we may never understand and we may never see her again," Harry said as he looked at the woman beside him and realised just how old she really was. She had lived through a lot, seen Voldemort rise and fall twice and was now looking to the future but nothing seemed bright anymore, "all I can tell you is a balance has been returned, we'll not have to worry about a threat like this again, but I can guarantee that something else will come along because it is in human nature to seek power to a terrifying level. There will be another Voldemorts and there will be more battles but hopefully for now we have seen the worst of it."

"What did you see in that grave yard?" she asked as she looked at Harry.

"I saw my worst nightmare come to life. I saw my dead parents being exploited and I saw the people I love fall before me and I realised that there is good in most people but you can only hope that it is in all people, but you must be prepared to be disappointed when you realises they there is wickedness right through them," he said as he pulled the pieces of Draco Malfoy's wand out of his pockets, "I saw the worst in myself in a moment and I saw what fear can do to people. Draco Malfoy was not wicked through and through but he was blinded by fear and full of a hope that the darkness cannot give. I saw in a moment something that shouldn't happen and in that same moment I felt so relieved that it did. The only other person that has survived the killing curse is the one person I though really was wicked through to the core until this year and he helped me more then anyone. He was frank and harsh with me and yet he never toyed with me or covered what was real. Has anyone heard if Professor Snape is alright?" he asked.

"He will live," McGonagall said, "but he will never be the same."

"He deserves to live," Harry said, "I believe that to be true and I will stand up for him if anyone should ever say a negative thing about him."

"As will I," McGonagall said as she looked out over the frozen lake.

"Do you think now I can actually have a normal year at Hogwarts?" Harry asked as he looked back up to the castle.

"How normal can it be when you've already seen more then any of us could wish to see in a life time?" McGonagall asked.

"I didn't want to come back here," Harry said after a moments pause, "but I am glad I did and I look forward to finishing the term."

"I will be looking to you for the courage to continue as I know I must," McGonagall said, "and if you can continue then I am sure I can as well."

"You must, you are the head mistress. You have hundreds of students looking to you for courage and knowledge," Harry said as he smiled up at her.

"And they will look to you for courage and hope for the rest of your life, Harry Potter," McGonagall said, "you must now truly be the boy who lived."

"I look forward to it," Harry smiled and they walked together back to the castle.


	57. Once Upon a Time

Chapter 57: Once upon a time.

The sweet sense of the summer air filled the castle as the final papers were handed in and the last exams were written. It was now a time to relax and sit back before the train returned and the students were once again sent out into the real world.

"Harry what are you going to do with the awards you've been given?" Ginny asked as she splashed her feet in the shallows of the lake.

"I am going to donate them to the ministry of magic and they can add them to the museum when I die," Harry said, "or maybe I will leave them here at the school and they can build a display case to honor me," he laughed.

"Oh yeah so that I have to stare at them every day next year and remember why you aren't here," Ginny sighed.

"Well it's only a year Ginny, what can happen in a year?" Harry asked.

"Gee, lets think, year one the philosophers stone, year two the chamber of secrets, year three the prisoner of azkaban, year four the triwizard tournament," Hermione started naming off years.

"Ok, ok we get it!" Ron and Harry laughed.

"What will you do?" Neville asked as he and Luna sat together under a tree.

"I've been asked to join the ministry of magic as an auror," Harry said as he leaned back on the grass himself, "maybe I will do that, or maybe I will travel for a year. What do I have to worry about now and maybe a trip out of Britain will be good for me."

"But what are you going to do for the rest of your life?" a voice asked from behind the tree.

"I never thought of it before," Harry said as he walked around the tree and saw Professor Snape leaning heavily on a cane but looking as sever as always, "I never aloud myself to think of the future, I was certain I was destine to die at the hand of Voldemort, or should I say Tom Riddle?"

"Call him what he was," Snape said with a sigh, "he was evil and yet he was only a man."

"Professor, did you ever think things would end like this?" Hermione asked as she looked at Snape.

"No, Miss. Granger, I did not," Snape said, "I believed I too would die for my treachery or that I would always been known as the bad guy but it turns out that I have been misjudged even by myself and there is a lesson to be learned in that."

"Would any of us actually be alive had we not had your help?" Ron asked.

"This coming from a Weasley is praise," Snape said as he raised an eyebrow to Ron, "I can't, however, answer your question. Had I been as evil as you all believed me to be I doubt very much then any of you would have made it through your first year. But Dumbledore was a very good judge of characters, maybe not so much with himself, but with the people he trusted. I don't think any of you would have done as well as you have if Dumbledore had not been in your life. Harry especially, had Dumbledore not protected you, I am certain you would be dead, I would not have been able to give you that protection myself. Dumbledore was a great man though a strange one."

"How did you ever get up the courage to do what he had asked you to do?" Harry asked for the first time thinking of Dumbeldore's death from Snape's point of view.

"To prove myself to him he made me promise to do anything he asked me to do. Thinking back on it, he asked me to do the same thing that Voldemort asked. Voldemort branded you with his mark, Dumbledore just bound you with secrets. And I seem to follow blindly where I am lead," Snape said, "I protested when he told me what I had to do. I had not killed as a death eater and I was not ready to start but I had made a vow to Dumbledore that bound me to him and so I had to do what he had asked of me. I killed him because I had promised him I would."

"Playing the devil advocate all along only to be faced by the killing curse and be the second person in history to survive it, that is just weird," Ron said as he leaned against the tree.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, it is very weird," Snape laughed, "but being brought up in a muggle home everything in the magic world is weird. I've lived a very weird life, and it doesn't look like it's going to end any time soon."

"What are you going to do now without Harry Potter here to pick on?" Ron laughed as Harry punched him in the arm.

"Well I believe that I have a bit of my own celebrity to deal with now. To frighten the students into submission is going to still be my primary mode of educating young people because that is how I am and I will forever be this way, but with your leaving Hogwarts you are putting an end to a part of my educational career. Let it be known that we have all been preparing ourselves for the arrival of one Harry Potter but now a time has passed. We can call it luck because the fear of what was to come is now over, but there will always be times when evil will present itself but it will not be that of what we have seen these past years. For now good has overcome all and the legend of what has happened hear will take over the history of magic, and it will continue till long after we are gone, but the fear that it created will forever be with us. For a long time to come we will be fighting to prove that magic is safe and useful for our children to learn and that Hogwarts is a safe place to be, but it will not always convince people. Doubt has been planted in the minds of many and that will be the real struggle to overcome." he said as he paced among them, leaning heavily on his cane.

"But you will miss us," Ron joked.

"No, Mr Weasley, I will be pleasantly muddling through my life until an entirely new wave of Weasleys' pass through my classroom," Snape said with a twisted grin, "then I will judge whether you have learned anything by the behaviour of your children. I am convinced that certain students will produce obedient, enlightened children, but other will be trouble makers and rule breakers and in a time to come the rule breakers will not be looked upon as you have. They will be punished for their disobedience."

"But were we not breaking the rules for the right reasons?" Harry asked as he stood to meet Snape's eyes.

"Do you feel you have done the right thing for the greater good of all, Mr. Potter, or were you simply playing to your audience and encouraging your celebrity?" Snape asked.

"I would have chosen muggles to the trouble magic has brought me through my celebrity," Harry said.

"Then you were not the celebrity that I once accused you of being. Your heart is good, as I believed it would have had to be. Your mother was to good to push you in the wrong direction and she planted in you the proper pride that you have demonstrated in your rule breaking and you acts of bravery," Snape said as he turned back to the school, "it has been a pleasure and a pain to have taught you, Mr. Potter, but I know at least that what you have been taught was useful to your life. I did live and you are to continue living. And for your kind heart and bravery I am indebted to you."

"You owe me nothing," Harry said as he watched his professor limp away.

"Some day I may," Snape said as he turned back to them, "do not release me from your debt so quickly. You may one day need my help again."

"Then help I will accept," Harry said as he walked to his professor and presented his hand, "but I will never look to you as a man in my debt, you are my professor and my friend."

Snape took his hand and shook it silence as he scanned Harry's face for a hint of something that would disprove Harry's sentiments, "I will accept that," he said after he was surprised to see nothing but sincerity in Harry's eyes. The eyes that had never lied to him before, "I wish you well, Mr. Potter, and congratulate you on your completion of your education here with us at Hogwarts."

"Thank you sir," Harry smiled

And by the next morning Harry and his friends boarded the train and left his magical education behind him.

The End.


End file.
